Melodies of Life Chronicles: Sorrow
by The Duelist of Dawn
Summary: Part 2 of the Melodies of Life Chronicles. Sequel to Fate. With every thing in place, let's go after Kuja! All done!
1. Recap

Hello out there! The Duelist of Dawn returns to give you the second installment of my Final Fantasy 9 story: The Melodies of Life Chronicles!

(applause)

Oh yeah! If you are new to this story, you would best turn to my homepage and read my first Final Fantasy 9 story: Melodies of Life Chronicles: Fate!

So far my first story nearly reached 50 reviews, not a bad start if I do say so myself! Hope to get some more on this one from old and new reviewers!

For this chapter, it'll be a recap of the first story told by my Self-Insert Character's POV, but I plan to create another chapter on the spot!

So without further ado, let me introduce my second installment: Melodies of Life: Sorrow!

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue:**

**My Fate in Another Realm**

My name is Ronald Harris, a 21-year old college student and a fighter of how the Final Fantasy class system puts it, monk style. For awhile, I've been living a normal life: live in a house, with a normal family, going to school and even trained to defend myself by my father since my pre-teen to adult years.

Pretty normal, until I was hit with a twist of fate…

***************************************************************************************************************************

_It started all started when I wanted to replay the game Final Fantasy 9, after some of the game's intro my television and Playstation 2 went haywire, plus a voice came out…_

_"Huh, what's going on!?" I was shocked and angry at the same time seeing one of my favorite games being fried with electricity._

_Suddenly, a voice comes from the television….._

_"This is the ultimate game." The voice says in a dark, monotone voice._

_"What!?" I questioned, since this wasn't in the game, obviously._

_"This is a game of where your life is on the line and death will mean termination of your real self." The voice continues._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Now, I've read stories on a website where a lot of boys and girls got transported into a Final Fantasy game or another role-playing game and fought alongside the main characters, even struck up romance and friendships with them. But I thought they were only stories. Anyway, my way of getting there was probably the most painful one, physically…

***************************************************************************************************************************

_A syringe filled with red liquid floats out of the television and hovers in front of me, spooking me at the same time._

_"If you accept," The voice explained, "You'll be injected with this substance that increases your chances of survival. If not, you'll be stuck in this dream state I have placed you in."_

***************************************************************************************************************************

Of course, I accepted, I mean no one wants to be stuck in a dream state for the rest of your life, it's like being in coma in a hospital bed where the nurses and doctors are counting the moments to pull the plug on you. But like I said, it got painful when I accepted…

**************************************************************************************************************************

_"I'll do it!" I said confidently._

_"Are you sure?" The voice asked. "Once you accept the game, there's no…_

_"Look, you come out into my room and say that I can't go back to my world without playing a video game. You then try to ask me if I'm sure!? There's no way around it, I'm going and that's final!" I angrily interrupted the voice._

_"Then the game starts, NOW!" The voice said._

_As soon as the mysterious voice finished speaking, the syringe that has been floating in front of me during the conversation, struck me in my left forearm._

_I screamed at the top of his lungs as the liquid was injected within me and the veins inside my skin seem to glow bright red._

_"Why….is….this….so……pain…ful?" I asked fighting through the pain._

_The syringe unhooked itself from me, drained of all the red substance, leaving me passed out on the floor._

_As I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard, "Begin."_

******************************************************************************

After I woke up, I noticed my body went through a major change like Peter Parker in the first Spider-Man movie, except it was that syringe that did it and not a radioactive spider; felt like something I've seen in that game BioShock! Not only that I was inside Alexandria, a kingdom inside the Final Fantasy 9 game! And if you played the game before, guess who I've met first….

**************************************************************************************************************************

_"Uhhh, man I feel like I went 10 rounds against my father." I groaned still laid out on the ground. "Wait, the kid that just shook me, where did he go?"_

_"I'm still here." The young voice answered._

_I turned my head in the direction of the voice, and I saw something unbelievable……the kid that woke me up was wearing a tattered blue coat, a pair of brown pants, a brown hat that has its top flopping downward, brown gloves and a face…well you couldn't see much of his face, just bright yellow eyes from a dark shroud. It was Vivi, the black mage!_

_"Whoa!" I ended up jumping to my feet in surprise._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Yup, Vivi who's possibly the youngest black mage in Final Fantasy history, it was enough to realize I was living out the video game. Pretty soon, I'd be fighting stuff that would normally be out of my league even with my training, but that syringe did more than just give me a new look… Vivi and I tried to get into a play inside the castle with the help of a rat kid named Puck by traveling across the rooftops. Now, according to the game Vivi narrowly avoids falling off the plywood but it went a little different from my point of view…

***************************************************************************************************************************

_"You feeling alright, Vivi?" I asked feeling concerned for him._

_"Let me guess, fear of heights?" The rat kid teased Vivi. He was already across the roof, still holding the ladder over his head._

_I glared at the rat, which sent a chill down his spine._

_"H-Hey I was just playing around, heh heh." He stated nervously, and then turned to Vivi and said "Don't worry just pretend you're on the ground."_

_I nodded an approval at the kid, for being supportive for once._

_Vivi approached the plywood, and slowly walked across the wood with no difficulty._

_He breathed a slight reprieve afterwards, and then looked to me as I came over to him over plywood no problem either._

_But to tell you the truth, I was scared falling as well._

_"Okay, let's hurry!" The rat kid told us and then ran off again, we hurried as far as we can to find ourselves in the same predicament that we had a few seconds ago._

_"Come on, kid it won't fall, it'll be just like last time!" The rat kid said, somewhat irritated at Vivi's fear of heights. Vivi started to cross again only to have the wood give away. But instead of the game having him jump at the last minute to save himself, he was going to actually fall off the plywood!_

_"VIVI!" I rushed over with surprisingly incredible speed and grabbed him, while tucking and rolling safely to the other side with our self-proclaimed master._

_Both Vivi and I were panting harshly as tried to sink in all that occurred in the last five seconds._

_"T-thank…. you, Ron." Vivi said hugging me while catching his breath._

_"No…problem" I said patting him on the head, while catching my own breath._

***************************************************************************************************************************

I was able to be more alert and save Vivi from falling. After that, it was getting more and more stranger for me; during the play, a guy by the name of Zidane who was actor gave me a look that says he recognized me. And after the play, I fought a bunch of knights lead by an overprotective knight named Steiner chasing me and Vivi on stage. That's where another one of my abilities from that syringe became known…

*************************************************************************************************************************

_One of the knights rushes over to strike me down but I dodge every one of the slashes with ease._

_'This is like when I saved Vivi from falling of the rooftops!" I thought recognizing my speed. Then I say, "Hey I don't want any trouble!"_

_"Should've thought about that before trying to steal the princess!" He tries to slice downward but by reflex, I catch the strike by the palms of my hands and stop him from moving._

_"W-W-What!?" He stammers after seeing my gaze, I was really pissed off!_

_"I. Said. I. Don't. Want. TROUBLE! AERIAL DRIVE!" I yelled out in fury before giving him an uppercut which sent him flying, and then I jumped up meeting him in the air and drove my elbow down on his gut sending back down to the stage._

_"How dare you strike my knights!?" He yells while still pursing me._

_"Hey, you made the first strike!" I yelled back, ignoring the pain._

_He tries to come at me before my right starts glowing red; I looked confused before shrugging it off and running towards him. He defended with his sword, which I kicked out of his hands with my left foot and spinning in place yelling "DRAGON KICK!" which had my leg being engulfed in flames as I kicked Steiner._

***************************************************************************************************************************

And after that, I fell in a heap of trouble after a Bomb Monster came and caused the airship I was on to crash inside Evil Forest. Zidane, Steiner, Vivi and I had to save Garnet from being plant food to an entire forest. When we fought the leader, I was able to do what other characters can do in the game: Trance and like all of the characters, I had a unique ability to use aura!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Did I just trance?' I thought as I had Garnet carried over my shoulder. 'Maybe I have enhanced strength….' My thoughts were cut short by a feeling I had, like something was coming, something bad and with green aura. 'Wait, I can see?' I sidestepped to the right before that green aura made contact. That's when I figured it out.

"I can see aura!" I whispered to myself, noticing my eyes were still closed. I then looked to everyone noticing they had a wavy aura surrounding them. Steiner and Blank had white aura, Vivi had black aura, I turned to see Garnet had white as well but a bit brighter, but Zidane had dark blue aura. "Huh?" I said but was cut short by the green aura trying to hit me again. I jumped over as it tried to sweep me from my feet, as I landed, I know who's aura was that; the Plant Brain's. It swung its tentacles again, but I backhanded it without ease then, in one quick motion, I raised my hand which was charging up with light blue aura. I pointed my hand at the Plant Brain and shouted: "AURA WAVE!!!!"

"Guys, move it!" Zidane shouted. Everyone dived to the side as I let loose a blast a light-blue energy at the Plant Brain, frying it on contact.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Afterwards, we all escaped the forest but the expense of Zidane's friend Blank, who was petrified along with the forest. As we traveled to get away from the Mist, we ran into 3 Black mage look-a-likes called the Black Waltz trio. Zidane and I fought the first one and its huge icy pet inside the Ice Cavern, the whole gang fought the second one in Dali Village with me coming out with burns, and the third was fought on a cargo ship to Lindblum but it eventually took itself out by blowing its own airship with its own Thunder magic. At Lindblum, we met Garnet's uncle, Regent Cid who's actually an oglop bug! Plus, me, Zidane, Vivi and a friend of Zidane's named Freya participated in the Festival of the Hunt with Zidane being victorious, but it was short lived…

*****************************************************************************************************************************

_"Regent..."_

_We hear a very exhausted voice from behind us. We turn around to find a heavily wounded rat soldier limping inside the throne room and kneeling down. He wore a tattered purple and blue armor with an emblem similar to Freya's, but the horrible thing about the soldier was that he was bleeding from his body, plus his eyes were gone!_

_"Oh my!" I hear Dagger gasping._

_"God, what did this to him?" I whispered to myself. I turn to Freya who had a worried expression on her face. "Freya is he…?_

_"Yes." She cut me off. "A soldier from my homeland, Burmecia."_

_"Please forgive my intrusion..." The Burmecian solider coughed out. "I bring urgent news... from our king."_

_Regent Cid hopped out of his throne and walked over to the wounded solider. "The king of Burmecia?"_

_Artania then went over to the Regent and whispered to him, which I was able to hear."(Sire, you must not let him see you like this!)" He warned._

_"(Take a good look at him. An injury has blinded him.)" The Regent countered as he looked at the rat soldier's condition, and then turned his attention to him. "Continue."_

_"Our kingdom is being attacked by some unknown force! We are severely outmatched!" He said in panic. "Please send reinforcements immediately!"_

_Regent Cid was shocked at the news. "What does the enemy look like?"_

_"The enemy looks like an army of mages wearing...steeple-crowned hats." The revelation dealt a huge emotional blow to Vivi._

_"No…it can't be…" Vivi muttered in fear. All I did was try to console him._

_"The king and I are old friends." Cid proclaimed. "We will send reinforcements to Burmecia immediately."_

_"Thank you, Regent!" The Burmecian gratefully thanked. "The king...and all of Burmecia will be most grateful! I must...return now... ...Ugh." The solider then fell dead._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Burmecia, Freya's home kingdom, was being attacked by Black Mages being led by Garnet's mother, Queen Brahne! But Garnet wanted to confront her at home, so she took Steiner and left Zidane and the others to go to Burmecia. Once there, we got into a brawl against Alexandria's General, Beatrix. She knocked out Zidane, Freya, Vivi and another traveling companion of ours Quina, leaving me to take her one-on-one. Using my Trance abilities, I was able to keep her down until…

****************************************************************************************************************************

_"We meet again, Project: Eclipse."_

_"Huh?" I say. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You can't fool me, Eclipse." Kuja says. "I sense your very soul within this body, where have you been hiding, hmm?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I say with my anger building up._

_"Really, then go away." I feel powerful magic shooting from his body. "Flare Star!" A circle of red orbs spin furiously at me and sends me flying in the king's throne. "How does it feel to not reach your best? Flare!" He shoots a red orb above and causes boulders to fall on top of me, making my world go black..._

***************************************************************************************************************************

Kuja referred to me as 'Project: Eclipse.' I don't know what games he's playing with me but it cost me the evasion I could've made when he blasted me. When I get out, I'll make sure to find these answers to this Project: Eclipse. So Kuja, don't get comfy…

***************************************************************************************************************************

And so ends my recap! Now I'm set to start on my second story and it'll be quicker than you think. Be sure to Rate & Review.

Next Time: While Ron & the Gang are having problems in Burmecia, Dagger and Steiner run into some old acquaintances, as well as an old foe…

**Next Chapter: **Return of the 3rd Beat!


	2. CH13:Return of the Third Beat!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Now the real fun can begin folks, I'm not sure if anyone liked how I did a recap, but it helped me set the pace for the real work! I might do it for the 3rd and 4th installment of the game.

**Ron: **Actually, my only concern is this: Why am I not in the first chapter!?

**Duelist of Dawn: **You remember that some of my reviewers have not played nor seen Final Fantasy 9, right?

**Ron: **Right.

**Duelist of Dawn: **So, I'm starting with Dagger's and Steiner's side so they'll keep up with their progress as well as your side.

**Ron: **Okay, because from your last chapter of reviews, you left everyone in the dark when that 'Project: Eclipse' business was dropped on me.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Hey, like some good authors out there, I learned to keep people in suspense. Plus, since you are added to the storyline, we need some secrets besides the fact that you're not of this world that ties in with you.

**Ron: **Makes perfect sense.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Duh! Now, give out the Disclaimer; people are getting anxious!

**Ron: **The Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9 or any music use for the story, he does own me because…you get the idea!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Yes! Now without further ado, let's begin **Melodies of Life Chronicles: Sorrow!** Start the Chapter!

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter One:**

**Return of the 3****rd**** Beat!**

(3rd Pov) (South Gate Entrance)

South Gate was still as peaceful as can be; repairs were still being made on the airship gate, so that anyone looking to cross the border between Linblum and Alexandria, had to go on foot and ride the trolley over the mountains. Now we turn to two familiar knights guarding the South Gate Entrance…

"There's been a lot of trouble lately." The tall Lindblum guard said starting a conversation with his partner.

"Oh, you mean about Burmecia?" The short guard replied. "I heard they were attacked by an army of soldiers wearing pointy hats. I wanna go fight on the frontline. Instead, I'm rotting away in this stinkin' place."

"Really?" The Tall guard asked him. "I don't like wars. Why would someone start a war...?" He pondered. "Hey! Remember that guy who passed through here with the huge bag... Did he look suspicious to you?"

"No... I don't think so." The short guard said bluntly earning a shocked look from the tall guard.

"But weren't you the one who thought he was suspicious?" He asked.

"You know me! I'm always like that." The short guard put out. "I'm telling you, people who eat pickles are nice people. I envy him. Gysahl pickles are the only pickles I can't eat."

The tall guard just shook his head. "You're really confusing, you know that?"

The short guard leaned up against the wall. "I know... Why do you think I ended up here?"

***************************************************************************************************************************

(South Gate Cable Car, approaching Alexandrian Territory)

On the cable car, that was reaching the summit of Alexandria territory, we see Steiner walking back to where Dagger is sitting. After that little argument they had about how Queen Brahne was behind the attacks on Burmecia, he let his princess have some space…

"The conductor said we'll be arriving at the Summit Station soon." He said to Dagger. "Prin... Ahem... Miss Dagger?" He then sees that she was asleep. "She's sleeping..." He realizes then relays the rest of his comments in his thoughts. _'The princess believes what she heard about Queen Brahne. Queen Brahne would never start a war... It's all a misunderstanding. She will see that when she talks to the queen and Ronald was wrong for assuming that. ...I need not concern myself with such matters. My only mission is to protect the princess.'_

As Steiner finished his thoughts, the cable car reached the halfway mark.

"Summit Station! Summit Station!" The conductor yelled to all passengers also waking Dagger from her nap. Everyone walks off and proceeded to head over to the station except Dagger and Steiner.

"Thank you very much." Dagger said to the conductor while Steiner looked over to the other side of the mountain.

"Take care." The conductor replied. "You'll have to wait awhile until the car to Alexandria arrives."

"How long will it be?" Dagger asked.

"It arrives when this car reaches Bohden Station, so..." The conductor turned to where the other cable car was going to appear. "...about as long as you spent in the car. Why don't you wait in the rest area up ahead?"

"Okay." She nodded. She walks over to Steiner who had a happy look on his face. "What's wrong, Steiner?"

"P-Princess..." He stuttered.

"Hey, what did I say about--" Dagger tried to berate the knight, but was cut off by Steiner's statement.

"It's Alexandria! We're finally home!" Steiner shouted.

"Really...?" Dagger and Steiner go to see the view on the other side of the station.

"We're home...!" Dagger sighed, but noticed something was amiss. "But I still can't see the castle."

Steiner tried to explain to her like she was a child. "Princess, Alexandria may only mean the castle to you, but..."

Dagger then had an angry look on her face. "Hey, are you making fun of me for being naive?"

"N-No, I'm not..." Steiner raised his hands in defense but Dagger dismissed it.

"It's okay. Let's go inside the station." She said, as they head inside. It was like one of those rest stops with maps and items to buy and food to eat.

"This must be the rest area." Dagger said looking around the place.

"Let us gather information while we wait for the car to Alexandria!" Steiner said as he looked towards a giant map of Alexandria's territory.

Dagger takes a seat around the tables contemplating her next move.

(Sigh.) Dagger thought. 'I hope I didn't cause too much grief to Uncle Cid and the others. But I had to; I need to learn to take action and help my kingdom and the other nations. But Zidane and my uncle still treat me as a child, and they know of those Black Mages being made.' She then put on a little smile. 'At least Ron understood; he actually encouraged me to go. I thought he would try to stop me from leaving since I tried to put him to sleep with that herbal medicine...'

***************************************************************************************************************************

(Flashback)

_"Maybe your plan was to stop Queen Brahne by yourself." Ron said shocking Dagger._

_"R-Ron! How did you…. I saw you eat your plate with that sleeping weed like everyone else!" She said in alarm._

_"So that's what that strange plant was?" Ron asked himself and then turned back to Dagger. "Why'd you try to leave everyone out of the loop?" She fidgeted for a bit before answering…_

_"I have to make my own decisions... I had no choice." She said. "Uncle Cid would never let me leave the castle."_

_"That is because he is concerned about you!" Steiner cut in._

_"I understand that, but--" Dagger tried to say but Steiner cut in again._

_"No, you don't understand...!" He said. "War is a terrible thing! You must never experience it like I have. I'm sorry, Princess. I cannot follow any orders that might put your life in danger."_

_"...What if Alexandria is behind the attack on Burmecia?" She asked in concern. "It could lead to war between the three great nations. Many innocent people will die... As the princess of Alexandria, there must be something I can do. I have to help Mother... I don't want to see anything happen to her..."_

_Steiner hesitated for a bit before answering. "...... ...Very well. Princess, I will follow you wherever you choose."_

_"Thank you." She said and turned to me. "Please Ron, you have to let me do this." She begged._

_"Alright." Ron said as she smiled._

_"Thank you." She said and turned to Steiner. "Let's go before everyone wakes up." She walks up to Zidane's sleeping form. "I'm sorry, Zidane." She gestured Steiner to follow. "Come on."_

_Dagger and Steiner proceed to leave before…._

_"Be careful…" Ron said as they turned around with questioning looks. "You may not want to hear this but, your mother may try to lie to you, I know she's behind this."_

_Dagger gasped but Steiner wasn't convinced…._

_"That's preposterous!!!" He shouted. "The Queen would never cause harm unintentionally!"_

_"Meaning she has a motive for doing this." Ron tells him. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, the fact is those Black Mages are hers, and Dagger knows it."_

_"Dagger... Where are you going...?" They all hear Zidane talk in his sleep._

_"Get going." Ron tells Dagger and Steiner. "But remember what I said." Dagger and Steiner then leave as fast as they can._

**************************************************************************************************************************

(End Flashback)

'I hope the others will understand if Ron decides to tell them where I've gone.' Dagger thought. 'I also hope I can stop Mother...'

She then hears a familiar voice down at the station that breaks her from her thoughts.

"I missed my ride!" It sounded like an older man. She goes down to the cable car docks, there she finds Cinna and Marcus, members of Tantalus, the actors from the play at Alexandria...

"That's..."

"I missed my ride!" Cinna shouted looking scared. "What am I gonna do now!?"

"How the heck should I know...?" Marcus said. "You were the one who wanted to watch the scenery while eating South Gate Bundt Cake."

"I'm gonna be late returning to Lindblum..." Cinna muttered.

Marcus just sighed at his friend's actions. "There's nothing we can do. I won't tell the boss."

Cinna perked up "Thanks, buddy! Let's eat another Bundt cake!" He runs inside the station from the opposite side of the entrance Dagger was standing at.

"Geez..." Marcus muttered as he followed after Cinna.

Dagger follows them in, hoping to talk to them. But Steiner finds them both first, and he wasn't too happy about it...

"Scoundrels!" Steiner yells at the Tantalus men causing eyes to stare from the other people at the rest stop. "Are you here to kidnap the princess again!?"

Cinna looks over the knight, looking confused as to why this guy was harassing him and his friend. "Who's the big tin man?" He asks Marcus which also enrages Steiner.

"WHAT!?" Steiner yells jumping up and down in rage. "How dare you!"

"He's the captain of the Knights of Pluto." Marcus calmly answers Cinna's question.

"Oh yeah!" Cinna says as he looks to Steiner. "You're one bad actor."

Steiner blushes remembering the humiliation he endured at the play and then growls at Cinna."Grrr...! Have you no respect?"

Dagger goes over to Steiner, trying to stop a fight from breaking out in a public place.

"Princess...These men were...!" Steiner tries to warn Dagger of the 'danger' but she interrupts...

"Steiner! That's enough!" She says.

"Wh-Wha...!?" Steiner looked astonished at her statement.

"Can't I even talk to my friends?" Dagger asked.

"Friends!? But they're..." Steiner tried to get out but...

"Adelbert Steiner!" Dagger scolded the knight.

"Yes, Prin--ma'am!" Steiner stood at attention, shutting up in the process.

"He's bein' scolded." Cinna muttered to Marcus, as they looked on the argument.

"How embarrassing." Marcus muttered back to Cinna.

Afterwards, they hear a hissing sound outside.

"The cable car to Alexandria has arrived!" The station attendant announced.

"It's here!" Cinna exclaimed, confusing Marcus.

"But you're goin' to Lindblum." He told Cinna.

"I-I know that!" Cinna replied. "But you're going to Alexandria!"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Treno." Marcus informed him. "You know that!"

"I'll see you off." Cinna said as they walk to the cable car.

"Marcus is going to Treno, too?" Dagger asked herself. "Let's go, Steiner." She then looks to Steiner looking down. "Steiner? Are you mad at me?"

"No, ma'am! I'm coming along." Steiner quickly answered as he and Dagger go to the cable car, where Cinna's seeing Marcus off.

"Good luck!" Cinna said, waving to Marcus.

"Yeah. I'll save our bro!" Marcus said as he boarded the cable car.

"...Bro?" Dagger asked as she and Steiner climb onto the car.

"Now departing." The conductor announced as soon as every passenger boarded the car. As soon as the cable headed down to Alexandrian territory, Dagger took the time and talked to Marcus while Steiner sat down.

"Why are you going to Treno, Marcus?" She asked.

"To save our brother." He replied.

"Who?" Dagger asked.

"There's only man I call 'Bro.' That's Blank." Marcus proclaimed. "We've been gathering info to cure his petrification. We finally learned about an item called Supersoft that cures all forms of petrification."

"What about Cinna?" Dagger asked.

"Cinna's going back to the Tantalus hideout in Lindblum to tell the others." Marcus said.

"I see..." She responded.

"It's my turn for questions." Marcus said.

"Yes?" Dagger asked.

"Where's Zidane?"

"We... separated in Lindblum." Dagger hesitated to answer, as she remembered how she left him.

"Got rid of him as soon as he got you to Lindblum, huh?" Marcus figured.

"How could you say that!?" Dagger shouted. "It's only because Zidane kept treating me like a child! ...I don't care about him."

"Fine. Then I don't know anything." Marcus ended the discussion as he looked out the cab window.

'...Maybe I shouldn't have yelled.' Dagger thought. 'But it's true, Zidane wouldn't let me go, despite the dangers I've faced traveling alongside with him. Also Blank helped me escape Evil Forest, so I would travel to Lindblum...' She then decided to talk to Marcus again.

"Say, Marcus..." She says, grabbing Marcus's attention. "Um, is there any way I can help?"

Marcus looked confused at the question. "Help with what?"

"Well... I was partially responsible for what happened with Blank, so..." Marcus saw what Dagger was offering to do, but waved it off.

"No, thanks. We'll be fine on our own."

"But wouldn't it be better if--"

Before Dagger could finish her sentence, the cable car suddenly shakes.

"Wh-What was that!?" Steiner asked as he was jerked out of his seat. Every other passenger was wondering the same thing as they were talking amongst themselves.

The conductor tried to calm everyone down. "Everyone remain calm!" He said grabbing everyone's attention. "It might be engine trouble! Please remain in your seats while I check." The conductor opened the cable car and went out side to check for damages.

But suddenly... "Ahhhhhh!" He ran back in the car like he's seen a ghost. "It's a demon! A demon in a pointy hat!!!" He screamed causing everyone except Dagger, Steiner and Marcus to be scared.

"A pointy hat!?" Dagger said realizing she knows what's going on. Steiner voiced her concern.

"Princess!" Steiner said. "It must be those black mages you told me about!"

"Right, let's stop it!" Dagger said as she and Steiner ran out the cable car.

"What's wrong!?" Marcus shouted as he followed them out.

Once outside, Steiner and Dagger got ready for battle as they see a black mage approaching, but a strangely familiar one...

Dagger gasped at the sight of it. "It can't be..."

***************************************************************************************************************************

(Flashback)

_On the deck, Dagger, Vivi and Ron climbed up from the cargo ship's deck. Just then, we all see a black mage descending wearing a midnight-blue coat, tan pants, brown shoes and carried a bronze staff with a sun statue on the top of it. The shocking thing was he had wings and a pointed hat like Black Waltzes 1 and 2, but it looked more intimidating with its red eyes descends onto the deck._

_"No...!" Vivi was stunned at the sight of the Black Waltz. As soon as it raised its hand and charged it with lightning, Ron pushed Vivi away and blocked in time to take the attack, but was resilient enough to push off the Black Waltz._

_"Ron! Are you okay!?" Dagger and Vivi asked looking worried._

_"I'm fine.." Ron said. We all turned to the Black Waltz. I got up, and got ready to fight. "You must be Black Waltz No.3!" It narrowed its evil red eyes Ron and Vivi._

_"So, No. 2 was defeated by a small child" It began to say, then directed its attention at Ron. "And you must be the human that helped. You are no match against my power! Kwahahaha!" Then it turned to Dagger. "Princess, stay there while I eliminate this child!"_

***************************************************************************************************************************

(End Flashback)

(A/N: To my readers who haven't played Final Fantasy 9; didn't see that coming, did you?)

It was indeed the Black Waltz No.3; somehow it survived that crash at South Gate! But something was different: It no longer held that aura of intimidation, the red eyes flickered on and off like lights, its clothes were tattered, and wings were broken. Plus, it looks like it was going to collapse any minute as it slowly made its way towards Dagger and Steiner.

"What's going on!?" Marcus asked then looked towards the tattered Black Waltz. "Huh!?"

"Mission...retrieve...princess...alive..." The Black Waltz said in a malfunctioning voice.

"Isn't that the one we saw on the cargo ship?" Dagger asked.

"Monster! I'll finish you off this time!" Steiner declared as her drew his sword.

"Wait, Steiner!" Dagger told him and took a step towards the Black Waltz. "Tell me something! Why do you want to capture me?"

"Princess, it's too dangerous! Please stand back!" Steiner told Dagger.

"Mission...retrieve...princess...alive..." The Black Waltz repeated its previous statement.

"It's no use! It doesn't understand!" Marcus said standing next to Steiner and drawing his own sword.

"But--" Dagger then took her staff and got ready to use her white magic when ready, as the Black Waltz walked over to them.

"Eliminate...all!" It yelled.

(Play Xenosaga 2's minor boss theme)

"Shell!" Dagger casts a blue shield over herself, Steiner and Marcus. Even thought she never fought this Black Waltz, she knows it was skilled at Thunder magic because of the damage it did to the cargo ship.

"Have at you!" Steiner charged at the Black Waltz going to deal a straightforward slash.

*CLANG*

Surprisingly, the Black Waltz blocked it with its staff!

"I thought it shouldn't be able to defend itself, looking the way it does." Marcus said.

"Thunder!" The Black Waltz shocked Steiner with a lightning bolt, which caused him to back off due to being protected by Shell.

"Are you okay?" Dagger asked Steiner.

"I'm fine." He replied. "The magic barely hurt me, Princess."

"Good." Marcus said. "Weakened or not, that thing's still a force to be reckoned with!"

"Yes, you two need to work together to find an opening to attack." Dagger told them.

"Eliminate..." The Black Waltz went to strike with its staff but Marcus parried the blow and slashed it with his sword. Steiner rammed the Waltz with his helm, sending it to the ground.

"Blizzard!" The Waltz charged magic and sent ice shards at the men, but the pain was lessened by the Shell still being active.

"Cure!" Even though they had taken much damage, Dagger wasn't taking any chances as she healed the swordsmen. "Don't worry, as long as you are being healed, he won't last long!

"Nega...tive..." The Black Waltz charged magic, but a little slower than normal. It didn't go unnoticed by Marcus as he went in to strike.

"Marcus, don't!" Dagger yelled.

"Take this!" Marcus saw his chance but was cut short by...

"Freeze!" The Black Waltz unleashed his magic on Marcus. It fired an icy blue beam at him, causing Marcus to be frozen stiff where he stood.

"No!" Dagger shouted.

"Eliminate...obstruction..." The Waltz proceeded to stumble to the frozen Marcus, with the intent of shattering the swordsman.

"Steiner, help him!" Dagger shouted. Steiner ran in and pushed back the Waltz.

"You'll not harm him!" Steiner declared as he took a defensive stance between the Black Waltz and the frozen Marcus. "Princess, can you free him; I can't do this alone."

"I can't we have to wait until he melts." Dagger declared as she looked over Marcus. "Can you hold out for a while?"

"I'll try!" Steiner blocked the next staff attacks by the Waltz.

"Blizzard!" The Waltz made a cheap shot to Steiner by blocking his vision. Then he was dealt with a shock of thunder which forced him down to one knee.

Dagger gasped see as Steiner could hold out as she continued to heal to the point where she was nearly exhausted. "Huh?" She noticed when Steiner was hit by the Thunder spell, Marcus's frozen body deflected some it. "Of course, this ice is harder than when Ron used his Ice Tomb technique, so the lightning reflected like a prism!"

"Die..." The Black Waltz charged up slowly again.

"Steiner, if you can hear me move on my word!" Dagger shouted hoping Steiner could hear her. She was relieved when he nodded.

"...Thundara!" The Black Waltz used its most powerful spell and launched it at Steiner.

"NOW!" Dagger shouted causing Steiner to dodge to the side causing the spell to bounce off of Marcus and struck the Black Waltz dead on, stunning it. It also broke Marcus out of his icy prison. And as Steiner dodged he tripped and fell on his face, but it broke ice on him.

"Brrr!!!" Marcus said as he shivered from the chill.

"Marcus, are you okay?" Dagger asked running over to him.

"Yeah, as soon as I do this!" Marcus dashed over to the Black Waltz and stabbed him straight in the heart, or where it should be. The Black Waltz shuddered in a seizure as it falls dead and disintergrates, killing off the Black Waltz trio once and for all.

(End Music)

Dagger walks over to the disintegrated remains of the Black Waltz. "Why...? Why...? What did he want with me?" She asked.

"Princess..." Steiner looked on in a worried manner.

"Burmecia was attacked by an army of black mage soldiers..." Marcus informed Dagger and Steiner.

"...I know, Ron said as much." Dagger responded.

"Those mages wiped out the people of Burmecia..." Marcus continued.

Dagger remained silent.

"Who would do such a thing?" Steiner said acting as if he never knew.

"Are you serious!?" Marcus yelled at knight for his ignorance. "How ignorant can you be!?"

"What do you mean!?" Steiner yelled back.

"Stop it, Steiner..." The men turned to Dagger who still looked at the remains. "I know who did it."

"Princess?" Steiner said.

"We're almost in Alexandria..." Dagger stated. "I must go to the castle and see my mother... She'll listen to me." 'I hope.'

They all return to the cable car and explained everything that went on to the conductor and the passengers. After all was said and done, the cable car got moving again. Dagger then decides to sit down next to Marcus.

"I think we're almost there." She says as she looks out the window.

"So, you already heard about the attack on Burmecia." Marcus said.

"Of course." Dagger answered. "I'm not like Steiner."

"You've changed." Marcus said as he looked at Dagger.

"Me? You mean the way I talk?" She asked.

Marcus shook his head. "Not just that."

"Well... A lot has happened." She stated. "Oh, speaking of which...!"

"Yeah?"

Dagger gets up with a look of determination. "I've been through tons of battles. I'm a seasoned pro, now!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to find Supersoft and save Blank, right?" Dagger asked.

Marcus knew what she was saying. "You're gonna come along, even if I refuse, right?"

"Of course I am! This is so exciting!" She exclaims then puts on a dreamy look out the window. "I've always wanted to see the marvelous architecture of Treno. I can hardly wait!"

Marcus sweatdropped at the girl's manner. 'On second thought, maybe she hasn't changed that much.' He thought as the cable car was nearing Alexandrian land.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Oh yeah! The first chapter of the second part is finished! Hope everyone enjoyed the comeback!

**Next Time: **Marcus goes to Treno with Dagger and Steiner along for the ride. But Dagger will see that the city of Treno is not exactly a nice place for a princess...

**Next Chapter: **The Night Life

Please Rate & Review!


	3. CH14:The Night Life

**Duelist of Dawn: **I am back, after getting some work out the way, I'm able to get this chapter out!

**Dagger: **You've been doing college work, in you absence.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Yep, don't know if it's hard or easy at this point but it's been well for two weeks!

**Dagger: **I'm glad! Also you have your reviewers to thank as well.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Of course: Katherine the Black Rose, Khiruki, FF & STH, glad you still love the work! And for Galbatorix 0wnz, Rytir, Hiiro Mizutani and Cyrus Truth, welcome to the Party and thanks for the late reviews of my first Melodies of Life Chronicles story!

**Dagger: **You've also have a story alert from SrgntDrew, he also must be intrigued by your story.

**Duelist of Dawn: **I have a lot of people looking me up; makes me proud that I first did this. Dagger, would you kindly give out the Disclaimer?

**Dagger: **Certainly! The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any music used in the story, just a fan of the game and lover of music.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Also check out Krimson Rogue's Shattered Mind series Issues and Anger of FF9, from what I've seen of his character he uses two swords so far, and trust me whether you've played FF9 or not, this story is worth checking out, it's been epic so far! Now start let's this chapter!

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 14:**

**The Night Life of Treno**

(Approaching Treno)

After the trouble back at South Gate and destroying the Black Waltz 3 once and for all, Dagger and Steiner finally left the Linblum border and now in Alexandrian territory. They now approach Treno, a city that basically night 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, you get the idea. Along the way, they met up with Marcus, a member of the bandit/theater troupe Tantalus. He learns that a special item called Supersoft can cure another member Blank, from his petrification in Evil Forest. Dagger, feeling she owes a debt of gratitude, accompanies Marcus to find the special item, not that he had a say it. As for Steiner, well...

"I still don't understand why we are helping a criminal (points to Marcus), free another criminal from his 'prison!'" Steiner rants as he walks the high plains in the approaching night. "If you want my opinion, he deserved it from his actions, especially helping that accursed monkey take the Princess!"

"No one asked for opinion, _sir knight._' Marcus said, mocking Steiner.

"Steiner, how many times do I have to tell you, I left on my own free will!" Dagger shouts, leaving Steiner dejected.

"How much longer?" Steiner says.

"About minutes away, from the looks of the lights." Marcus answers while pointing to the lights illuminating the city.

"It's so beautiful!" Dagger replies.

"Certainly is."

"AAAHHH!" Marcus, Dagger and Steiner jump at the sound of a small voice behind them. They turn around quickly, to find a small, white figure with its eyes closed floating in front of them. It also has a halo around its head.

"Is that a...?" Dagger asks before Steiner interrupts with...

"GHOST!!"

He starts to jump in front of Dagger and shakily draws his sword in front of the ghost.

"D-Don't w-worry, P-P-Princess! I will s-strike down this s-specter." He says while shakes from head to toe, causing his armor to rattle.

The ghost raises its right hand as it speaks. "Calm down, sir. I mean you no harm." Its kind nature was confusing to all three people, especially Marcus.

"Did that ghost just act nice to us?" Marcus asked. "I mean, ghost monsters are usually one of the most notorious monsters of the Mist to attack humans without question."

"I am unlike those other spirits." The ghost says. "I'm actually ready for the afterlife."

"S-So just d-depart already!" Steiner shouts, but it was clearly more out of fear than just telling the ghost off.

"Steiner!" Dagger scolds him. "Show a little respect!"

"M-My apologies, good spirit." Steiner says.

"It's quite alright, most travelers would be scared of an undead monster." The ghost says, and then puts on a sad expression. "As to the afterlife departure, I'm unable to go."

"You poor thing." Dagger says sympathetically for the monster. "Is there anything we could do to help?"

"If you have an ore stone, I'll be able to depart." He replies while bowing.

"Ore stone?" Dagger asked. _'Of course!'_

(Flashback)

"_Oh, thanks so much!" The friendly Mu said. "I'll be sure to tell the others about you, bye!"_

(Flashback Ended)

"Are you a friend of that brown colored Mu?" Dagger asked.

"Yes! You must be the kind people who helped him!" The ghost said happily. "I hope you could help me as well!"

"Let's see..." Dagger checked her belongings until, "Found one!" She gave it to the ghost.

"Oh, much obliged young miss!" The ghost said as it absorbed the ore within itself. "I'll be on my way, thank you!" The ghost started to float on up to the sky, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Bye!" Dagger waved.

"Wow that was either strange because of a friendly monster or thoughtful since we helped him out." Marcus said looking at the sky.

"I think we should press on to Treno, now that it's dark out." Steiner said.

"Right, let's go get the Supersoft!" Dagger said as she ran off.

"Princess, wait!" Steiner shouted as he ran after her.

"Ugh, how did they end up with me again?" Marcus asked himself as he ran off after them.

***************************************************************************************************************************

(Play Treno's music of Final Fantasy 9, plays throughout the full time the party is here)

The gates open, welcoming Dagger, Steiner and Marcus into Treno. It was a city that had bulidings looking more like castles, and lots of people were out and about. One would at Treno saying it looks like a Renaissance version of Las Vegas, without casinos, flashing neon lights, or those showgirls in the skimpy bikinis. Another way of looking at the city, was like how it was the cesspool of certain town and cities, where just about the smallest of criminal activities could take place and no one would care, especially with all the sleeping guards in cheap purple armor, hell it's cheaper than Steiner's armor!

"Princess, this is Treno, the City of Nobles." Steiner says to Dagger as she nods.

"We need to find out which noble has the Supersoft." Dagger informed him.

"There aren't many nobles living here." Marcus stated as Steiner and Dagger turn to him with puzzled looks. "The nights are long. It's a great place for thieves to come around and snatch stuff."

"People like you turned this city into a slum!" Steiner yelled at him.

Marcus looked irritated at Steiner. "...Let's steal the Supersoft and get this over with." He says in a bored expression.

Steiner on the other hand becomes livid. "Steal!? How dare you! Do you think I'd let you commit a crime before my very eyes!?"

"How else would we get the Supersoft?" Marcus says, and then he clears his throat and pretends to ring a doorbell. "'Hello sir, could we trouble you for some Supersoft, I promise we'll give it back!'" He then changes into his normal manner. "How would that look?"

"Quiet!" Steiner shouts. "I will not allow such disgraceful behavior!"

Marcus sighs. "I never asked you to come along. Quit complaining."

Little did they know, Dagger, who was tired of wasting time, walked off by herself.

"Don't you talk back to me! First of all--" Steiner said in the middle of his ranting again when Marcus notices they are one lady short.

"...Uh-oh." He says.

"Do not interrupt me while I'm talking!" Steiner shouts.

"Look behind you." Marcus points behind Steiner.

"What!? Princess, I urge you not to...!!!" Steiner turns around to find no princess. "P-Princess!? No... Not again... Never have I dealt with such hardship in my 18 years of service. This is all because of you and your scoundrel friends...!" He turns around to find out that Marcus has already left, as well.

"Gone..." Steiner sighs. "An Alexandrian knight must not let such a frivolous matter get to him!" He rises up. "I must find the princess!"

***************************************************************************************************************************

(With Dagger)

Dagger walks alone near a tower when she sees a Treno guard chasing someone.

"Come back here!" The guard says chasing the person. "Stop thief!"

"Like hell I'm stopping fat-ass!" The thief yells while still running. "You Treno guards suck!"

Dagger looks at the scene with alert. "Was that a pickpocket? I should be careful."

A four-armed man wearing custom trenchcoat with four sleeves, a red hat, dark brown pants and black fingerless gloves walks by Dagger and walks off. But Dagger catches the act as soon as the man walks downstairs to the plaza, noticing 500 of her gil are gone.

"Hey! Where's my money!?" She shouts and turns to the direction of her robber. "P-Pickpocket!" She then chases after him, determined to get her money back.

The four-armed man who robbed Dagger walks along happily towards the plaza.

"Heh heh heh... That was too easy!" He laughs triumphantly. "Huh...!?" He stops to see in the corner of his eye, that Dagger is after him. "Dang it!"

He runs off to the left when Dagger runs down the stairs after him.

"Which way did he go...?" Dagger looks left and right for the man. "I can't believe I was pickpocketed!"

Dagger runs off to the right, the wrong direction. The four-armed man steps out of his hiding place.

"Wow, I couldn't see her very well in the dark before." He says looking at Dagger. "She's a real cutie. Good girls shouldn't be walking around alone at night. It's time for me to get ready and move on to a new city..." He walks into a nearby building.

Dagger continues running in the same direction until she tires near bridge. After she catches her breath, she continues to walk along.

"This is not a very nice city..." Dagger says angrily. "Better find Supersoft fast and get back to Alexandria." She goes to walk up some stairs before...

Burp...

She sees a drunken hobo passed out on the stairs.

Burp...

"Ah... Um... Maybe not this way." She convinces herself. "Yeah, I won't find Supersoft over there."

Hiccup!

Dagger then walks in the direction away from the drunk, this time seeing an old man standing near the waterfront.

"Oh... Excuse me, have you heard of a thing called Supersoft...?" She asks him.

"Huh? My wife? She died 3 years ago." The old man responds.

"No, I'm looking for an item that cures all petrification..." She tells him, trying to make some sense.

"Oh, really? I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." The old man says, confusing Dagger some more. "I may be old, but I'm still healthy."

Dagger awkwardly tries to end the conversation. "...... Um, thank you...very much." She then walks away.

"You're still young! Don't give up! Good luck!" The old man shouts, having Dagger sweatdrop.

"I really need to find a place where people make sense in this city!" Dagger yells at the events she took place in Treno. She then stumbles upon a huge castle-like structure. "Maybe I can find the Supersoft in here." She opens up the door to find noble people in special seats in front of a man taking bids.

"800 Gil!"

"1100 Gil!"

"Oh... This must be the auction house." Dagger says looking around the place. It had a large, red carpet covering the floor and the plase itself, looks like the interior of a church, it even has a chandelier and balconies. "Maybe I can find the Supersoft here...Hmm?"

Dagger looks up to a balcony and sees a man watching the auction as well. An androgynous man in white with long, silver hair.

****************************************************************************************************************************

(With Marcus)

After Dagger left on her way, Marcus decided to check in with connections here in the city. "I guess I'd better see of the boss arrived at the place, he told me to meet him at." He says. He finds a bar near a run-down shop. The outside of the buliding made it look like an abandoned warehouse, with all the graffiti around it. Marcus just shrugs and walks in the door past the bouncer.

Marcus walks into the buliding and discovers a plain-looking bar inside where a fair amount of people are drinking beer and listening to some music played on a record player.

Marcus walks up to a guy standing behind the bar, with a green jacket and red cap on with his back turned. "Hey, there. Is everything okay?" He says.

The barkeep suddenly jumps. "What the heck are you talkin' about...?" He says while turning around see the owner of the voice. "Hey, it's you! Where have you been, Marcus?"

"You know, around." Marcus says casually. "Just came back from South Gate, where Cinna was stuffing his face with South Gate Bundt Cake."

"Heh heh heh..." The barkeep laughs while pointing to the stairs leading down. "The man's waitin' for you."

Marcus nods and goes downstairs to find his boss, Baku waiting for him.

"ACHOO!!!" Baku lets off a loud sneeze. "Yer late."

"A lot happened. I'm kinda tired." Marcus stated. "Took a lot time having to fight down a 'Black Waltz' or something."

"No excuses." Baku said before giving his subordinate a grin. "You're ready to go."

Marcus gasped. "You found it? You found the Supersoft?"

"Yeah, in a noble's mansion." Baku says casually. "You'll go by boat and break in tonight."

Marcus pounds his chest. "Leave it to me! I'm the one who'll save our bro!"

Baku waves his hand. "Yeah, it's just that you've got two liabilities comin' along."

***************************************************************************************************************************

(Back with Steiner)

Steiner frantically searches the side she left. "Princess!?" He shouts looking around a giant tower, and sees a little girl holding a baloon, sitting near the it. He walks over to her and kneels down to her. "Excuse me little miss, have you see young woman with black hair and a crystal pendant around her neck?"

"She went down the stairs chasing some guy, after he stole some money from her." The little girl innocently said.

"WHAT!?" Steiner went berserk and ran down the stairs. "When I find the person responsible for stealing from the princess, I'll have his head!" He still continues to look around, seeing if he can find Dagger among the many nobles and shady characters walking near the crowd "Princess, where are you!?" He shouts as he walks into the crowd. Steiner then stumbles onto a decent looking building. Inside, he sees a four-armed man walking towards him so he decides to ask him about any information of the princess's whereabouts. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a young woman around here?"

"No, I haven't seen a girl with black hair around." He says, but quickly notices his slip up. "Uhh..."

"Care to repeat that, sir?" Steiner says, maintaining his cool, surprisingly.

"Hey! I never said I took any money from her!" The man shouted earning a death glare from Steiner, if looks could kill...

"WHAT!!!!?"

"AAHH!!" The man pulled out an orange belt. "Okay, here's the power belt I bought! Take it!" He throws the belt at Steiner and runs like Hell!

"Wait!" Steiner shouts as he chased him out the door. "Come back here criminal!" Both of them run past a stadium drawing unwanted attention from nearby people.

"Go away, man!" The four-armed man shouted as he kept running. "I gave you the item I bought with the money, so we're even!"

"You will pay for your crimes against a woman, you vile fiend!" Steiner yelled back as he kept on the bandit's heels. Soon the chase ended at the auction house. "No where to run, you scum!" Steiner yells while drawing his sword.

"Hey, Hey!" The bandit nervously says, holding up all four of his hands. "Can we just talk like civilized people?"

"I'll show you civilzed!" Steiner rushes at the four-armed bandit with the intent of cutting him down. But it wouldn't happen as from one of the bandit's hands. dropped a smoke ball which he used for cover to make his escape.

Steiner coughed trying to fan the smoke away. When it cleared, the four-armed bandit was nowhere to be found. Steiner angrily sheathes his sword. "Lost him!" He then walks inside the auction house hoping to find the...

"Princess! Thank goodness I found you. I was worried." Steiner says, running up to her while drawing attention from the patrons in the auction house.

"How can I find the Supersoft if I have to keep listening to your complaints?" Dagger scolds him.

"Such harsh words..." Steiner kneels down.

Dagger looks around the auction house again as the auctioneer continues to make bids. "I don't think it's here, anyway. Where's Marcus?"

"I do not know..." Steiner answers.

"Maybe Marcus found it already." Dagger says walking to the door. "Are you coming? I'm going, with or without you."

"I-I shall follow you, Princess." Steiner salutes then runs out of the auction house, Dagger then takes the time and gazes back up at the empty balcony.

"...I've seen him before..." Dagger mutters as she leaves the auction house with Steiner. Upon leaving they reach a bar.

[Dagger and Steiner find Marcus in the downstairs of the bar.]

"We're ready to retrieve the Supersoft." Marcus says to Dagger.

"Good! At last, we can save Blank!" She replies with a smile. "When do we leave?"

"We can leave right away." Marcus says. "So if you're coming along, are you ready?"

"Let's go." Dagger says following Marcus into the back.

"Princess! Princess! Please wait!" Steiner shouts following them.

Marcus turns around to Dagger. "Boss's waiting at the dock."

"Boss?" Dagger then looks shocked. "You mean..."

Marcus smiles. "Yup, there's only one man we call 'Boss.'" They start walking to the dock. As they walk down, Steiner continues to shout and plead to his princess.

"Princess! Please wait! It may be a trap!" He yells as he follows her. "You cannot trust criminals! Think of the consequences! You are a princess! If the queen hears about this... Princess!"

All the while, Marcus and Dagger reaches the 'Boss.'

Baku.

"Princess, do you know that breakin' and enterin' is a crime?" He asks, warning her of the consequences that will befall her.

"I need to make sure you don't steal anything else." Dagger says sternly.

Marcus gets ready on the longboat. "Let's go."

Steiner, seeing he can't talk Dagger out of it, jumps on after Baku and Dagger. "Dammit! I am coming along. It is my duty to protect the princess from bad influences!"

Marcus starts rowing the boat, shaking Steiner on his butt. "Do whatever you want..."

Baku shakes his head at Steiner. "Always talkin' about yer duty. Ain't you got any thoughts of yer own?"

"Don't you talk back to me!" Steiner shouts. "I am escorting the princess--" He get interrupted by a sudden flashback.

(Flashback) (Steiner's POV)

_It was like what Ron said when he stopped me from rushing to save the princess from the Plant Brain._

_"WHAT!!?" I shouted. "Princess, I'm coming!!"_

_He tried to rush in there, but was yanked back by Ron._

_"What are you doing!? I must rescue the princess!!!" I shouted trying to run back in the Plant Brain's lair._

_"HOLD IT, RUSTY!!!" Ron yanked me back again and placed me in a very strong headlock, which I tried to struggle free, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried._

_"What's the meaning of this, wretched child!!?" I managed to speak out._

_"Yeah, man let him go!" The bandit says to Ron._

_"Please, Ron, he was going to get the princess." Master Vivi pleaded._

_"And then he was going get ripped apart by a freakishly huge plant guard her." Ron abruptly said to them._

_"Oh, come on we faced plants just as big!" Zidane countered._

_"What would you say if it was three times the size of that Prison Cage we fought a long while back?" Ron asked him._

_"….." For once, that monkey was speechless._

_"Exactly, if Rusty here went in there, head first, charging, that plant would've seriously finished him before he could call us in to help!" Ron finally ended my pain and took me out of the submission hold. I glared back at him, exhaled and just bowed, swallowing my pride for once. "Huh?" He asked me. I won't fault him, I've never acted this way towards anyone but the royal family._

_"I am truly sorry, Ron, forgive my insubordination towards your judgment." I said to him rising up._

_"Hey, I accept your apology but you didn't have to bow." He said still confused by my action._

_"Still, I could've listened to what you were saying." I continued._

_"And you really need to stop rushing in every time you hear about the princess, otherwise you'll endanger her safety and your own." Ron countered._

_"I will take heed of your consul." Steiner says._

(End Flashback) (Back to 3rd POV)

Baku breaks Steiner out of his thoughts. "I thought you might've changed after travelin with Zidane, but... ...you ain't changed. Do you even know why you're here?"

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Steiner asks shocked at the question.

"Let's just keep going, okay?" Dagger asks as Marcus continues to row to the destination.

(End music)

*************************************************************************************************************************

(meanwhile...)

The view changes to the auction house, where the auctioneer is standing in an empty parlor...

With Kuja!

(Play Kuja's theme from Final Fantasy 9)

"How was Burmecia, master?" The auctioneer answered.

"Not bad..." Kuja responds as he looks at the empty seats. "Better if I didn't have to see those vermin and the ugly elephant-lady. They offend my senses." He then puts on a more sinister grin. "But I did run into an old friend of mine from my younger days, we had a rather..._painful _conversation."

The auctioneer catches on and smirks. "Did away with him, have you?"

"Yes, my so-called master's Project: Eclipse has been terminated." Kuja says in a mock, sorrowful tone. "But it's not over yet. The rest of the Burmecian vermin must be done away with."

"Will you be heading to Cleyra, then?" The auctioneer asks.

"Yes; I trust you will deliver them?" Kuja responds.

"Certainly. I shall prepare now..." The auctioneer prepares to leave.

"By the way..." Kuja interrupts his departure.

"Yes master?"

"Did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?" Kuja asks.

The auctioneer's eyebrows raised up. "A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?"

Kuja shakes his head. "There's no need. The canary I've been after... She flew into my cage of her own free will."

"Huh?"

"Never would I have imagined running into you in a place like this." Kuja creates an image of Dagger walking. Kuja stares dreamily at the image. "It must be fate. But you cannot rest your wings yet... Fly home to your mother, little canary." He then shatters the image. "I, too, will welcome you home with open arms." He then leaves the auction house, leaving a confused auctioneer.

(End Music)

***************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the longboat, the ship is already rolling through the water under the many arches of Treno's underbelly. Steiner then takes time to reflect in his mind, while staring at the water.

'What in the world am I doing...?' Steiner thought. 'I'm assisting thieves in committing a crime...' He shakes his head. 'No... I must be patient. Protect the princess. Escort her back to the castle. Focus on your duties...' He then thinks of the war on Burmecia. 'Trust the queen. She would never commit an atrocity. There must be a good reason.' He thinks about Baku's statement. 'No thoughts of my own? Nonsense. How can I, a lowly knight, undrestand the queen's thinking? I need not worry about the ramblings of a criminal. Just think about escorting the princess home.' His mind then end on Zidane, in anger. 'I'll probably never see him again... He was the culprit... He pulled the princess and me into his intrigues.'

On the other side of the ship, Dagger's also gazing out at the water, running through her thoughts...

'It was your fault, Zidane.' She thought. 'If you hadn't treated me like a child...' She reflects on how Zidane tried to leave her in Lindblum. '...I wouldn't be here hunting after Supersoft to save one of your friends. Why am I doing this...? Because Blank saved me? Yes, he saved me. He saved my life... The least I can do is return the favor...' She suddenly gasps. 'But I never thought about things like this before...'

Marcus, Dagger and Steiner arrive at a building and looks around the empty place.

"How are we to find Supersoft in this mountain of boxes?" Steiner whispers.

"Just find it." Marcus states. The guys look around the room, digging through this while Dagger keeps watch.

"?" She suddenly hears footsteps from stairs.

Marcus duck behind some boxes. "Someone's coming!" He whispers. Dagger and Steiner hide behind some other boxes near Marcus.

They finally see who came down; a scholarly, short man, about the size of a dwarf, wearing a business suit and thick glasses walks down the stairs nearby, he seems to be in thought.

"Oh, I can't believe I ran out of ink on a night like this." He mutters. "I must find more ink and go back to the observatory..." He then searches the place for the ink.

Marcus gets ready to draw his sword. 'Should I take care of him?' He asks Dagger. She looks over the man searching for ink. And suddenly gasps.

"......! Wait!" She suddenly stands up, to Marcus's and Steiner's horror.

"Princess! No!" He whispers but to no avail, Dagger finally runs out into the open up to the short man.

"Hmm?" The scholarly man turns around to see Dagger smiling down on him. He looks at her more carefully before coming to a shocking conclusion. "Y-You're...!"

Dagger kneels down and hugs the little man. "I've missed you, Doctor Tot."

"P-Princess! Princess Garnet!" Doctor Tot exclaims hugging her back, his voice sounds like someone who has done years of studying.

"Doctor Tot?" Steiner asks standing up out of his hiding place.

Marcus also comes out of hiding. "You know him?"

Steiner nods. "Doctor Tot is the highly respected scholar who tutored the princess." Tot then sees Steiner and greets him.

"Ah, Master Steiner." He says. "You must be quiet or you'll wake the shopkeeper." He turns back to Dagger. "But, Princess, what on earth are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Dagger explains. "We're looking for Supersoft right now." Her statement earns a questioning look from the Doctor. Steiner suddenly panics as he steps up to Doctor Tot and bows down idiotically. "There is a proper reason for this!" He says. "We are not here to steal, or commit any form of crime--"

"Somebody down there?"

Dagger, Marcus and Steiner suddenly freeze up at the new, approaching voice coming from the stairs.

"Run along!" Tot whispers. "I will give you Supersoft later. Go left from the Treno entrance, and continue until you find a large tower. The tower is my home, but I shall unlock it and await your arrival."

"Alright. Let's go back!" Dagger whispers to Marcus and Steiner which they nod. "Thank you, Doctor Tot. I'll see you later!"

The three run off just as the Shopkeeper comes down and only sees Tot downstairs.

"Oh, it's you, Doctor Tot." He says.

"Ah, great timing." Tot responds. "I ran out of ink and came down to get some."

Shopkeeper crosses his arms as he sighs. "You should've called me." He hands the doctor a bottle of ink. "I'll get yelled at if the inventory's wrong!"

The shopkeeper then walks back upstairs, leaving Tot to his thoughts.

"Princess..." He mutters as he leaves the building.

**************************************************************************************************************************

(Minutes later...)

Back at the bar, Baku and Marcus are walking upstairs from the docks near the entrance. Marcus tells his boss about what went on in the shop...

"So, this Tootsie's gonna give us Supersoft?" Baku asks.

"It's Tot." Marcus corrects him.

"ACHOO!!!" Baku gave a large sneeze. "Whatever. I can't believe Tantalus is at the mercy of some old man." He says. "Hmph. I guess we gotta keep babysittin' the princess."

Steiner and Dagger walk up the stairs, listening on the conversation.

"Still?" Marcus asks.

Baku shrugs off the question. "He ain't gonna give you the Supersoft unless you're with the princess." Baku turns to Dagger. That's the deal, Princess. I'm askin' you to take Marcus to this Toot."

"...It's Tot." Marcus corrects him again.

Dagger sighs. "I was going to, anyway."

Baku drinks some beer before wiping his mouth. "Well, go get some rest before you go. I'm sure Ted needs time to prepare."

"HIS NAME IS TOT!!!" Steiner shouts, causing the record player to scratch to a stop and everyone in the bar stop to look at Steiner. "Uhh... sorry?" Steiner says awkwardly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a few silent minutes, the people in the bar go back to doing there business as the music plays again.

Dagger, Marcus and Steiner finally reach the tower. After walking up midway, Dagger stops.

"Oh..."

She sees Tot looking at the moon before disappearing up.

"Doctor Tot..." She mutters before continuing after him. She finally reaches the top at see Doctor Tot waiting on her.

"Princess! Thank you for coming." He exclaims "Welcome to my humble abode."

"This is your home?" Doctor Tot's tower top was filled with bookshelves and a giant globe of the planet. There was also a hatch near the top of the globe. It pretty much looked like the place was rented fairly new since the place needed some cleaning.

"I traveled quite far in search of a sponsor for my research after I departed Alexandria. I finally found one here in Treno." Tot explains. "You have grown into a fine young woman. I am pleased to see you again."

Steiner finally reaches the top. "Doctor Tot! You look quite well."

"Ah, Master Steiner!" Tot tips his hat. Are you escorting the princess?"

"Yes, sir!" Steiner salutes. "I deeply regret my earlier actions."

Tot chuckles at his antics. "Still a straight arrow, aren't you?" He says. "I'm sure you had your reasons, but I won't ask why." As Marcus reaches up the stairs, Tot points to a lone treasure chest. "The Supersoft is in the box right there. Please take it."

Marcus opens the chest and grabs a giant yellow potion. "Don't mind if I do!" He grins as he puts it away.

Steiner grumbles at Marcus. "Have you no manners? Thank the good doctor!"

Tot just dismissed it. "It's quite alright, Master Steiner..."

Dagger giggles at Tot's handling of Steiner and then looks up at the large globe in his room.

"Master Tot, is this a globe of Gaia?" She asks.

Tot walks over to Dagger. "Yes, it's a globe of our planet, Gaia."

Dagger smiles. "I remember your lessons."

"You remember the ramblings of an old fool..." Tot reminisces.

(flashback)

Eight years ago in the Alexandrian library Tot is researching some history...

"Two phrases are commonly found in documents more than 500 years old..." He says. "One is 'jewel.' The other is 'summoner tribe.' But 500 years ago, the phrases mysteriously vanished from history..." He starts to walk around the library. "The archaeologist Frederick Ash theorized that 'jewel' refers to the pendant passed down to the ruler of Alexandria. But the pendant... It is much too small to be referring to the same 'jewel.' Other research suggests a relationship betwen 'eidolons' and 'magic stones'..."

"Doctor Tot!"

Tot looks up at the balcony and sees a little raven-haired girl in a white blouse and orange skirt smiling down on him. She's also wearing a jewel around her neck. She runs down the stairs to meet the doctor.

"Ah, Princess!" Tot greets the little girl.

"Were you reading big books again?" She asks with curiosity.

"Ha ha ha... I've already read every book in this library." He states. "But I think better when I'm surrounded by old books."

"Really? I don't like books." Garnet says.

"You are a person of dignity." Tot tells her. "It is imperative that you study hard."

Garnet looks down. "I know, I know..." She then looks up with a thought. "Oh, but I was quite taken by that book you gave me. What was it called? It was..."

"Was it 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' by Lord Avon?" Tot asks.

"Oh yes, that's the one! So there is a book I like after all." She says with a giggle.

Tot smiles at her burst of energy. "My, my..."

Garnet turns her attention to a small globe. "What's this, Doctor Tot?"

"That is a globe of Gaia." He answers. "It's a model of our planet."

"A Gaia globe?" She asks with her eyes sparkling. "I never knew our castle was shaped like a sphere."

Tot laughs at her thought. "Ha ha ha... We live on the surface, Princess."

"Huh?" She asks but Tot begins to walk around again, while talking to himself again.]

"Ah, yes, the stars! They inspired the theories relating stones and eidolons. That is why..." He notices Garnet lookin at him. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought again."

Garnet shakes her head. "It's okay." She points to the globe again. "Where is my room on this globe?"

"Oh, your room is much too small to point out on this globe..." He answers.

"What about the castle?" She asks.

"That, I can do..." He states.

"Oh, and Uncle Cid's castle?"

(flashback ends)

Dagger and Tot have moved up inside the giant globe in Tot's room via a ladder.

"How long has it been?" Dagger wonders. "Eight years?"

"Time passes quickly. But I haven't changed." Tot says. "I continue to collect and research these items."

"Where did you find this globe?" Dagger asks looking at the giant globe.

Tot slightly touches the globe. "It's an antique. It's broken, as you can see, but I use it as an observation deck. Ironic, isn't it? Looking up at the stars from inside a globe."

"It sure is..." Dagger mutters.

"I don't mean to meddle in your affairs, but..." Dagger looks at Tot as he makes his statement. "I am on your side, now and forever. Please tell me if there is anything I can do."

Dagger smiles and hugs him. "Doctor Tot...thank you."

Dagger tells him the story of their happenings; from how she meets up with Zidane and her friends, the underground factory in Dali where black mage are made, her journey to Lindblum, to her current position. Tot paces the room in pensive thought after she finishes her story.

"I see... So the queen's forces have already grown quite powerful..." Tot ponders, and then snaps his fingers. "Okay, then. It may be dangerous, but I shall see to it that you reach Alexandria."

"How?" Dagger asks.

Tot opens the hatch near the globe. "I had an old transportation device remodeled in the case of such an emergency. This way, please."

Steiner smiles. "Ah! We can finally return to Alexandria!"

Marcus steps up to Dagger. "I'm coming with you."

"What!? Why!?" Steiner yells.

"I can reach Blank more easily from Alexandria." Marcus claims.

"Yes, come with us, Marcus." Dagger says, but then looks to Steiner who is very angry. "Okay, Steiner?"

"Grrr..."

"Let's go save Blank! And restore my mother to her former self!" Dagger proclaims as she climbs down the hatch. Tot and the others follow.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Inside the hatch, is an underground tunnel that looks fairly new. There are two tunnel running left and right.

"This is Gargan Roo, an ancient travel route between Treno and Alexandria." Tot informs the two men and lady.

Marcus looks around and asks. "Why was this thing built under a tower?"

"Actually, Gargan Roo was in use long before the invention of airships!" Tot says earning puzzled looks from Marcus, Steiner and Dagger. "The tower was on top of a disused tunnel."

Dagger looks around the tunnels which have a shine to it. "But it looks fairly new." She says.

"I convinced Mr. Bishop to keep this place intact. I haven't used it since it was remodeled, mind you." Tot informs them. "We must first activate the tunnel-connection sequence and call the gargant inside." He then assumes a thinking pose. "Let's see... Where was the sequence trigger?"

"So all we have to do is find the sequence trigger." Steiner ponders. "Princess, let us find it!"

"Okay!" Dagger says. She, Steiner and Marcus head for the left side and find a lever on the closed setting. Dagger pulls it to the open setting and runs back into the next room, heading into the other adjacent room. There's a long handle near the passage side.

Tot runs in and says. "Ah, this is it! This is where we call the gargant inside."

"What do you mean?" Dagger asks.

"Gargan Roo Treno station is shaped like a circle." Tot says pointing to the lever. "When you pull on that lever, gargant circles around the station continuously."

Dagger looks confused. "I don't understand what you're saying..."

"Better to show than tell." Tot says. "Princess, will you pull on that lever over there?

Dagger walks over and pulls the lever.

*SREEK!*

She then becomes started by the approaching creature. It was a large, gold, six-legged bug crawling upside down on a large rail. She also notices a carriage being hung from the creature.

"What's that!?" Steiner asks.

"Ah, perfect timing! That is the gargant, a giant insect that pulls this trolley!" Tot says, looking impressed with giant creature. "Next, we must halt the gargant." Tot points behind him. "There's switch over there that sends the gargant its favorite food."

Marcus walks over and goes to an object on the wall. "This one here?"

"Yes, that's the one!" Tot says. "The gargant should stop when you pull on the lever."

Marcus pulls it, and a food tray filled stops the gargant and forces it to step back a few steps before stopping and eating its meal.

"Please hurry. It'll resume once it's finished eating." Tot informs them.

"Are you sure it won't keep going around in circles?" Dagger asks.

Tot shakes his head. "It won't. I will reverse the connection sequence and let the gargant out of the station." He looks to Steiner. "Please look after the princess, Master Steiner."

As they talk, Marcus and Dagger get on the carriage.

"Of course!" Steiner salutes.

"The princess is bright, but she is still young and naive." Tot says feeling worried. "I am concerned about her safety. Please make your own decision on the matter at hand and protect her."

Steiner shakes his head and looks down. "I am but a humble knight. I cannot exceed my authority..." He says.

"Is that an honest answer?" Tot says, earning a shocking look from the knight. "As the princess tells me, a young man named Ron keeps reminding you that may endanger the princess if you keep telling yourself that."

Steiner then thinks back on his statement. "...I shall take note of your counsel." Steiner finally boards the carriage, just as the gargant finishes its meal.

Tot waves to the passengers. "Fare you well, Princess!"

"Take care, Doctor Tot!" Dagger says as the gargant leaves the station.

"I must hurry!" Tot rushes to the lever that let the gargant in.

"I just pull the lever..." He pulls the lever and the last thing he sees in the tunnel is the gargant going out of sight.

"Be safe, Princess..." Tot prays.

**************************************************************************************************************************

(Down the tunnel, on the gargant)

Marcus sits back on the carriage. "Finally!"

"We can reach Alexandria now..." Dagger ponders.

Marcus looks back at the direction of the station. "You can't even see Treno anymore."

"I wonder how long it's going to take?" Dagger wonders looking at the gargant. "I never dreamed of going home in a vehicle like this."

"Doctor Tot remains a unique charact--" Steiner's words are interrupted by the gargant's abrupt stop.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Steiner looks around. He then sees the gargant backing up, as if it were frightened.

Dagger looks on. "It's hesitating." She looks at the direction the gargant was going and see something. She then decides to jump out of the carriage.

"Princess!" Steiner yells as he and Marcus jump off the carriage as well to join Dagger as they see the blockage.

A large purple snake-type monster is coiled in the passage, looking down at the three people. It was about 7 feet tall, if you just see him colied up, having a brown underbelly and tail as it rattles. On its purple body, it has some black markings that is somewhat hard to decipher. And if you look at the face, it resembles something like a hippotamus's face with the big nose and all.

"Could this be the reason?" She says as she pulls out staff and Marcus and Steiner draw their swords.

(Play Final Fantasy 7's battle music)

The giant snake makes the first move by uncoiling itself and slams its tail near Marcus as he dodges. He then moves in as the snake curls up again and makes a slash at the body which hardly did any damage.

"Oh boy!" Marcus says as the snake retaliates by ramming its head on him, sending him down. Steiner steps in blocking another tail strike with his armor and slash him twice earning a scream from the snake.

"Hmm, wonder why that hurt it?" Steiner pondered as Dagger healed Marcus.

"It's because its body wasn't curled up!" Dagger shouted. "It defends with the outer part of its body!"

"Wow, you catch on quickly!" Marcus says to Dagger.

"Well like I said, I'm a seasoned pro now!" Dagger exclaims. She fails to notice the snake coming near and planning to ram her with its head.

"Princess, move!" Steiner pushes Dagger away and takes the attack. The force only pushed him back a few inches but Steiner held his ground and grabbed the monster's head by the sword.

"My turn!" Marcus stabs the snake in the underbelly, making the snake flail away from the swords.

"Okay a couple more slashes in the underbelly, might do it!" Steiner shouts as he and Marcus ran forward and deliver two clean slashes upward.

"Yeah!" Marcus shouted. "One snakeskin carpet to go!"

"Uh, guys..." Dagger points to Steiner's and Marcus's swords. They looked down to see them covered in shed skin.

"Wait, if this dead skin, where's the real thing?" Marcus shouts.

"It ran." Steiner points to the retreating form of the snake.

(End music)

They get back in the gargant's carriage and continue to Alexandria, coming to a station like the one in Treno.

"We're finally here." Marcus says.

Dagger looks to the gargant as it walks away slowly from the station. "I think the gargant is tired, too."

Steiner looks around their surroundings. "I never knew such a place existed in Alexandria..."

Marcus looks to Steiner and asks. "Where are we?"

Dagger doesn't wait. "Let's keep moving!"

They walk inside the next room. They see a room that had a dungeon feel to it, with stairs leading to the top.

"Is this really Alexandria?" Marcus asks looking around.

"Well, it must be!" Steiner yells.

Marcus looks at Steiner. "How do we get out?"

"Hmm... Well..." Steiner sees the stairs. "This way! Princess, let us make haste."

"Wait, Steiner!" Steiner stops midway as Dagger catches up to him. "I know this place. Doctor Tot told me about this place. My ancestors built this place to keep enemies from invading. Doctor Tot also said..."

Steiner interrupts her. "Princess! We can hear your stories later! The stale air cannot be good for us!"

"And we gotta save Blank!" Marcus adds in.

Dagger nods. "Right. We need to hurry. Let's go Steiner."

Marcus walks to where Steiner and Dagger had walked to when suddenly...

*CLANK!!!*

A gate rises up, blocking their path. Steiner looks at Marcus.

"You! What kind of trick is this!?" Steiner yells.

Marcus is taken back at Steiner's statement. "I didn't do anything! Don't blame me."

"You really didn't do anything!?" Steiner interrogates.

"You don't believe me!?"

*CLANK!!!*

Another gate rises up behind them, trapping them in a small space.

"Look, we missed our chance to escape." Marcus says.

Steiner jumps in fury. "Graaagh!"

Zorn walks out on one side of the top and looks down at them.

"They fell for it!" He says.

Thorn walks on the other side.

"Fell for it, they did!" He says.

"Zorn! Thorn!" Steiner addresses the jesters. "I am Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto! I have returned! Let us out at once!"

Thorn puts on a sympathetic look. "Too bad, it is."

"You're all under arrest." Zorn adds.

Dagger tries to speak to them. "Zorn! Thorn! I've returned to Alexandria to speak with my mother. Take me to my mother!"

Zorn smiles evilly at her statement. "Yes, we will take you to Queen Brahne, whether you like it or not."

Thorn gives the same smile. "'Capture Princess Garnet,' Queen Brahne said. Ordered us, she did."

"What!?" Dagger says horrified.

"Lies!" Steiner yells.

"What's going on!?" Marcus shouts.

***************************************************************************************************************************

AAHHHH!!!! A Cliff hanger!! Why'd you did you do that you crazy author!!?

Oh wait that's me! LOL!! :D

Anyway, you see drama's unfolding for Dagger and her friends. But I bet you all are still wondering:

WHAT HAPPENED WITH RON!!!?

Well you'll see that in the next chapter!

**Next Time: **After the battle in Burmecia, Zidane makes plans to going to Cleyra but first is Ron alive?

**Next Chapter: **A Frightening Nightmare! Ron's Mental Battle!

Please Rate and Review happy people! See ya next time!


	4. CH15: Ron's Mental Battle

**Duelist of Dawn: **I'm back happy people, with a brand new laptop to work on!

(applause)

**Duelist of Dawn: **Thank you! Your praise fills me with motivation!

**Zidane: **Man, someone's in a good mood!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Have you seen my emails? Not only I've getting reviews, but this story and Part 1 are being placed in favorite pages and setup story and author alerts!

**Zidane: **Damn! That is good! A lot more people other than reviewers are enjoying your stories as well!

**Duelist of Dawn: **And that my friend, keeps me going! Especially now I've gotten a lot of other work out the way!

**Zidane: **That is convenient! Let's get the chapter started!

**Duelist of Dawn: **But first I'll thank Khiruki, Aerith the Evenstar, Cyrus Truth, FF & STH, Galbatorix 0wnz, Katherine the Black Rose and lilypop 8 for reviewing my last chapter! And to all who put this story on their favorite's list and on story alert, I thank you as well! Now for the Disclaimer!

**Zidane: **The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any music he's stated in the story. He does own his SI character, Ron.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Also, if you're a lover of Final Fantasy 7, check out Cyrus Truth's story: The Rise of the Repentant. A story that's a sequel following the events of Dirge of Cerberus: FF7 and the movie Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, it's even got this great new villain! Also this chapter stars the return of my SI character but will start in 3rd POV before it returns to Ron's POV.

**Zidane: **Okay, now that all of the pleasantries are laid out, let's start this chapter!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Hey, that's my line!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15:**

**A Frightening Nightmare! Ron's Mental Battle**

(3rd person view) (Burmecia Castle)

While Dagger, Steiner and Marcus were heading off to Alexandria, we return to the Aftermath of the events of Burmecia. Earlier on an intense battle was fought here; Beatrix, Alexandria's general and best female knight, fought Zidane and his friends in a showdown. She left most of them crippled in the hands of her Stock Break technique, but when facing Ron's hand-to-hand skills, proved somewhat difficult to her. For awhile, she did have the upper hand nearly taking him out with her Shock technique, but due to the desire to save his friends and the people of Burmecia, Ron induced his Trance state which left Beatrix fearing for her life. He tries to talk down Beatrix, telling her to stop the invasion on Burmecia and stay away from Cleyra, but any hopes of that were instantly crushed when Kuja came and knocked out Ron and possibly crushed him under boulders while calling him 'Project: Eclipse'.

The rain continues to pour down on the kingdom as Zidane wakes up to recover from their difficult battle after Kuja, Beatrix and Queen Brahne left a few hours ago to head for Cleyra.

"Dammit, that Stock Break technique nearly killed me." Zidane said as he pulled out an elixir and drank its contents. He felt instant relief as the fatigue of the battle and any wounds were instantly closed up. He looks around to find Freya on her hands and knees, struggling to get up. "Freya!" He pulls out another elixir have gives it to her. "Drink this quick!"

Freya takes the bottle and strains herself trying to drink the contents. She was only able to get a few sips in before the fatigue eventually passes as she's able to finish the contents of the bottles and gets up to one knee.

"Can you stand, Freya?" Zidane asked her, trying to stand her up. She halts his advancement and stands up straight.

"It is nothing." Freya says, straightening her clothes.

"Take it easy, okay?" Zidane replies as Freya responds with a nod. He turns to Vivi who's already standing up. "Vivi, you're up already? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright..." Vivi responds. "Quina revived me with an elixir, she told me I was nearly out."

"Where is Quina, anyway?" Zidane asks as he looks around for the Qu.

"Right here!" Everyone turns to see Quina coming over to them. "I had to get fork after bad knight knocked it away from me."

"Oh, I see." Zidane said, relieved another one of his friends was okay after a battle that could've ended their lives. He then addresses everyone present. "So what now, people? They said they were going to Cleyra."

"We have no choice!" Freya shouts. "We must go to Cleyra, too!"

Zidane smiles. "I knew you'd say that!" He said and turns to Vivi. "You coming, Vivi?"

"Um... Do you think we'll learn more about those black mages if we go to Cleyra?" The black mage asks.

"Yeah, I'd say we'll learn a LOT about them as long as we follow Brahne and that Kuja guy." Zidane replies.

Vivi nods. "Then I'm with you!"

Quina puts on a pondering look. "Cleyra...?" Then replaces it with a happy look. "Sound yummy. I go with you!"

"O-Oh, and what about the princess?" Vivi asks.

"Dagger?" Zidane says putting on a tough guy look. "I'd never forget about her! She might not be here in Burmecia, but I know we'll find her soon. Well, let's move out!"

"Some say it lies in the desert west of Burmecia, but I know not whether we can enter the town itself." Freya ponders. "The sandstorm tornado that surrounds it is very defensive."

"Hey, brighten up a little!" Zidane says, trying to cheer her up. "We'll figure it out when we get there!"

Freya nods, but then sees Vivi looking around the palace. "Vivi, what's wrong?" She asks the young mage.

"Where's Ron?" He asks, still looking around which causes Freya to look shocked, but the other didn't notice this.

"Yeah, where is the big guy?" Zidane said. "I didn't think he'd leave us hanging, especially how he stood up to Beatrix."

"G-Guys?" Everyone looks at Freya who's seems to be staring out at space.

"What is it?" Zidane said, sounding worried."What's wrong?" Freya points to the throne, covered in boulders.

"H-He's over there." She says, with her voice breaking up. Zidane, Vivi and Quina looked at the throne and, to their horror, see a black glove covered hand sticking out.

"RON!!!!" Zidane and Vivi shout as they all run over to the boulders and quickly run over to take the boulders off. They were careful in removing the boulders as one wrong move could endanger the fighter's life even more. After a few minutes, they finally dug out Ron, but the sight wasn't pretty. Ron had bleeding wound on his forehead and a burn mark on his chest, which now was exposed since the shirt he wore was tattered and ripped apart.

"Oh, man!" Zidane pulls out a couple of hi-potions and pours it over the wound and burn mark. The wound closes up leaving a scar and the burn mark vanishes. Zidane checks for a pulse and heartbeat. "He's still alive, but we have to get him out the rain!"

"There should be a bedroom in the castle we can use, possibly the King's." Freya said. "That bed should make him comfortable enough."

"Right!" Zidane says and grabs Quina's attention. "Quina, carry Ron on your shoulders and follow us."

"Sure, I carry friend!" Quina says as she takes Ron's unconscious form and hoists him up over her shoulders.

"Be careful with him!" Vivi says.

"Don't worry, he's okay." Freya says, consoling him. She turns to Zidane. "Let's hurry."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Burmecia Palace)

Freya takes lead with Zidane, Vivi and Quina close by. After they pass through the castle's first floor, they find a large bed chamber fit for a king. The canopy bed inside, was king size (no pun intended) with covers in blue. The bed's drapes were black out curtains hanging on the roof of the bed. Also in the room, was a wooden desk littered with documents, feather pens, books and empty ink bottles. There was a bookshelf having a moderate number of books present on them. They all walk in and Quina sets Ron on the large bed.

"Will he be okay?" Vivi asks.

"Of course!" Zidane says. "Did you remember all of the battles he's been in so far? Especially how he stood up to Beatrix, this guy's too tough to die! Am I right?" Vivi nods.

"Ron still help us." Quina added. "He our friend."

"Freya, how 'bout you?" Zidane asks as he turns to Freya, looking sadly at Ron. "Freya?"

"I saw the whole thing, and I was too weak to help him…" Freya muttered. Zidane walked over to her.

"Hey, we all could've done something but it looks like Beatrix was too strong; even for him." He told her. "We just need to be more prepared when we face her again."

"It wasn't Beatrix; she lost the battle against him." Freya said.

Zidane looked confused. 'He was only facing Beatrix at the time. Who else could've fought him when I was knocked out?"

"Then who beat Ron?" Quina asked, voicing Zidane's thoughts.

"Yeah, even though he got hit by that Shock attack," Vivi interjected. "I heard him going into Trance before I lost consciousness; he's nearly unbeatable like that."

"Well..." Freya started recalling the events after getting struck by Beatrix's Stock Break attack.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Flashback, Freya's POV at the King's throne room)

After we got hit by Beatrix's Stock Break attack, you three were knocked out while I was barely on my hands and knees.

_"How ridiculously weak..." I heard Beatrix say to all of us, in a bored tone. "Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?" I was angry, she treated all of us worthless animals, being setup for combat practice._

_"Me!" I heard Ron shout as he mustered up the strength to stand again._

_"No, Ron." I tried to tell him. "Get away from her..." But I couldn't convince him nor could he hear me at the time._

_"Like I said, you have skill but I am the better warrior." Beatrix says. "You caught me off guard but only for a while; no un-armed fighter can best me, even with knuckles braces on their fists."_

_"I'll be the first." Ron states putting up his fists, which also angers Beatrix as she tightens the grip on her sword and narrows her eyes._

_"You weak-minded fool!" Beatrix says as she runs towards Ron, ready to deal the killing blow when suddenly..._

_"AHHHH!!" I see a bright white light engulfing Ron's form, the universal sign of Trance. The light starts to expand that pushes Beatrix back to her original position and also caused me to cover my eyes. After the light faded, I saw and felt the aura around Ron's body, his wounds from Beatrix all healed, and Ron had the look of a more fierce and deadly battler, but at the same time I felt a greater good coming from them. Ron then spoke in a righteous tone. "Now let's fight!"_

_Beatrix looked stunned as she looks upon Ron's Trance form before shaking her head, "You won't win!" She yells. Beatrix does a straight forward slash, while Ron calmly side-stepped the attack with precision. "Don't toy with me!" She strikes and misses again when Ron just tilts back and to the sides._

_"Weren't you playing with my friends and I?" Ron mocks her. He then raises his hands and gathered a tremendous amount of aura energy and charges it into his right fist. "Aura Cutter!" Ron throws a punch as it sends an arc wave towards Beatrix. She blocks it with her blade but the arc still pushes her back still._

_"What is this magic!?"She yells as she jumps away from the arc and watches it cut cleanly threw the wall. She stares at Ron in shock and so do I. I have never heard of any warrior, let alone a melee fighter without swords causing the cold-blooded knight much difficulty._

_"Surprised?" Ron says as I feel him gathering more power from his aura. "Aura Beam!" Ron points his finger as it expels a concentrated white beam at Beatrix which she jumps out the way in the last second. But suddenly, Ron appears in the sky right next to her as she's still in mid-jump. I gasped as I thought how fast he was; in a split-second he jumps from the ground to the sky and places his hand on Beatrix's forehead. "Aura Pulse!" His palm sends energy to her head as she's launched from the sky and into the wall. She's still alive, but backs away at the sight of Ron walking towards her._

_"S-Stay b-back, monster!!" She shouts shakily. Never thought I see the day that Beatrix was brought down to beg for mercy. Instead she brought Ron's anger._

_"I'm the monster?!" He yells. "You and your Queen are attack innocent people for your own personal gain! If anything, you're the monsters! What would Princess Garnet say!?" Beatrix gasps._

_"You know where she is?" She says._

_It made me wonder, too; we thought Princess Garnet came here, but there was no sign of her. Does Ron know something more?_

_"Don't bother..." The battle suddenly stops as I see that Kuja person walking towards Ron with a devious smirk. "We meet again, Project: Eclipse." He greets with a bow._

_"Huh?" Ron now looks utterly confused as Beatrix crawls away and runs out of Burmecia to join her Queen. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You can't fool me, Eclipse." Kuja says. "I sense your very soul within this body, where have you been hiding, hmm?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron answers with his anger building up._

_"Really!" Kuja responds pretending to be surprised. He then raise his hands and gathers magic. It causes me to shudder in fear, his power that I felt was similar to Ron's. "Then go away." I felt the powerful magic shooting from his body. "Flare Star!" A circle of red orbs spin furiously at Ron and sends him flying in the king's throne. Kuja then walks over to the throne and whispers something to him which I could her perfectly. "How does it feel to not reach your best? Flare!" He shoots a red orb above Ron and causes boulders to fall on top of him as he walks away and leaves on a silver dragon._

_"No..." She whispered._

(End Flashback)

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd POV) (King's Chamber)

"I just sat there helplessly and let him get beaten down like this." Freya says sadly. "For helping me trying to save my people!"

"Freya, calm down!" Zidane yells. "We were in the same state as you; unable to stop what just happened to our friend! You shouldn't feel guilty!"

"You didn't see him nearly die before your very eyes!" Freya retorted. "You didn't see him beaten down to the point where he completely helpless!"

"Listen, we can't just stay here sulking!" Zidane says. "Ron's alright, he's just resting. All he need is some more potions; maybe he'll wake up then."

"But..." She tried to protest but was cut off by an unexpected voice.

"Freya, stop it!" Everyone turns to see Vivi crying. "You beating yourself up about his defeat are not going to help him recover!"

"Vivi…"

"If you don't want to feel helpless anymore, then do something to keep him safe!" Vivi shouts as he runs out the room, in tears.

"Vivi, come back!" Zidane runs after the young black mage. Freya was stunned at Vivi's actions towards her; she remembers that the entire time she traveled with him, she noticed that he hung around Ron a lot and idolized him. She finally saw her error: she was treating Ron liked he just died and that in turn caused Vivi to lash out at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Quina.

"Freya okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Freya responded as she smiled sadly. "Please, give me a moment and go find were Zidane and Vivi have gone, okay?"

"Okay, be back." Quina said as she left out the room leaving Freya to look after Ron. Freya walks back to the bed and kneels down by it.

"Forgive me for putting our friends through my unneeded guilt." Freya says. "I guess I'm still somewhat selfish for taking the blame like that." She lets out a deep sigh. "I was just afraid another friend would leave me. And when that happens, they forget all about you. To me, it doesn't matter when I die when my time comes, I know I'll be remembered by everyone that I've known personally. But if more people leave after a long time, they won't remember. That's why to be forgotten is worse than death." She then places her hand on Ron's. "I hope you wake up soon."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd POV) (The armory)

After lashing out against Freya, Vivi ran into the armory to let out his tears. He was angry that Freya was looking at their unconscious friend as a dead man. He was sad because Ron was still down and out. Now he was upset because he himself felt helpless right now. "Why?" Vivi told himself. "Why can't she understand?" He then heard the door open and in the entrance was Zidane.

"Can't understand what?" He asked the black mage.

"Freya doesn't see that we're all equally to blame." Vivi answered. "We were all unable to help Ron when that Kuja guy attacked him." Zidane sat down next to him.

"Give her some sympathy, Vivi." Zidane told him. "Freya's been through a lot; she left her homeland because of how worried she was for her lover, and then she returns to find out her home is being attacked. She doesn't want to lose anyone else in this battle; and maybe since it's her people that are being attacked, anyone else who gets hurt on her watch is her responsibility. And most of all, she was able to witness what was going but couldn't move around since Beatrix knocked her down to that state."

"But we all came of our own free will." Vivi countered. "Even though I originally wanted to find out about my existence, I also wanted to help Freya save her friends."

"See, she's not only one having a selfish reason for following her!" Zidane pointed out.

"Huh?" Vivi responded.

"Like you said; you wanted to come with Freya not only to help her out, but mainly to figure out your own existence." Zidane said. "That's gotta be a selfish reason if I never heard one."

Vivi gasped at the conversation. He was now feeling guilty that he put down Freya for acting like she was the only one fighting. "I have to tell Freya I'm sorry."

Zidane stood up after hearing that. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's get back to Freya, Quina and Ron." He offered his hand to raise him up.

"Okay!" Vivi reached for Zidane's hand got up. Just then, the door to the armory burst open, spooking Zidane and Vivi as they quickly turned around.

"There you are!" Quina walked into the door. "Had long time trying to find you two!" She said.

"Quina!" Vivi yelled. "You scared us half to death!"

"Yeah, what gives!?" Zidane added in angrily.

"Sorry, Freya said 'go find Zidane and Vivi.'" Quina said, trying to calm them down. "Wanted alone time."

"I guess Freya's still kinda taking this hard." Zidane pondered. "Okay, sorry Quina; me and Vivi were trying to sort things out, he's okay now."

Quina nodded. "I glad, was sad when black mage ran away." Vivi walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You don't have to feel that way anymore, Quina." He said. "I'm sorry, Quina."

"Is okay." Quina replied.

"Well, we almost got everyone feeling better now." Zidane jumped in. "Let's go cheer Freya up and see if Ron's feeling better." Vivi and Quina nodded and they followed Zidane out of the realized and back to the palace.

*KWEH!!*

"Huh?" Zidane asked looking around.

"That was the sound of a chocobo!" Vivi realized.

"Chocobo!? Where!? Where!?" Quina asked as she looked around frantically. "I hear chocobo wings are delicacy!"

"QUINA!!!" Vivi and Zidane shouted, making Quina cringe in fear.

"I think we should leave a chocobo alone." Zidane said.

*KWEH!!*

Out of nowhere, a yellow, ostrich-like bird jumped out and landed near the three people.

"Kweeh!" It said.

"Hey, its Choco!" Vivi said happily. He walked over to the chocobo and stood on his toes to pet him. "Hi!"

"Kweh, Kweh!" Choco crouched down to nuzzle his head on Vivi.

"Not that I'm happy to see our feathered friend here, but how he get here?" Zidane wondered. "We had to leave him back at Chocobo's Forest because of the mess we ran into at Gizamaluke's Grotto."

"Chocobo…" Quina stared at Chocobo with a dazed look on her face. Choco noticed this and started to back away.

"K-Kweh?" Choco spoke in a nervous tone.

*SMACK!*

Zidane suddenly bonked Quina on the head, causing her to clutch her head. "Oww…"

"Don't. Touch. The bird." Zidane monotonously said. Vivi chuckled at the scene and then looked to Choco.

"Hey, Choco." He said, getting the chocobo's attention, away from Quina. "Why did you come here? This isn't a safe place for you." Choco craned his neck to point to something attached to his left leg. "Oh." Vivi saw it was a note and another chocograph attached to Choco's leg, he took it and saw the writing on it:

"Ron and Zidane."

Vivi looked back to Choco. "So this note and chocograph supposed to go to Zidane and Ron?" He asked. Choco nodded. "Zidane, there's something here for you and Ron!"

Zidane and Quina walked over and took the note, opened it and looked it over. After he looked it over, he put it and the chocograph in his pocket. "We should head back to Freya and Ron." He said. Quina and Vivi nodded as both of them walked to the palace. Zidane looked back at Choco. "You're coming too Choco, Ron's going to want to see you."

"Kweh, Kweh!" Choco exclaimed as he followed Zidane to the palace.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV) (Ron's Mindscape)

"Ohhhh…." I groaned out when I finally came to. "My entire body aches…" I then shot up suddenly. "KUJA!!!" I finally found myself in a familiar place, a pitch-black dream of nothing. Last time I was here, I got a very painful lecture about my way of being here from Garland.

"Not again…" I muttered as I stood up. "Garland! Did you bring me here?"

"No…but I must admit, you came earlier than I expected." I turned around to see Garland behind me. "Hello."

(Play Master of Time-Garland's Theme from Final Fantasy 9 soundtrack)

"I just ran into Kuja, that female-looking punk nearly killed me." I told the old man.

"Hmm, so he's finally getting around in showing off his powers." Garland ponders. "And who better than the one who's powers can rival his, if not one of them."

"One of them?" I asked, pointing to myself. "You mean me?"

"Correct!" Garland says then throws a healing potion at my feet. It cracks and breaks open filling me with restoration.

"So we are still playing that game?" I asked him, looking bored.

"Of course, you need to prepare, if you're going to help your friends." He states in an all-knowing manner.

"They're alive!?" I shot up and walk over to Garland. "Did they escape Beatrix and Kuja? Did they have any healing potions on them? Are they…" I was cut short with a forceful wind blowing me away, but I was able to recover and land on my feet.

"I need my personal space, if you don't mind." Garland says bluntly. "And to answer your questions; Yes, they are currently watching over your body in the Burmecian king's bedroom. Yes, they healed themselves perfectly, but were only able to restore yours by so much."

"What were the injuries I got from Kuja?" I asked, not really known. Kuja had knocked me down so fast, that it felt like my entire body was racked with pain caused by his Flare Star spell and those boulders falling on and around me.

"You've suffered a bleeding wound on the forehead, possibly from one of those boulders." Garland explained. "Also because of Kuja's favorite attack, he made a burn on your chest." I cringed as I place my left hand over my heart. "If your friends didn't take care of those casualties, you truly would have died."

"Oh man, I almost lost my life." I muttered. "Even with the Trance state, I couldn't stop the war."

"Enough!" Garland yelled causing the floor to rumble. I kept my balance as he looked me dead in the eye. "Stop looking at your defeat, Eclipse!"

I was shocked at what he called me. "D-Did you just call me Eclipse?"

"Of course, Kuja called you that, why shouldn't I?" Garland said.

"That's not my name." I growled.

"Oh, my mistake. Forgive this old man, from going senile suddenly." He said in a mocking attitude. "Maybe it's because of that conversation you had with Kuja made you weak."

"Cut the goddamn mockery, old man!" I snapped at him. "What the hell is this Project: Eclipse all about!?"

"Watch your tongue!" Garland shouted charging a white orb and firing at me. But instead of hitting me, I knock it harmlessly to the side. 'I've had enough of his games!' I thought angrily.

(End Master of time, Play 'For True Story' from Sonic Adventure 2 soundtrack)

"Fine!" I said, cracking my knuckles. "You don't want to answer my questions freely; I'll just beat the answers out of you, Ice Tomb!" I slam my fist to the ground, causing an ice stream to shoot towards Garland on the floor. Before it reaches him, he jumps out the way before the floor erupts into icy spires. "Damn!"

"You thought I'd easily be hit by a limited power from my own creation?" Garland mocked. "Boy, you don't know what you've put yourself into!"

I scoffed. "I know what the syringe did to me; you told me last time we 'talked.'" I start to run after him and try to give him a punch, which he effortlessly dodges, leaving him open for me to deal a roundhouse kick to the back. He ducks then lands an uppercut to my face, pushing me away.

"Weak, you haven't tapped into the full power of my gift." Garland states. "Maybe I should take it away and leave you here to rot in your dreams, or should I say nightmare."

"Like Hell you will!" I retorted. "Dragon Kick!" My feet ignite in flames as I jump and get ready to land a double kick to him. He just snickers as he jumps away from it time, but I had a smirk as well. "Thunder Blade!" I swing my arm just in time for it to turn into a lighting-charged blade and I smack him across the chest, which sends him flying. 'Can't let up.' I thought as I jump higher than he is and start to spin while descending. "Air Stomp Drill!" I land the drilling kick on his stomach and he crashes into the ground.

"Ugh, impressive…" He groans as I land next to him, I grab him by the collar and pull him up.

"Talk!" I shout.

"I can't…" He says, making me raise my fist, intending to punch his lights out, but something grabs my hand. I turn around to see…

"Garland!?" He was holding my arm back. "But I was holding…" I looked back to my other hand to see, nothing!? "WHAT!?"

"But I can!" Garland slams me to the ground and holds me down with his foot.

"How did you…" I wanted to ask him before…

"…Appear behind you, when you clearly grabbed by the collar." He finished my sentence. "My Illusion Image technique."

"Illusion Image?" I ask trying to stall for time, charging up my arm for another Thunder Blade.

"Think of it as a cloning of a person but after a few, brief seconds of contact it instantly disappears." He informed me. "Simple technique really, just put your mind at work."

"My mind, huh?" I say in an understanding. "Maybe if I did that, I'd match you, if not gain the upper hand."

"Yes, unfortunately I have to take your powers now." Garland hands glow red and leans it forward to my head.

"Not today!" I slam the Thunder Blade to his leg, causing him to let go of me. I quickly get up and deliver a head-butt to his forehead. He staggers back a bit before I grab his wrists. "Come here!" I pull him in for another head-butt, followed by a left hook to his gut, a palm strike to the chest, a kick to the face and a final roundhouse kick to the face again. Garland struggles to stay on his feet after the onslaught I dealt him.

"Resourceful, aren't you?" He asks me. "You've grown stronger."

"You're not the only one who can come up with techniques of his own." I tell him, tiring from the attack I did. "I call it the 'Melee Bash.' I simply get in close and perform as many random moves as I can. But as you can tell, I only did five moves. The pain from Kuja's attacks and the 'fun' we've been having, took its toll on me, as well as another technique I did while you had your foot on my chest."

"Clever boy, but…" Garland raises his hands and twitches them a bit which suddenly holds me in place. "…I've been holding back." He walks over to me with his hands glowing red. "Now, the game's over."

"No…it's..not." I struggle to get out of my mouth. "It…won't be over until…I get some…answers."

"You cannot stop me." He says as he staring at me face-to-face. "It's just like a weak link of a human to cling on to false hope." He strikes his palm on my forehead as it too, starts glowing red.

"I can't stop you, true." I say looking sad, but then make a huge grin on my face. "But he can!" I point behind him. Garland turns around to see…

"Hello!"

Me giving him an uppercut! While Garland's flying in the air, I focus a little more energy into my fist. 'I wonder if I can use something that can heal me without potions.' I thought. I suddenly feel a circulating energy on my arm like a vacuum. I see my right arm covered in green aura. I nod my head as I run up to Garland, with my right fist forming. "Drain Punch!" I deliver the punch to his stomach and as I thought, the aura started to suck some energy from Garland's body and transferred it to mine. I feel more relieved as the pain from the fight slowly ebbed way. After the punch, he drops down to ground on his back, with the look of shock on his face.

(End Music)

I walk over to him with the same grin my doppelganger wore. "Like my surprise, old man!"

"You performed the Illusion Image technique!" Garland realized. "But your power is only limited to physical abilities and your aura techniques for Trance! How could you have performed that ability?"

I smiled lightly. "It was easy." I tapped my head lightly. "I just put my mind to work!"

Suddenly, Garland started smiling as well. "You took my advice."

"I did." I responded.

"But it still puzzles me…" Garland says getting up and dusting himself off.

"What's that?" I ask, feeling curious.

"You said you were feeling fatigue from the using your attacks earlier, it wasn't your Thunder Blade attack, it was the strain of using the Illusion Image for the first time." He said.

"Correct!" I say, imitating his voice, causing him to laugh heartily. "So, can you answer my question now?"

Garland quickly composes himself. "You've earned it, but I can only tell you a small portion, a clue if you will." He tells me.

"Okay, at least I can put a part of this Eclipse thing to rest." I said, ready to listen.

"Project: Eclipse was created for the disruption of souls; blocking the normal flow and redirecting them to a new source." He informs me. "There was a previous experiment or prototype that happens to be on Gaia, but I cannot disclose that information. That's all I can give you, but you'll know in time."

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He responds. "Now, you should know that there are other abilities that interact with your mind."

"Really!?" I was shocked but only for a moment. After all, I did just use an ability that didn't require me to attack.

"Yes, think of it as enhancing your attributes; your attack power, your defensive capabilities, etc." Garland informs me. "For instance, Illusion Image makes it easier to evade your opponents for an opening to attack."

"Well, now that I probably just showed you I can still go on, how do I get out this time?" I asked. It may have been an obvious question to ask, but still it had to be said. "Because the last time, you basically threw me out."

"You are in a dream, right?" Garland asked.

"More of a nightmare really, fighting you but, yeah." I responded

"Then it is really simple."

"What?"

"Just wake up."

"Wake up?" I said. "It's not that easy when you…"

I was interrupted by a flash of light, illuminating the darkness…

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(King's Chamber) (Ron's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on a canopy bed. I looked around to find Freya standing in the doorway, looking out the door for something. I started to get up out of the bed and take a few steps towards Freya.

"Freya?" I called out to her, making her turn around. She gasped and quickly hugged me, having a blush creep on my cheeks. "Uhh…hi?"

"I'm so glad that you're alright." She said and released me.

"I'm glad to be alright." I replied, holding my forehead. "Man, did I get knocked around."

"We were all so worried that you wouldn't recover from those boulders dropping on you." Freya said. "I'm sorry; I could've helped you fight but…" I cut her off.

"Say no more, I saw what Beatrix did to you and the others." I told her. "I'm glad you guys didn't die from that!"

"Yes, the Gods were looking out for us all this day." Freya praised. I looked around to see no one else here but me and Freya.

"Where'd everybody else go?" I asked. Freya widened her eyes at the statement and looked down. "Did something happen between you guys?"

"Well…" She started but was once again interrupted by running footsteps.

"Ron, you're okay!" Vivi said, hugging me.

"Hi there!" I said hugging Vivi back.

"Hey Ron, have a nice nap?" I turned to see Zidane and Quina at the door.

"Yeah, even had nice dream of beating up some old guy." I said, joking around.

"Old guy!?" Everyone shouted.

"Kidding, kidding!" I said, trying to calm the hostile air. "Come on, you know me better than to smack around a senior citizen of this happy planet!"

"That was a little too much, dude." Zidane replied. "But I'm glad to see you're well enough to walk around, fight some more monsters, stop the Alexandrian invasion, training a chocobo to battle…"

"Training a chocobo to battle!?" I interrupted. "I already have a treasure hunting chocobo, where did this new one come from?" Training a chocobo was not on my 'to do' list or my list of community service chores.

"Is same one you met in forest." Quina replied. She and Zidane stood over to the side and revealed…

"Choco!" I was surprised to see the treasure hunting chocobo inside a castle, let alone a city with endless rain. Choco walked over to me and nuzzled me. "How'd you get here?"

"We don't know but…" Zidane pulled out the note and the chocograph from his pocket. "…Mene must've sent Choco here to give us this note." He hands them both to me. I look over the chocograph and see a picture of a shore near two mountains and a tree. 'I think that may be Cleyra.' I thought. I then start to open up the note to read it:

"Zidane, Ron…

I found another Chocograph to some treasure near Burmecia, kupo!

Maybe you guys and Choco should check it out!

Also, I saw Choco do something I've never seen any chocobo do, kupo.

I saw his feet glow and kick down a tree!

I'll think you should also train Choco to fight, kupo!

As for the kick, I'll call that move 'Choco Kick!'

Mene.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Exactly!" Zidane exclaimed. "Maybe we should train it to fight, it'll help defend him from any monsters he can't run away from."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said.

"But we must head to Cleyra!" Freya cut in.

"Actually, it could help us." Vivi said, and then turned to Choco. "But only if Choco's up to it."

"Kwehh!!" Choco jumped at Vivi's statement.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Zidane says. "But let's go somewhere without any rain."

"Good idea." I said. "Oh yeah…" I pulled out a clean white shirt I bought from Dali and put it on. "Good thing I had some spares; didn't want to increase my chances in getting a cold."

"Now can we press on?" Freya asked.

"Of course, let's go to Cleyra, find some treasure and train Choco to be an ass-kicking machine!" Zidane said.

"Kweeeh!!" Choco agreed as we all left Burmecia.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There you have it folks, Ron's still alive and kicking! And he got some payback and new abilities from fighting Garland.

**Drain Punch: **Deals a punch that drains energy from the enemy and heals the user by some amount.

**Mind Focus: **A new command that let's Ron raise his physical attributes

**Illusion Image: **Creates an illusionary clone that draws attention away from the user, raising evasion.

Also Choco discovers some fighting prowess as well.

**Choco Kick: **Choco's feet glow and delivers a sharp kick to the foe.

(A/N: I got this idea from the wild chocobo's fighting in Final Fantasy X-2)

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Next Time: **The next of destination of Ron's group is Cleyra. (Views a sandstorm tornado with a faint outline of a giant tree)

But first, Choco is getting trained in Battle Room 101! (Views Choco using Choco Kick against Ron as he blocks it)

Also, Choco digs up a treasure chest, (Views a treasure near a beach)

But the surprise is not what it seems… (Views a strange smoke enveloping a shocked Choco and Ron.)

**Next Chapter: **Choco's Dreams and Training Session

Please Read, Rate and Review! Also, hope you like the scenes' brief description of what's to come! Later!


	5. CH16:Choco's Dreams and Training

**Duelist of Dawn: **Here we go again, as my story continues to rise!

(applause)

**Duelist of Dawn: **Thank you! Thank you! Another round of praise from my viewers.

**Vivi: **You even have more than 20 reviewers so far!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Say what!?

**Vivi: **Just look!

**Duelist of Dawn: **(Looks over review count) Oh yeah!! That's more than my first part of this story!

**Vivi: **Well that's because you didn't have has much reviewers then you did now.

**Duelist of Dawn: **That's very true, and I'm grateful for them all. I'll thank Khiruki, Aerith the Evenstar, Cyrus Truth, FF & STH and Katherine the Black Rose for reviewing my last chapter! And to all who put this story on their favorite's list and on story alert, I thank you as well! Also, any other readers who are reading, don't be shy drop me a review, even constructive criticism's welcome but no flames please, I've been trying to make whole thing better plus keep my own style of doing things. Now for the Disclaimer!

**Vivi: **The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any music he's stated in the story. He does own his SI character, Ron.

**Duelist of Dawn: **Here's another story to read folks: It's LadiiReckless's The Queen and her Lion! It's like Katherine the Black Rose's The Lionheart Revised but instead of any original characters or self-inserts, there's a character people know very well if you played the sequel to Final Fantasy X, X-2! She's also helping Katherine the Black Rose doing a story called Twin Disaster. And trust me, it's funny! You'll see why if you read!

**Vivi: **Okay, let's start the chapter!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Aww! Vivi you're stealing my lines too!

**Vivi: **Sorry!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 16:**

**Choco's Dreams and Training Session**

(Outside Burmecian Territory away from the rainclouds)

Pretty much a few conflicts happened when I was slumbering in my own personal 'dreamland.' Aside from getting Garland off my back for awhile, I know that Project: Eclipse is something created for the disruption of souls and blocks that flow into a new source. I guess he meant extracting life on this planet somehow. I can't shake the feeling that I've heard this before. And Kuja called me that name so it must mean that I'm the one that's suppose to perform the task. And this prototype is already somewhere on Gaia; maybe if I smash it, I can stop that disruption, but what about my own? Until then, I need keep going to learn more. Also, I could find Kuja to get me some answers, it won't be easy since he thinks he has a grudge on me…

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" I turned to my left to see Vivi staring at me. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asked. "You've been kind of lost in thought ever since we left Burmecia."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I was just thinking about what Kuja said to me before he knocked me out."

"Oh. Freya said that he called you 'Project: Eclipse'; you know why?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know enough to give out a proper answer, Vivi." I said, but not mostly since. "I'm still stumped about this myself; I've never met him." I put on a thinking look. "But for some reason, it's like how I met Zidane back at Alexandria."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Flashback)

_After the fight scene, while Zidane and Blank were running off stage, the crowd showered them with silver Gil coins, both of which collected while running._

_One of the coins, just happened to land near me when Zidane came by, picked it up, caught a glimpse of my face and then did a double-take. He had a look that said: 'I know you from somewhere!"_

_"Uh…hi.." I said awkwardly, having a confused look on my face._

_He was about to respond until…._

_"Hey, Zidane! Get over here!" Blank's voice brought him out of the conversation before it really got into it, then ran off after Blank._

(End Flashback)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Zidane talked about it a bit when we were at Dali, but I told him I haven't the faintest." I continued. "Plus, the whole Eclipse thing was my first time hearing about it."

"Well, still it's great that you're alright." Vivi said. "We were all worried."

"Thanks. I know it's not my time to die." I finished, jokingly and got Vivi to laugh.

"Hey, you two!" Zidane shouted from in front of us. He was holding Choco's reins while Freya and Quina was next to them. "Pick up the pace; sooner we can finish training Choco's training, the sooner we can help the people of Burmecia and Cleyra!"

"He's enthusiastic about this." I joked.

"You're not?" Vivi asked.

"I am, I'm just not showing it as much." I said. We both caught up to the rest of the gang as we finally found a perfect spot to start developing Choco's skills. The area was grassy, and had a couple of boulders nearby. It was near the back door entrance to Gizamaluke's Grotto, plus it was away from the rain; we all had enough of that, especially since it kind of reminds of the tragedy we have yet to stop. At least, the sandstorm around the place could block out any intruders; no entry for you Brahne!

"Ok, this is the place." Freya said waving her arm around the area. "It is pretty open enough so that Choco can have room to move freely."

"Alrighty! Let's get down to business!" Zidane exclaimed. He and I turned to Choco who stared back at us.

"Well, Choco; a treasure hunter, now a fighter!" I started. "What's next, an expert fisherman?"

"Kweh-kweh?" Choco tilted his head to right.

"He means that he's impressed that you're suddenly expanding your talents." Freya answered Choco's confusion.

"Kweh!" Choco shouted in a happy call.

"Thanks, Freya." I said.

"You're welcome." Freya said, while sitting down on one of the boulders with Vivi. I turned my attention back to the chocobo.

"Now for starters, let's see how you perform that move Mene mentioned on the letter." I told Choco. He nodded and faced the other boulder about ten feet away. He scratched his feet on the ground and crouched a bit, like a bull would do when it is getting ready to attack. Then, he started to run as fast he could towards the boulder until his feet started glowing. Everyone was in awe when Choco leapt the last three feet and kicked the boulder. The end result; most of the boulder was shattered, leaving the base right where it stands.

Zidane and I whistled at the handy work, Freya and Vivi widened their eyes, and Quina's expression looked the same as usual but I could tell she thought the same as the rest of us.

"Damn! That was incredible!" Zidane exclaimed.

"No joke!" I added.

"Impressive." Freya added.

"That was cool!" Vivi excitedly said.

Quina nodded rapidly. "Chocobo very strong! I eat it now?"

"NO!" Zidane and I shouted.

"Awww…" Quina replied, slumping her shoulders. "I hungry…"

"Then go hunt some monsters and cook them." Freya said. "We're not eating any chocobos!"

Quina perked up and brought out her giant fork. "Okay, I get food!" Quina rushed out into the fields.

"Man, she's got some major mood swings going on!" I said, while shaking my head.

"I'd better go and make sure she doesn't stuff her face silly." Freya said, hopping off the boulder and running off after the Qu woman.

"Bye!" Vivi waved back her. He turned around looking at Zidane and me. "So are we still helping Choco?"

"Yeah!" I said. "We just need to find out what we need to work on."

"How 'bout we try training him on his speed and stamina?" Zidane offered.

"You sure?" I asked. "Chocobos usually have that down, considering how people use them for transportation before airships and that they can escape monsters easily."

"Guess you're right…" Zidane muttered. He snaps his fingers. "Let's just do a practice battle with Choco to see what kind of style he should focus on?"

"That'll work; we could also focus on his strong points afterwards and teach him to protect his weaknesses." I agreed. I turned to Choco. "So Choco, ready to fight?" I got in a defensive stance; I had to make sure Choco won't get pummeled and I don't suffer any casualties myself, that kick of his could put me down if I'm careless.

Choco stood back a few steps and shook his head. "Kweeeh, Kweh-Kweh!" He let out.

"Huh?" I scratch my head a bit, trying to figure out the matter. "What's wrong, big guy?"

"Kweeh, Kweeh!" Choco used his left foot and pointed it towards me. "Kweeehhh!" And he jumped while flapping his wings and craning his head back.

"Okay?" I said, still feeling unsure of his body language.

"I think he's afraid you'll hurt him badly." Vivi answered which was confirmed by Choco when he nodded.

"Gotta admit; you would hurt him pretty bad if you let your strength loose." Zidane said. "Just hold back, don't use any of those techniques and kept those trench knives strapped to your belt."

"Ah, right." I chuckled nervously and took off my trench knives. "Better, Choco?" I waved my hands a bit showing I'm unarmed.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded as he crouched a bit. I smiled back as I got into my defensive stance again.

(Play Pokemon Coliseum's Friendly battle music)

Choco made the first move starting off with his Choco Kick. _'He's doing that already?' _I thought. As soon as Choco got close enough and made a jumping assault with the kick, I dodged to the right and rolled out on my right knee. _'I won't say anything about that opening move, if he learned from it.'_ I got to my feet and saw Choco running towards me again. _'Yup, speed and stamina are his good points.' _I dodged a running assault this time; maybe he was using his beak that time.

The next part, I went on the offensive and tried to strike with my arm, but Choco was able to duck and run away from it. _'Since he has the speed, I got to make him come to me. Then, when I get him preoccupied I'll make my move.' _I thought. Choco started to dash towards me again, but not showing any signs of the Choco Kick. _'Here he comes...'_

"Wow, Choco's quick!" Vivi said as I dodged a normal kicking strike.

"Guess I was wrong after all about needing to train him on his speed." Zidane said as Choco ducked from my punches. "If anything, Choco could help us in that!"

'_Okay, now I know what Choco needs to work on…' _I thought as I was catching my breath a bit. _'Choco's just rushing through and continuing to do that. I've done that sometimes, but when I'm angry but Choco's just repeating the same thing, like a cycle…" _I suddenly gasped as I got a flash before my eyes.

(End music)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(????)

(Play Final Fantasy 7 music- 'Who…Are You?')

'_Where am I, this time?' I thought. 'Wait, where's everyone else?' I tried to move around to search, but… 'Why can't I move my body!?'_

"_Master, come look." A monotone voice calls behind a blue fog._

'_Huh? Is somebody out there?'_

_I hear footsteps approaching the fog and then stopping right in front of it._

"_How goes Project: Eclipse?" A new and older voice asks._

'_Project: Eclipse!?' I thought. 'What the Hell!?'_

"_The readings are climbing near the primary vessel's soul's stats and surpass that of your prototype's soul and the prototype version of Eclipse." The first voice answers._

'_Vessel? Protoypes?'_

"_Show me the readings." The' master's' voice says. In a short while, a beeping noise alarmed and a red light appear over me._

'_Did they discover me?' I didn't know where I was and who was talking behind the fog, but I was unable to do anything about. 'If they catch me, I'm done.' I suddenly see some strange hieroglyphic-like writings saying something appear outside the fog. And it was probably backwards, but I couldn't tell. I hear the 'master voice' read it out loud._

"_Activity measurement: 700. Response value: 450. Level: Advanced. Impressive, it may not surpass the soul my prized vessel obtained, but when the Eclipse develops its true strength, he'll surpass my first vessel's powers."_

'_There's more of them?' I was shocked, but only a bit. 'Is there someone else like me?'_

"_Of course. This one's merely a tool; but will continue to be useful after his motives are carried out." The 'master voice' continued. "So still, in the event both of my vessels are incapacitated, you will carry out the mission."_

"_Understood."The monotone voice answered._

"_Soon Project: Eclipse, you will help me realize my dream!" The 'master voice' proclaimed as another flash blinded my eyes again… _

(End music)

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"Ron move!" I suddenly snapped out of my 'daydream' when I saw Choco jumping down on me with a Choco Kick.

"Ahhh!" I raise both arms and blocked the hit as best I can. In time, the force of the attack got to me and caused me to lose my balance and knocked me on my back. Zidane, Vivi and Choco ran over to check on me.

"You okay?" Zidane asked offering me a hand up. I grab his hand and get myself off the ground and dust off my clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "You kinda spaced out, back there."

"I did; I was too busy trying figure out Choco's strategy that I didn't notice he was approaching me." I said. "Plus, there was a flashing light in eyes when it happened so I couldn't tell where to move so I blocked instead.

"Wait, a flash?" Zidane asked. "There was no flash."

"What do you mean 'no flash'?" I countered. "This flash came out of nowhere and got me caught up in some realistic daydream!"

That comment ended up earning me some strange looks from Vivi, Zidane and Choco.

"Hello!" The sound of Quina running over with Freya brought us out the awkward moment.

"H-Hey ladies!" I said.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"Ron said he had some daydream that was real and it happened while Choco was about to attack him." Vivi answered.

"You sure the sun didn't get in your eyes?" Zidane asked.

"No" I shouted. Then, I calmed down before I really lost my temper. "Okay here's what happened…"

I told them everything I saw in that dream. I really got their attention when I told them that it involved Project: Eclipse.

"So, you were that project Kuja was talking about in the dream?" Freya asked.

"I think so; the voices were close to where I was, plus there were no other rooms like I was in." I answered.

"Strange…" Quina thought out loud while she ate some meat from the monsters she fought while the rest of us were training.

"To think all of this happened because the enemy's accomplice intervened…" Freya pondered.

Zidane stood up and put his pound his right fist into his palm. "Another reason to take down Brahne and that Kuja guy!"

"Yeah!" Vivi stood up.

"Wow; helping Freya to save her people, Vivi searching for his origins and getting answers from Kuja." I added. "A short list with a tall order."

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Oh yeah, we still need to find that location on the Chocograph!" I said, pulling out the stone.

"Well let's go find it, I think Choco's had enough battle training since he still has to dig for treasure." Zidane said. "I think the picture's near Cleyra anyway."

"Alright, Choco let's do this!" I said, taking Choco by the reins.

"Oh, can I ride on his back?" Vivi asked excitingly.

"Sure, if Choco wants to." Zidane said. Choco just crouched down allowing Vivi to ride on his back.

"Thanks, Choco!" Vivi said.

"Kwehhh!" Choco said.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was about twenty minutes before we reached the sandstorm tornado, but we still had to find the treasure, maybe it had something useful to help out like the first one did. Besides, I don't think there's an easy way of getting inside the storm anyway. And to make it sweeter, the desert landscape had us staggering a bit.

"Okay, there are two mountains leading towards a beach…" I muttered, looking from the chocograph to the area around us.

"Is that it over there?" Freya pointed to a clearing between two mountains.

"Let's check and find out." Zidane said. "Vivi, take Choco and see if he can find it."

"Okay." He answered and slightly tugged on the reins. "Choco, over there!"

"Kweh." Choco ran to the clearing with Vivi. The rest of us ran after them. And our assumption was correct, behind the mountain pass was a small beach with Choco already set to work.

"Whoa!" I saw Choco was quickly moving dirt as fast as he could. "Look at him go!"

"If all chocobo's could move like this, I wouldn't be surprised at their rarity." Freya commented.

Vivi was watching from a safe distance from dirt Choco was throwing around. It was about another ten minutes of make in a 5' deep hole before…

"KWEHHH!!"

"Okay Choco, come out of there!" I called to him. Choco climbed out of the hole and shook of the dirt, pelting me with it. "Hey, hey!" Choco stopped as soon as the excess dirt was off of him. Everyone laughed at state I was in. "Be quiet…" I muttered as I jumped into the hole and retrieved the treasure chest.

"Okay, let open this sucker and help ourselves to some riches!" Zidane said rubbing his hands together.

"Calm down, dude." I said pulling off the worn-out lock. "Here goes!" I open the lid to find…

"Nothing!" Zidane shouted. "Oh man, what a rip!" Zidane stormed away.

Freya just sighed. "Come on, guys let's just get to Cleyra." She said as she left with Vivi followed after her.

"Let's go, Choco." I said feeling down myself. "Guess we..."

I was interrupted by a burst of white smoke enveloping Choco and me.

"Kwehh..." Choco suddenly fell to the ground.

"Aw man..." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I just woke up…" I fell to the ground.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(???)

(Play Aloha De Chocobo from Final Fantasy IX)

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Kwehhhh!!!"

Choco and I found ourselves floating in space of all places!

"Did that smoke mess with my head?" I asked myself in shock. "How are we in space? And on that note, how am I breathing while I'm IN space!?"

"Kweh! Kweh!" Choco suddenly stood right-side up.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. I soon got my answer when I started to be right-side up. "Weird."

The next thing showing up was a small planet showing up under our feet.

"Weirder." I muttered.

"Kweh-ehh!" Choco mimicked me.

"Hello, wanderers of Gaia!" A voice said from behind us.

"Ahhh!"

"Kweh!"

We both jumped and turn around in a panic to find the weirdest thing ever; in fact…

"Now that's the weirdest thing I have EVER seen!" I shouted.

Right in front of me and Choco, was a giant, golden chocobo about twice my size sitting on a throne and wearing a royal crown! Behind him, was like a small version of a castle, about a big as the chocobo, but I know castle are bigger that. In front of him was a small pond and on both sides of him were four chocobos of different colors, but still was the same size as Choco. On my left, there was a red one and a gold one. And on my right, there was an ocean blue one and a sky blue one; all of them were twirling around slowly on one leg.

"Be calm, young man." The giant chocobo replied. "I mean you no harm."

"Forgive me, but it's kind of hard when a 12' talking chocobo is staring me down." I panicked. "And, to make matters worse; this may be the result of me getting high off that smoke!"

"Ho ho ho..." The chocobo laughed heartily. "There were no harmful effects of that smoke I spread upon you and your friend. All it did was it sent you asleep so that I may make contact with Choco."

"Kweh?" Choco asked.

"Hmm? What is this place anyway, if you don't mind?" I asked, finally calming myself down. "And who are you for that matter?"

"I am the Chocobo King, and you are both now in the Chocobo's Dream World!" The giant chocobo proudly proclaimed. "Those who come here companions and a home..."

"Oh!" I said, getting it now. "But wait, I already have all that stuff so why am I here?"

"You were in contact with most of the smoke, so it was powerful enough to send you here with Choco, who was the intended for the smoke to hit." He explained. I nodded my head in acknowledgement as he turned to Choco. "Choco...You seek a quiet life with other chocobos...Am I right?"

"Kweeeh!" Choco jumped happily into the sky.

"I can imagine; he's just about the only chocobo I've seen so far." I added.

"Wanderer, we await your return…" The King waved his wings as tiny sparkles showered over Choco. While that happened, the sky blue chocobo suddenly became transparent and flew over into Choco's body. As the sparkle shower end seconds later, Choco now had that sky blue color on his body!

"Choco?" I asked as I looked over him.

"Kweeeh..." Choco was giving himself a once over as well. "Kweh!" He really liked it!

"Choco!" We both looked to the Chocobo King as he addressed us again. "You now have the ability to cross rivers! But remember, your journey to our paradise is long, but you have taken the first step…" He then faded away as light bathed Choco and me...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Beach near Cleyra)

I yawned as I got up off the sand. "That was a weirder dream than my last one…" I pushed any sand off me as I got out the beach. "Hey Choco, you okay?"

"Kweh!" I looked up a saw Choco, still in sky blue.

"So it did happen..." I realized.

"Hey guys, move your butts!" We heard Zidane yell at us from the overpass. "We ain't getting any younger!"

"Right, sorry!" I apologized. I also thought Mene would hear about this, so I made a note about it before taking Choco's reins. "Come on, blue bird!"

"Kweh." Choco followed me across the overpass, and we were greeted by the shocked looks of Zidane, Vivi, Freya and Quina.

"Who's that chocobo?" Vivi asked.

"It's Choco." I answered like it should've been obvious.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted.

"Chocobos turn blue?" Quina pondered.

"There's no way!" Zidane shouted.

"I never heard of a chocobo changing color." Freya added.

"What happened back there?" Vivi asked.

"Remember that empty chest?" They all nodded. "Turns out this smoke came out and gave Choco a new look!"

"So there was something there, it was just for Choco!" Zidane realized.

"Right." I said. '_I think I should leave out the part about it was all a dream, God knows we all need a break from that!' _I added as an afterthought.

"So, is there anything special about Choco's new form?" Freya asked.

"Oh, right he can cross rivers and shallow waters other land." I informed them.

"Well, its safe say, its not happening now." Zidane said. "Better just head on to Cleyra." Everyone nodded, but then I remembered something…

"Wait, I don't think Choco should go." I stated. "He's too inexperienced."

"How so?" Freya asked.

"While we were sparring, all he did was just run at me with the intent to strike." I said. "He does that here, he's as good as dead in Cleyra."

"Kweh…" Choco looked totally down at that statement.

"Hey, don't take it badly, dude." I tried to console the sky blue chocobo. "I'm just concerned about you; after all, you've just learn how to fight while the rest of us had about a least a year of experience defending ourselves." Choco nodded. "So, here's what I want you to do; run back to the forest and try to give him this message." I tied the note I made earlier to his leg. "And as for fighting, don't take on anyone bigger than yourself."

"Kweh!" With that Choco ran off.

"At least he'll be safe enough if he does run into smaller enemies." Zidane thought out loud.

"True." Freya added. "Now let's get into the sandstorm!" We made our way back to the sandstorm, as violent as it was I could still make out a faint silhouette of a giant tree.

"Not to be rude, but how exactly do we get in this crazy storm!" I yelled over the howling winds of the storm.

"Just follow me!" Freya yelled back. Shockingly, she ran in head first into storm.

"Freya!" All of us shouted.

"I'm fine! Just get in here!" We heard her in the storm.

"Well if she's okay..." Zidane jumped in the storm. "Geronimo!"

"He's wacky!" I muttered.

"I hope I find yummy-yummies!" Quina just ran in leaving me and Vivi left.

"U-Um, Ron?" Vivi was scared of the storm, hey I couldn't blame him.

"We'll go in together, kay?" I said, picking him up.

"Ok." He nodded. "I'm ready!"

"Let's go!" I ran and dove into the storm, hoping I can get into Cleyra...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I think that's a perfect time for a cliffhanger, don't you?

I know it's shorter, but I'll make the next chapter longer, because the next place will be crazy!

Well, as you can see Ron's got some visions of how Project: Eclipse was created, and Choco can swim! Sort of...

**Next Time: **Freya's surviving members of Burmecia have escaped to Cleyra, but all I'm seeing is a desert wasteland while climbing this trunk! (Scene of Ron and the gang walking through Cleyra's Trunk)

Well, it is called the 'City of Illusion.' Maybe this whole thing is a mirage. (Scene of Dragonflies attacking)

Either that, or the sand is alive! (A scene of a pile of sand rising up unusally)

**Next Chapter: **Sand Tree Climbing for Dummies

Please Read, Rate and Review! See ya!


	6. CH17:Sand Tree Climbing For Dummies

**Duelist of Dawn: **Finally, were off to start the real festivities and continue with the main storyline! (,,) ^-^ (,,) -- Me happy!

**Steiner: **It's about time you slacker!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Nice to see you too, sunshine! Wait, aren't you supposed to be in a cell back in Alexandria? How the hell you get out?!

**Steiner: **Humph!Being a great knight of Alexandria as well as the Captain of the Pluto Knight guards, I was able to negotiate my release to the Queen.

**Duelist of Dawn: **In other words, you issued a one-man jailbreak!

**Steiner: **Yes...

**Duelist of Dawn: **Hey don't feel bad, you just might become a big celebrity for the stunt you just pulled.

**Steiner: **Really? You think so? Finally! Recognition for my deeds and swordsmanship!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Yeah, I'll be sure to see you on your television debut on 'Knights.'

(Audience laughs)

**Steiner: **Huh? Why there is laughter among the audience and what is this show 'Knights.'

**Duelist of Dawn: **Knights was a parody show of the movie Shrek 2. It was a funny version of the real life television shows Cops. And if you seen that show, you'll see the humor among it.

**Steiner: **(Looks over the show Cops)

**Duelist of Dawn: **3... 2... 1... Showtime!

**Steiner: **AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!! THAT'S IT! (Draws sword)

**Duelist of Dawn: **Man do you always take my jokes at face value?

**Steiner:** (Runs at Duelist of Dawn with sword over his head)

**Duelist of Dawn: **Oy... (Presses hidden button) Bye!

**Steiner: **AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (Falls into trap door)

*THUD!*

**Duelist of Dawn: **Forgive that rather...unfortunate event, folks! Now on to what I like to call the 'Thanking of the Reviewers' from the last chapter!

Cyrus Truth: This will be indeed a sweet chapter! And sandy, too! Also, to any kids who happen to read this story, remember: It's not cool to smoke. In other words, DON'T DO IT! IT WILL MESS UP YOUR LIFE FOREVER AND EVER! JUST SAY NO!! 'Kay! ^-^

Khiruki: I love chocobos, any cruelty to them will be sacrificed to Queen Brahne! Glad that my previous chapter, was decent enough!

Katherine the Black Rose: The cliffy has ended, read on homegirl!

Hiiro Mizutani: I can't wait for to write Choco Meteor also, it shall be glorious! Mwhahahahaha!!

FF and STH: Oh yeah, after a few more Choco will return to action!

Rytir: Oh yeah! The story really gets off the ground now! Time to stop holding back!

**Duelist of Dawn: **Also good people, the good Hiiro Miztani have joined the ranks of uploading another Final Fantasy 9 story for us to partake. It's called Secondhand Fantasy and unlike the other OC stories made so far, it's rated M for the mature audiences so if you are not of age range, step away, otherwise go crazy and read it! Plus, everyone knows that I don't own Final Fantasy 9! I'm just a simple writer blessed with readers who love the work I do. And I don't own any music used for this story! Now without further ado and I'm glad that no one else is here to say it....... Start the chapter!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 17:**

**Sand Tree Climbing for Dummies**

After a bit of training and treasure hunting with Choco, I had to tell him to go back to Mene and wait there. Once I go back to Chocobo's Forest, we'll be able to get back on track. But for now, here's my current plan: we finally made it to Cleyra! Okay maybe not the town per se, but at least we were at the sandstorm before jumping in. Freya led us into the storm, and I'm hoping that we don't get thrown out or worse; we get carried into the winds and THEN get thrown out! Luckily, that wasn't the case; as soon as we jumped we were right outside the tree. I could do without the tons of sand smacking me in the face, so for protection, I raise my arms to shield my head. Vivi and Freya hid their faces in their coats and hats. Zidane had to follow the same routine I did. And Quina, well she didn't mind, she was actually having her tongue catch some sand! She's actually had herself a sandwich without the bread!

Surprisingly, we weren't being carried off by the fierce winds inside the storm; it was actually less intense than what I felt from going through the sandstorm's wall...

"I can't believe it!" I shouted over the storm. "We're not being forced into the sky!"

"The tempest subsides..." Freya says as she kneels down and touches the sand. "By the Gods!" I guess the Gods of this world did us a favor!

Zidane broke us out of our relief. "C'mon, let's go while we can! The storm might pick up if we stick around!"

Freya nodded and stood up. "Indeed. Let us press on."

"Must hurry. Must find more yummy-yummies!" Quina suggested happily.

We all ran inside the tree's roots to take cover from the storm, gladly the whole tree was inside the eye of the storm; the safest place to be in any type of storm. We started to walk on the tree roots leading towards the trunk. And let me tell you, Cleyra's tree is like a massive giant one. A lot of roots and limbs to be seen. I swear, the town of Cleyra could easily be made into a massive city if the settlers decided to refashion the whole inside of the trunk.

"It must be lucky for Cleyra to be protected by this tornado." Vivi said. "Alexandria could never get in!"

"Yeah, but don't forget that Brahne and her forces are too damn persistent to stop it and invade the town on top!" I added.

"And that's why we're here!" Zidane said. "We'll take down anyone or anything that gets in our way of helping our friends!"

"Plus, I hope the King is here in Cleyra." Freya said. "Without the royal family, Burmecia's lost. We've already lost our Queen and the Prince is nowhere to be found."

"Well, let's get up there so we can take some of the burden off our backs!" I proclaimed. Everyone nodded. The path among the roots was about a few minutes long, considering we ran there instead. Up ahead, we saw a glass door and went to go push it in. But it wouldn't budge!

"Dammit! The door won't open!" Zidane said, kicking the door.

"Now how do we get inside?" I asked.

"There should be some possible way." Freya pondered. "I know my people escaped here."

"Hey, look here!" We all turned to see Vivi and Quina near some levers.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Maybe it could open the door?" Vivi thinks.

"Well, pull one and see!" Zidane says.

Quina pulls one back and sure enough, the door opens!

"Cool! Let's keep going!" Zidane says as he walks in first.

"Wait up!" I ran after, with Freya, Quina and Vivi trailing.

There was only a single pathway inside with a treasure chest containing a frozen, blue staff for Vivi, must be for ice magic. Afterwards, we continued on to find another room with two tunnels; one above us and one directly across from us. Problem is that no one but Freya could reach the higher path.

"Hey, Freya, could you check out that path up there and we'll go see about the one across, okay?" Zidane asked.

"Yes, but it'll be safer if I bring Vivi." Freya said. "I'll be able to carry him up there and he can provide backup in case, I run into something bad."

"Good idea!" I said. "Vivi, you okay with that?"

"Okay." Vivi answered. "You guys be careful, too."

"Relax, man!" Zidane kneeled down and patted Vivi on the head. "If Ron and I get into trouble, Quina'll just eat the sorry thing that crosses her!" I laughed at that comment.

"It be delicious!" Quina proclaimed. "Let's find yummies!" Quina walked out to the other path with Zidane following. I turned to Freya and Vivi.

"Just be safe, guys." I told them.

"You too." Freya said. She then picked up Vivi and got to the higher tunnel in one jump and entered. I ran after Zidane and Quina.

Inside my tunnel, I reached the outside of tree facing the sand tornado. And there were two ways from there; a vine reaching back the way we came and a walking path going around somewhere.

"Yo, Ron!" I heard Zidane shouted in urgency. "A little help, over here!" I ran over to see Zidane and Quina dodging a large, purple bird with a big, yellow beak and red feathers on its head.

"A Zuu!?" I shouted. But shouting it caused the monstrous bird to notice. "Oh damn." The Zuu started to swoop towards me. I dodged the beak, by climbing onto the tree's trunk.

"You alright, up there?" Zidane asked.

"Peachy!" I said back. But the Zuu came back and lunged towards me again. At soon as was close enough, I jumped onto the bird and grabbed the beak with my whole body. "Sorry, no free meals!" The Zuu was angry and tried to shake me off.

"Look out!" Quina cried out. I looked behind me and saw it was about to crash into the ground, since it was focusing on getting me off.

"This is my stop!" I let it launch myself off and used the momentum to somersault safely, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "I could grab a silver medal in the Olympics, if not the gold doing this stuff everyday!" The giant bird, well he crashed and got a face full of dirt! After seeing that, I ran over to the knocked out bird. "Oooh! Nice form, little rough on the landing! You may have to settle for the bronze." I started to walk over to my friends, when...

"Ron!" Zidane shouted pointing behind me. I turned around and met the inside of the Zuu that woke up! The thing opened up its mouth and scooped me in! I was actually swallowed up by a giant bird!

(3rd person view)

"Hey, let him out of there!" Zidane took his blade and gave that bird a spinning slash. Quina then hopped on the big bird and stabbed its back quickly and forcefully, putting it down. After making sure the Zuu was completely dead, Zidane opened up the mouth and looked inside.

"Can you hear me, Ron!?" Zidane shouted inside the bird. Suddenly, a fist burst out the back, scaring Quina.

"Is alive again!?" She shouted and jumped off the back. Then, the fist went back in and punched out again and started to tear away at the skin, finally head popped out…Ron's!

(Ron's POV)

"No..." I gasped out as I fought my way out of the belly of the beast, to be appropriate in my words. I continued to tear away at the flesh as I finally freed myself from the monster's insides. "But I am!" I climbed out and slid of the dead Zuu's body, covered head to toe in bird guts.

"Whoa, man!" Zidane said pulling me up. "You look like Hell!"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Aw man! I can't believe that happened to me!" I kicked the bird's head forcefully. "It ate me! A goddamn bird ate me!"

"It's not that bad." Zidane said, trying to calm me down. Didn't work...

"'Not that bad!' 'Not that bad!'" I repeated Zidane's words and grabbed him by his shirt. "Look at me, man! I'm drenched in bird guts, not droppings! You did not just get eaten by a 10 foot bird!"

"But you're alive, man!" Zidane said. "Be glad that thing didn't chew you up!" I calmed down a bit as he freed himself from my grasp.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, getting some of the guts off my body. "Man I need a bath."

"You said it!" Zidane chuckled, which earned him a headlock. "Okay, okay I'm sorry!" I let go.

"Hey, can I eat giant bird?" Quina asked, while holding her fork over the corpse.

"Go crazy!" I was still peeved about being inside of another thing's belly. I savored the sight of Quina eating that bastard! Zidane just went behind the ledge he was near before he attacked. "Ah, sweet revenge! Was it good Quina?"

"Yes! Tasty!" Quina said, licking her lips.

"Next time another Zuu comes at me or the rest of us like that, cook that thing until it's well done!" I told her with an evil grin.

"Uhh...o-okay..." Quina shuddered at my look.

I then heard a clicking sound coming from where Zidane disappeared to. I then saw a massive amount of sand pouring out way we came in.

"What the...!" I shouted, jumping up to higher ground.

"Hey guys!" Zidane climbed up near I was. "I found away to reach Vivi and Freya! Just continue walking over to that tunnel; I pulled a switch to let the sand fill up the way we came in!"

"Good, let's hope they haven't run into something worse than I went through!" I said. We all traversed the newly made path, to meet up with Vivi and Freya...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Freya and Vivi) (Same time when both parties parted ways)

After Freya and Vivi jumped into the high tunnel, they were greeted to a hill leading up. Also, they see a moogle being harassed by three giant caterpillar looking bugs. They had green bodies with tan stripes down their backs. Their faces also tan with large feather-like antennae on their heads.

"Carrion worms!" Freya deduced.

"Please, kupo!" The moogle being attacked cried out. "Someone help, kupo!"

"Let's help him!" Vivi said. Freya nodded as they rushed into the line of duty. "Blizzara!" Vivi casted a more powerful version of the Blizzard spells. He let out a giant multi-pointed crystal that pierced the bodies of two unfortunate Carrion worms. The third one saw this and tried to make a break for it, scurrying with its multiple feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Freya shouted. She jumped onto the bug, stabbing it with her spear. Next, she tossed into the air while putting herself in an attacking stance. "Lancer!" She then rushes towards the falling bug as four long dragon spirits surrounded her spear. When the bug almost hit the ground, Freya struck hard at it, cleaving it in two. "It's done." She said as she threw the pieces into the pit off the path, watching it sink into the sands. Vivi followed suit and pushed off the curled up corpses of the two Carrion worms into the sand pit.

"Thank you so much, kupo!" The moogle exclaimed, shaking Vivi by the hands. "My name's Monev!"

"Um, I-I'm V-Vivi!" The black mage greet still being shaken by the small moogle.

"Okay," Freya pulled them apart. "I think you've showed him enough gratitude.

"Sorry, kupo!" Monev sheepishly spoke, while rubbing the back of his head. "Those Carrion worms had me scared to death! I didn't think they find me here!"

"So, you were running down from the path?" Freya asked.

Monev nodded his head. "Yes, I was on my way home when it happened, kupo!"

"Well, I'm glad you're okay!" Vivi said. Monev gave out a happy "Kupo!"

"By the way, where is your home?" Freya asked.

"Right here!" Monev flew over to a cave with a wooden doorway.

"You live here!?" Freya and Vivi spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, if I lock the door, the monsters can't get me, kupo!" Monev ran insided. "Okay, goodbye now, kupo!" Monev shut the door and the tale-tell sounds of locks were heard from behind the door. Vivi and Freya had sweatdrops going down the backs of their heads.

"That was..." Vivi let out.

"...Unusual." Freya finished.

"Yeah." The black mage agreed. "Let's just wait here for the others."

"Good idea." Freya said as she saw Zidane, Ron and Quina walk through the tunnel. "But I don't think we have to wait long."

"Sorry we're late!"

(Ron's POV)

At the end of the tunnel, Freya and Vivi were standing near a hill.

"You've finally made it." Freya said.

"Yup!" Zidane said.

"You guys run into trouble?" Vivi asked, walking up to him.

"Heh, take a good look a Ron and ask him the same question!" Zidane pointed his thumb at me.

"Aah!" Vivi shouted when looked. I was sticky from the Zuu's guts and now my body was partially covered in sand from the rising sand.

"Yeah, I need some new clothes." I said bluntly and swiped some of the sand off me. "And a good scrubdown, yecch!"

"What happened?" Freya asked while staring at me awkwardly.

"Let's just say I've got the inside story on the anatomy a giant bird, that we know as the Zuu." I said.

"You were swallowed." She said.

"Bingo." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Well, be glad that Cleyra should have a water source to clean off that disgusting gunk off you." She reprimanded. "So be sure to take a shower, when we stop by."

"Yes, mom!" I said in a childish voice. Vivi and Zidane chuckled as we continued up the hill.

It was pretty uneventful walking up there as we collected spare hi-potions. I drenched myself with a couple to try to get off the bad smell at least. It didn't, but thankfully the bird guts were washed off my clothes and any harmful effect it left, that may have occurred were healed up as well. Suddenly, I heard the sound of shifting sand. I turned around quickly, but found nothing. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Zidane asked.

"Something's following us..." I said in a low tone. Zidane looked behind me, but only saw small sand hills.

"I think it's just our weight and our footsteps." Zidane said and to clarify, he walked around the back area and it made the same sounds I heard as he kicked around some sand as well. "See?"

"Maybe I'm having an off day." I dismissed. I continued on after the Freya and the rest with Zidane following me. But as everyone continued to oblivious to what's behind them, the sand hill rose up slowly and casted a large shadow. Quina stopped and turned around and first noticed it.

"Look!" She said causing everyone to turn around. There was a seven foot tall hill formed behind us. Suddenly, it created a sand storm blowing us to the ground!

"WHOA!!" We all cried out as we were dragged across the path. As that happened, the sand hill started to sculpt itself in a new form as it collected more sand from the area; it formed two muscular arms on its sides and the upper area had a muscular build, showing off a 'chest' and 'abdomen.' Finally, it made three holes at the top of the 'body,' make it appear to have two eyes and an 'O' shaped mouth. The only thing that wasn't present, was the legs; it was still the base of the hill it used to be.

*ROAR!!* It bellowed out as it flexed and stretched out its new form.

"That's a sand golem!" Freya cried out, readying her spear.

"Oh man!" Zidane pulled out his twin-blade, Quina with her giant fork, Vivi with his blue staff and strapped on my trench knives.

The sand golem advanced and threw a punch at Quina which she blocked with her fork, but staggered back due to the force.

"Nice punch, let me show you mine!" I dealt a right hand which I embedded it in deep into the torso. But when I tried to pull back, I couldn't budge! "Guys, I'm stuck!"

"Hold!" Quina rushed in and stabbed the fork on its head, but that soon got stuck too! "Hey, no fair!" She struggled to get her weapon off but was thrown off when the golem when it shook its head forward.

*ROAR!!* The sand golem now raised its left arm to hammer my head, but Zidane quickly chopped it off. As the golem looked over the loss of its arm, I was able to pull out and back away.

"Lancer!" Freya rushed in to attack and with her powered up spear, she chopped off the right arm. The golem retaliated by spewing sand at the Dragon Knight, knocking her near Zidane as he helped her stand up. "Thank you." She panted out.

"Anytime." Zidane said.

"Fire!" Vivi sprayed a blast of fire on the head, which blinded it and made it rock back and forth. I suddenly got an idea...

"Hey Vivi!" He looked at me. "Remember how we beat the Black Waltz No.2?"

"Yeah..." Vivi answered but looked puzzled at the same time. In time, he got the message... "Oh!"

"Right! You ready?" He nodded. I charged up my right fist and raised it high. "Ice Tomb!" I slammed my fist to the ground and the ice made its path under the golem. After that, ice spires shot up inside the base, locking it in place.

"Thundara!" Vivi charged up magic and shot a few bolts of lightning at the spires, giving the sand golem the shock of a lifetime! When the shock ended, it dropped down to a sand hill again.

"Oh yeah!" Zidane said while spinning his blade around. "That'll teach some sand to beat on us!"

"Let's press on...huh?" Freya was cut off when some of the sand up front slid off and revealed a red jewel. She went up to examine closer.

"What is that?" Vivi asked.

"A red jewel?" I asked.

"Look like cherry." Quina added.

"Hmm." Freya laid a hand on it and quickly pulled it back. "It's warm, not only that I feel a pulse."

"A pulse?" Vivi widen his eyes. "How can a jewel be alive?"

Suddenly, the 'jewel' shook violently against the sand hill.

"What the...?" Freya muttered staring at the strange sight.

Then, it flashed bright red, blinding us a bit and making Freya cover her eyes for she was the closest to the source.

"Freya, get back!" Zidane yelled. She complied as she back flipped over to our side. It was lucky that she did because after the light stopped, we came face to face to the reformed sand golem!

"Oh great, no physical attacks can hurt it and magical attacks!?" Zidane shouted. "It'll just reform itself!" I suddenly smirked after I heard that.

"Yeah, but how?" I asked the tailed thief.

"You saw how!" He shouted angrily. "That jewel thing created it..."

"Of course!" Freya put it together. "The jewel animates the sand!"

"Take down!" Quina conjured up her magic and sucked in air. "Aqua Breath!" Quina spat out a breath of water at the golem making the body wet.

"Fira!" Vivi charged up a powerful blast of fire, making the sand harden up as the heat evaporated the excess water. The sand golem couldn't move, but the jewel was shaking frantically.

"That's mine!" Zidane rushed in and stabbed the jewel, making it crack and shatter on impact. Then, to showoff, he tapped the stiff sand golem and made it collapse altogether. "That was fun!"

"Oy..." Everyone else let out as they continued on.

"What?" Zidane asked. "It WAS fun!"

At the top of the hill, we were met up with five tunnels, going to different directions: left, right, straight and diagonal in between the mention paths. Emerging from the right path were about four giant, sand-covered dragonflies. They had curved arms, long, straight bodies and wings that beat quickly to stay aloft. They were no match for us: Zidane and Freya chopped one up each, Vivi burned the third and I smashed the fourth. As for Quina, we just gave her a meal. Afterwards, we turned our attention towards the tunnels.

"Looks like we are splitting up again." Zidane pondered.

"No, we don't." Freya said walking towards the left-most path.

"Why not?" Quina asked.

"Look." She pointed to a wooden sign. With a closer look it read:

"This way to Cleyra settlement."

"How convenient." I thought out loud. "A sign shows us the way."

"Well, if the sign says it 'this' way, let go 'this' way!" Zidane said walking towards the path.

"I think he's having way too much fun with this." I said.

"He's been that way for as long as I known him." Freya said. "Let's catch up with him."

We walked down the marked path and found Zidane just stand at the entrance of another room.

"Hey, thanks for waiting!" I said, patting him on the back.

"You're welcome, but there's another reason why I didn't go any further." He informed us.

"What is it?" Vivi asked.

"Look." He pointed to three small quicksand pools in the area. Also, there was barely any room to walk around or through them to get by.

"This is going to be tricky." Freya said. "We have small ledges to walk on but it'll be hard to jump across the quicksand without taking a step."

"Any ideas?" I asked her.

"Well, we could get Vivi across if he's up to it." She pondered.

"What do I have to do?" Vivi asked.

"We'll throw you across the other side, while the rest of us try to traverse the difficult path." She said.

"Okay, if it will help." Vivi said. Zidane and I walked over the narrow ledge with Vivi in between us. We both grabbed a hand and prepared to swing him over.

"Ready, pal?" I asked him. Vivi nodded. Both Zidane started to swing him steadily.

"Ok, Ron..." Zidane was getting us all ready as we counted off...

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Now!" We launched Vivi over the sand pit and he landed on his feet, shakily.

"You cool over there!?" I waved over to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Vivi waved back.

"Good! Now for the rest of us..." I said, trying to think of something that doesn't involve getting into the pit in front of me.

"Hey guys look!" Vivi caught our attention and pointed to a piece of loose tree bark on Vivi's side. "You could use this to cross over here!"

"Alright Vivi!" Zidane shouted.

"Yay!" Quina praised while clapping her hands.

"How long is it, Vivi?" Freya asked. Vivi dropped the bark and slid it over to where Zidane and I were standing. It was just enough to reach and then some.

"Freya, you should go first since you're lighter on your feet." I called over to her.

"Right." She was able to balance herself on the ledge easily, and with deep breath, ran across the bark with ease. "Who's next?"

Zidane and I looked to each other for that question.

"You think I should?" I asked Zidane.

"Well, it could be anyone of us actually." He stated.

"What about me?" Quina asked.

"You'll have to go last; no offense but you would break the wood halfway." Zidane said.

"Oh..." Quina deflated.

"Don't worry; once me and Zidane cross, we'll help you the rest of the way." I assured her.

"Okay!" Quina jumped in high spirits.

"After you, Ron." Zidane offered in a polite manner.

"Thank you, Zidane." I said in the same manner. I took a deep breath and quickly walked over the bark and let out the air. "Whew!" I turned around. "Your turn now buddy!"

Zidane nodded and repeated the same process that I did. "Okay Quina, after the ledge, just get as far as can before we catch you!"

"Okay!" Quina walked over the ledge, slower since she had bigger feet. As soon as Quina got over okay...

*RUMBLE!!* *RUMBLE!!* *RUMBLE!!*

The ground around Quina started to shift and shake.

"Quina get over here, now!" Freya shouted. But the bark was suddenly swallowed by the quicksand. "No!"

Quina went back to the starting point before the landscape changed to a big giant quicksand pit!

'_That's not supposed to happen!" _I thought as I saw the pit. _'How did the sand form a bigger sand pit, with a ledge separating them?"_

(Play Poison Spear from Sonic and the Secret Rings)

A giant, tan pincer claw reached out from the pit and snapped violently. And then, another pincer claw, the same as the first, shot up and mimicked the actions of the first. Then, a long, tan tail came out behind the claws and waved around; the deadliest thing about it, was a sharp, spear-like point at the end of it.

"I hope that's not what I think it is!" Zidane shouted.

And on cue, the being inside the pit erupted out of the sand and showed itself as we clung onto the walls. It was a giant, tan scorpion with red arms attached to the giant pincers. It also had sharp, white teeth and big, menacing eyes.

"It's Cleyra's guardian!" Freya cried out. "But it's not supposed to be this violent!"

"I think it's because it sees someone other than a Burmecian or Cleyrian." Zidane pondered.

"A giant scorpion!?" Vivi yelled out. "This is bad!"

"Yeah, in more ways than one!" I added. "One: Quina's cut off from us. Two: if we let this thing run free, Cleyra's town will be its prime target if it makes a tunnel underground just to find us. And three: the only way of attacking is to jump on the thing!"

"Well we can't stay here!" Freya shouted. "We have to take down the guardian! Quina, use your magic!" The scorpion tried to strike Quina down with its tail. "Quina!"

"Vanish!" Quina at the last second, disappeared in a flash!

The scorpion angrily stabbed at where Quina's supposed to be, but got nothing except air! And yet the simple fact was, the giant fork was still being held by Quina!

"Now's how chance!" I shouted as I jumped on the scorpion's back and gave it an axe handle smash. It caught attention of the giant as it moved its body in an attempt to shake me off. "Hey, a little help please!?" I shouted as I hung on for dear like.

As soon as Zidane took a step forward, the scorpion used its claws to ram him in the gut. Freya tried to parry the claws with her spear as best she could while Vivi pulled Zidane away from the beast. "Quina! Give it another hit!"

"Aqua Breath!" Quina blew water at the scorpion's eyes, making it flinch and flail more. The flailing caused me to get thrown on to Quina, who ironically reappeared when I land on her. Talk about bad timing!

"Blizzara!" Vivi encased the scorpion's claws in ice making it heavy for the monster to lift as they dropped inside the sand. "Go guys, I'll fight it from here!"

"Thanks, Vivi!" Zidane said as he and Freya hopped on the scorpion's back, and gave it a good stabbing as Quina and I got up. But that scorpion's was not letting up as it knocked Freya and Zidane onto Vivi.

"Damn!" I shouted. "Give us a break, here!" My prayers were answered when a glow came right next to me. I blocked out the sudden flash of light with my arms. When it cleared, it showed that Quina had Tranced! Her clothes were the same as before but were glowing with purple aura as I saw it and she had blush-black skin now. "Quina, how do ya feel?"

"Hungry!!" Quina jumped into the fray, but as it happened, the scorpion's tail move in to stab her through.

"Look out!!" I cried out. But by some miracle, when the tip of the tail touched her, it slid off.

"I cook you good!!" Quina drove her fork on the scorpion's head and suddenly heat radiated from it and spread around the monster's body like crazy! The giant scorpion was powerless as it finally fell limp against the sands. Quina jumped off in time, grabbed me and carried me over to where Zidane and the others were. "White Wind!" She casted some healing winds that blew over bodies, making us good as new! After that, Quina's Trance ended.

(End Music)

"Thanks, Quina!" I praised the Qu. But she was trying to eat some of the dead scorpion's pincers like how you would eat a lobster. "Wow, she was serious about that?" I thought after seeing her Trance, Quina would feel more enlightened about things; guess her eating habit won't ever change for anything in the world, silly Ronald...

"Yuck!!" She spat out the pincer. "Taste bad!! No yummy-yummy!!" She stomped away from the pit and blew hot air.

We all laughed at how Quina's never ending quest for good food and cuisine keeps her separate from the rest. But in the end, you'll eventually admire her for it...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well a cliffhanger but it ended on a lighter note, and after a battle with one of the craziest things you'll ever see in real life!

Plus, hope you like the humor I put in, I love to laugh!

Anyway, for those Final Fantasy 9 fans have noticed, that Giant Scorpion bit wasn't supposed to be in the game... well little sand scorpions don't sit well with me so I made a big one!

Crazy, I know I am. At least I'm not insanely crazy, I'd be locked up in Arkham Asylum which is a good game, go play it! Or watch a walkthrough if you don't have the systems...

Also, hoped you like how Quina saves the day in this chapter; she hardly gets any time so I gave her the spotlight! Now part 1 of the Cleyra arc is complete, part 2 is next chapter! Let's talk about it, shall we?

**Next Time: **We finally made it to Cleyra and it's a nice place on top of the sandy tree! (Scene of Ron and the gang reaching the entrance of Cleyra)

Time for some R&R! (Scene of Zidane and Ron chilling in a hot tub)

Of course some stuff will break us out of that (Scene of Quina peering into a giant sand tomb)

Some more than others... (Scene of a giant monster)

**Next Chapter: **Rejoice! Arrival in Cleyra!

Please Rate and Review! Later, from the Duelist of Dawn!

(,,)^-^(,,)


	7. CH18:Arrival at Cleyra!

Duelist of Dawn: Welcome back good readers! I am finally grateful that Steiner's back in a cage again. Sheesh! The guy was about to slice me wide open last chapter.

Cyrus Truth: Yeah, it was especially tricky since Quina's gorging on food, Vivi's taking a nap, Zidane's chasing skirts, and Freya's been practicing her Jump...and hasn't come down yet. What the hell's keeping her up there?

Duelist of Dawn: I don't know (snaps fingers) Oh snap! I totally forgot I had company coming over! (Looks to audience) Hey guys, look who decided to visit! Say what's up to all the people, Truth!

Cyrus Truth: Hello, everybody! Hey, thanks for inviting me over, man. Gotta say, this place is NICE!

(Audience applauds)

Duelist of Dawn: Nice isn't; got a plasma TV, a sweet PS3, and as you read last chapter, I've got this cool security system so that if anybody gives me problems, a nice press of the button, sends them on them on their merry way!

Cyrus Truth: Yeah, I have to know where you got that security system from! I need to install one in case a certain jolly old man wearing red comes a-knocking...seriously, the damage from that last visit? *shudders*

Duelist of Dawn: Oh yeah, I've heard about that. I've got a tech guy who's also good with traps, I'll send him over after the chapter's done. He'll give ya some sweet deals!

Cyrus Truth: Awesome! In that case, we'd better get to thanking all the wonderful reviewers. After all, you and I both know that feedback is excellent motivation!

Duelist of Dawn: Alrighty! Katherine the Black Rose, Aerith the Evenstar, Hiiro Mizutani and FF & STH; thank you kindly, for the reviews; I'm finally past the 30 mark! And of course, thank you Cyrus Truth for your review and gracing us with your presence!

Cyrus Truth: Not a problem, just helping out a fellow traveler on the Long and Winding Road. Oh, since no one else is here to do it, mind if I dish out the disclaimer?

Duelist of Dawn: Go for it!

Cyrus Truth: All right then: The Duelist of Dawn does not...I repeat, DOES NOT own Final Fantasy IX, its characters, or anything from the game. He does, however, own his OC Ron and the various plot changes therein. And before any of you ask, The Duelist of Dawn does not own me, either. The Exile is not for sale.

Duelist of Dawn: Hey, you can't put a price on good people! So without further ado...

Cyrus Truth: ...Lets start the chapter! Hey Duelist, got any popcorn?

Duelist of Dawn: Right here! (Brings out large bucket of popcorn)

Cyrus Truth: Excellent! This is gonna be sweet!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 18:**

**Rejoice! Arrival at Cleyra!**

After the battle against the sand scorpion giant, we found a ladder reaching upward. We all climbed it to the top and sure enough, we finally made it to Cleyra's settlement! And at first glance, it was a major improvement from the rest of the tree below. There was a bit of sand around the entrance, but not so much and of course, the sandstorm, but we were also able to view the bright sun bearing its light down on the giant tree. Also, there was a long flight of stairs leading to town, but right now we were approached by two figures wearing green and gray priest clothing with veils covering their faces. The one on the right had a painting of three trees on the veil, while the left one had a painting.

'_I guess these people are Cleyrians.'_ I thought. _'Because Burmecian colors have purple and gray, the last time I checked.'_

"Good day, travelers." They greeted in a soft voice but you could tell they were males. Their greeting was also added with a prayer gesture and a bow. "We are the sand and forest oracles of Cleyra, welcome to our blessed town."

"Hello." We all greeted with the same respect of bowing. I may be from a different world and go by a different religion, but I always show respect to them. The oracles then turned to face Freya.

"Might you be Lady Freya?" The forest oracle asked.

"Indeed, I am." Freya replied with a nod.

"We have awaited your coming, my lady." The sand oracle informed her.

"Huh?" Zidane said.

"You knew we were coming? I added.

"Yes." The oracles answered.

"How did you come to know my identity?" Freya asked.

"When he arrived earlier, the king of Burmecia has requested that we guide you to him." The forest oracle answered. We all gasped at the comment; the king made it here after all!

"He's here?" Vivi asked, to be certain.

"Truly." The sand oracle replied.

"Long live the king!" Freya rejoiced and she had all means of doing that, after what happened in Burmecia. "Take me to him immediately!"

"At once, my lady." The sand oracle replied and led her up the stairs. Before she got far, she turned to the rest of us.

"Everyone, I shall go to see the king." She told us. "Why not take this chance to rest?"

"Yeah, good idea." Zidane said.

"Sure, I think we all need it." I added. "I actually need to soak in tub to make sure I'm clean of all the Zuu's blood and guts."

The sand oracle laughed at my statement and then waved his arm to the left-side direction. "This way, my lady."

He and Freya left the area, leaving the rest of us still at the entrance.

"While they are meeting the king, allow me to be your guide and show you our town." The forest oracle offered.

"Yes, please." Vivi said politely.

"Great." Zidane asked.

The forest oracle walked to the right-side path. "Please walk this way, sirs."

"I go find yummy-yummies by myself!" Quina exclaimed as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"Oh boy..." I muttered slapping my forehead. I gave an apologetic bow to the oracle. "I'll take a rain check on the tour; I should make sure Quina doesn't get out hand finding food.

"I see..." He replied. "I am sorry that I cannot be of any service."

"Actually, do you know a good place to take a bath?" I asked kindly.

"Our inn has that luxury, but you will have to pay for you time." He said.

"Great, thank you!" I bowed out and went up the stairs.

I decided to head off to the inn and get myself cleaned before finding Quina; I may be cleared of anything that Zuu left on me but, I didn't want the rest of the town thinking I some sort of bum. Thankfully, the inn was right in my line of walking and the easiest to see. I noticed that all the houses had blue rooftops made of wood, while being fashioned out of large mushrooms, rock or tree limbs. The inn looked like it was made from mushroom but was built to resiliency so that it would be a long while before something knocks it down. I walked inside to the front desk a found another Cleyrian dressed the same as the oracles at the entrance.

"Hello sir, I am the Night Oracle Donnegan." The man asked greeting me as to what I now call the 'Cleyrian greeting.' "Would you like to rest for the day?"

"Yes, I really am in need of a bath." I said in an awkward manner.

"I can tell." Donnegan said. "Oh, forgive my indiscretion..."

"It's alright; Freya and my other friends gave me the same kind of talk." I cut in, dropping his apology. "Besides, after being swallowed by a Zuu, who wouldn't?"

"Well, now I know why you smell like that." The night oracle said. "The bathing area is in the room behind me; since you're not registering for a room, I'll charge you 300 gil." I paid the proper payment and was given a towel and some strange body washing soap in a glass bottle. I noticed there were two rooms; a men's side and a women's side, naturally I choose the men's side. I took off my clothing and got inside a large pool, filled with warm water. Afterwards, an innkeeper came to take my clothes and clean them while I'm in the bath.

"Man, it feels good to be washing off the bad experiences; I didn't think I'd ever get clean after I left Lindblum." I said to myself. "But now, the madness is going to start soon, and with me in it. If this was supposed to be some sort of game; it's not anymore." I applied the soap to a cloth and started to scrub my arms. "Now I'm starting to believe all those stories about going through and experiencing these video games were true. I mean, Gaia could be another planet for all this matters." I then scrubbed my back and chest. "And with this Project: Eclipse thing happening to me, this is already way past it." I sighed. "But I still got to see this through, and like my father told me, 'Don't leave anything you do half-assed done.' I just hope the family's okay..."

"Of course your family's okay."

"GAH!!" I jumped at the sound of another voice inside the bath. "W-W-Who's that?"

"Relax, bro!" I turned to the left and found Zidane soaking in the bath as well. "It's just me!"

"Zidane, man you scared me!" I shouted, balling my fists up.

"Sorry!" He apologized putting his hands up in defense. "I came in here to wash up, but I found you here sort of pouring your guts out."

I widened my eyes when I heard that. _'Oh man, I really need to stop talking to myself when I THINK I'm alone! Emphasis on 'think!' _I berated myself.

"You heard all that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know something happened with your family." He said.

"Oh no! I just basically left home for a while that's all!" I quickly answered. _'Whew! That was close! I don't know what would happen if he found out I wasn't from Gaia!' _I added in my mind.

"Oh! Good to hear." Zidane said, dropping more into the water until his head was the only thing out. "Why did you leave home anyway?"

"Well, I am 21 you know." I informed him. "With becoming an adult, I got to explore the world!"

"Cool, I guess what led you to become a wandering warrior before that time huh?" Zidane asked.

"I did say that, sorry for not telling you the full story." I said. "Leaving home was hard to do, but I gotta spread my wings from the home someday, right?"

"It's cool, I've done that once." Zidane said, sighing. "Except for me, it was all about finding my real home."

"Did you ever find it?" I asked.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head sideways. "But I guess, that's what I had expected. The only thing I had to figure that out was a blue light."

"Wow, at least you had home and a form of family." I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, if your father beats you up for living and one of your brothers can't wash his face to save his life!" He joked and that got both of us laughing. "Thanks man, I needed that."

"No problem, Zidane." I said. We stayed for about five more minutes before our clothes were delivered to us clean. "Alright, time to get out!" I hopped out the bath and dried myself off with the towel. Finally, I put on my clothes and felt the absolute relief of being clean and fresh!

"Hey hold up!" Zidane got out and followed the same process and stretched out. "Well that was nice! Let's go find Vivi and Quina, I bet Freya's still with the King."

"Right!" We headed for the exit.

"I wonder what Quina and Vivi are doing?" I asked.

"Sightseeing, maybe." Zidane thought.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Quina) (Observatory Point)

Quina ran throughout most of the town from the entrance, the inn, even around the freaking cathedral! When came around an area with a small, blue observatory overlooking the sandstorm, she came to one conclusion...

"This town..." Quina said in a low voice. She sucked in some air and yelled, "...got NO yummy-yummies anywhere!" She stomped the ground with her right foot. "Town don't even have ingredients!"

While having her anger being let out, two female Cleyrians were coming her way. They wore tan dresses with a white middle that ended on the mid-thigh. They saw Quina and decided to say hello.

"Good day to you, strange traveler!" One of them spoke. "I am the Flower Maiden Sharon." She gave the Cleyrian greeting.

"And I am the Water Maiden Shannon!" The second one greeted the same as the flower maiden. "How is your stay in Cleyra, so far?"

If you could sense how Quina was feeling, you'd run right now... She suddenly got into the faces of the maidens which spooked them greatly. "Aaaa!" They cried as they stood back.

"You no can make famous Alexandria dish, Queensmeal?" Quina asked in a scary tone as she took a step forward towards the maidens.

"N-No..." Sharon answered. "T-That's in A-Alexandria."

Quina took another step towards them. "You no have famous South Gate Bundt Cake?" She asked in the same tone as before.

"O-Of course not." Shannon replied. "That's in S-South Gate." That was the last straw...

Quina growled. "Why you have no food!?"

"W-We do." The maidens said.

"Where?" Quina asked and growled at the same time.

"The other side of town." Sharon said.

There was awkward silence as Quina continued to stare down the maidens who held their breath until...

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Okay, bye-bye!" Quina dropped back into her cheery manner and ran off, leaving the maidens to breathe safely.

"That was scary!" Shannon said, panting.

"Who was that?" Sharon asked, also panting as they both walked into the observatory to calm themselves.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Back With Ron and Zidane) (Cleyra Settlement's inn)

Me and Zidane were in the upstairs bedroom, talking about what to do after the whole thing with Alexandria blowing over when suddenly...

"You bastard! You killed my father!"

"Bastard!"

"Bastard!"

"Bastard!"

We heard a familiar angry voice followed by the angry voices of a woman and two children, coming from downstairs.

"Oh boy, we better go see what's down there." I told Zidane.

"Yeah, no sense for the people to get riled up in a safe place." He replied. We both went down stairs to find the cause of the commotion, and it was someone who we did not expect...

"Vivi!" Me and Zidane yelled. He was being cornered by that Burmecian soldier Dan and his family, the ones we saw fleeing the Burmecia when we opened the bell gate.

"Well, well. A bit touchy today, aren't we?" The night oracle came from his office when he heard the commotion.

"Go inform the high priest!" Dan exclaimed as he pointed. "He's one of the demons that sacked Burmecia!"

"I-I haven't hurt anyone." Vivi said frighteningly.

"Enough with your lies!" He shouted.

"Alright, that's enough!" Zidane yelled as he and I stood in front of Vivi. "I can't believe you tried to bully our guy again, when Freya specifically told you he isn't with Alexandria."

"Huh?" Dan was dumbfounded.

"Oy, you don't remember us!?" I asked. "We tried to look for the king but you ran trying to protect your family? Remember now?"

"Oh, right!" He said. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I thought so..." I replied. "Now, would you kindly step away from friend, you're scaring him."

"Sorry..." He bowed in apology and then turned to his family. "Apologize, everyone."

"We're sorry, little one." Dan's wife said.

"Sorry." The kids said together. And they all left the inn.

"Hey Vivi, you okay?" Zidane asked.

"N-Not really..." He said.

"Hey, don't worry about what they said." I tried to console him. "You know you didn't do anything to hurt him; they're just scared that's all, and they were trying to find someone to take it out on."

"That's why they were yelling at me?" He asked.

"Yeah, though I still can't believe they fail to see the difference between Brahne's black mages and yourself." Zidane wondered.

"I do." Vivi and Zidane turned towards me. "If Vivi were anything like Brahne' black mages, he would have torched them by now."

"Yeah!" Zidane said. "Hey guys, I'm going to see if Freya's done talking with the king, can you guys hang back for a bit and wit for Quina?

"Sure." Vivi and I replied.

"Good, later!" Zidane ran off to find Freya. As he was out of sight, I thought it'd be good to find Quina...

"Why don't we find Quina so we can all be here for the meeting?" I asked Vivi.

"Okay, where do you think she'd be right now?" Vivi asked.

"Probably gorging herself on sand." I said cracking a smile at the black mage.

"That's not funny!" Vivi said but couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Apparently it is." I said, walking away.

"Wait for me!" Vivi yelled running after me.

We made our way towards the entrance since we figured with Zidane looking in the higher levels, we'd best look in the lower levels.

"Okay, if I was Quina and I was down here..." I pondered looking around the entrance. "...Where would I be?"

"No yummy-yummies anywhere..." We heard a voice coming from a path near the entrance, but away from town. And it strangely sounded like it was dying.

"Is that...Quina?" Vivi asked.

"Only one way to find out..." I said. We followed the path and found Quina sitting down near a larger and deeper sandpit than the one we crossed to get into town. And she looked exhausted.

"Quina?" I asked being concerned for her. "Is everything okay?"

"No." She replied.

"What happened, you hurt?" I asked.

"No."

"You lose something important?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" I finally asked.

"No yummy-yummies anywhere, Ron!" Quina shouted and dropped to the ground.

"Of course..." I said in a deadpanned tone.

"Don't worry Quina." Vivi walked up to Quina. "After we leave Cleyra, we'll get food back in Lindblum."

"But hungry now..." Quina groaned and turned on her side, facing the sandpit. "Ooh..." She said dreamily.

"What?" I asked, not getting why she's so happy all of sudden...

"Ice creammmm..." She moaned as she stood up. "Yummy!" She slowly started to walk towards the sandpit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I shouted as I grabbed Quina in a bearhug, hard enough to restrain her but not to squeeze her much. "Quina, you're hallucinating, wake up!" But she was now struggling to get out of my grip.

"Want ice cream!!" She shouted.

*BAM!*

"Aah!" Vivi suddenly let out a yelp.

"Huh?" I turned around with Quina still my arms and got slammed into the ground when Vivi collided with Quina. "OOF!" Unfortunately, I ended on the bottom of the freaking pile and Quina was heavy! "Oh...damn..." I groaned out.

"Hey Vivi, you're here!" I heard a familiar little kid voice that was also sounding arrogant...

"Puck, is that you?" Vivi asked.

'_Puck?' _I thought. _'I should have known he was behind this...'_

"Hey, where's that big, stupid friend of yours?" Puck asked. "He learn to mind his own business or something?

"That's it!" I erupted and ended up knocking Quina off of me. And I saw Puck to truly confirm it was that mouthy, little punk. "Where do you get off insult others!?"

"Hey, it's you!" Puck said, and then cringed a little. "Did you hear me say all that?"

"Depends, you looking to expand your business?" I asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Uhh..." For once that kid was speechless.

"Urgruaaa!!"

"What in the..." I said peering into the sandpit...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Zidane)

Zidane reaches the cathedral at the highest point of the settlement. The cathedral was a big purple building that had a bell on top. As soon as he goes in, he sees two oracles blocking the rest of the way. Zidane goes to talk to the one with a painting of a single tree on his veil.

"Good day, sir." The tree oracle said as he gave the Cleyrian greeting. "I have a message for Master Zidane from Lady Freya."

"Oh, okay." Zidane said. "What's the message?"

"I was told to convey the following..." The oracle said. "'Zidane! I'll be with you shortly so please get everyone together at the inn.'"

"Okay, got it!" Zidane said. "Thank you!" And with that, Zidane ran back down to the inn. However, before he can reach it, Burmecian Soldier Dan runs up the stairs, meeting him there.

"Help!!!" He shouted out to the whole town. "We got a big problem!!!"

With that, Night Oracle Donnegan from the inn stepped outside to meet with the soldier.

"What is the matter?" The oracle asked.

"Th-The antlion's mauling a kid!" Dan said frantically.

Donnegan gasped at the thought. "The antlion!? It is usually so docile..." He pondered. "How could--"

"We gotta teach that beast a lesson!" Dan cut him off. "Come on, let's get 'em!"

"This calls for immediate action." Donnegan said. "I shall inform the high priest at once. Wait here." The night oracle started to walk away...slowly.

"Hey, buddy, wh-where ya going?" The Burmecian soldier asked. He then growled. "These Cleyrans are all so damn lazy!" He then noticed Zidane standing behind him. "You there!"

"Yeah?" Zidane asked.

"Gimme a hand! Your friends are already over there, helping out!" Dan ran down to antlion pit.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Ron, Quina and Vivi)

Back at the sand pit, Vivi, Quina and I are staring down a large frightening-looking monster with a large pair of pincers. It looked like a brown and red ant but over 100 times larger; an antlion! And on one of the pincers was Puck!

"Whoa!" I shouted as I took in the sight of the antlion. "That's a big 'ol boy!"

Zidane finally arrived at the pit. "So that's the antlion!" He said, looking at the monster's size. And turned to me, "Where did this guy come from?"

"After you left, we went to find Quina and found her here." I told him. "Suddenly, that kid came over and that antlion popped out of the sandpit and grabbed him."

"I see..." Zidane pondered.

"Aaaa! Help me!!!" Puck yelled out.

'_Am I hearing things, or is that Puck crying for help?' _I thought as I also thinking of how to get him down without stumbling onto the sand pit.

"NO!!!" Vivi yelled as he stood helplessly. At least that's what I thought as well, one wrong move and the kid could be sunk into the sandpit.

"Hang in there, champ!" Zidane yelled using his hands to amplify his voice. "We're gonna save you!

On cue, Freya showed up at the scene...

"Is the child alright, Zidane?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Zidane said calmly.

Ubfortunately, Puck didn't think so..."Like hell, I'm fine!!" He added in that familiar, arrogant tone.

"That voice!" Freya gasped and kneeled down. "Might it be Prince Puck!?"

"PRINCE!?" I shouted and pointed to Puck. "That arrogant, back-stabbing rat who ditched me and Vivi back in Alexandria, is royalty!?"

Puck heard Freya's voice and ignored mine. "Freya! Where you been!?"

"Urgurrrra!" The antlion roared and threw Puck into the air.

"Aaaaaaa!"

"I got him!" I yelled as I got in position and held out my arms. Puck safely landed in my arms as soon as he came down. "You okay, little man?"

Puck jumped out my arms and rubbed his back. "Oww!" And in his anger, shouted at the antlion. "That hurt, ya stupid asshole!"

"URGURRRRAAA!" The antlion let out a louder roar at Puck's insulting roars and started moving near the edge of the sand tomb. Thankfully, it can't leave the pit since I know this one doesn't have legs below the sand, and the arms it has out are not good for carrying his weight around to crawl.

"Here it comes!" Zidane shouted as we all band together to battle except Puck who hides behind a cart.

(Play 'The Decisive Battle' From Final Fantasy Six)

The antlion start to attack with its pincers as it rears its head back.

"Move, now!" Zidane gave us the signal as soon as the pincers nearly reached the ground. In the nick of time, we all jumped back to avoid the blow. It also served to get the antlion stuck in the ground.

"Gotcha!" Zidane took his blade and jumped on the antlion's back and gave a swift cut.

"Fira!" Vivi casts his second level fire magic and burn the monster's head. Zidane was able to jump out the The antlion shrieked as it jerked its head out the ground and further away from us.

"Well, if it stays back, it can't fight us right?" I asked.

"I don't know." Freya asked. "I've been told that this Antlion's been tamed by the Cleyrians and has been their pet. It never attacked anyone near it, so we have to stay sharp on any other ability it could possess."

"Okay." I said.

"Raaaa!!" I felt magic being charged from the antlion.

"It's casting magic!" I shouted. "Quina, use that Mighty Guard!"

"It exhausts me." Quina retorted.

"Don't worry, we got an ether for ya." Zidane said, pulling out a bottle of yellow liquid. "Just do it now, quick!"

"Okay." Quina nodded. "Mighty Guard!"

Quina charged up her blue magic to a high level, and then released it all at once. Yellow and blue energy surrounded us as felt like our bodies were incased in armor. In short, she casted the Protect Spell and the Shell spell at once and at everyone present. And from that, I could see why Quina was exhausted, so much magic being let out once instead of one spell on one person.

The antlion let loose a Fira spell, which hit Quina on the stomach. But she wasn't bother by it much, even in a vulnerable state.

"Here ya go!" Zidane saw his chance and fed Quina the ether, which made her good as new.

And right on time, the Antlion came back and smacked Freya with the pincers, but thanks to the Mighty Guard spell, she didn't feel much a got back up. She then took off into the sky, preparing to use her spear assault attack. So I thought it be best to give her perfect target...

"Here's something for ya, ugly!" I shouted as I ran towards the antlion who was meeting me halfway, trying to lock it's pincers at me. "1...2...3...Punt!" When it got close enough, I gave it nice punt kick in its face, making it lurch back in time for...

"Spear Assault!" Freya came down from the skies and stabbed her spear in the antlion's eye and jumped off to land near Vivi.

'_I gotta wonder how the hell she stays up there?' _I wondered. _'Is she jumping really high, or just defying the pull of gravity?'_

"Urgyraaaa!!!" It cried as flailed around and shrieked in pain.

"Ouch!" I said.

Suddenly the Antlion stopped moving around...It was still alive, but was just...still.

"Uh, why did it stop?" Vivi asked, shakily. I couldn't blame him, this was getting freaky by the moment. And skies were getting darker for some reason...

The antlion started shake and glow a red aura, I think it's royally pissed off right now.

"RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" The antlion expended the aura and shot off a red streak straight Freya at had colliding into Vivi.

"Freya! Vivi!" Zidane and I cried. Quina was also looking worried, seeing her friends getting knocked down.

"Oh..." Freya groaned as she got up. "I don't think we should hit with a hard physical attack."

"Is that what caused that red aura to appear?" I asked. Freya gasped.

"Was that an aura attack?" She asked. "I just felt a hard force hit me in the chest."

"I think it was if you didn't see it." I said helping her up as Zidane got Vivi to his feet. "You two, okay?"

"I'm fine." Vivi said.

"I can still go on." Freya added.

"Arrraaa!!" We turned to see antlion suck in some air.

"Hit the dirt!" Zidane shouted as he dove into the ground and covered his head. The rest of us followed suit, as we felt a strong wind being pushed into us accompanied by the sand as it covered our bodies.

After the sandstorm cleared, we popped out of the sand feeling weak.

"Man..." I said, getting on my hands and knees. "That...was crazy."

"No...kidding." Zidane added.

"Freya...use that...ability..." Vivi said.

"Reis' Wind..." She was able stand up straight and covered us in sparkling wind.

"White...Wind..." Quina took the opportunity to heal us a bit before the Reis' Wind kicked in its Regen effect.

"Okay." Zidane said with renewed strength. "Vivi, Quina you two are going to have to be the main attackers, it won't counter magic attacks."

They both responded with a nod.

"Freya, Ron," He turned to us. "If it gets near the ledge, we'll hold him down and use our abilities if necessary."

"Got it!" I said.

The antlion started to grumble again and spewed some orange mucus from its mouth. It barely missed us, but a little got my pants.

"Ewww!" I said in disgust. "That thing hacked a loogie at me!"

"Here we go again!" Zidane said. The antlion casted Fira again at my leg. I dodged the full force, but a little got my leg.

"Oww!" I said holding my leg.

"Ouch!" I then noticed everyone else felt some pain, too. That's when it hit me...

"That mucus infected me with Trouble!" I realized.

"So that's why we all felt the pain, even when Ron's was the one taking it." Freya said.

"Trouble?" Vivi and Quina asked.

"Trouble makes it so that when one person takes damage, anyone around him will feel a minimal amount." Freya informed them. The antlion tried to attack again, but I dodged in time.

"Magic Hammer!"

"Blizzara!"

Quina and Vivi cast their spells one after the other. A giant hammer appeared from a puff of smoke above Quina as she took it in her hands. She rushed over and slammed the big monster to the ledge in time for the Blizzara spell to freeze its head in place.

"Hey guys!" Zidane got Freya's and my attention. "Triple team?" He asked spinning his blade.

"Let's." Freya said, charging energy to her spear.

"We take 'em to the cleaners!" I said, stomping the ground with my right foot, charging some energy to it.

The antlion struggled to get out, but to no avail...

"NOW!"

Zidane ran in and swiped the monster from the side, being careful not to free it.

And then, Freya and I ran after and let loose some damage of our own.

"Lancer!"

"Dragon Kick!"

I jumped and struck the beast with my flaming right foot and Freya brought it home, using Lancer to knock it across the sandpit.

"Urguaa..." The antlion then collapses, wounded and exhausted, as it sinks back into the sandpit and disappears from sight.

(End music)

"Hmm, well that's a first..." I said after the grueling battle.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"We fought a monster, but we knocked it out instead of killing it." I told him.

"Well, it is the Cleyran's pet..." Vivi said. "If we killed it, they'd be mad at us."

"Good point." I said. We all turn to Puck who came from behind the cart after the Antlion left.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Freya asked, checking him for injuries.

Puck smiled. "Hey, Freya! Whassup?"

"I'm fine, but how can this be?" Freya asked him. "I heard that Your Highness disappeared upon leaving Burmecia..."

Puck sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...yeah!"

Freya stood up. "Well, let us go at once to the catheral to inform His Majesty!"

"My old man, huh?" Puck pondered, and then shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to see him! Just tell him I said hi, okay? Later!" He then takes off to who knows where.

"But, Your Highness!!!" Freya shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Puck runs back to me and Vivi says:

"Take care, Vivi, Ron!"

...then runs off.

"He so rude." Quina said. "Vivi and Ron much nicer."

"Why, thank you Quina!" I said, gratefully.

"He's the second friend I ever had." Vivi stated. "I've gotta tell him something!" Vivi runs off to catch up with Puck.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(An hour later) (Cleyrian Cathedral)

Up in the cathedral, Freya, Zidane and I talked with the king of Burmecia while Vivi and Quina were trying to find Puck. The king of Burmecia wore a royal, purple robe, shirt with green rings on the sleeves and a crown. He wore teal colored pants, with gray sandals. Freya was telling him all that happened between her treks from Lindblum to the battle against the enraged Antlion.

"I see. So you saw Puck, eh?" The King of Burmecia asked

"As mischievous as ever, Your Majesty." Freya informed him. "He ran off when I mentioned you."

"So he has." He chuckled. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"I heard his Highness left Burmecia one month after me." Freya said. "That makes it three years."

"And yet both you and Puck decided to return to me in this time of danger. I am grateful!" He praised with a bow. "And thanks to your friends as well."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." We all bowed to him. After the talk, an elderly rat woman dressed in green robes and hat appeared. Her robe was much more elaborate than the oracles, signifying her status in the cathedral and settlement. She gave her Cleyrian prayer Freya as she spoke.

"Freya, we shall conduct an ancient ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm." The high priest informed her. "Surely, no enemy of ours would attack with the powerful sandstorm protecting Cleyra. And with the help of a dragon knight like you, the storm should grow even more powerful than ever."

"Ah, the ceremony from the time when Burmecia and Cleyra were one. I understand." Freya said and returned the prayer. "Zidane, Ron I met with utter failure when trying to defend Burmecia... And I will not allow Brahne to exert her will upon us any longer!"

"I know you will; and we'll continue keep Brahne away from whatever plan she has against the people Burmecia and Cleyra."

Zidane smiled. "You've changed, Freya. I didn't think you were so strong when I first met you."

"I could not bring peace to Burmecia and thus fulfill Sir Fratley's wish." She replied in a soft tone. "But now, all I can do is to protect this beautiful place."

"Yeah, protecting Cleyra is the best thing you can do for yourself." I stated.

"Doing so will help me." Freya ended as four maidens appeared to take part of the ceremony.

Zidane and I walk aside and lets Freya stand with the maidens. The king and high priest stood behind Freya and the maidens as they took their places. Three maidens were in the back and Freya and other maiden were in the front. One maiden sat down near a big, golden harp with a crescent moon at the top. Inside the moon, a red, sparkling jewel was imbedded in it. Also, two other maidens carrying a wooden flute and violin

(Play Eternal Harvest from Final Fantasy 9)

The harp player flicks the strings and they begin to perform the strengthening dance. Freya and the first maiden stepped forward, follow by the three back dancers. Then the music plays a lot livelier with the violin and flute added as all the dancers begin dancing a form similar to the river dance. During the dance, Freya and the first maiden turn back to back and move closer until both nearly touch their backs to each other. When the violins solo comes up, Freya and the first maiden jump and turns in sync, staying back to back, and then switch places and repeat. Then they, move apart as the back maiden takes three step forward and continue to dance. After the solo, Freya and the first maiden look to each other and move closer, as if waiting for the right moment. At the climax, they turn face to face and hold each other's right wrist and turn in sync again when...

(End music)

Towards the end, though, the strings break.

"The strings have snapped..." The maiden playing the harp gasped. "A terrible omen, this is..."

Zidane, Freya and I stared outside to see a blue light beginning to circle around the sandstorm. At first, I thought that's what helps strength the storm; but instead of strengthing the storm, it was slicing through it, melting it away, and revealing the gigantic tree for all to see. A terrible omen, indeed; Brahne could come after us now...

"Oh no." I said in horror.

"I can't believe the sandstorm disappeared." Zidane said. What happened...?"

"I don't know..." Freya said, worriedly.

"I have never witnessed anything like this since we settled here." The high priest said. "On the harp, there is a magic stone." She pointed to the jewel embedded in the harp. "Since ancient times, we have used the magic stone to control the sandstorm."

"Perhaps someone is trying to invade Cleyra." The king of Burmecia pondered.

"I fear you may be right, my lord." The high priest shared his thought.

The King looked out window and said, what I thought was the inevitable: "I only hope our enemies don't come up the trunk..."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duelist of Dawn: Oh man! Now we have big problem; a town with no protection spells disaster for the inhabitants. Queen Brahne and her Alexandria forces are going to have a field day ransacking this beautiful place, all for the Queen's sick pleasure of conquering the continent.

**Next time on Sorrow:** The invasion has come... (Scenes of new-type black mages teleporting from the sky)

Cleyra's in major turmoil... (Scenes of Burmecian and Cleyrian folk running from Alexandrian forces)

Do we have the power to save them? (Scenes of Ron, Zidane, Freya, Quina and Vivi taking out the opposition)

Can we stop a town from being wiped out? (Scene of Beatrix drawing her sword)

Is there hope? (A scene of a rat warrior standing high on the cathedral with a red spear)

Or is there despair? (A scene of a frightening warrior on a demonic horse, appearing from the sky)

**Next Chapter:** Judgement Day

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duelist of Dawn: Don't forget to Rate & Review! And I hope I described the dance as well as I could. If not, drop me message! Yo, Machina!

A young man in a black jumpsuit appears with a gadget box.

Machina: Yes, sir!

Duelist of Dawn: I need you to drop by Cyrus Truth's crib and set up some...toys. Be sure to clue in my friend on how it works.

Machina: You got it!

Duelist of Dawn: Also check out Cyrus Truth's second story "When Gods Rise Again." A Final Fantasy 8 story with a great plot, I can't wait for some more chapters! Later, good people!


	8. CH19:Judgement Day

Duelist of Dawn: Welcome back, party people! (Audience cheers) And if you're new to the story; hello! Read and be welcome! It's been crazy! College work, volunteer work and job searching, man I need to relax! (Laughter)

Machina: Hey boss!

Duelist of Dawn: Hmm, oh Machina! What's good, tech man?

Machina: All good! I went over to Cyrus Truth's place and installed the security system like ya asked. Even got a bonus from the dude!

Duelist of Dawn: Very good! He's been having some trouble with some 'red-suited demon.' And it's freaking Santa Claus! (Audience gasps)

Machina: No wonder! I asked for a PSP with a Crisis Core: Final Fantasy game! Now I know where he's been last Christmas! (Pulls out a Machine Gun) I say we take the North Pole and burn the mother down! (Audience: oohs! And laughs among them)

Duelist of Dawn: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, man! That security system should trap good ol' Saint Nick and our friend The Exile should be kicking his ass when it happens! And give that gun back! (Takes gun from Machina) What happen to the gun I gave you?

Machina: That Noisy Cricket from the MIBs? I felt like breaking that thing! But I got it. (Pulls out a tiny gun) (Audience laughs) Besides, how you get this?

Duelist of Dawn: Uh...Hey! Don't put this on me! Just take your payment from me for the week! (Hands Machina a paycheck)

Machina: Thank you sir! Mind if I help you with the starting festivities?

Duelist of Dawn: Sure! The Disclaimer's yours after my 'Thanking of the Reviewers' moment.

Machina: Sweet!

Duelist of Dawn: Okay, I bring thanks to the following reviewers: Rytir, lilypop8 (for my last two chapters), FF & STH, Hiiro Mizutani and Cyrus Truth! You are all good peoples! I have almost reached the 40th review mark! And I know this next chapter, oughta do it! Also pass it! And now, Machina will give out the Disclaimer!

Machina: The Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9, the characters or anything else of the game. All he does own is his OC Ron and any changes done to compensate his existence in the story.

Duelist of Dawn: Oh and this: I'll might be redoing chapter line ups like this: (B2: Ch 17) B= the story and Ch is chapter! Even though you guys have been keeping up, I think it's best to do that, just in case. Also, if you want to do an intro, like this, with me; send me a PM and we'll have some fun!

Machina: All right, your popcorn is ready!

Duelist of Dawn: Man, I got the habit ever since Cyrus came over. (Audience laughs) Anyway, let's start this chapter!

(Audience cheers)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Book 2: Chapter 19**

**Judgement Day**

(Alexandria-Dungeon Room) (3rd POV)

Alexandria's dungeon room; like all castle dungeons hold the criminals of their country. It was a coliseum-shaped prison where jail cells were set up in a circular fashion. It had to be about a hundred of them present! Well, hundred and one to be precise; one cell was basically a giant, suspended cage where Steiner and Marcus are locked up and being guarded by Alexandrian knights. When they got to the underground of Alexandria, they along with Dagger were trapped by Zorn and Thorn. They had her locked up in her room, while Marcus and Steiner are in the place they're in now.

"How dare they imprison us like this!?" Steiner yelled. "Those wretched court jesters! Zorn and Thorn will never get away with this!"

Marcus sighed. "I can't believe I got dragged into this."

Steiner looked at him with annoyance. "No one asked you to meddle in our affairs!"

"I gotta say, it's pretty sad, gettin' backstabbed by your own queen." Marcus said nonchalantly.

Steiner growled. "This is all some kind of mistake! I know the queen! She would never betray me!"

"Wishful thinking, dude!" Marcus retorted. "If you knew her as well you say you do, she wouldn't be locking you up! And besides, who knows what she's gonna do to the princess..."

Steiner fell silent for a moment after hearing that. "...... I must save the princess at all costs!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Meanwhile, in the princess's room...)

Dagger sits in her bed after, being told to stay in her room by Zorn and Thorn until the Queen arrives. She starts thinking about her current position... "I wonder if Mother will even listen to me..." She wonders, walking around her room. "Why did she attack Burmecia? And why did she arrest us like this?" She said that a little harshly, and then calmed herself down. "I must be sincere with her. She hasn't been herself lately... Actually, she's been acting rather strange since my birthday last year. The same day that tall man visited us... Maybe he had something to do with it..." She gasped. "Come to think of it, that was when things began to change." She realized. "Doctor Tot left Alexandria shortly afterwards, too. What happened on that day?"

While she was figuring that out, Zorn and Thorn opened the door and walked up to her.

"Queen Brahne summons you!" Zorn says.

"Come with us!" Thorn follows.

Dagger noticed something wrong with how they said that; she was being ordered by her servants as if she was a common girl.

"What!?" And it got her angry. "How dare you speak to me like that!?"

"Quiet!" Zorn silenced her.

"With us, you are coming, and that is that!" Thorn added.

Dagger thought back to when she, Ron and Zidane saved Vivi in Dali...'_What was that phrase again...? Oh yeah._' And out loud she said... "Get off me, you scumbag!"

Zorn looked at Dagger strangely before addressing his partner. "What was that? I do not understand."

Thorn had the same expression as Zorn before answering. "Understand what she said, I do not, either."

They decided enough was enough...

"Enough! Now come with us!" They shouted and pulled her out of the room.

(Minutes later...)

Inside the Queen's chambers, Queen Brahne had returned from Burmecia after noticing that the survivors, including the king of Burmecia, had fled to Cleyra. She knew that any resources she had currently, couldn't get past the sandstorm that protected the giant tree. So she went straight to Plan B...

"Hurry up!"

"For so long, the queen has waited."

She saw that Zorn and Thorn had done what she had ordered her to do.

Dagger enters the room and bows to her mother.

(Play Beyond the Twilight form Final Fantasy IX)

"Mother..." She greets.

Brahne looked at her with a relived expression, and if you looked closer... a greedier one as well. "Darling, there you are. Where were you? I've been worried sick. Here, come closer."

Dagger obliged and walked up to her.

"Mother, there is something I need to ask you." Dagger addressed her.

"What is it, darling?" Brahne asked in a motherly tone. "I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"Did you... Is it true that you are responsible for the destruction of Burmecia?" Dagger finally asked.

"Oh... Well, no wonder you look so concerned." Brahne said. "That is far from the truth, Garnet. You see, those Burmecian rats have been planning to destroy Alexandria for some time. I couldn't just wait for them to attack and destroy our precious kingdom. So, I had no choice but to take the initiative."

Dagger wasn't convinced. _'Why is she lying?' _She thought. _'I remember when that dying Burmecian soldier said that HE was suddenly attacked by the Black Mages.'_ She had to be sure... "Mother, is that really the truth?"

"Of course. I would never lie to my only daughter." Brahne said. And that was when Dagger noticed the glint in her mother's eye, she WAS lying!

"I don't believe you!" Dagger shouted startling Brahne.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong?" She pretended to look heartbroken. "Why wouldn't you believe your own mother?"

"Because I know for a fact that you ARE behind Burmecia's invasion!" Dagger said, angrily. "I saw the factory in Dali!" Brahne gasped. "I saw all the black mages being built AND I saw that their transport's symbol: Alexandria's!"

"Well, I..."

"May I play a part in this act?" Brahne's next line, was interrupted by Kuja's appearance.

"Act?" Dagger asked.

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play..." Kuja got into a narrating voice. "There is a knight on a white horse.." He raises his hands towards himself. "...and a beautiful princess." He then gestures to Dagger. "It is a tale of tragic love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years..."

Dagger gasps as she remembers the man before her...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Flashback to the Auction House in Treno)

Oh... This must be the auction house." Dagger says looking around the place. It had a large, red carpet covering the floor and the plase itself, looks like the interior of a church, it even has a chandelier and balconies. "Maybe I can find the Supersoft here...Hmm?"

Dagger looks up to a balcony and sees a man watching the auction as well. An androgynous man in white with long, silver hair.

(End Flashback)

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You..." Dagger steps back a bit. "I've seen you before..."

Kuja smiles in a sinister fashion. "It appears we were destined to meet again." He proceeds to walk towards her. Dagger tries to get away but is held securely in place with her arms behind her. She turns around to see Queen Brahne with her own sinister smile which terrifies her as Kuja steps up to her. "My sweet angel, the time has arrived. I will take you to a world of dreams."

Kuja waves his hand and casts a spell over Dagger which sends her to a deep sleep. He then flicks of strand of hair from his face and says, "She is beautiful, even in sleep."

"Hmph, impudent little girl." Brahne says, looking over Dagger's sleeping form. "No matter, I'll have what I want from her soon." She then turns to the jester duo. "Zorn, Thorn! Prepare to extract the eidolons from Garnet."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" They say together.

(End Music)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Unknown Location in Alexandria)

(Play The Extraction From Final Fantasy IX)

Sometime after, deep in the castle bowels, Zorn and Thorn hover over a sleeping Garnet, lying on a raised platform.

"A belated happy birthday, Princess. Hee-hee-heee!" Zorn laughs.

"Sixteen years old, the princess has become." Thorn says. "Draw the eidolons from her, finally, we can."

They take their positions on both sides of Dagger's form and charge their magic and begin to chant the extraction spell...

Zorn: "Eidolons of eternal life!"

Thorn: "Eidolons of eternal power!"

They raise their hands and waved them over Dagger's body...

"Depart after a 16 year sleep!"

"Depart after a 16 year wait!"

Blue light comes from under and around Dagger, while Zorn and Thorn switch places by flipping around the platform to strengthen...

"Let there be light!"

"Let there be life!"

The blue light expands in circles as red sparkles start to appear from Dagger's body as Zorn and Thorn switch places again...

"The time has come!"

"The time is now!"

Dagger starts rising in mid-air as Zorn and Thorn continue to charge magic in their right arms...

"Come forth!"

"Odin, warrior of the dark!"

White sparkles go into her body and red spiral sparkles come out, extracting a Dark Matter substance from her, which is now hovering...

"Come forth!"

"Atomos, demon of gravity!"

The red spirals now extract a purple colored gemstone called.

"Come forth!"

"Bahamut, king of dragons!"

Now the spirals extract a dragonic seedling...

The process continues...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Cleyrian inn) (Ron's POV)

After the disappearance of the sandstorm, I went back to the inn to rest.

'_Dammit!' _I thought worriedly. '_With the sandstorm gone, Cleyra's going to get ransacked by Alexandria! I remember that they want the jewel on the harp...Then they are going to blow Cleyra sky high!' _I stood up from my bed and proceed to the lower floor. '_I gotta help out...'_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Observatory) (3rd POV)

Freya was inside the observatory, contemplating on the sandstorm's disappearance as well.

'_I won't let Brahne harm my people anymore!' She thought. 'I will defend my people, no matter what she brings to the fight!'_

"Hey Freya!" She turns around to see Zidane running up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me. Why do you think the sandstorm disappeared?" Freya asks.

"I don't know. I was surprised that there even was a sandstorm."

Freya sighs. "Did you know the sandstorm was here for a thousand years...? And in all that time, it never disappeared, not even once. Perhaps Brahne is behind all this."

"Actually, I'm more concerned about who that guy with Brahne in Burmecia was." Zidane says. "He might have the same type of magic that did this."

"That man... I wonder who he was..." Freya wonders. "...... Zidane, I'm going to head down to find out why the sandstorm disappeared."

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing! Let's go together. I'm gonna find Ron, Vivi and Quina. I'll meet you at the town entrance." He runs off to find the people in question.

Freya takes the time to reflect on certain things before leaving...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Outside the Cathedral) (Ron's POV)

I walked on up to cathedral to try to talk to the King and High Priest when...

"Ron!"

I turned around to find Quina and Vivi running up to me.

"What's up guys?" I asked them.

"We were wondering what you were doing." Vivi said.

I turned to the cathedral as I spoke. "I was going to talk with the King and High Priest about something." I faced Vivi and Quina again. "If Brahne comes, I need to find out about what they could want from this place, and protect it before they get it."

"Why?" Quina asked.

"I believe that once Brahne has this important item, she'll completely destroy Cleyra!" I said.

Vivi and Quina gasped at my relevation.

"There you are!"

Zidane came up to approach us.

"We're going with Freya to head down the trunk." He told us.

"What for?" Vivi asked.

"We're trying to find out what caused the sandstorm to disappear." He said. "So let's go." Vivi and Quina were following, until they noticed I wasn't. "Ron, come on! Move your butt!"

"I think I should stay." I said.

"What!? Why?" Zidane asked.

"Think about it..." I said as I pointed up to the sky. "Now that the sandstorm's gone, we could be attacked from the sky as well!"

"That couldn't happen," Zidane said. "Those guys can only enter here from the bottom, so if anyone from Alexandria comes up, we smash 'em up! I mean, come on even if they could enter from the sky, what're they going to do jump? Plus, this place doesn't have an airship dock!"

"Well, you're right about one thing," I said. "They can come from the bottom, but they could have a way of getting down without landing, I just don't know how..."

Zidane looked thought for a moment. "Hmm, well if you're sure..."

"I'm positive; the land attack could be a chance to lure us away from town, so the real assault can begin!" I said.

"Okay, I'm still not sure about what you're doing, but I'll let you do what you have to do." Zidane said. "We need to do whatever we can to save Cleyra."

"Thank you." I said, and then I turned to Quina. "Quina, I need to stick around with me; Vivi, Zidane and Freya will be okay together, but I know if something does happen here while they're gone, I need backup."

"Right!" Quina said, raising her fork.

"Well, we got a plan!" Zidane said. "Vivi, let's meet up with Freya."

"Okay." Vivi nodded, and turned to me and Quina. "Be safe, you guys."

I patted Vivi on the head. "You stay safe yourself, little man."

He nodded and left with Zidane to the entrance.

"What we do now?" Quina asked me.

"Let's go see the High Priest, I need to ensure something." I said. We both walked into the cathedral.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Cleyra's Entrance) (3rd POV)

Zidane and Vivi raced down to the entrance in no time flat. After, taking the tour they knew all the shortcuts to each destination they chose, now they had to wait for...

"Hey Freya, what took you so long?" On cue, Freya showed herself.

"Sorry, I had to get some things..." She pulled out her new weapon, a bronze spear, with a hook-looking point at the top. But the she noticed, they are two heads short. "Where's Quina and Ron?"

"Ron thinks that Alexandria could attack from land and sky, so he decided to stay topside." Zidane informs her.

"Good thinking." Freya said.

"Alright, let's get going." Zidane says going down the trunk.

"I couldn't find Puck on my way down here..." Vivi said. "I wonder if he went down the trunk?" He then runs after Zidane.

"I failed Burmecia...but I won't fail Cleyra, no matter what." Freya says to herself.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Back with Ron and Quina)

Quina and I made our way to the top of the cathedral to find King and High Priest talking to each other.

"Excuse, Your Majesty, High Priest ma'am..." I addressed them and bowing as they noticed me and Quina.

"Ah, Freya's friends!" The King said. "What can I do for you?"

"Does your town have any escape hatches here?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" The high priest asked. I felt a wave of relief after she said that.

"Yes!" I excitedly, but regained my composure. "Sorry!"

"It's quite alright, but why may I ask if there are any escape tunnels?" The King asked.

"Because, I believe when the enemy gets here," I began. "And get something that they want from you, they'll likely destroy the place to wipe out any survivors."

Both of them gasped. "How's that possible? The only possible way to town is up the trunk, I've already setup reinforcements to blockade the entrance!" The king said.

"With Black Mages using the magic they posess, they'll find a way to bypass all of that and hit the town." I said. They looked worried. "Where's the escape tunnels?"

"It's at the entrance room of this cathedral." The high priest explained. "The tunnels were made 300 hundred years by our ancestors just in case if anything bad were ever to befall our home."

"Well, not to be rude, but this qualifies as a major bad thing!" I told them. "Since the Burmecians were chased here, and the Cleyrians were descended from them, you're gonna get the same treatment."

"So, what do we do?" The king asks.

"Since your forces have assembled already, I'll sneak the townsfolk here to get them to the tunnels." I inform them. "Quina will back me up; I'm fast enough to get around, but Quina's going to have to be my wingman, or this case wing-woman to fight off any enemies."

"Okay, go help our people!" The high priest said. I nodded.

"Quina, let's go!" I said.

"Ron?" Quina asked.

"Yeah."

"Is wingman and wing-woman good food?" Quina asked.

"Oh..." I slapped my forehead, this was going to be harder than I thought... "It's a term for partner, a comrade in battle, a friend to put it simply."

"So I friend?" Quina asked, pointing to yourself.

"Yeah; granted we haven't known you long but ya know we should be grateful to you." I said.

"Huh?"

"You really have no reason behind helping us, and yet you are." I tell her. "I mean, you could've just said no to the offer to join, back at your home."

"I do what I want!" She yelled suddenly "You have problem?"

"No, no!" I said. "I'm saying 'thank you' for your help."

"Okay!" Quina said.

We decided to get the people who can't fight to the cathedral first; the less innocents dying, the better. I reached the plaza and got the attention of every able listener.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention!?" I yelled, getting a crowd going, small though but it could expand. "Listen, with the sandstorm down, we have to get every Burmecian and Cleyrian that does not fight, to the cathedral."

"Why's that?" I heard someone asked.

"The enemy is coming to..."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

I heard a blood-curdling scream from my right and saw a Cleyrian being chased by a black mage. I rushed in and crushed it with an Air Stomp Drill and it disintegrated in black mist. I was lucky that one hit took it out, but it was just one; more was on the way.

"Was that the enemy?" A Burmecian child asked.

"Yeah, more are coming." I told them earning collective gasps from the crowd. "Okay, all Burmecian soldiers, prepare for battle! My friend Quina will help you out!"

"What about you, you can stop all these black mage things by yourself!" A solider said.

"One, yes. A whole army of them, I'll be asking to die!" I shouted. "I'll do my best to keep the rest of the people from being attacked while leading them to safety. Now all civilians, please enter the inn, I can escort a few of you at a time."

"AAAAHHH!!!"

People screamed as they pointed up as the multi-colored lights were being dropped down from the sky.

"Here we go! Everyone get ready!" I shouted as the lights dropped to the ground and materialized into 5 black mages. But these were different than the ones in Burmecia; they had the same kind of hat, but they wore purple and red sweaters now. Type B black mages.

"KILL!" They shouted.

"This is it, let's hope we get out of this alive." I muttered as I balled up my fists and got ready to fight...

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Zidane, Vivi and Freya)

Zidane led Freya and Vivi down the trunk, so far no more monsters showed up. They must have left when the sandstorm did, like the Zuus and Dragonflies were able to fly away, and with lack if sand, the sand golems and scorpions wouldn't have a place to hide and wouldn't provide good pre-emptive strikes.

"I hope Ron and Quina will find away to defend the town." Freya hoped. "There are only a handful of soldiers in Cleyra; the rest are in Lindblum or who knows where!"

"We're just gonna have to hope that Ron's plan rolls through." Zidane said. They reached the spot where the giant scorpion was but found...

"Alexandrian soldiers!" Two soldiers leapt off the ledges and charged. Zidane and Freya flipped over them and struck them down on their blind spots. Vivi then use a Bilzzara spell to freeze them in place.

"Well, I was right about them coming up the trunk." Zidane said. "This is the only way, the soldiers can come up."

They proceed further down fighting off two person squads of Alexandria soldiers, unusually easy, I know but that's how it was until they reached the bridge. When they all arrived, Freya stops the group.

"A moment, Zidane." She says. "Those Alexadrian soldiers back there... Weren't they too few in numbers to constitute a determined attack?"

"Well..." Zidane tried to look back and found out she was right. "Yeah, I thought so, too."

"There you are!"

Vivi turns around to see Puck running into him.

"Ow!" They both said as they collided. But Puck was able to get up quickly and run to Freya.

"Freya! The town's in trouble! Ya gotta come back, please!" He pleaded. "Your friends are putting up a good fight, but they can't last much longer!"

Freya gasped. "No! My fears were true! At once, my lord!" She ran back up the trunk.

"C'mon, you deadweights! Hustle!" Puck yelled at Zidane and Vivi, who was now getting up.

"You heard him, Vivi! Let's go!" Zidane said as he, Vivi and Puck run back up the trunk to go back. But as they run back, they just miss Beatrix' appearance from behind as she smirks and flips her hair back.

"Ha! They fell for it!" She says triumphantly. "All right, soldiers! Attack!" At her command, more Alexandrian soldiers by the dozen came after.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV) (Town Plaza)

Things were not looking good for me, Quina and the Burmecian army. I was only able to get about five people safely to the cathedral. After that, the Black mage armies were continuing to pile up! The rest of the survivors took shelter in the inn. We all put up a good fight, but now we were backed into a corner. We had three wounded soldiers, one knocked out and the rest were killed by the spells. In my current state, I had to resort to using my abilities, even use the Drain Punch technique to save Quina up on magic. Even then, we were both exhausted to the point of being ambushed by the remaining Black mages. If they got through, they'll burn down the inn...

"Man...How did I let...this happen?" I asked myself. I turned to see Quina sitting down, breathing heavily.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Flash back)

"_KILL!!!" The Black mages advanced charging magic as they ran. I got first jump and Dragon Kicked one of the stairs, sliced open one black mage and threw it into another. Quina followed up using a blue magic technique called 'The Frog Drop." It's just as the name implies, a frog drops in on the enemy and crushes them flat. And this frog was about 2 tons to take them out like that. Afterwards, three more on each side appeared and got the drop on two soldiers, killing them. I got so pissed off, I used Thunder Blade on the first three and cut them open. Quina used Matra Magic to soften the rest of them up before the remaining soldiers struck them down to black mist._

_Without a hitch, seven more showed up and wounded some soldiers and knocked out one, leaving Quina to storm them down again. I used the Drain Punch to restore my health and used Ice Tomb to skewer three more. Quina used her fork to stab one and used it as a battering ram and knocked them off the tree. The final one, on the fork, was stabbed to death, oozing in black mist._

_That's what left us exhausted when five mages appeared on the bottom steps and walk towards us..._

_(End Flashback)_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Damn you Brahne, Kuja..." I muttered as I waited for the end...

"THUNDARA!"

The Black Mages were getting fried by numerous lightning bolts that Vivi casted as Zidane and Freya chopped them down with swift strikes. Puck came in from behind when the battle was over.

"Ha! They got nothin' on me!" Zidane yelled.

"Are you both alright?" Freya said, checking on me and Quina.

"I could be better." I said.

"Here, drink..." Freya handed me a hi-potion and I drunk it down. I was able to stand up, but I was still sore from the beatings. At least the exhaustion passed... "How are you now?"

"Better." I said. "Where's Quina?"

I turned to the side seeing Quina looking as fit as a fiddle as Vivi and Zidane helped her up.

"How's everyone else?" Zidane asked.

"I just got five people to the cathedral with the king and high priest, there are 8 left in the inn and the rest ran up to the cathedral, in the commotion. The rest died during the numerous black mage drops, I'm sorry, Freya." I said.

"You tried your best, at least you able to warn my people of the attack and saved some." Freya consoled me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, we can pat each other on the back later!" Zidane said. "We need to get to the cathedral!"

Vivi and Puck came out the inn with the remaining civilians. "Let's move!" Puck shouted. He, Freya and Zidane led the front as Quina, Vivi and I defended the rear. We all ran upstairs and found the oracles from the entrance.

"Enemies are on their way up!" Zidane warns them. "How about your side?"

"The Burmecians are fighting back, but the demons keep coming..." The tree oracle says.

"We fled, unable to resist any longer..." The sand oracle adds.

All of us were mad, sad and worried at the same time. "Damn those Alexandrians!" Zidane cursed.

"What are we to do...?" The oracles ask.

"Let's head to the left!" Puck yells with everyone following. We all head right into the windmill area with three possible ways to go... We see the family of solider Dan running up the stairs. His wife Learie came to me and asked...

"Excuse me... Have you seen my husband?" The wife asked.

"Yeah, he's hurt but safe in the cathedral." I say. The family was overjoyed at the news.

"Daddy's still alive!"

"Yaay!"

"Thank you, I hoped I could see my husband again!" Learie said with tears of joy. But the happiness is cut short when footsteps are heard coming up the stairs.

"Hurry, tell us!"

"Which way to go!?"

Both children ask us.

"Let's see..." Puck muttered. "Cross the bridge on the right!" The civilians with Puck, Freya and Zidane escape in the intended direction as three soldiers advance up the stairs.

"Persistant bastards!" I shout. Quina, Vivi and I stay back to fight. The Alexandrians had only one way to fight as the rest of us had room to fight. But we cut it short when Vivi froze the stairs, causing them to slip and fall down the stairs. Luckily, I was told by a soldier that the only spell they knew was Blizzara, no way they'll come up.

"We can't hold them off forever!" I say as Quina, Vivi and I catch up to the rest of the people. When we reached the observatory I noticed most of the civilians were gone. I panicked until Freya spoke,

"They're already reached the cathedral thanks to Prince Puck, no one else came." I breathe softly as I heard that. Then the kids came up to us and asked us:

"Are we safe now?"

"No more monsters?"

I couldn't lie to these kids, they already had to endure people attacking them for no reason, and they need to hear this...

"We're not safe yet... There's always a chance more could appear."

"Waaa!!!""

"No!"

The children cried.

"I knew it wasn't over yet." The flower maiden Sharon appeared from the observatory with Water maiden Shannon.

"Huh? What are you guys still doing here?" Zidane asked them.

"We like this place very much." Shannon said as she and Sharon walked back in the observatory.

"Even though we have lost the soul-soothing view of the sandstorm..." Sharon said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty, too." I said. "This whole town is pretty. And everyone here is so nice. That's why we all wanna protect you!" What I said, startled the maidens but they came out of hiding to join the rest of us. "C'mon, let's head to the cathedral. We can make our stand there!"

We all ran the last flight of stairs to reach the outside of the cathedral. I could hear the faint voices of the people inside the cathedral; must be trying to get out...

"So, these are the only survivors we picked up..." Zidane said as he looked around the people.

"I can't believe this had to happen..." Freya said.

"I don't think anyone would see me as a good person after all this..." Vivi muttered as well. Quina and I chose to stay slient.

"Where is the high priest?" Sharon asked.

"Where is the king?" Shannon also asked.

"Where's dad?"

"Where?"

The Burmecian children asked.

"I hope they're all safe inside the cathedral..." He said, trying to calm everyone down. Once he did... "Alright, everyone inside!"

We all start to head in, but three more multi-colored lights transported three black mage in front of the cathedral.

"They're back!" Vivi shouted. Shannon tried to run away but... "Yeeow!"

Three more black mages blocked her way as she runs back to us.

"Over there!" Freya shouts.

Sharon tries to run away this time but... "Aaaa!"

A trio of black mages blocks her way out, too. The nine black mages surrounded us getting ready to cast magic.

"Dammit! We're surrounded!" Zidane shouted.

"Shit! This is way bad!" I added.

"KILL!" The black mages shouted at the same time getting ready to fire.

"Dammit! We can't save 'em all!" Zidane shouted, as we all prepared for the worse...

"Minions of evil, you have gone too far!" A noble and righteous voice echoed over the area.

"Huh?" Zidane and I said at the same time.

Everyone, including the black mages turned to the top of the cathedral to see someone standing atop the cathedral's spire, with a dragon lance. He wore a grey hat with a brown feather over his teal hair but with his ears stick out the back. He wore a black shirt under his dark green coat with yellow sleeves. He also wore dark green cargo pants.

He jumped down from the spire and landed outside the circle of black mages.

"My spear will purge the land of you!" The stranger said. "You shall fall like leaves in the wind under the force of my blade!"

In a split-second, he disappeared and reappeared in the same spot. And when he stood up and stuck his spear to the ground, all 9 black mages disintegrated!

"Whoa!" I said, awed by his speed and strength.

"Now, run!" The stranger spoke breaking us out of the astonishment. All the civilians didn't need to be told twice as they ran inside the cathedral.

"Dunno who you are, but I owe you one!" Zidane said.

"Big time!" I added. Zidane, Vivi and Quina ran in next. I was about to follow until I noticed Freya didn't move an inch ever since that stranger came. "Hey Freya, let's go!" I tried to get her attention to no avail.

"F-Fratley..." She muttered with her voice breaking and tears falling from her eyes.

"Wait! That's Frately!?" I asked her.

"He's alive!" Freya said as Fratley jumped inside the cathedral, and she ran after him.

"I better get inside." I said walking in at last.

I was met with enjoyed laughter and family reunions inside the cathedral.

'_That's how it's supposed to be." _I smiled as I walked up the stairs seeing the high priest, the king, Zidane, Quina and Vivi staring off to the left.

"Guys..."

"Shhh!" I was cut off by Zidane as he pointed to Freya talking with Frately.

[Play Unforgettable Silhouette from Final Fantasy IX]

"Sir Fratley, I... I have missed you so much..." Freya began. I began my search for you immediately after you left Burmecia. Where have you been all these years...? To what corners of the world have you traveled?" She wondered as held her hands to heart. "My dear Fratley... I climbed the highest mountains only to hear rumors of your victories... I searched the deepest valleys only to find your footsteps. But I never found you. And in the end, I heard something..." She kneeled down. "Something unbearable!"

Fratley then walked towards her. "Freya, you say?" He said, but in a tone I didn't expect... "I believe this is the first time we have met..."

'What!?' I was alarmed by that fact, while we were at Burmecia, she was speaking about him all the time. Now he shows up and doesn't remember her...Oh man...

"What...did you just say?" Freya was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remember you for the life of me..." Fratley spoke in a sincere tone.

Freya couldn't believe it. Hell, I bet everyone in this room couldn't believe it. "Y-You jest! You cannot have forgotten me! It's me, Freya! Freya of Burmecia!!"

Fratley shook his head softly. "I am sorry..."

"No..." Freya finally broke down and cried. 'To be forgotten is worse than death' is right... as much as that hurt, it was true after seeing it happen for the first time.

Zidane growled and ran up to Fratley "Wait a minute! You can't be serious!" He pointed to Freya. "It's Freya, your lost love! How could you forget her!?" Fratley stayed silent. "Well, say something!!!"

"That is enough, Zidane..." Freya said regaining her voice but stayed on the ground kneeling.

Zidane was bewilidered. "What!!!? You've been searching for this guy for years, and now he's right here!"

"Fratley!" The king stood up and addressed him. "Do you remember me, the King of Burmecia?"

Fratley took a good look at him before answering... "Not at all, I'm afraid."

The King of Burmecia gasped at this. "Impossible! Have you forgotten everything that has passed!?" He asked. "Then let me ask you this: What brought you back to Burmecia? Is it not because you learned of the crisis in Cleyra, whose people are our brothers and sisters?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"As a matter of fact, I'll tell ya!"

Fratley was cut off by the appearance of Puck coming up the stairs

"Puck!"

"Prince Puck!"

"Lord Puck!"

"Puck!"

"Puck!"

Zidane, Freya, Fratley, the King and I (A/N: Excuse the pun) greeted him.

"I found Fratley during my travels around the world!" Puck informed us. "And you guessed it, he didn't know who I was! Or even who he was!"

'_Whoa! That's a real bad case of amnesia he's got!' _I thought as Puck continued his story on Fratley.

"But when Burmecia was attacked and he heard that Cleyra was in danger... His faint memories as a dragon knight called him back here!"

"Dragon knight..." Fratley muttered. "Yes, I was once called that... But now, that is all I can remember..."

"Fratley..." Freya muttered.

"I must go." Fratley jumps out the cathedral window and disappears in a single bound.

"Freya, aren't you gonna follow him?" I asked her.

Freya shook her head. "No... I am happy simply knowing Sir Fratley still lives."

Puck walked up to her. "I'm sorry, Freya." He said. "I knew you weren't ready to see him, but with Cleyra under attack and all..."

Freya sighed. "I need no such courtesy, Your Highness."

Puck scratched his head at that. "Uh...well, I'm gonna go after Fratley! Later!"

Puck then runs off, zooming past Vivi who didn't have the time to notice.

"Wait, Puck! I haven't seen you in ages!" The king shouted. But Puck was long gone...

Vivi got up and looked back at the stairs. "Wh-What? That was Puck?" He asked and turned around to see Freya kneeling down and in tears. "So what happened? What's the matter, Freya? Are you crying?"

"Ahahaha..." Surprisingly, Freya was laughing. "What irony. To find the man about whom I have dreamt endlessly... ...only to discover that he cannot even remember who I am! Come, Zidane, Ron! The enemy's hand has not been stilled! We must regroup!"

"Freya..." Zidane muttered.

"Eeeeek!"

(End Unforgettable Silhouette; Play The Wavering Blade (Beatrix Battles) from Final Fantasy IX)

We turn around to see...

"Eeeeek! Have mercy!"

The High Priest shrieking in fear as Beatrix appears and points her sword at her...

"Hmph! Pathetic rodents!" Beatrix says. "You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel!"

Beatrix cuts the red jewel from the harp loose and takes it as it falls into her hands.

"Our magic stone!" The High Priest cried.

"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!" Beatrix jumps into the air, over our heads and runs down the stairs.

"Wait!"

"Halt, villain!"

"Get back here!"

Zidane, Freya and I shout after Beatrix as we, Vivi and Quina run after her. We run by the people inside the cathedral and I yell "Use the Escape hatch!" I hear the people proceed to do so.

'_There goes one problem solved' I thought. 'Just wish it could've been everybody...'_

We all continued the chase outside when Zidane shouted...

"Think you can get away?"

Beatrix heard this and stops running. "Get away?" She asks and turns around. "Hahaha. You're a bigger fool than I imagined...Have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?"

Freya pulls out her spear. "So, you are more of a fool for not finishing what you started!"

"You're gonna pay!" Vivi shouts readying his staff.

Quina pulls out her fork. "I find no tasties in this town, so we cook you for breakfast!"

"And last I checked, I left you whimpering before Kuja got to me!" I said, putting up my dukes.

"You!" Beatrix shouts at me. "You humiliated me, you trash!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have killed so many innocents during your stay at Burmecia." I retorted. "I'll be happy to show you why you shouldn't listen to your Queen!"

Beatrix gets furious. "Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur, and I'll gladly kill you for questioning my Queen like that!"

Beatrix starts charging magic and readies it at me. "Shock!" But the target was...

"Vivi!" Zidane shouted as Vivi was thrown unconscious by the skill she threw. Zidane runs to his side to try and revive him...

"One of your combinations has been vanquished!" Beatrix declared.

"Dragon Kick!" I shouted as I delivered a flaming kick to her sword, as she raised it to block.

"Not this time!" Beatrix shouts.

"Lancer!" Freya took control of the general's distraction and charged in with her powered up spear and struck in the leg. I followed with a kick to the jaw and sent her down.

"Yeah!" I shouted. But Beatrix got back up and stood up, and had blood seeping from her mouth. She wiped it off with her right hand and looked at it with narrowed eyes. "What's the matter? You quit?"

"Far from it." She said in a low tone. "Guess I'll have to use this new spell after all..."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Cura!" White waves and blue light began to circle around her as the wound of her leg and mouth healed leaving her well again.

"Damn!" I muttered.

"Now you do you see it's hopeless?" Beatrix said. "I can keep taking any kind of punishment you give me, and I'll heal from it."

I scoffed at the statement. "Guess we'll have to keep pummeling you until you use up your magic." I rushed in to get in close to hit her, but she dodged and countered with a kick. While I was reeling from it, she rushed at me this time... "Thunder Slash!" The electricity danced on her blade as she brought it close to me.

"Thunder Blade!" I brought my left arm to create an electric scythe to block the hit, but she stopped and swung it under my arm and swatted it away before stomping my chest to the ground.

"Now die!" She pointed her sword down but was tackled by Freya. They rolled over and over until Beatrix pushed her off.

"Thunder Slash!"

"Lancer!"

The two female knights of opposing kingdoms charged at each other and passed each other as their skills hit each other. At first glance, it looked like nobody did anything until...

"Shock!"

Freya suddenly dropped to the ground as the light energy shot her from long distance, knocking her down.

"Freya!" Zidane shouted as he, Quina and I ran towards her, intending to triple team her. Beatrix brought up her sword to defend the three attack assault until...

"Split!"

Zidane hopped over her, I went left and Quina went right surrounding her in triangular formation.

"Improved your team tactics have you?" Beatrix asked. "You'll still fall to me again."

"We'll see!" Zidane says. "Ron now!"

"Ice Tomb!" I hit the ground send the ice path towards her and as expected, she jumps into the air at the opportune moment to avoid being skewered. But as she jumps, Zidane is in the air with her. They engage in a mid-air sword clash, testing the endurance of their metal weapons. As they quickly descend, Quina runs towards the falling battle. As Zidane see it coming, he pushes away from Beatrix just in time for Quina to belly bump her towards me.

"Aerial--!" I uppercut her back, sending her to the air about 10 feet, jump after her, "Drive!" And elbow her on the head, dropping her to the ground making a dust cloud build upon her impact on the ground.

"All right!" Zidane back flipped for joy. "She's finally put down!"

"Yay, plan work!" Quina said dancing around.

"At least I didn't do it on my own this time." I said catching my breath. "Zidane, get Freya, I'll grab Vivi."

Zidane walked up to Freya and as soon as he stood over her...

"Shock!"

A hand appeared out the dust and blasted Zidane from behind as he dropped to the ground near Freya.

"Ron! Zidane down!" Quina shouted to me.

I rushed next to Quina found out she wasn't lying about it.

"Damn you Beatrix!" I shouted as she stood up.

"So who's next?" Beatrix said, casting Cura again.

Quina charged up her blue magic and called, "Magic Hammer!" In a puff of pink smoke, Quina's fork changed into a giant magic mallet. With incredible strength none of us knew she possessed, she wielded the hammer and bopped Beatrix on the head with it. But strangely enough, she didn't get flatten, hurt, not even a sign of pain on her head...

"You're so pathetic; a giant hammer that can't do anything but a light tap on the head." Beatrix laughed.

"Hammer not meant to hurt..." Quina said. "Hammer meant to drain magic!"

"What!?" Beatrix shouted. "Shock!" The blade collected a shimmer of light, but it fizzled out. "No! Shock!" She growled. "Why you--!" She ran at Quina and slash furiously at her. Quina was dodging but from her movements, she wasn't going to last...

"I gotcha!" I shouted as I disrupted her slashes by pulling Quina back.

Beatrix then my furious as she charged up more power. "No more games."

"Uh oh." I said.

(Flashback)

"You're no match for me!" Beatrix says as she charges her blade. "Stock Break!" Zidane and the others turned to catch an orange shockwave blasting them down to the ground. "Ignorant fools." She looks over the fallen fighters who are gasping for air. "How ridiculously weak... Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?" She says, bluntly.

(End Flashback)

"Stock Break!" She rushes at us with an orange aura covering her blade.

"Mighty Guard!" Quina thought fast and pulled out her ultimate defense spell, making us both have Protect and Shell over our bodies as we took the orange shockwave. I felt the attack send me to the ground as well as Quina. She caught the worst of it, being as Mighty Guard exhausts her magic power, me I was able to stand on one knee, catching my breath.

"I shall leave with the jewel now." Beatrix says, but from her voice, she doesn't have much in her either as she falls to her knee as well.

The battle ended there.

Zidane got up in time to see what the battle with her left. "She's t-too powerful!" He let out.

"Black mages, our work here is done." Beatrix says. "Commence withdrawal immediately!"

A black mage comes behind her and creates a teleport sphere using its own body, before Beatrix goes in, she points her sword at me.

"If you survive, the next battle will be our last!" She declared.

"Yeah, and make sure you do it of your own free will instead of being blind to your queen!" I shout back.

Beatrix then jumps into the sphere as it flies away from Cleyra. Everyone takes some kind of potion as they get up to see the sphere.

(End music)

"Hey, they disappeared!" Zidane shouts. "What now, Freya?"

Freya looks at the sky. "Good question..." She ponders. Just then, a black mage appear behind Zidane. "Zidane! Look out behind you!"

He turns around only to see the black mage become a teleport sphere...

"There! I'm gonna follow 'em! Everyone follow me!" Zidane says as he jumps into the sphere before it dissipates, and he zooms off into the horizon, too.

Vivi screamed. "Zidane! He's gone!"

"Calm down, Vivi." I said. "He just teleported. Beatrix wouldn't use it if it did anything bad to her."

"Hmm..." We turned to Freya as she spoke. "I highly doubt I will return to this place... Besides, this may be your last chance to find the truth about who you are... Come, Vivi! Show us your courage!"

Freya jumps into the next teleport sphere as the black mage comes up near her.

"Oh no... Freya's gone, too!" Vivi shouts. Then another black mage appeared, but stayed still. I knew what was going on...

"Vivi, you coming with?" I asked my black mage friend. "We need to get to Freya and Zidane."

"Okay, nothing bad will happen right?" He asked.

"I'll make sure." I held out my hand to him. And he took it. "Quina, let's go."

Quina shook her head. "I no like heights..." And she hightails it out of there, with impressive speed.

"Quina!!" I shout, but she's long gone. I bowed my head a little, hoping she'll survive the big bang that's sure to come... "You better be at the marsh when I get there..." I muttered. "Let's go, Vivi!" I ran into the sphere, with Vivi hanging on to me and we follow Zidane and Freya trail...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd Pov) (An airship in the sky)

Meanwhile, up on a red airship called the Red Rose, as it looms over Cleyra somewhere, Brahne sits on the front deck. She watches as the last of the teleports spheres

Reach her airship...

"It's time..." She says. "Without her summoning powers, Garnet is helpless and useless to me." She holds up the Dark matter... "With this Dark Matter, I now hold the power to summon an eidolon." She thinks back to Kuja's words...

(Flash back) (Queen's Room)

_After the eidolon's were extracted successfully from her daughter's body, Queen Brahne is approached by Kuja._

"_The process was a success, I hope?" He asks._

"_Yes, I have the power of the long extinct summoner's tribe!" She laughs triumphantly. "Will I truly be able to summon the powers without being of their blood?"_

_Kuja laughs lightly. "Do not fear, Your Majesty... You hold their symbol, that's all you need to call forth the great beasts..."_

_(End Flashback) _

"Now, I'll find out if Kuja's claims are true. Odin, come to me!!!"

On her call, the Dark Matter springs to life as it expands in the Queen's hands. The nearby soldiers look in awe as the matter shoots open a portal of darkness.

(Play Summoning to Destroy Cleyra from Final Fantasy IX)

And from that same portal, the frightening eidolon Odin appears on his horse Sleipner. Odin was a giant warrior with a bronze face with two horns out of his head. He wore a white and bronze armor and carried a massive lance called Gungnir that also looked like a sword. His horse, Sleipner was a six-legged animal made of the hardest ore stone imaginable. As he appears, he charges his sword with red lightning and throws his lance into the tree-town below. As soon as the weapon lands onto the tree, the lighting expands ripping the town and tree apart. Satisfied with the destruction, Brahne dismisses Odin and flies away.

To any people left behind or haven't escaped Cleyra, Rest in Peace...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever made...

Hopefully I did a good a job, especially around the town attack.

Also, hope you like the latest battle with Beatrix, because the next one might comes as soon as you think...

**Next time on Sorrow:** As we escape on the Red Rose undetected (Scene of Ron and the Gang on the Red Rose)

We found out that Dagger's in grave danger! (Scene of Dagger still sleeping peacefully)

It's now a race to get to Alexandria, but how? (Scene of Ron and the gang near the teleport pods)

**Next Chapter: **To save a Princess from a Queen

Please Rate & Review! Until next time!


	9. CH: 20: To Save A Princess from a Queen

Duelist of Dawn: (Stretches out arms) Aaaah! Yeah, that felt good! Hello people! I've returned to writing!

(Applause)

Baku: AAACHHOOO!!!

Duelist of Dawn: Bless you, dude.

Baku: (Sniffles) Thanks. (looks around place) So this is your upstanding domain, eh?

Duelist of Dawn: Yep. So how are things with leading Tantalus? Find any good treasure lately?

Baku: As a matter of fact I did! (Pulls out a map)

Duelist of Dawn: Ancient map, to an unexplored place?

Baku: Gwahahaha! You betcha, Dawn! It leads to place high in the mountains. It's filled with books and locations of treasure, and has some freaky water serpent being blessed. Once me and the boys grab Blank, we scale the mountains!

Duelist of Dawn: (sweatdrops) Uhh, Baku? It's been discovered already; it's called Daguerreo.

Baku: WHAT!?

(Audience laughs)

Duelist of Dawn: It's true. Oh and that 'freaky water serpent' is the eidolon Leviathan. You should watch it before he ends up smackin' you with a Tidal Wave.

Baku: (gulps) Uhh...I think I came for the Disclaimer...

Duelist of Dawn: Uh-huh, but first my thanks to the reviewers: Cyrus Truth, Hiiro Mizutani, FF & STH and lilypop 8. I have passed the 40 review mark thanks to you all. And man, I've said it before and I'll say it again; I'm glad you loved the Hell of the previous chapter! But wait for this one...

Baku: It's it my turn?

Duelist of Dawn: Go ahead.

Baku: Oh yeah; The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own the game Final Fantasy IX or any music that he uses for the story. He owns his own character Ron. Any chance he'll join Tantalus?

Duelist of Dawn: You may want to rethink that.

Baku: Oh well, I tried. Gwahahahaha!!

Duelist of Dawn: Oooookaay. Also my fellow readers, if you thought last chapter was a great, read what I've cooked up in this one! There's not one, not two, but three count them, three boss fights in this one! Now start this Chapter!

Machina runs in before the chapter plays.

Machina: Wait a minute, boss! You gotta read this!

Duelist of Dawn: Hmm, what's that?

Machina: It's about that Santa guy, Cyrus Truth was messing around with.

Duelist of Dawn: Nothing bad happened to him, right?

Machina: Oh he's estatic! He caught the jolly fat man!

Duelist of Dawn: Oh yeah! OH HELL YEAH!! Machina! Bring the Ryder! We are going to celebrate tonight!

Machina: On the way! (Presses button on the beeper and a motorcycle rolls in.) (Picture the Fenrir from Advent Children but with the color white)

Duelist of Dawn: Now we can start this chapter! Let's ride baby!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 20**

**To Save a Princess from a Queen**

(Red Rose)(The skies over Burmecian Territory)

Wow, I thought I seen everything when I experienced it in the game. But in real life, it's too damn frightening. My aura sense chilled me to the bone when Odin appeared; destroying Cleyra and leaving it a smoking crater. And to think, Brahne carries this power now, meaning Dagger's in some deep water now...

The teleporting orbs we hijacked made it to a red airship. As soon as we landed in some giant kettles, all of us reformed into ourselves again. Of course, since Vivi and I shared one of those orbs, we were in the same one. I let Vivi jump off my back to get out, so that I can follow. Zidane and Freya followed suit. The first thing that Freya did when she jumped out of the orb was to sink to her knees with a face of despair.

"Geez..." Zidane exclaimed. I guess everyone else saw what Odin did. "Did you see that!?"

Vivi let out some tears. "Cleyra...Puck...Quina... They're all gone..."

"Dammit!" Zidane shouted. "Oh yeah! What happened to Beatrix!? I'll bet she's on this ship!"

As Zidane ran over to the stairs, I tried to get Vivi and Freya to understand something important...

"Guys, it'll be okay..." I started, but was cut off when Zidane was waving us over for something. Vivi immediately ran over to him, while was trying to get Freya to comply.

"Freya..." I said softly. "I think Zidane's calling for us."

"Please... Leave me alone..." Freya sobbed.

Zidane runs over.

"We have to get behind the stairs!" He tells us. "Someone's coming!"

Freya and I manage to get out of sight with Zidane and Vivi. As we use the cover of the stairs, we see Beatrix emerging from one of the rooms upstairs as an Alexandrian soldier approaches her and give her a salute.

(3rd POV)(Play Rose of May (Beatrix's theme))

"Welcome back, General!" The soldier greets and then looks at Beatrix's form. "General, what happened!?"

Beatrix gives the same salute before saying. "I had a little run in with some former foes; it's no big deal." She says. "How is Her Majesty?"

"She has eagerly awaited your return. I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory." The soldier happily answers. "Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto are nothing compared to you!"

"That is enough!" Beatrix snaps at the soldiers.

"Forgive me, General." The soldier bows in apology.

Beatrix sighs. "Tell Her Majesty that I will report to her shortly."

The soldier salutes and walks off.

Beatrix sighs again. "That was ridiculous..." She sounded angry and envious. "My troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra. Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons? I didn't train all these years so that I could take a backseat to anyone..."

(Flashback)

Beatrix thinks back to her most recent battle with Ron where both he and herself were left kneel before each other.

"If you survive, the next battle will be our last!" She declared.

"Yeah, and make sure you do it of your own free will instead of being blind to your queen!" I shout back.

(End Flashback)

Beatrix shakes her head at the thought. "No, I couldn't be blind." She says. "Am I...?"

Her thoughts are interrupted when another soldier comes near Beatrix and turns back to the door.

"This way! Hurry up!" She shouts to three Black mages walking up to her. "You three, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately to be upgraded!"

Beatrix watches three black mages walk away with the soldier and enter the telepods.

Beatrix sighs once more. "...There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders. My heart and my will mean nothing...Maybe that warrior was right..."

She then walks away to meet with her Queen.

(Ron's POV)

I smiled when I heard Beatrix before she left. 'I think she finally understands.' I thought. 'Only thing left to do is battle her and make her really see that.'

"Did you hear that?" Zidane asks us. "Looks like Brahne's onboard this ship."

"Sounds like it." Freya says.

"Do you think we could find her?" Vivi asks.

"Only one way to find out." I add.

We all run upstairs and stop near a cabin door with a window. Zidane looks in the window, to find something...

"Can you see anything?" Freya asks.

Zidane shakes his head. "...... It's too dark. I can't see anything."

"Beatrix!"

"That's her!" We all say as we peer over the balcony to find the outside cabin, and right there, sitting on her fat ass, was Queen Brahne.

(3rd POV)

Inside the cabin, Beatrix walks in and gives her salute to Brahne.

Without missing a beat, Brahne asked, "Did you get the item!?"

Beatrix frowns and pulls out the red jewel she took from Cleyra and shows it to her. "Is this it, Your Majesty?"

Brahne snatches it from her hand and starts gloating over it.

"Yes! This is it! Hahaha!" She exclaims. "With this, I can finally..." She stops for a minute and narrows her eyes. "...No. I need one more! I must get the last jewel!"

"Not even a word of gratitude..." Beatrix says under her breath.

Brahne turns around. "Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!"

Beatrix salutes. "...Yes, Your Majesty. By the way, how is the princess doing?"

"Oh, you mean Garnet..." The way she said it, sounded like she never cared for her daughter. And Beatrix caught wind of it... "We have drawn all the eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me."

Beatrix gasps. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Garnet has committed a crime." Brahne bluntly states. "She will be executed for stealing the jewel."

"What?" Beatrix covers her mouth at that outburst.

"Don't make me repeat myself! When we get back to Alexandria, I'll have Garnet beheaded!" Brahne yells. "Now, go! Find the last jewel!" She then turns back around to gloat over the jewel again. The response not only shocked Beatrix, but the nearby soldiers as well.

"Your Majesty..." Beatrix sadly mutters, and then leaves. "Why?"

Brahne just laughs. "Hahahahaha!"

(Ron's POV)

Zidane start shouting. "Dagger!!!"

I cover his mouth with both hands. "Shut up! You wanna be caught?"

"He's right Zidane, calm down!" Freya adds. "Fighting them now would be senseless. They still have Garnet in custody."

Zidane uncovers his mouth. "So what are you saying!? We should just stand here!? You guys scared of them!?" He shouts.

"Hey, do we look scared, no." I say in defense. "But we're not stupid, either; we charge in, there's good chance we'll get ambushed and caught."

Zidane growls. "Then we've got to get to Alexandria before Brahne! That's the only way!" He calms. "The only question is how..."

Vivi suddenly speaks and runs back to the stairs. "Everybody, follow me!"

"Vivi! Where are you going!?" Freya shouts before running after Vivi.

"I think I know what!" I say running after them.

"Hey wait!" Zidane shouts after me and catches up all the way back to the pod deck.

"Remember how that soldier was talking about using these pods to go to Alexandria?" Vivi asks.

Zidane gets what Vivi's trying to do. "Oh yeah..." He thinks it over before answering... "Alright, let's try using the pods!"

"I got front seat!" I shout climbing into the first one. I hear the others jump in the other pods.

"Well here goes nothing!" Zidane shouts. "Dagger! I'm coming!"

I start to think of Alexandria and suddenly, I'm in the teleport orb moving about the sky, with three others following. Let's see if we can get to Dagger...

(End music)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Alexandria-Dungeon Room) (3rd POV)

We now go back to Steiner and Marcus inside their little cage in the Alexandrian castle depths. Nothing much has changed except sitting around. It was right there when Steiner had enough...

"That's it! The time has come to escape!" He suddenly shouted. "We need to rescue the princess from the Queen!"

"How?" Marcus asked.

"Uh...I don't know!" Steiner answers. "But we must do something!"

Marcus snaps his fingers. "Wait, I have an idea." He says as he gets up. "Get up and grab the bars on the other side of me."

Steiner complied with Marcus's instructions, even though he angrily mutters about taking orders from a thief...

"Good! Now shake to the sides to shift your center of gravity!"

Steiner tries it as he and Marcus move to the left, causing the cage to move accordingly...

"There you go." Marcus praises. "Now the other side..."

They both move right at end of the first push...

"You got it, now at the end of each force, shift to the other side." Marcus says.

The two kept building up momentum for a couple more seconds until...

*CRASH!!!*

The cage hits a railing on the right side and breaks open, letting the two of them out.

Marcus steps out shakily. "Whoo...That was fun."

Steiner on the other hand was feeling fine enough to yell... "Princess, I'm coming!"

"The prisoners are escaping!"

Marcus and Steiner turn around to see two Alexandrian guards running towards them.

"Why did you have to be so loud?" Marcus berated the rusty knight before drawing his sword.

"Enough!" Steiner yelled as he also drew his sword.

The guard came forward and tried strike, but was interrupted mid-slash as Marcus and Steiner blocked their swords. They pushed the guards off and went on the offensive. Marcus used his speed to parry the slashes of the guard he faced. When clear opening was found, Marcus used the handle of the sword to hit the guard in the gut, knocking her out instantly.

Steiner's armor was surprisingly held up as he used its metal surface to take the some of the slashes when he couldn't dodge. Steiner then used his sword to block then steal the sword from his opponent before giving a head-butt to the guard's head, knocking her down and out.

After dispatching the guards, Steiner and Marcus climbed up a ladder leading to a secret staircase in the castle floor. It opens up and let them out of the dungeon area.

"Princess!" Steiner's first order of business, yell for the damsel in distress, when he knows she can't answer back.

"I'm outta here. I'm goin' to Evil Forest to save my bro." Marcus's first order of business: getting Blank free from Evil Forest. In which he takes action by leaving Steiner all by his lonesome.

"You heartless cur!" Steiner yells after him. Then he notices four multi-colored orbs coming his way. "Huh? What was that!?"

The orbs float down to the ground revealing Zidane, Freya, Ron and Vivi.

(Ron's POV)

"Whew! That was a long ride!" I said and looked around seeing the inside of a dark tower. "I hope this is Alexandria; 'cause this doesn't look familiar to me."

"Well we did just see the audience seats while we were there the first time." Vivi stated.

"Oh yeah."

"You!!!" We looked to see Steiner, yelling his mouth off. "Wh-What are you doing here!?"

"Steiner! Is this Alexandria!?" Zidane was quick to answer.

"What!? I have no time for your silly questions!" Steiner retorted. "I must escape this wretched dungeon of Alexandria and rescue the princess!"

Zidane felt relieved to hear the name 'Alexandria.' "Enough said! Let's go!"

We all follow Zidane to the outside before...

"Why is everyone leaving me behind!?" Steiner yelled.

...we had to run back to the Rusty Knight.

"Hurry up, Rusty!" Zidane shouted. "Dagger's life is in danger!"

"What are you talking about!?" Steiner argued. "Enough with your nonsense!!!"

"It's true." Steiner turned his attention to Vivi. "We were just on the Red Rose, and we overheard Brahne talking."

"The woman said that once she returns to Alexandria, she is going to have Dagger executed." I added.

Steiner looked beyond shocked after hearing that. "...Is this really true?"

"Yeah!!! We've got 30 minutes before Brahne arrives! Let's go!"

Zidane and the rest of us run out of the dungeon area to save time until we meet up with Marcus.

"Marcus!?" Zidane says.

"Watch out. I'm closin' the gate." Marcus says as he drops a portcullis before any guards can get at them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

Marcus sighs. "It's a long story. I'm gonna go to Evil Forest and help Blank from his petrification."

"Good luck!" Zidane says. "We're gonna go find Dagger!"

Marcus nods. "Okay, I'm off." Marcus runs off as the rest of us search the castle for any trace of Dagger. But easier said than done; we don't know where to look. But I did...

"I think I have an idea of where she might be, guys." I say, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What? How?" Steiner asked in a surprisingly low tone so that other guards won't discover us.

"She may be somewhere upstairs." I figured.

"Like where?" Freya asked.

"She could be held up in the Queen's room, if not in any dungeon."

"What makes you think that?" Steiner asked.

"If you were just in the dungeon, you would have heard her, wouldn't you?" I asked him. He nods. "Okay, if you didn't hear her there, she must be held upstairs, the guard might think she's grounded or something."

Zidane snaps his fingers. "That's brilliant, Ron! How'd you figure that?"

"I was 16 for full year, young man." I say, speaking like a sage. "I know that her age can be seen as rebellious."

"Okay, wise one." Zidane joked. "Let's get up there, we've got 28 minutes left!"

After the plan was set, we headed up to higher floors. Along the way, we had to knock out a couple of guards or lead them away from their posts by making a sound towards a different direction. As soon as we reach a double door, we find three rooms straight ahead, left side and right side.

"Where to?" Vivi asked.

"Let's try the middle!" I said running ahead with everyone else following. We reached the room only to find that it was empty...and big.

"Where could she be...?" Zidane wondered.

"Wow, it so...spacious in here." I said.

"Well, what now?" Freya asked. "It's a dead end."

"Should be a secret passage then." I said.

"Like what!?" Steiner asked. "There's only one secret passage, and it's in the dungeon!"

"Actually, one more..." We all turned to see Vivi jumping on a purple candelabrum and pulling it. Afterwards, a loud, grinding sound was made due to the fireplace near the bed go away and reveal a secret passage.

"Thank you, Vivi!" I said.

"You're welcome!" He replied.

"Let's go!" Freya said, running down the staircase first.

"You heard the Dragon Knight lady, let's go!" Zidane said as he followed after her which caused the rest of us to follow.

The staircase had lead to spiral staircase of a huge underground room. There were torches lining the moldy walls, making it look like am old torture chamber or someplace to hold corpses before caskets were invented.

"This is huge!" Vivi said, with his voice echoing the walls.

"Yeah, and it smells like crap!" I said, holding my nose. "Do they ever clean this place?"

"I just hope Dagger's down here..." Zidane mutters as we continue down the stairs.

'He really feels for her...' I thought with a slight smile on my face.

We finally reach the bottom where the floor looks like it's missing a quarter of the circle.

"Let's try there." Zidane points to a door nearby. We all complied and went through and found a large spacious room where Zorn and Thorn were near Dagger watching over her unconscious form.

"There she is!" Vivi yells.

"Hey, clowns!" Zidane and I yell.

"Zorn! Thorn! I demand to know what you think you are doing!?" Steiner yelled. Now here's a time to yell, even for him.

Zorn and Thorn jerk their heads over to us and run right over.

"What are you doing here!?" Zorn yells and jumps.

"So meddlesome, you are!" Thorn yells and jumps. "Mercy no more!"

"We'll kill you for the Black Waltz trio you've destroyed!" They say in unison.

"So you were behind those things that dared to harm the princess!" Steiner accused as he drew his sword.

"That's it, I hurting these sideshow freaks!" I say getting my fists up. "Who'd like to join in on the Greatest Beatdown Show on Gaia?"

"You know I'm in!" Zidane spun his blade around. "They sent those Black Waltzes on us, so we should send them a beating in return!"

"I won't forgive you for hurting all those black mages on the cargo ship!!" Vivi was just as livid as when he fought the 3rd Black Waltz.

"I may not understand what's between all you." Freya said. "But if they're your enemies, I'll gladly help to put them down!"

[Play "The Greatest Show (WWF Version) by the Insane Clown Posse) (A/N: Tell me how great you think this is with fighting Zorn and Thorn. :)]

"Here's something for ya!" I run at Thorn, to deal a punch.

"Weee!!" But he bounces out the way, further into back and continues to bounce.

"What the--?" I let out.

"I got the other one!" Zidane uses a jumping attack to strike Zorn.

"Aha!" But he repeats the same tactics as Thorn.

"What's with these freaks!?" Zidane shouted.

"Give Thorn Flare power!" Zorn released a red spark and shot it at Thorn, making him flash a brighter shade of red.

"Light Flare!"

Thorn brimmed with power as he shot a small supernova at Steiner, which only served to piss him off.

"Grr!!!" Steiner ran to slice the red jester.

"Ha ha!" Thorn narrowly escaped by executing a back flip.

"These guys belong in a circus." I stated. I didn't want to move until I can get a clear hit on them, so waited to watch their moves.

"Give Zorn Meteor power!" Thorn released a blue spark and shot it at Zorn, making him flash bright blue.

"What are they doing now?" Vivi asked.

"I'll show you, peons!" I felt magic brimming from the blue jester as charged up and waved his arms to ceiling. "Meteorite!"

"Meteorite?" I was dumbfounded; it sounded like Meteor for some reason.

"Watch out!" Freya shouted as I got my answer; a small black hole appeared above our heads. And from it, thousands of small burning rocks appeared and started raining down upon us.

"Whatever!" Zidane said. As the rocks rain on him, he just sliced them down to bits.

"Finally, a clever move on your part!" Steiner somewhat praised him as he mimicked Zidane's action in warding off the small meteors coming his way.

"Thundara!" Vivi focused his thunder magic as whips to swat his rocks around all over the place.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

A couple of them even hit the jester twins!

"I got an idea!" I said. "Hey Freya, you think you could swat some of those meteors their way?" I asked pointing to Zorn and Thorn.

She smirked as she got the message. "Consider it done!" She stepped back away from the jesters and started swinging her spear like a baseball bat and knocked the meteors over on the clowns' side.

"Aahh!!" The both bounced around frantically to dodge Freya's onslaught.

"Now my turn to have some fun!" I shouted while still dodging some. I used the blunt side of the trench knives to smack them to the sky slightly. "Now take this!" Follow Zorn and Thorns movements, I punched the small meteors straight at the clowns.

"Oof!"

"Aah!"

When they got hit and stopped bouncing, the meteorite storm suddenly stopped.

"It stopped!" Steiner shouted.

"That's it!" Vivi said.

"What's it?" I asked.

"They're magic; it's not black magic, twin magic!"

"Of course! One charges, the other casts!" I realized. "They rely on each other!"

"Not only that, it seems their acrobatics are part of deal, too!" Zidane added.

"We are not beaten yet!" Zorn shouted.

"Only begun, we have!" Thorn added. "Give Zorn Meteor power!"

He repeated the same magic tactics as before, but weren't going to let it happen again.

"Lancer!"

Freya dashed towards Zorn with a striking blow which stopped the glow Zorn was giving off.

"We got them now!" Zidane shouted as he went to attack Thorn. He bounced to dodge, but it left him open for...

"Fira!"

...Vivi's magic attack which burn the red jester and caused him to fall on top of Zorn.

(End music)

"D-Damn you!" Zorn said as he got up and edged away to the wall. "We will get you back for this!"

"Matters not to us, this battle." Thorn added as he followed his partner. "Finished with Garnet, we are."

"You are too late!" The said together and used the distance they made to escape out the way they came in.

"Ah, forget them!" I said, dismissing their escape. "Let's get Dagger and get the Hell outta here!"

We all run to the altar where Dagger is sleeping soundly on the base. I took notice of the wall behind her; it was a like a stained glass window with 4 pieces. Two of them showed something resembling red wings. Then the other two pictures caught my eye and it showed a blue and gray triangles. And it the middle was a small triangle with a rocky center...

I gasped as another flash came before me like when I was training Choco...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(???)(Ron's POV)

(Play 'Who...are you?' From Final Fantasy VII)

"_Uh oh, I'm back here in...Wherever this place is." I thought out loud. "Wonder what things of Project: Eclipse I'll learn now..."_

_I'm in a dome like chamber, standing around in the darkness..._

"_Now my Project: Eclipse..." The master voice from before, spoke from an intercom. "...Time to test your power."_

"_My power?" I said._

"_Yes, your power?"_

'_Whoa! Did he hear me?' I thought._

"_Begin!"_

_I hear the sound of a gate opening from underground. A gray-colored, giant crystal comes right in front of me. It was twice my size._

"_What would you like me to do, Master?" I heard a voice similar to mine, but I wasn't moving my lips._

"_You will use the power of aura to create life into this crystal." The master voice says. "By doing so, you will create a battleship worthy enough to serve as your transport and your soul carriage."_

'_Soul Carriage!?' I thought._

"_For our planet's survival?" My voice came out again, but again wasn't moving my lips._

"_Yes, by transferring your power into the ship, it will gain your abilities to further serve your purpose on the day we reach Gaia." The master replies._

"_Very well..." I felt myself moving my arms towards the crystal and getting closer to it..._

'_Okay, this ridiculous!' I thought. 'How the Hell am I doing all these things when I not willing myself!?'_

_Suddenly, I felt that white aura around me that shows up when I'm in the Trance form._

'_I didn't Trance!' This was freaking me out as my hands held the crystal's base and the white aura wrapped around it and started energizing it. 'Whoa...'_

_The crystal started flickering on and off like a light bulb gaining electricity, after a few more minutes, the crystal shined bright white and was dragged underground again. When the hatch closed, the darkness lit up and I was standing in the center of a room inside a high-tech airship. It was like standing in the future as I looked around and saw the screen in front of me come on and the face that appeared was..._

'_Garland!' I shouted in my mind as my eyes widen._

"_Eclipse, you have given life to the Invincible!" He rejoiced._

"_Thank you, master."_

'_Master!?' I was still shocked. 'Oh my god, I don't believe this!'_

_(End music)_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

(Alexandria-Underground Altar) (Ron's POV)

"Dagger, it's me!" I was brought out of the vision by Zidane. "Dagger!!!"

I looked away from the window and saw Zidane holding up Dagger in his arms.

"Oh, no..." Vivi assumed the worst and covered his eyes.

"P-PRINCESS!!! NOOOOO!!!" Steiner yelled and turned away from Dagger, and dropped to his knees. "Princess, please forgive me!!! I don't deserve to be a knight! I don't deserve to live!"

"She's still alive, Steiner." I told him. "She still has an aura around her."

"It's true." Freya added. "Her heart's still beating."

"Yeah. I know..." Zidane sounded like the energy was sucked out of him, and I can't blame him. "Let's get her out of here. Dagger, you're gonna be alright."

Zidane then picks up Dagger and leads us back up the stairs. I watched him with a sad expression on his face.

"Zidane, she'll be okay, man." I tried to console him. "Once we get out of this, we'll get whatever this sleeping spell is off her." He didn't respond, he just kept on walking.

"Will Zidane be okay?" Vivi asked me.

"He's got a lot his mind now, Vivi." I said. "He probably thinks the whole thing was his fault for letting her go off after what occurred in Lindblum."

"The sleeping weed." Freya said. "But tell me this, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"When we all woke up, you didn't suffer any drowsiness from it, why is that?"

'Guess it's time to talk.' I thought before speaking out loud. "Because I never took the sleeping weed."

"WHAT!!?" Everyone except Steiner of course, was shocked.

"She wanted to help stop this war." I said. "We never thought that Brahne would go this far as to doing something like this to her own daughter."

"You still could've stopped her!" Zidane shouted. I flinched at his outburst.

"I promised her and Steiner not to stop her; this was her idea!" I countered. "She never went to Burmecia, she would've been killed then!"

"Zidane, he's right." Freya said. "Although it was inconsiderate of you Ron, to let her go out into danger, not knowing what would've awaited her with Brahne's action in this war."

"Sorry..." I said.

Zidane just sighed. "Me too, it's just that...I can't believe this all happened while we were in Cleyra."

"Well, when we get out of here, we can stop to breathe." I told him and he nodded.

We all made it to the Queen's room again as Freya checked for stranglers...

"I don't think anyone followed us." She said as I closed the fireplace.

"My queen..." Steiner said to himself. "Why have you done this...!? I have devoted my whole life to serving you and the princess...!" He finally erupted. "Why did you harm the princess!!!? Why!!!?"

"Steiner..." Zidane muttered.

"Zidane. Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Vivi asked.

Zidane nodded. "Of course. She's asleep because she's tired. That's all." He then turned to rest of us. "I wanna let Dagger rest a little. Do you guys mind?" We all shook our heads. "Thanks."

He lies Dagger down on the parlor couch and kneels next to her holding her hand.

"If only I had gotten here sooner..." Zidane lowers his head. "I'm sorry..."

"What happened to you? You are not your usual self." It was Steiner's turn to be surprised by Zidane's actions. "Go on... Blame my incompetence! Tell me it is my fault!"

"No!" Zidane snapped, shocking Steiner. "I can't... I...don't know what I feel right now... I can't even shed a tear..."

"There they are!" Behind us, at the room entrance was Zorn and Thorn again. "There is no escape!"

On cue, Beatrix appeared in the room and spoke to Steiner.

"Welcome back, Steiner." She said in an unimpressed tone. "Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels."

Zidane hopped away from Dagger as we all pulled out our weapons. "What the hell!? The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!" Zidane shouted.

Beatrix drew her sword. "Fools like you will never learn."

(Play Fight the Knight from Sonic & the Black Knight) (A/N: Since the game doesn't use 'The Wavering Blade' theme as her previous fights, I decided to stick this in; enjoy!)

"You won't survive this battle!" Beatrix declares. "Thunder Slash!" A current of electricity runs through her sword as she charges...

"Master Vivi!" Steiner holds his sword up high awaiting Vivi's magic...

"Thundara!"

Vivi charges Steiner's sword with the Thundara magic and meets Beatrix in a sword clash.

*CLANG!*

The resulting collision ends up knocking them both back and leaves them twitching from the shocks.

"I'll follow up!" I say taking advantage of Beatrix's temporary paralysis. I throw a hand to her shoulder and follow with a roundhouse kick to her face, knocking her back.

"Damn you!" She suddenly recovers. "Stock Break!"

'Already!!' I shout in my mind. 'With me like this, I won't survive!'

"Soul Blade!"

I hear Zidane shout out as his blade glows black and strikes Beatrix's eyes blinding her. Thanks to that, I narrowly escape the attack as she strikes the wall instead, leaving a giant gash on it.

"Thanks, Zidane!" I said.

"No problem, luckily I learned that move when I did." Zidane said.

"No time to celebrate!" Freya warns. "Here she comes!"

"You fool!" Beatrix shouts at Zidane. Her eyes are back to normal! "I'll take you down!" She charges up magic, letting out the attack that was knocking us down in Cleyra. "Shock!"

But instead of Zidane get hit, Steiner did! He stood in front of Zidane and took the attack for him!

"Steiner, what the--?" Zidane says until Steiner cuts him off...

"I...stand by...the allies of...the princess." Steiner says before he drops to his knees.

"So you are defying Alexandria." Beatrix figures. "Such a waste; and I've always looked up to you."

"He's not defying Alexandria!" Vivi shouts.

"He's defying your Queen's actions!" I added.

"Then you'll all die by those words!" Beatrix shouts. "Thunder Slash!"

"Blizzara!"

Vivi casts the ice crystal around Beatrix, but she slices on through.

"Lancer!"

Freya rushes in to match the Thunder Slash and causes them to jump to the side.

"Shock!"

"Not this time!"

Beatrix goes for the knockout by Freya evades it by jumping and latching onto the ceiling.

"We won't be stopped by that again!" Freya shouts.

Zidane takes the chance to strike but Beatrix sees it coming and parries it. I follow up with a jab, but she blocks it as well.

"Spear Assault!"

Freya bolts down from the ceiling and strikes Beatrix on the shoulder, making her bleed.

"Grr...Cura!" Beatrix heals herself and closes her wound. "I had enough of this!" Her sword glows with a fiery red aura...

"Guys!" I shout. "We need to attack together!" I started to charge my right hand and give off a green spiral aura. Freya begins charging her spear with the dragon spirits, Steiner struggles back up and his blade shines, Vivi focuses on his magic to attack and charge a bit to Steiner's sword and Zidane gets ready to charge, not having an attack ability yet...

"I'll kill all enemies of Alexandria!" Beatrix shouts with a pissed off look on her face. "Climhazzard! Never step into this land again!" She rushes at us with her powered up blade.

"Drain Punch!"

"Lancer!"

"Minus Strike!"

"Fira!"

"Here I come!"

We all let lose are attacks simultaneously, causing shockwaves being spread all over the room. None of them hit Dagger, but I wish the shockwaves hit Zorn and Thorn... After, the collision we all dropped to our hands and knees, even after using a healing move, I couldn't hold it together. But Beatrix has some spare magic and used it to heal herself.

[End music.]

"Your pathetic powers are useless against me." Beatrix states.

"...Hey, wait a minute..." Zidane says holding himself against the wall. "You're the general of this kingdom. As the general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty!? Isn't it to protect Dag--your Princess Garnet?" He remembers he needed to use her full name and points to the couch. "I'm sure you know who's sitting over there."

Beatrix gasps at the sight of Dagger's unconscious state.

(Play Rose of May (Beatrix's theme) from Final Fantasy IX)

"It can't be... Princess..." She says, walking over to her princess. "...So, it was true. The queen really did mean to kill her..."

"WHAT!? No!" Steiner still refuses the simple truth. "The queen would never do such a thing!"

Beatrix shakes he head. "Steiner, it is time for you to accept the truth." She says facing all of us. "...My heart is set. All this time, I have been mistaken..."

"I hate to say it, but the lady's right, Rusty." Zidane says to Steiner. "You'd better learn to accept it."

"...Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me." Beatrix says to Freya.

"It is too late to seek forgiveness!" Freya snaps, but calms down quickly. "...But you can still save Dagger."

"Freya..." Zidane mutters as she continues.

"I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your princess."

"I don't know if I can..." Beatrix says as she looks to Dagger ...but I will give it a try." She kneels down and charges up her magic and whispers. "I hope this will work. Esuna..."

A gold sparkle shower glows over Dagger, but no change to the sleeping princess...

While Beatrix tries to revive Dagger, the rest of us drink an elixir and feel the relief.

"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn shouts.

Beatrix tries it again, but it still keeps the same results...

"It is useless!" Zorn shouts.

"Oh shut up!" I shout to them, and they do just that.

Beatrix uses Esuna for a third time, but after the sparkle shower, Dagger's body glows gold as the spell takes root and dissipates. As it stops, Dagger wakes up holding her head.

"...Oh..." Dagger looks up to Beatrix's smiling face.

"Princess, are you alright?" She asks.

"...Ohh, my head..." She groans. "What happened...?"

"Dagger!" She jumps and sees Zidane in a happy mood.

"Yay!"

"Princess!"

"Alright!"

Vivi, Steiner and I show how grateful we are to have Dagger up and about. Freya also smiles at the sight.

Dagger looks around and shows a slight smile. "You're all here."

"What is this entire ruckus about!?"

The voice belonged to none other than her Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne. She walks into her chamber with an angry look directed at all of us. Zorn and Thorn run right beside the Queen.

"The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!" Zorn says.

"Kidnapping the princess, they are, Your Majesty!" Thorn adds.

Brahne has a blank look on her face concerning the matter. "Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?" She asks, shocking Dagger greatly and pissing the rest of us off.

"We have, Your Majesty!" The jesters reply.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She shouts. "Take Garnet and throw her in prison!"

Zorn and Thorn grin at her command. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"I won't allow that." Beatrix steps up to the Queen with authority.

"Oh? Are you defying me as well?" Brahne asks.

"Your Majesty, it is my duty to protect the princess." Beatrix counters. "I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess anymore." She draws her sword again. "All of you, leave here at once!"

'Thank god!' I thought. 'She was really pushing us beyond our limit!'

Suddenly, Freya picks up her spear and takes her. "I'm staying! Zidane, go. Now!"

Brahne smirks at the two female warriors opposing her. "My General of a traitor and the last Burmecian rat joining forces? How amusing..."

"Hate to break it to ya, but Freya's not the last of her people!"

Everyone directs their attention to me.

"What did you say, you vile trash!?" Brahne demanded.

"Before you sent the big knight to trash Cleyra, I took the liberty of telling the King of Burmecia and the Cleyrians to escape." I say.

Beatrix couldn't believe it, Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Dagger and especially Freya were happy and Brahne was livid...

"You mean..."

"Yeah, they're all hiding out, in possibly a new continent or something." I finished for Freya.

"They're all alive..." Freya was elated to hear the news...

"Enough of this!" Brahne interrupted. She turned to Zorn and Thorn and said. "Get rid of them." And she took a final glance at me. "And make sure you bring me that boy's head!" And with that she starts to leave...

"Oh holy shit..." I muttered.

"Mother!"

Brahne stops for a moment at Dagger's plea, but then walks out anyway.

"Freya! Be careful!" Zidane says.

"Don't worry." Freya says facing off against Zorn and Thorn. "And thank for my people, Ron."

"You're most welcome." I reply.

"Come on. Let's go!" Zidane said as he pulled the candelabra, revealing the secret passage. He, Dagger, Vivi, and I run down into the stairwell behind the fireplace. Steiner waits a moment, and runs after them.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Alexandrian Underground)(Ron's POV)

"Wait!" I turn around to see Steiner coming after us.

"I thought you'd stay." I say to him.

"Never mind that." Steiner dismisses. "I have to protect the princess."

"Fair enough; let's catch up." I tell him while we run after Zidane, Dagger and Vivi.

"What took you guys so long?" Zidane asked while he waited.

"Steiner tried to catch up with us." I say.

"As he says." Steiner adds.

"Well we need to get away from here; we can't let Freya and Beatrix waste their time fighting off Brahne for nothing." Zidane states.

"Zidane look!" Dagger points to three black mages coming up the stairs, but they are wearing purple overcoats and black shirts, along with the trademark steeple-crowned hat. They also carried special staffs with the top looking like a spider on its web.

"Black mages! Dammit!" Zidane shouts.

"Never a dull moment." I add.

"KILL!"

"KILL!"

"KILL!"

They all say before they start charging magic.

"What are we going to do?" Vivi asks.

"Hmm..." I pondered. "Steiner, you trust me right?"

"What kind of question is that?" Steiner rants.

"All I needed to hear!" I shouted before grabbing Steiner on my back and Vivi in my arms. "Follow me guys!"

"Wha-Wait!" Steiner shouts. "Unhand meeee!"

"Aaahhh!" Vivi screamed.

I jumped on the black mages, using them as stepping stones, which also disrupts their magic casting.

"Now there's a plan!" Zidane said as he turned to Dagger and held out his hand. "We gotta go, Dagger!"

"Okay." She nods as lets herself be carried bridal style by Zidane as he jumps on the Black Mages like I did.

"Good work!" I say, looking at the Black Mage dropping to the ground like dominoes and off the stairs to a large pit.

"Um, Zidane?" Dagger asks.

"Yes, Dagger?" Zidane asks her back.

"You can put me down now." She replies.

"I can't hold you for any longer?" Zidane asks with a grin.

"Zidane!"

He finally puts her down.

"Well you're back to your old self!" I say in amusement.

"You!"

I turn around to see Steiner glaring at me.

"Why'd you do that!?" He shouts.

"Sorry, but it was either that or be torched, frostbitten, fricasseed, or all three!" I countered.

"Uh, guys..." Vivi says getting our attention. "We keep going."

"Vivi's right!" I say. "Let's just go before anybody else follows!"

We all continue down the stairs until we almost reach the bottom. We all stop to look behind us for enemies, only to find we are one head short.

"Where's Steiner?" Vivi asks.

And sure enough, Steiner is walking after us, pondering something.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Zidane shouted at him.

"What am I doing here...?" Steiner mutters to himself.

"Huh?" I say. "What's the matter?"

Steiner looks at us as he speaks. "Beatrix served the queen all these years, and now she is turning against her... Freya nearly lost her comrades to this kingdom, yet she insists on protecting the princess..." He shakes his head as he sadly states, "The queen will never forgive them. She will kill them both..." He suddenly puts on a serious look. Zidane, Ron, I have a request for you both."

"What? Why are you goin' formal all of a sudden?" Zidane asks.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" I added.

"I want you two to escort the princess out of Alexandria and take her to Doctor Tot in Treno." He says. "I'm sure Doctor Tot can come up with a plan to help us and our kingdom."

"Piece of cake." Zidane replies. "I'm an escape artist."

"No one is going to stop us." I say.

"Don't worry, Steiner. We'll get her out there." Vivi adds.

"Zidane, Ron, Master Vivi, I'm counting on you." He finally runs back upstairs, but before that...

"Princess, I bid you farewell!" He salutes to Dagger before continuing on upstairs to aid Beatrix and Freya.

"Steiner..." Dagger mutters. "Everybody is fighting for me..."

"That's right." Zidane states. "They're all fighting for you...and for Alexandria's future... They're moving forward, giving everything they got! So we have to move on, just like they are. We can't stop now! Come on!"

"But..."

*WOOF!!* *WOOF!!*

Out of the blue, a giant white and furry dog jumps down behind us. But the most revolting one as its face looks like something out of a horror movie; it had beady, green eyes, sharp teeth and a long, wagging tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Damn! We've got company!"

"Good lord, that's a Bandersnatch!" I shout, looking scared. I hated looking into that face; scary and ugly.

The demon dog charges at us head first, but we were able to dodge it by pressing our backs to the wall.

"Get 'em!" Zidane shouts. He slices the monster's left ear off, making it roar in pain and kick Zidane downstairs and almost knocking him of the ledge.

"Zidane!" I shout as I shoulder charge the Bandersnatch to the wall and go to grab Zidane.

"Blizzara!"

Vivi casts the giant ice crystal as it pierces the monster through the abdomen, killing it.

"Zidane, you okay?" I asked as I reached the bottom stair.

"Yeah, he caught me off guard back there." Zidane replied.

"Zidane's fine guys." I tell Dagger and Vivi.

"That's a relief." Dagger says. "You sure you don't need any healing?"

"No, no." Zidane says. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright, let's go." I say.

"To where?" Zidane asks. "The altar's the only thing down here."

"No wait!" Dagger exclaims. "There's the gargant station I used to get here!"

"So that's how we get to Treno?" Vivi asks.

"Yeah." She replies. "It's down those stairs." She point to the stairs across from the altar room.

"Well let's get down there before more black mages or the demon dogs come back to get us!" I say as we continue to head down towards the Alexandrian gargant station, but as they reach another dark dungeon-like place. We try to make it across but...

*CLANK!!!*

A gate blocks our way out.

"What the hell!?" Zidane shouts.

"Oh no, this is like before!" Dagger shouts.

"Before what?" I ask.

*CLANK!!!*

Another gate blocks our way back, trapping us inside a small place...

"That!" Dagger finishes.

"They fell for it again!" We see Zorn on top of the trap's right side.

"Really stupid, they are!" Thorn shows up on the other side.

"Grr...You bastards!" Zidane growls.

"Bastards, we may be, but clever are we." Thorn chuckles.

"Hee-hee-heee." Zorn laughs.

But the party is cut short when Marcus sneaks up behind Thorn and punches his lights out. The red jester falls down inside the trap with us.

"Hey, what's up!?" Marcus shouts.

"Apparently, you coming and saving our butts!" I reply.

"What, who are--?"

Zorn suffers the same treatment from...

"Zidane, are you alright!?" A guy we haven't seen since Evil Forest...

"Blank!" Zidane shouts.

(Flashback)

(Evil Forest) (3rd POV)

Marcus runs through Evil Forest to find Blank. It was long way from Alexandria and avoiding unnecessary fights so he wouldn't exhaust himself. He finally made it but, he was running on empty as far as he was concerned.

"Phew... I'm bushed from all that running..." Marcus said trying to catch his breath, but he stopped after a few seconds. "I can't stop. Hold on, Bro. I'm coming." He starts running again, only to fall flat on his face after the first step. "Ooof!!! Come on. Get up." Marcus forced himself off the ground and kept on running around the petrified Evil Forest. He finally found what he was looking for: a horde of plant spiders turned to stone and the one in the front of the horde, was holding a petrified Blank.

"Man, this is happened to ya, Bro?" Marcus asked. He shook himself of what befell his friend as he pulled out the giant yellow potion containing the Supersoft. "Okay, I only apply to the Blank and he'll be the only one free. Let's make it happen."

Marcus climbed on top of the petrified spider and poured the supersoft on Blank. When the liquid dissolved, the stone around Blank started to crack as Marcus took cover and Blank broke free.

"Oh...man..." He groaned. He looked around from where he was and saw that the entire forest was turned to stone. "Damn, and this is what happened to me?"

"Bro!" Blank turned to the right and found Marcus.

"Marcus, that you?" Blank asked,

"Hell yeah man!" Marcus replied happily. "The supersoft worked!"

"Supersoft?"

"Okay, we have no time to waste, let's go!"

Marcus starts lead Blank out of the forest.

"Bro, over here!"

"Hold up." As Marcus ran, Blank was walking due to being unable to move for a long time. "My body still feels kinda stiff."

"We've gotta hurry!" Marcus says. "Zidane and Dagger are in trouble!"

Blank looked confused at that. "Who's Dagger? Zidane's new girl?"

Now Marcus looked confused. "What? YOu don't know?"

"Know what? What are you talking about?" Blank asked.

Marcus just sighed and started running. "Just keep running!"

"Sheez..." Blank just started fast walking.

[End flashback.]

"We came here straight from Evil Forest." Blank stated.

"Man, I love you guys!" Zidane shouts.

Marcus goes to the control room and lowers the gate leading to the station.

*CLANK!!!*

"Zidane, you guys can go ride the gargant downstairs."

"Blank... Marcus..." Dagger started to say but was cut off by Blank.

"Get out of here! We'll take care of the clowns! There's more bad guys coming!"

"We owe you guys big-time!" I say to them and gesture to Dagger, Zidane and Vivi. "Let's get outta here!"

We all head to the station and see Mist at the bottom and giant vines on the ceiling.

"So this is Gargan Roo..." Zidane says as he looks around the place. While he looks, he sees Dagger looking worried. "Dagger? Are you alright?"

She stays silent.

Zidane: "Forget I asked. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind..."

Vivi: "There's something coming!"

*SREEK!!*

A large, gold, six-legged bug crawling upside-down and hanging from it was a carriage we could ride on him. It stopped right in front of us.

"Is this a gargant!?" Zidane said being amazed. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, no joke!" I added. "This is the first time I seen one up close and personal!"

"...We're riding this thing?" Vivi asked, looking scared of the bug.

"Don't worry, Vivi." I told him, calming him down. "It'll only take us for ride, and it only eats certain types of grass."

"Yeah, let's get going. We have no time to waste." Zidane said as we all got on except Dagger. "Dagger!"

"I...I don't know what to do anymore..." She mutters to herself. She really puts herself down too much...

Zidane steps off the carriage. "Oh, come on! Why do you think everyone stayed behind!?" He says trying to get some sense back into her. "Yeah, they're fighting for you, but also, they know, deep down inside, that they have to fight! Beatrix, Freya, Marcus, Blank, even Steiner..."

"Listen to Zidane, Dagger." I tell her. "Sometimes, you can't think everything out on the whim. You have to listen to your heart."

Dagger nods and gets on sitting next to Vivi.

"Alright..." Zidane says before the gargant starts moving having him jump onto the carriage, sitting next to me.

"Where are we going?" Vivi asked.

"We're going to Treno." I replied.

"We'll stay there for the time being and try to figure out our next move." Zidane adds.

Dagger stays silent the whole time throughout the ride until...

The gargant stops causing the carriage to jerk and nearly knock us off.

"Y-Yikes!" Vivi lets out.

"A-Ah!" I yell, hanging onto the side. I see the gargant back off a few steps. "Why's it looking scared?"

Dagger stands up and sees something. "That's--"

(Flashback)(3rd POV)

A large purple snake-type monster is coiled in the passage, looking down at the three people. It was about 7 feet tall, if you just see him colied up, having a brown underbelly and tail as it rattles. On its purple body, it has some black markings that is somewhat hard to decipher. And if you look at the face, it resembles something like a hippotamus's face with the big nose and all.

---

"Yeah!" Marcus shouted. "One snakeskin carpet to go!"

"Uh, guys..." Dagger points to Steiner's and Marcus's swords. They looked down to see them covered in shed skin.

"Wait, if this dead skin, where's the real thing?" Marcus shouts.

"It ran." Steiner points to the retreating form of the snake.

And now that she remembers, she saw the tail looked green...

(End Flashback)(Ron's POV)

We all jump off the carriage and face the gargant's tormentor; a large, green snake with a tan underbelly. It was about more than 7 feet tall since it wasn't coiled up. On its face, it resembles a warthog with large, red tusks.

"Is this what the gargant is scared of?" Zidane asked.

"That's a Ralvuimago!" I shouted. "Yikes!"

"I think this one's came from a purple snake I ran into that shed its skin!" She told us. "Be careful, it's stronger now!"

(Play Majora's Mask Music from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)

"Get outta our way!" Zidane yells as he moves in and strikes the snake on the underbelly. The monster flinches and starts to wrap itself around its body with the tail. "It's defending now; we can go all out know!"

"Better to attack from a distance." I say remaining cautious. "It could whip its tail as soon as we charge in again." I focus the energy in my arm as it become blue. "Ice Tomb!" I slam the ground creating the ice path towards the monster. As it happens, I watch the monster; it looked like it was waiting for the attack to happen...

As soon as the ice path reached under it, the ice spires erupted from under it piercing part of the tail.

"It's should've done more than that..." I pondered.

"What happened?" Dagger asked.

"I think it defends itself, even from special attacks." I figured.

The giant snake starts hissing as it unwraps itself and I can feel it powering up.

"Oh no, it's countering my attack!" I realized what the defending was about. "Brace yourselves!"

The monster slams its tail down and the floor starts to rumble like an earthquake except that part of the earth popped up under us a slammed us hard. We survived, but on our backs.

"Let's not do that again..." I groaned out.

"Everyone remain where you are..." Dagger said. "Cura!"

The calming magic surrounded us and was more potent than Cure; the rest of us stood up feeling more alive.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Save it for later, here it comes!"

In a blinding speed, it slithered up to us and tried to skewer us with those red tusks by having them wrap around each other and ram its head down. We rolled out of the way splitting up; Zidane and Dagger on the left, Vivi and I on the right.

"Anybody got something to stop this thing from moving around so much!?" I ask anybody as I continue to dodge the stabbing tusks and the swinging tail.

"Hey Vivi!" Zidane shouted as he and Dagger ducked under the snake's tail.

"Yeah!?" Vivi asked jumping away from a stab.

"You got a spell for that!?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just need draw its attention away from me!" Vivi replied. Then it hit me; the answer was so obvious...

"Or we could've did this again..." I side-stepped another stabbing and punched it in the face, hard. And that in turn, made it wrap its tail around itself again.

"Ron, why'd you do that!?" Zidane asked as he and Dagger ran towards me.

"So it could stop." I replied.

"Oh!" They both said.

"Vivi, do it now." Zidane tells him.

"Right!" Vivi charges up magic. "Slow!"

A pink ray blasts the snake, as it begins to get sluggish in its movement.

"Oh and this!" Dagger charges up some magic of her own. "Blind!"

"I like to see fight back now!" Zidane grinned.

The snake finally uncoiled itself, leaving it vulnerable.

"Blizzara!"

Vivi gave it ice blast that chilled the serpent in place.

"Double-team?" I ask Zidane.

"Let's do it!"

We rush at the monster at the same time, giving it multiple slashes and punches that left the monster slamming down to the ground with a big thud.

(End music)

We all climbed in the carriage again and got the gargant to move, but it moved slowly...

"It's moving again..." Zidane noted. "But why is it going so slowly?" He then shouts at the gargant. "Hey, hurry up!"

"Don't yell at it." Dagger scolds him. "The poor thing must be scared to death."

"Facing one of its natural predators will do that to any living thing." I add in.

"But it's..."

Vivi gets interrupted by the gargant suddenly speeding up.

"See? It can go faster." Zidane tells us and looks to the gargant. "Good job!"

Dagger looked behind her and gasped. "No, Zidane! Look!"

The rest of us turned around to see the snake monster we had thought we killed chasing after us.

"Great! The thing played dead on us!" I shouted.

"Dammit, it's chasing us!" Zidane added.

"We'll pass Treno if we don't stop soon!" Dagger realized.

We all passed the Treno Station minutes later with the snake monster on their tail, still.

"I think we just passed Treno..." Vivi said looking back.

"Dammit!" Zidane yelled. "And we can't jump off at this speed."

"Zidane, look ahead!" I point to the front as we zigzag threw a tunnel.

"Huh? What's the... Shoot!!!" He sees a light at the end of tunnel. "An exit!?"

"Hang on!!!!" I shout has the carriage suddenly breaks free of the gargant and launches us into the unknown...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Whew! Never a dull moment! Another long chapter folks and its longer than the last! Two for two on long chapters! Too bad the next one might be shorter than this one, but let's not dread on that... At least on the length!

**Next time: **The gargant took us to a new place... (Scene of a lush, green forest)

But it's inhabited by a floating old man! (Scene of an old, bald man holding a staff)

But at least he's nicer than Brahne... (Scene of two figures appear before Brahne)

**Next Chapter:** Old Man Ramuh

Remember to Rate & Review! And tell your friends about this! Later, good people!


	10. CH:21:Old Man Ramuh

Duelist of Dawn:Whoo! Boy, let me tell ya: Cyrus Truth knows how to party!

Blank: You went to a party while I was petrified!? How come I wasn't invited?

Duelist of Dawn: I already rolled out to The Exile's crib. Plus, I was working on the last chapter when I thought about partying.

Blank: What was the occasion?

Duelist of Dawn: The defeat of Cyrus Truth's enemy, and the reason I why was he used a security system made by my boy, Machina!

Blank: Sounds like quite the accomplishment. Hell, I'm glad I'm not encased in stone anymore.

Duelist of Dawn: Everyone who reads this story and fans of the game was happy. No person should live the rest of their lives in stone.

Blank: Amen to that! So let's get show on the road!

Duelist of Dawn: Right! A special thanks to Cyrus Truth, FF & STH, Hiiro Mizutani and lilypop8. If I combined this story with the first story, I would have nearly over a hundred views now! Thanks so much! Blank, you wanna give the Disclaimer to the people?

Blank: Sure! The Duelist of Dawn doesn't own Final Fantasy 9 or any characters, like myself, or the original storyline. He does own his character Ron and the changes made to sustain him in the story.

Duelist of Dawn: Alrighty! Let's Start the Chapter!

**Chapter 21:**

**Old Man Ramuh**

[Alexandrian Castle-Throne Room] [3rd POV]

At the castle in the dead of night, Queen Brahne was sitting on her throne, fanning herself and thinking of what had just conspired throughout the day...

'I can't believe Garnet escaped with the Royal Pendant, again!' She thought. 'Those jester fools forgot to take it off her while they were extracting her eidolons. Then there are those peasants who helped Garnet; one of my black mages (Vivi) has gone defect on me, I'll to destroy it. That filthy monkey (Zidane) who was at Burmecia with that rat, maybe should up the reward on him... And that man (Ron), he made Beatrix look like an amateur swordswoman when they battled, and I thought Kuja did away him in Burmecia.' She then forms a sick grin on her face. 'I will relish the sight of his bloody head when my hired help get here...'

"Your Majesty!"

'Speak of the devil...'

(Play Jesters of Moon~ Zorn and Thorn's Theme from Final Fantasy IX)

Zorn and Thorn run into the throne and try to tell the Queen some news, but an Alexandrian soldier stand in their way...

"In my way, you are." Thorn says with authority. "Step back, underling!"

"Let us through!" Zorn shouts, trying to intimidate her, but she doesn't even flinch...

"I have strict orders from the queen not to let either of you through." She informs them in a firm tone. "I shall make any inquiries on your behalf."

Zorn and Thorn looked befuddled, usually the Queen lets both of them by, being two of her greatest servants next to General Beatrix and Captain Steiner. With both knights being the traitors that they are, Zorn and Thorn thought they are now the top dogs of Alexandria Castle's battlers. So they run over to the other side, only to be blocked by another solider.

"State your business." She says.

Zorn finally gives in and relays the information, "The queen's guests have arrived."

"Let them come in, shall we?" Thorn asks.

"I shall inquire. Stay here." The solider says as she goes to the queen.

"Your Majesty...your bounty hunters have arrived."

"Bring them in." The Queen says. "And tell those half-wit clowns to leave the room as well."

"...Yes, Your Majesty." The soldier salutes as she goes back to the jesters. "Let the guests through. You two are dismissed."

"W-What does that mean?" Zorn asks.

"Queen Brahne is quite upset with you two for letting the princess escape with the pendant. You should go now."

Zorn and Thorn gasp at revelation; they were downsized by their Queen...

"Whatever to do are we!?" Thorn frighteningly asks his blue jester partner.

"We cannot live without the queen's backing!" Zorn tells him. "We must first tell the guests to come in! We'll figure out something later."

The two run out.

(End music)

---

(Five minutes later...)

"Phew..." A female voice exclaims. "What a view."

A black woman walks into the throne room, wearing a circlet with a green plant in it, a short shirt that shows off her midriff and cleavage, yellow collar and forearm guards that shows off her elbows, black shorts with a brown and orange fur covering around her hips. With her is a large axe strapped to her back as she walks into the room, and is stopped by the Alexandria soldier.

"Who are you? Out of my way!" She shouts. "The queen summoned me."

"Let her and her partner pass." The queen says, not looking behind her.

"Restrain yourself before the queen." The soldier warns the woman. Afterwards, a man with a large mop of red hair covering his eyes walks in, too, and pushes past the soldier on the other side of the throne. He wears a green, sleeveless shirt and pants with belts wrapped the upper arms and brown boots.

"Do you understand who you're talking to?" the woman asks pulling out her giant. "I'm Lani, the best and most beautiful bounty hunter in the world! Show the proper respect!" She walks past the guard and joins the red-headed man near the Queen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I hear things aren't going too well."

"Have you no manners?" Brahne asks as Lani shrugs her shoulders. "This is what I get for hiring a lowlife."

"I'm sure you didn't hire me for my manners, Your Majesty." Lani replies.

"Hmph. You have three objectives." Brahne briefs them. "The first is to retrieve the pendant, a national treasure, from Princess Garnet. The second is to assassinate the black mage traveling with them."

"...What is that?" The red head finally speaks.

"A soulless golem. A defect is running free." The Queen tells him.

"...And the third?" He asks.

"The third is to bring me the head of another man, who doesn't use weapons but his bare hands." She says. "He was powerful enough to best my former General, Beatrix."

'That's the guy I've seen at the Festival of the Hunt...' Lani thought, and forms a grin. 'Well, getting the bounty on his head will be fun...' She finally speaks out loud, "I don't know what happened between you and the princess, but what should I do if I meet with resistance?"

"Hmph. Just get the pendant back from that wretched girl!" Brahne yells.

"Wonderful. My axe is pleased to hear that." Lani replies. "It won't take long for the pendant, but I plan on having my fun with the guy you talked about. Good day, Your Majesty."

And with that, Lani takes her leave.

Before the red-headed man leaves, he asks, "Is it true that a boy with a tail is traveling with the princess?"

"Yes, that accursed monkey!" Brahne exclaims. "I shall give you an extra reward if you take care of him."

"...I was right." He says under his breath. "I'll take care of your requests after I finish him." He says to the Queen as he jumps off the balcony and disappears. Afterwards, a guard runs in and comes to Brahne's throne.

"Reporting!" The solider salutes. "The Alexandrian fleet has returned to home waters! Please prepare to depart on the Red Rose."

"Ah, finally!" The Queen exclaims. "We leave immediately!"

"Bwahahahaha!" She lets out a boisterous laugh as she left on her airship.

(???-Carriage Crash Site) (Ron's POV)

"Goddamn..." I groaned as I came to. I was lying inside the carriage and shook some loose wood off my body. "That wasn't fun..." I sat up and saw my new surroundings; I was on top of a cliff near a waterfall. "Where am I?

"Ron, you're awake!" I turned my head to see Vivi walking up to me. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just in a gargant crash." I replied, making Vivi laugh. "Where's Dagger and Zidane?"

"Well, Dagger's right there and..." Vivi pointed too Dagger lying on a patch of grass and before Vivi finished his sentence, she was starting to wake up...

"Mother... Ugh..." She mumbled as she came to; poor girl... "Uh... I... Vivi... Ron... We made it?"

"Yup, just don't where 'here' is, yet." I tell her. "You hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head as she looked at her surroundings. "Not much, where are we...?"

"We're at Pinnacle Rocks." Vivi told us. "It's supposed to be near Lindblum Castle..."

Dagger and I gasped at that.

"Pinnacle Rocks...?

"Lindblum...?"

Dagger and I said, not believing what we just heard...

"The gargant took us this far?" Dagger asked. Vivi nodded. "Oh! Where's Freya? Steiner? And Beatrix? And...Zidane?"

"You must still be out of it a little." I say. "Steiner, Freya and Beatrix are not here."

"As for Zidane, he went to check the area." Vivi added.

"Dagger, Ron, you're awake!" A voice shouted from my right. Vivi and I quickly had to duck, as Zidane quickly jumped over the both of us and landed in front of Dagger.

"Look before you leap next time, man." I told him.

"Sorry, but I knew you'd sense me coming." He said with an innocent smile before turning back to Dagger. "Do you feel okay?"

"Where is everyone, Zidane?" Dagger asked him.

"I don't know... We're really far from Alexandria." He told her and that made her look down. "Hey, don't worry. The Tantalus guys are with them, too. It's almost nightfall. They're probably in Treno by now."

Dagger exhaled a breath of relief. "Do you think we can borrow an airship in Lindblum?" She asked. "Treno is only steps away if we can reach South Gate."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, a floating and bald old man wearing a tan tunic and green pants, holding a staff with a serpent on top, appears before us. Vivi fell on his butt in fear and Dagger gasped.

(Play Sage Music by Bruce Faulconer)

"Whoa! Who the heck are you!?" I shouted in surprise.

"Are you our enemy?" Zidane asked getting ready to fight.

"That is up to you..." The old man said in a voice full of wisdom. "My name is Ramuh."

"I've heard your name somewhere..." Dagger pondered. She gasped after a second and said, "I've seen your name in a book I read about summoning magic... You must be Ramuh, the Thunder God."

Ramuh nodded. "...Do you know that your summon magic destroyed Cleyra?" She gasped again and shook her head. "An eidolon follows its summoner's orders or with a jewel or something left from them... It responded to the orders of a woman filled with greed this time..."

"Brahne..." I muttered.

"No... Mother...!" Dagger cried. "I can't believe it... I was confined while Cleyra was destroyed..."

"It wasn't your fault, Dagger." Zidane said to comfort her. "They knew. That's why they stayed behind."

"Everyone..." She muttered.

"True, you were not the one who caused the destruction." Ramuh pointed out. "But I must ask you... What will you do now?"

"If I were more powerful..." She muttered to herself. "If I could use summon magic..." Out loud she said, "I beg of you, please help me!"

"And cause more destruction?" He asked.

"No... I was afraid of my summon magic, but not anymore!" She pleaded.

"Hmm..." The old man suddenly flashed. When it ended, the old man had white beard and moustache in several braids. He clothes change to a green cloak and tan overcoat, his staff stays the same but feel a more powerful aura from him. It was different from Odin's though, because he wasn't hostile...

"...Many years have passed since I last served a master..." Ramuh spoke with more authority. "I must test you to see whether you are truly fit to be my master. I will hide five manifestations of myself in this forest." As he said that, five white spirits floated out of his body and scattered throughout the forest. "Each one will carry a piece of the 'Hero's Story.' Collect all 5 pieces and tell me the story. If you put together the story to my satisfaction, I shall become your eidolon." He fades away.

Dagger looks to us. "I'm sorry. I know we must hurry..."

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "The 'Hero's Story' is about how a rebel party fights an empire escapes a trap by a man named Joseph taking the full force of it, right."

"Yes, but I haven't read that story in years." She replies.

"It's okay, Dagger." Zidane says.

"I'll help you, too." Vivi adds.

"And I know some of the story, so you got my help as well." I say.

Dagger smiles. "Thanks, you three."

"This'll be easy, don't worry." Zidane says as we set of to find the manifestations, but...

"Wait a sec..." I said halting, everyone.

"What's wrong?" Dagger asks me.

"It's faint, but I can sense he's still here." I answer her.

"Duh, he's in the forest hiding!" Zidane says.

"No, I mean he's right where we are." I correct him.

"Where?" Vivi asks.

Dagger gasps. "Behind us."

We turn around to see a Ramuh manifestation at the crash site behind us;

"Historian's explanation: Although Joseph's death was not reported to his daughter, the manner of his death speaks for itself. This is the story of a true hero. That's 'Hero.' You have 4 to go." It disappears and leaves behind a scroll labeled 'Hero'. Dagger picks it up and opens it...

"It's the same words the copy said." Dagger said and turns to me. "Ron, do you know this part?"

I look over her shoulder and read the scroll. "Sounds like an epilogue, to me. Other than that, never heard this part."

"That's what I thought." She adds.

"Well, let's go find the other four and check them out." Zidane said, leading us into the forest. Inside, we see trees lining the place, it's even a path we are walking on now. At the bottom, a large water stream was flowing; possibly from the waterfall. Suddenly, Dagger felt a chill...

"You okay, it's not that cold?" I asked her.

"I just felt a chill coming from the right." She pointed out and walked over there. As she reached the end, another manifestation showed itself.

"Once upon a time, 33 small countries fought together against an empire. One day, a rebel troop visited a man named Joseph, who lived with his daughter. Owing a debt to the troops, he gladly accepted their plea for help. They headed for a cavern in the snow field. That's 'Beginning.' You have 3 to go." It disappears leaving a scroll labeled 'Beginning' behind.

"No doubt that's the first part of the story we sort out." Vivi said.

"Yup, let's keep going." I said. We next start to walk down to the water, and we noticed a giant tree with wooden windows and a small mailbox. "Someone lives here?"

"That's right, kupo!" I hear a familiar voice of a moogle. The door to the tree opens and it walks out. "Oh my gods! It's you, the ones that escape Evil Forest!"

"Huh?" We all say.

"It's me, Monty!" The moogle jumps and shouts.

"Monty..."

(Flashback) (Outside Evil Forest)

Vivi spotted something coming from the left. "Look! There's something coming!"

We all got ready to fight whatever was coming, but instead it was just another moogle.

"Wait! Wait! Kupo! Don't attack!" The moogle said in frenzy. We all relaxed from the surprised as the moogle continued to talk. "Phew! I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo! But don't get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters ahead."

"Well we'll get more experience so that we can take on the stronger monsters." Zidane said, pounding his chest. "By the way, who the heck are you?"

"Zidane, how rude!" Garnet scolded him.

"Oh, it's okay, kupo!" The moogle said. "I should've introduced myself, kupo! My name is Monty!"

"Hello." Garnet greeted.

Monty then pulled out eight vials of elixir. "I have a gift for you, kupo." He handed to Zidane and he put them inside a bag I never noticed he had. "Happy trails! Kupo!"

(End Flashback)

"The moogle from Evil Forest!" I realized.

"Yeah, I found a new home ever since Evil Forest got petrified, kupo." Monty said.

"I see you're doing well for yourself." Dagger says.

"Although, it would be better if that Zaghnol in the water didn't always mess with me when I come out, kupo." He says.

"Zaghnol!?" Zidane and I shout.

"What's a Zaghnol?" Vivi and Dagger ask.

"A giant boar with a mean temper." Zidane said.

"It's the special monster he had to kill to win the Festival of the Hunt." I add in.

"So that's what Uncle Cid let out early..." She pondered.

"Why don't we stop it?" Vivi asks.

"Could you?" Monty asks.

"Sure, Zidane and I can take one, with Vivi and Dagger, it'll be a piece of cake!" I say, snapping my fingers.

"Thank you, I'll be here, kupo!" Monty said.

We headed down to the water on the lookout for the Zaghnol. I don't how something so big could hide down here, but along the way, inside a cave another copy of Ramuh showed himself...

"Historian's explanation: The fact that they didn't report Joseph's death to his daughter is indicative of their guilt for failing to protect him. In the end, heroes are also human. That's 'Human.' You have 2 to go." A scroll labeled 'Human' was revealed as Dagger collected it, but some bats came up and startled her...

"Aah!"

"Vivi hit 'em off!" Zidane shouted.

"Blizzara!"

Vivi froze the bats in the ice crystal and shattered it.

"You okay?" He asked Dagger.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I didn't expect any bats to be here. Let's go find the last two." She walked out.

"She thinks she feels helpless." I said.

"Huh?" Zidane asks.

"This is why she accepted Ramuh's test." I tell him and Vivi. "She doesn't want us, her friends, to suffer fight and defending her all the time. One day, she'll have to be the savior, but without any form attacking, there's no hope."

"Oh, I didn't know..." Vivi said.

"She'll tell us when she ready, all we can do now is to help her on this test." I tell him.

"Well, let's go catch up." Zidane says as we run out the cave, but we don't see Dagger anywhere...

"Where'd she go?" Vivi asked.

"Up here!" We look up to see Dagger on a high branch. "The fourth part is up here!" We could hear Ramuh's manifestation from down here.

"With Joseph's help, the troop defeated the adamantoise in the snow field cavern and acquired the Goddess Bell they needed to enter the empire's castle. That's 'Cooperation.' You have 1 to go."

"I'm coming down!" She jumps from where she is and Zidane goes to make the catch...

"I got her... whoa!"

... But he trips on a tree root and makes a splash in the water and I end up catching her.

"Thrill seeker, much?" I ask before putting her down. She just giggles as she shows the scroll labeled 'Cooperation.'

"I'm trying to hard..." Zidane mutters as Vivi helps him up.

"Let's go check that opening over there." Vivi says. "Maybe the last piece is over there."

We all head over to the clearing and it happens to be near the bottom of the water with a large pond, an ideal place for something to hide.

"Maybe it's behind the waterfall." I thought out loud.

"One way to find out."

But as we take a single step...

*BRROORRR!!!*

"That better not be what I think it is..."

I turn to the left and see...

"Dammit, a Zaghnol!" Zidane shouts.

*BRROORRR!!!*

We turn to our heads to the right and see...

"Another one!?" I shout in disbelief.

"And we had problems with the one with Freya!" Zidane adds in.

(Play Still More Fighting from Final Fantasy 7) (A/N: The battles are happening at the same time, but its split so as to not cause confusion. Enjoy!)

"Dagger..."

"Yes Ron?" Dagger asked me.

"Get the scroll, we'll handle the Zaghnols." I tell her.

"But what happens if you guys get hurt? We don't have potions!"

"I can use Drain Punch when I'm feeling exhausted, I'll back them up when it comes to that." I tell her. "Now go!"

She nods reluctantly and runs towards the waterfall. One of the Zaghnols, see her run and starts to charge in on her.

"Back off!" I rush alongside the beast and shoulder block it off Dagger's path, allowing her to continue.

"Thanks Ron!" She shouts.

"No problem!" I reply back.

*ROAARRR!!!*

The Zaghnol produces a familiar electric aura, making it appear to be a short circuiting animal.

"Uh oh..."

The Zaghnol fires a blast of Thundara at me. With no time to dodge, I guard with arms, intending to the block it, like I did with the Black Waltz No. 3.

"Thunder Blades!"

The electricity starts to dance around my arms as the blades form from my arms and attracts the Thundara blasts. It starts to push me back and close to the water...

'If I don't move now, I'll fall in and get blasted with more volts than I can handle.' I thought as I get pushed closer and closer to the water.

*RROOAAARRRR!!!*

The worse thing came, the monster started to charge at me while still maintaining the Thundara! I widen my eyes as it gets closer, wanting to impale me with its tusks.

"Stop!!"

From out of the blue, Dagger smacks the Zaghnol's hind leg in the back of the knee, causing it to stumble and lose its focus as it stops the spell and clumsy keep moving.

I rolled out the way just in time for the monster to fall into the water. And since it had that electrical aura around it, the monster caught an electrical explosion and died on the spot.

"Whoo!" I shouted. "Look at that mess!" I was still grateful for that not being my fate.

"Are you alright?" Dagger runs up to me.

"I'm fine." I said, still on my knees. "But man, did you save my butt! Thank you so much!"

She giggles at my actions; I was completely spellbound at what could've happened to me. "You're welcome." She says and offers me hand to pull me up.

"Yikes, I almost got fried!" I shouted. "You see? You helped in more ways that you thought, and you didn't use summon magic!"

She blushed when she realized that was true. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you got brains of the battle!" I say patting her head like she was my little sister. "I never thought of doing what you just did."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

"So did you get the scroll already?" I asked. "That was fast."

"No, when I saw you getting pushed back, I ran over to hit it in the leg." She answered.

"Well, go ahead!" I said. "You totally saved the day!"

She nods and makes a dash towards the waterfall.

'She shouldn't be so worried now.' I thought. 'And when she get to use summon magic, she'll be even tougher in battle."

---

Zidane and Vivi handled the other one, while I was playing offensive tackle for Dagger.

Zidane plays his hit and run card as he rushes to charge the giant boar and side-steps to slash it on the side. The Zaghnol cries in pain and starts to swipe at Zidane with its tusks. While it's doing that, Vivi powers up by focuses his magic to deal better damage. Once done, Vivi draws it out...

"Bio!"

Instead of the normal elemental attacks, he produces a massive, sickly-green orb and throws at the Zaghnol by directing it with his staff.

"Zidane! Move away from the attack!" Vivi shouts. Zidane hears this and jumps on the Zaghnol's back and hops off to the side. While Zidane is in safe distance, the orb hits its target, splashing all over the giant boar's body, producing acid.

*RROOARR*

It lets off a dying roar as the Bio spell's acid eats away at the monster's skin and bones, disintegrated.

(End music)

"Whoa, whoa!" Zidane said running to Vivi. "Where'd you learn that?"

"From this staff I got when Monty stopped me back at his house." Vivi answered.

"Must've been from when we headed down." Zidane pondered.

"Hey guys!" I shouted running to them.

"Yo, Ron!" Zidane said as we exchanged high-fives. "You kill your Zaghnol?"

"Actually, Dagger did." I said.

"WHAT!?" Vivi and Zidane shouted.

"It's true."

"He's telling the truth."

We turned around to see Dagger approaching with the scroll in hand with the words 'Slience' on it.

"How's you kill the Zaghnol?" Zidane asked.

"Ron was being pushed into the water by its Thundara spell." She tells him. "When I saw that, I rushed over there and hit the monster in the knee, causing it to stumble into the water.

"Alright, Dagger!" Zidane praised.

"Wow!" Vivi added.

"Thanks, guys." She said, smiling. "Oh here's the last piece." She opened the scroll as the manesfestation of Ramuh appeared"

"On their way home, they fell into a trap set by a traitor. Joseph gave his life to save the troop. The troop left without telling Joseph's daughter, Nelly, about the tragedy. That's 'Silence,' the last piece."

"That's all five!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Let's head over to the exit, it's probably where he is." Zidane inquired.

"Good idea, follow me." Dagger shouted as we ran behind her to the exit.

---

(Five minutes later...)

"Ramuh!" Dagger shouted. "I have them all!" The rest of us are sitting near a tree.

Sure enough, he appears in the first form he shows up in...

"So you found all 5..." He says as Dagger nods. "Let's hear the story. However, the story comprises 4 parts. One of them doesn't belong. Choose the 4 pieces carefully."

"Hmm..." Dagger hums and puts all the scrolls on the ground and sorted them out. "I know the Beginning goes first..."

"Of course..." Ramuh says and takes the first scroll. "What's the second piece now?"

"Okay, it's neither 'Human' nor 'Hero.'" She ponders.

"How so?" The old man asks.

"When we found the Hero scroll and read it, Ron said it felt like an epilogue." She replies. "So that means 'Human' is one of them as well. Oh, the second one is Cooperation and the third is Silence!"

"Very good!" Ramuh praises as takes the two latter mentioned scrolls. "Now which one will it be: Human or Hero?"

"I'll choose Human." She says as she gives the scroll to him.

"Alright, let's recite your story..." He says and clears his throat.

"Once upon a time, 33 small countries fought together against an empire. One day, a rebel troop visited a man named Joseph, who lived with his daughter. Owing a debt to the troops, he gladly accepted their plea for help. They headed for a cavern in the snow field. With Joseph's help, the troop defeated the adamantoise in the snow field cavern and acquired the Goddess Bell they needed to enter the empire's castle. On their way home, they fell into a trap set by a traitor. Joseph gave his life to save the troop. The troop left without telling Joseph's daughter, Nelly, about the tragedy."

"Historian's explanation: The fact that they didn't report Joseph's death to his daughter is indicative of their guilt for failing to protect him. In the end, heroes are also human."

"Are you satisfied with your choices?" Ramuh says.

"Yes." Dagger replies.

"Let me ask you one thing..." He asks. "How come you chose 'Human' for the conclusion?"

"People pass down stories of other people to whom they feel an affinity. The people in the story had flaws, as we all do. That is why they became heroes in the people's mind." She informs.

Ramuh smiles. "...I want to know what you think, in your own words."

"Me...?" Dagger says. "I am away from my country, but I haven't forgotten about my people..."

Ramuh stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "...Your soul is very tense right now. Maybe you'll begin to relax once I become your eidolon..."

"Thank you!" Dagger says happily.

"There are many paths. Remember that you alone choose the path on which you walk." Ramuh disappears and leaves behind a light green gemstone for Dagger to take and it attaches to her rod.

"Let's go to Lindblum!" She says as she heads towards the exit.

"...Hey, old man! You're gone already?" Zidane shouts to the sky.

"What's wrong?" Vivi asks.

"I wanted to know why he made Dagger play such a silly game." He replies. "Heroic? Human? Those are just things people say after the fact. Why try to give meaning to what the main character of the story chose?"

"...I think the old man would've become her eidolon either way." Vivi says as he adjusts his hat. "That's the impression I got."

"You thought so too, huh?" I say to Vivi.

Dagger runs back in and shouts, "Zidane! Vivi! Ron! Let's go!" And she runs back out the exit again.

"You're exactly right..." Ramuh's voice echoes throughout the forest. "It's not what the people say afterward... What's important is being true to oneself. She may not have realized it, but when she wished to learn how to use summon magic... The summon power returned to her. Summon magic can be used for good or evil. She is still young, but there is room for growth... So I chose her as my master. I'll be watching over her... I hope you three will also protect her."

"Y-Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Count on it!"

Vivi, Zidane and I give our agreements as we run after Dagger, and follow her outside.

"Look! It's Lindblum Castle!" Dagger exclaims as we gaze at the castle in the dark. She then looks down at the path from the roots we're standing on and says, "I don't think we can turn back once we jump off. What do you want to do?"

"Let's jump off now; we can rest later at the castle." I suggest. Dagger nods as she takes the first jump, followed by Vivi, Zidane and me.

As we start to head across the plains...

"Zidane, Ron." We both turned to Dagger and listen. "I want to use summon magic to protect everyone..."

"I know you can do it, Dagger!" Zidane says.

"We all have faith in you." I add in.

"Everyone!" We all turn to Vivi. "Look...!" He shouts as he points up to the night sky.

Dagger, Zidane and I followed Vivi's finger to see a familiar red airship heading towards Lindblum.

"...Is that the Red Rose!?" Zidane says.

"Damn! It is!" I shout.

"What's Mother doing...?" She suddenly gasps at the next sight...

Her question is cut short when multiple battleships in the water started to bombard Lindblum with cannons from the outside. While that takes place, the teleporting lights send in probably, the black mages to destroy everything from the inside. Queen Brahne is invading their allies...

"Those lights must be telepods!" I realized. "They're sending black mages directly inside the castle!"

"In Cleyra, they used summon magic afterwards..." Zidane said.

When Dagger heard that, it was the final straw... "No...! Mother... Mother!" She ran out of Pinnacle Rocks and towards the city.

"Dagger!"

Zidane and start running out of the Pinnacle Rocks, but Vivi trips, leaving me to go back and get him.

"You okay, Vivi?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt." He replies.

"Let's hurry up, I think Brahne plans to summon." I say carrying him on my back, seeing that I'm much faster than he is.

I ran after the other two as fast I could through the plains. As soon as I caught to Dagger and Zidane, a gigantic and horrifying sight appears near Lindblum. It looks a huge, purple gate from far away, but after a closer look, it had three, giant rows of teeth! It was the eidolon Atomos! All of a sudden, wind starts to pick up around the city and the giant Eidolon starts to suck in all the loose stuff in Lindblum. Guards, soldiers and black mages alike are swept up into its mouth. Dagger falls to her knees, crying in disgust at her mother's doing. Zidane and Vivi go to comfort her as I glared at the Red Rose. The eidolon disappears almost as soon as it's gone, and the Red Rose starts to dock in the city...

Damn you, Brahne...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dagger gains a new eidolon; she'll be kicking more asses better than ever! But tragedy strikes Lindblum as Brahne nearly gives them the same treatment as Cleyra.

**Next Time:** Lindblum is left in ruins (Scene of the Lindblum buildings in disarray)

And when a familar enemy is making his move (Scene of Kuja)

Its time we head to a new continent to follow (Scene of a world map)

Which cause us to grab some help (Scene of Choco attacking an Ironite dragon)

Also a friend thought dead lends a hand as well (Scene of a familiar Qu)

**Next Chapter:** Linblum's Call for help: Journey to the a new Continent

Please Rate & Review good people. Later!


	11. CH:22: Journey to the New Continent

**Duelist of Dawn:** Welcome back, good people!

(Audience cheers)

**Duelist of Dawn:** As you can see from last chapter, I've passed the 50 review mark in this story, surpassing the first story! And if you combine the number of reviews of the two stories, I have 100 reviews! I did it!

(Audience cheers loudly as confetti and balloons drop from the top; Neon Lights Flash "I Did It!" On the stage)

Duelist of Dawn: (Gets behind a podium as Dagger appears handing me an award) I like to thank the cast of Final Fantasy for their hard work and kick-ass skills, I thank my own character Ron for getting into the thing and making the original storyline more exciting (interrupted by Dagger whispering in his ear) Oh right, that's character's based on me, so I thank me, too!

(Audience laughs)

**Duelist of Dawn:** I also thank the following reviewers of my stories: Aerith the Evenstar, Solark, Khiruki, Rytir, Galbotorix 0wnz, Katherine the Black Rose (I'm four chapters away from Eiko's chapter debut, I haven't forgotten!), avatarnarutobleach, and the final four who got me to 100 reviews due to my last chapter: FF & STH, Hiiro Mizutani, Cyrus Truth and lilypop8!

(Audience cheers again)

**Duelist of Dawn: **To commemorate this event, I bring you the next chapter where I will tell you I do not own Final Fantasy 9, Square-Enix does and I thank them for making such an awesome series, and I don't own any music used, who I thank for making them. I only own my character and the changes done to the storyline. Now with all of this out the way, START THE CHAPTER!!!

(Audience applauds)

**Chapter 22:**

**Lindblum's Call for Help: Journey to a New Continent**

(Lindblum- Hunter's Gate)

After the devastation that Brahne let loose on Lindblum, we headed into the desolate Hunter's Gate. It connects Lindblum's Business District to the rest of mountain that it sits upon and Pinnacle Rocks. Zidane said something about training there for the Festival of the Hunt when traveling to Gizamluke's Grotto. But right now, the inside of the gate was in shambles. I bet the town itself would be in worse shape...

"It's so quiet..." Zidane whispered.

"This is bad." I added. "Attacking their allies..."

"Mother..." Dagger said, her voice breaking up. "I can't believe you attacked Lindblum!"

"Shhh..." Zidane said. "Careful, they might still be around." He turned to the little black mage. "Vivi, you stay here and hide."

"No way!" Vivi protested. "It's dangerous here!"

"There are Alexandrian soldiers everywhere." Zidane reasoned. "You should stay out of their sight."

"Not only that if the townspeople see you, they'll likely vent their anger out on you." I added, fearing for his safety. "Matter of fact, I'll stay to prevent that from happening."

"You sure, Ron?" Dagger asked.

"It's alright; you got Zidane for your backup." I told her. "Vivi's frightened enough with the Black Mages trashing the kingdom."

"You're alright with him staying, Vivi." Zidane asked the mage.

Vivi sighed "...Okay."

"Don't fret." Zidane consoled him. "We'll be right back." He turned to me. "Make sure Alexandria doesn't get him." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Vivi." Dagger added.

"It's okay..." He said. "Just make it quick."

Zidane and Dagger went inside the kingdom, to find possibly Regent Cid. I sat down near the wall to wait and Vivi joined me.

"Thanks for staying with me, Ron" He said.

"Strong black mage or not, I'm not leaving an 8-year old to a swarm of Alexandrian soldiers." I told him. "Anybody could come out and to kill you and wouldn't care one bit."

"Can I ask you something?" Vivi asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I answered.

"Why do you help me so much?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask back.

"Well, when we met at Alexandria you just helped me to get me to the castle safely." He started off. "After that, you could've left."

"Well, we did get caught up in this adventure due to those knights chasing us onto the stage, where the actors were guys sent by the Regent to get the princess to Lindblum." I returned. "We couldn't have survived without some help."

"No, what I meant was; after Alexandria, you could've left me with Puck to the show." He corrected.

"Oh..." I said. I took a big breath and started talking, "You kinda of remind me of my baby brother; always curious, looking for answers and just this familiarity around ya. Even being on my own, I still miss being around close friends and family."

"That's why; you miss your family?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah. That and I wanted to learn to survive on my own and help people, to guide them in the right direction." I said. "I hardly had a chance with my brother..." I saw Vivi's expression of sadness, and then cleared it up when I said, "Don't take it the wrong way, he's still alive, I just never helped him as much, since he does hang around me."

"Oh, I relieved." Vivi said. "I thought he died a young age."

"Nah, sorry about that." I gave a slight smile.

"It's okay." He said. "But why help me?"

"I didn't want to make that mistake again. So when you had trouble getting to the play after having a fake ticket, I sought to help." I answered. "Now, when I'm done here and go home, I'll help out, and the rest of my family more. I'm not a selfish guy, I just do less than I realize." I smiled at Vivi. "And basically, thanks to you, I've got more friends."

"And you did help a lot of people." Vivi added. "You helped Freya's people from dying out all over the world and with all the battles we been in, you did your part to keep us safe, while we did the same for you!"

"Yeah!" I said with a big smile. "I'm doing alright, ain't I?"

"Yup!" Vivi answered, and extended his hand. "Thanks for being a good friend and helping us."

"Thank you as well." I shook his hand.

"FREEZE!!!"

Vivi and I jerked our heads to the sound of the voices coming from the gate's entrance to town. It was three Lindblum soldiers, with their spears poised to attack...

"Whew!" Vivi and I calmed down, I thought an Alexandrian squad showed up to kill us. I got up to greet them. "Glad you guys are here; I thought you were the Alexandrian soldiers."

"Glad to see you're okay, sir." One of the soldiers replied.

"Hey, let me go!" I saw Vivi being restrained by the other two soldiers.

"We take this Alexandrian Black Mage to custody now." The solider continued.

"Wait, wait, he's with me!" Bad choice of words...

The soldier I talked to pointed his spear at me, in a threatening manner...

"So you two are Alexandrian spies, huh?" He asked angrily.

'These guys are like police; accuse first and ask questions and give warrants later!' I thought. "No, were just..."

"Let's get them to the Regent, he'll make sure these two hang for their misdeeds." The solider interrupted me and nudged me with his spear's blunt side. "Move!" I sighed as the soldiers began to take us to the castle. At least Regent Cid, Dagger and Zidane will vouch for us...

(With Dagger and Zidane) (Lindblum's Business District) (3rd POV)

After leaving Vivi with Ron back at the Hunter's gate, Zidane and Dagger wander through Lindblum's Business District. As they thought, the place was totaled, but not so much for the people to walk around to mourn the loss of precious people and pricless possessions. But the worst thing that was present among the people, was that Alexandrian soldiers were around, making sure they got the place on lockdown.

"Oh no..." Dagger whispered. "If they see me..."

"They won't..." Zidane interrupted in a whisper of his own. "Just stay close to me."

"Okay..." She agreed as they continued to walk through the district, being wary of the soldiers. When they near the fountain plaza, they hear voices...

"The Industrial District is completely gone, and the Business and Theater Districts are also in ruins." An informant's voice said, apparently assessing the damage done to the kingdom...

"Allocate soldiers to the reconstruction." A familiar voice commanded. Zidane and Dagger turn the corner and see... "We must get the citizens' lives back on track." ... Minister Artania!

"Yes, sir." The informant said, saluting and then running off. Dagger and Zidane run up to the minister where Dagger embraces him...

"Uncle Artania!" She exclaimed.

"Princess Garnet! Master Zidane!" Artania said in a relieved. "Glad to see you're both safe!"

"Where is Uncle Cid...?" Dagger asked. "Is the regent safe?"

Artania nodded. "Yes, Princess. The castle was spared. Regent Cid is alive."

Dagger held her heart and breathed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

"I will take you both to see him." Artania said and lead them to the castle...

----

(Lindblum Castle- Regent's Balcony) (3rd POV)

On the balcony of his castle, Regent Cid, still and oglop, was overlooking his kingdom, in sadness...

'_So it was true; Brahne has the power of the eidolons.' He thought. 'She also imprisoned my niece, her own daughter to gain them. Why did this have to happen?'_

"Princess Garnet is back!" He turned around to see Artania walk in with Zidane and his niece!

"Uncle Cid!" Dagger exclaimed, running up to the little bug of a regent.

Regent Cid was happy and relieved to see her well and in front of him... "Garnet! I thought Brahne had imprisoned you!"

"Zidane rescued me." She replied.

"Thank you, Zidane. Gwok!" The regent thanked his niece's savior.

"But Freya, Steiner, and Beatrix were left behind. I..."

"Ah, the renowned General Beatrix." Cid interrupted when hearing her name. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I don't think so either, Dagger." Zidane added to the Regent's statement. "We wound up in Pinnacle Rocks instead of Treno, but..." He gave her a reassuring smile, "...they'll be fine on their own."

"(Gwok-gwok!) Pinnacle...? Did you ride the gargant?" Cid asked in a shocked voice.

Zidane raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"It's my job to know the land surrounding my country." Cid answered. "However..." He put on a sad expression. "I sometimes lack foresight. Brahne was after the (gwok) eidolons. That much, I knew. But I underestimated the power of the eidolons." He sat down and sighed. "Maybe I deserve to be cursed with this body."

"I'm glad you surrendered." Zidane said. "Cleyra resisted and perished, but not completely."

"What do you mean (gwok)?" Cid asked.

'What should I say...? What can I do...?' Dagger thought, while Zidane was explaining.

"Well..."

"Hey, we got a live one here!" Zidane was cut off by a voice inside the castle. "Watch out! It might attack!"

"Hey, this one's much smaller than the others." Another voice added.

"And get someone to keep this guy in check; he's already knocked out three guards!" A third voice said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Let you hurt my friend?" A familiar man's voice asked.

"Ouch! Let me go! I'm not one of them!" Another voice, a little boy's voice shouted.

"Then why are you dressed like a black mage!?" The first voice asked.

"And why are you in league with it!?" The second voice added.

Zidane and Dagger gasped at the realization of who was inside the castle now.

"That must be..."

(Ron's POV)

Vivi and I were led outside. Vivi had two guards carry and dropped him on the ground. Then I was let out with two more guards, restraining my arms with some leather bonds.

"We took two Alexandrian soldiers into custody!" One of the soldiers reported.

"I just said--"

"Should we turn them over to Alexandria?" Vivi got interrupted by another soldier.

"Uncle Cid..." Dagger was trying to convince him to let us go.

"Let him go. Master Vivi and Master Ronald are not Alexandrian soldiers." He told the soldiers and pointed to Vivi. "It's only a disguise to deceive the enemy."

The soldiers were dumbfounded. "I-I see!" He cut the bonds on my arms free. "My apologies."

Vivi just ran over to Dagger and Zidane as I glared at the soldier before doing the same.

"As you were (gwok) saying, Zidane?" The regent asked.

"Oh, right..." Zidane said. "Ron here warned everybody to evacuate everyone off of Cleyra before Odin destroyed it."

Cid gave me a look of acknowledgement before addressing us. "I've acquired more information about Queen Brahne (gwok). A weapons dealer named Kuja is behind the recent string of attacks. Kuja has been supplying Brahne with highly advance magic weapons."

"Kuja!" I shouted. _'Yeah, he basically caused disarray among the Mist Continent and nearly killed me...'_

"Supplying my mother...with weapons?" Dagger asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." Cid replied. "The black mage soldiers are among these weapons. According to eye witnesses in Treno, Kuja appeared from the northern sky on a silver dragon."

Zidane gasped. "Now I remember, that's the guy Ron, Vivi and I saw in Burmecia!

"That he came from the north suggests he's from the Outer Continent." Artania added.

"The Outer...Continent?" Dagger asked, not knowing the place.

"There are many unexplored continents in the world." Zidane informed her. "The Outer Continent is an unexplored continent located to the north of our Mist Continent."

"I believe Kuja is the only one supplying (gwok) Brahne with weapons." Cid revealed.

"The man I saw at the castle must have been Kuja." Dagger realized and gasped. "He must be the one who is corrupting my mother!"

"If we defeat Kuja...!"

"If we eliminate Kuja..."

Cid nodded at Zidane and Dagger's responses. "You both catch on quickly. Defeat Kuja, and Brahne loses her weapon supply. That will be our cue for a counterattack."

"Challenging Brahne now will only resist in more destruction and more casualties, since she has reserves." I added in, understanding the Regent's words.

"So we crush the source of the evil!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Yes." Artania agreed. "Kuja will find other clients, even if we defeat Brahne."

"I make no excuses for my mother's behavior," Dagger said, slipping to her royal tone in her anger. "But I shan't forgive Kuja for taking advantage of her! But first, we must rescue Steiner and the others..."

"I'm afraid I can't spare any soldiers." Cid interrupted. "They must remain to protect our citizens."

"Hey, Dagger. Don't worry too much, they'll be fine." I reassured her with a grin.

"Yeah think about it: The best dragon knight in Burmecia, the female general of Alexandria, and Rusty... How could they lose?" Zidane added. "Besides, you have me to protect you!"

I put Zidane in a headlock and give him a noogie without the trench knives. "With me and Vivi, don't take all the credit, kid..."

Dagger giggles at Zidane's plight before saying, "Then I'll look for Kuja."

"I wanna go, too..." Vivi added. "There's no place for me here..."

Zidane slipped out my headlock and shouted. "Alright! Let's go kick Kuja's butt!" He turned to the Regent. "Will you lend us the fastest ship in Lindblum?"

"Airships can only fly where there is Mist, and the Mist only exists on this continent." Cid told us. "(Gwok.) That means you can't cross the ocean on an airship."

"What about the new airship that can fly without Mist?" I asked.

"It's not ready yet (gwok.) Besides, it's under Brahne's control." He answered. "Brahne gave us two conditions for our surrender. One was the surrender of the new airship. The other was to hand over gwok the Falcon Claw."

Zidane had a puzzled look. "The airship, I can understand, but what does she want with a piece of stone?"

"I have no idea..." Cid added.

"She did that with Cleyra's stone, too..." I said. "There's something about them..."

"Alright. We'll take a boat." Zidane jumped in.

Cid shook his head. "That's not an option, either. The harbor was also seized."

"Ahhhhhh!!! What do you want us to do!? Swim!?" Zidane shouted in frustration.

"There is another way." Cid said, stopping Zidane's ranting. "There's an old excavation site near a swamp located north from the castle. Monsters not native to our continent are rumored to appear in the excavation site. The cave, which was found during excavation, is rumored to lead to another continent."

"Swamp huh?" I pondered. "That's the Qu's Marsh." 'Hopefully Quina made it back, because we'll need all the help we can fighting off Kuja.'

"Will this cave lead us to the Outer Continent?" Dagger asked.

"Doesn't sound too reliable..." Zidane pondered. "Are you sure?"

The Regent shrugged his shoulders. "(Gwok) I'm not sure..."

"I guess we'll find out." Zidane said. "Not knowing is half of the fun, huh?"

"True, we just need to get settled for the long journey." I added.

"Please protect Princess Garnet. We'll prepare the counterattack in the meantime." Cid said, holding up a pouch of gil. "It's not much, but you can use it to prepare for your journey."

I take the bag and see about 3000 gil inside. "Thank you, Regent."

"I-I'll wait here." Vivi said, I know he doesn't want to get mixed up in the skirmish again. "Zidane, will you get my stuff, too?"

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Zidane said. "Well, Dagger and Ron, let's go shopping!"

"Oh boy!" I said in fake excitement, causing Vivi and Dagger to laugh.

(Lindblum-Business District) (Ron's POV)

Zidane, Dagger and I took a special air cab to go down to the business district's shop square. It took us about twenty minutes to get there. As soon as we got out, the pilot had to inform us of something...

"Listen, Lindblum is Alexandrian territory now." He told us. "You won't be able to come back for a while. Prepare yourself well. Let me know when you're ready." We all nodded as we had to divide jobs.

"Okay, we need the potions, antidotes and some new gear to fight with." Zidane said, pulling out all the money we had. "Along with what the Regent gave us, we got about 15,000 gil."

"Yeesh!" I shouted. "How'd we get so much?"

"Hey, time flies and your pocket expands when you fight off monsters." Zidane replied. "Okay, Dagger, you and I will get the potions and antidotes."

"Right." She said.

"Ron, we'll leave the weaponry to you." Zidane said, handing me 10,000 gil.

"I'll head on over to the weapons shop and find us something good." I said.

"Alright, meet back here with the goods." He said. "Let's go, Dagger." She nodded as they left.

"Well, let's see what I can grab." I said walking into weapon's shop. Inside were wall to wall swords, but I knew the rest were in the back.

"Hey, buddy." I heard a voice from the back room. "Come in here."

I followed the voice to the back a found a big guy wearing overalls and shaggy, blonde hair.

"What's up?" I asked, curious why he called me back.

"I'll get you some great deals on weapons." He said. "I had to raise them, because of the soldiers."

"I see; stickin' it to 'em, eh?" I asked.

"You know it!" He said. "Now what do you need?"

Seeing the list and what everybody needed, I bought an Exploda, Multina Racket, 4 Bone Wrists, two bandanas, and 3 chain plates.

"Alright, that comes to 7,000 gil." I pulled it out and paid the man. "Pleasure doing business! I also got a special promotional item, for someone with your tastes." He said, eyeing my trench knives. He pulled out set of black trench knives and it had a much sleeker shine to it. "They're called the Asuma Trench Knives, once wielded by some ninja before passing on. You can focus more energy to increase you attacking strength, all for 1,500 gil!"

I was amazed with the price. "For real!?"

"If you sell me those, that's what the price comes, too." He told me, pointing to my mythrill trench knives.

"Oh, okay." I gave him the Mythril weapon and gave him 1500 gil with it. "I can't wait to try these out, thanks!"

"Hey, hearing how you did in the Festival of the Hunt, plus getting these soldiers off my back, I'm happy to sell them!" He said, laughing. "Stop by when Lindblum gets reconstructed, okay?"

"Will do!" I waved grabbing the bag of gear and heading out. I headed to the fountain where Zidane and Dagger wanted to meet the pilot. I took the time to put on some new gear. The Bone wrist fit perfectly, the chain plate was a bit weird to put on but was my size, and I wrapped the red bandana around the neck and finally wore my new weapons. It felt good to swing them around and get the feel!

"Hey Ron!" I turned around seeing Zidane and Dagger approaching me with the potion and antidote bag. "How'd it go?"

"Got some sweet stuff my man!" I gave him the new double bladed weapon and he was thrilled to have it. An orange double-blade with sharp edges.

"Now I don't have to lug the old, large weapon anymore!" He said, referring to the Ogre.

"And Dagger, here's a Multina Racket." I brought her the wooden staff that felt as if the wind was within it.

"Thanks." She said.

"Also, I got some other gear you guys can wear." I told them.

"We'll suit up in someplace else, we need to get outta here." Zidane said.

"Right, I see what you mean." I say, there ARE Alexandria soldiers about, I'm lucky I suited up when no one was around.

"Let's find the pilot." Dagger inquired. We all went back to the spot where the air cab landed and the pilot and the cab was there.

"There you are!" He said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" We all said together.

"All right get in. The regent is waiting on the Base Level." The pilot started up the engine as we all got in. After everyone was securely strapped in, the air cab took off back into Lindblum castle.

(Lindblum Grand Castle- Air cab dock)

Another 20 minutes later, the air cab docked at the castle and let us off.

"Make sure you get out of here, we really need to bump off this Kuja person." The pilot said.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry." Dagger said.

"You stay safe as well." I told the pilot.

"See ya around!" Zidane added.

"Good luck out there!" The pilot said before taking off to who knows where. We hurried into the castle, but hid as we heard two Alexandrian soldiers' voices near the Grand Castle's fountain hallway.

"I wonder, where we are going after this?" The first soldier asked. "I don't know of any kingdom that poses a threat to our country..."

"I'm sure Queen Brahne has a plan. There's no need for us to worry about such matters." The second soldier relied. "Come now, we need your help. Some Lindblum soldiers have locked themselves up in the guest room."

They both ran upstairs, leaving the spot unguarded. Zidane walks in the room, checking for any soldiers left behind before signaling Dagger and me to the elevator and we make a run for it and press the base level button.

On the way down, we just started talking about the current events...

"I wonder what Brahne is going to do..." Zidane pondered.

"Yeah, I mean there's no other place to take over in the Mist Continent." I added.

"Zidane..." Dagger asked. "Do we really have to go to the Outer Continent...?"

Zidane turned her with a confused look. "Hey, what's up with you? You said you wanted to go."

"What if..." She stammered. "What if something happens to you, Ron or Vivi...? I might not be okay on my own."

"Are you worried about me?" Zidane asked, in a serious manner. I thought he would tease her, but sometimes people change...

Dagger, on the other hand blushed at Zidane' comment. "What?" She said before clearing up her thoat. "Well, I mean, um... A princess needs her elite guards, you know...? I'd be stranded without you guys!"

"Elite guard?" I questioned.

"Are you trying to flatter me by calling me your elite guard?" Zidane teased her. Well, he didn't change... But he did clear up his words when Dagger got angry with him. "Sorry, I was only kidding. You'll be fine with us. What about you, Dagger? We don't know anything about the Outer Continent."

Dagger thought about for a moment until speaking with a new resolve. "I've made up my mind. I don't want my mother to commit any more atrocities."

Zidane smiled and nodded. "Alright, then. I'll protect both you and Vivi!"

"And I'll make sure I watch over all of you." I added. "I am the adult after all."

Dagger smiled at the both of us. "Thank you..."

Before we knew it, we finally reach the bottom. And also Vivi was there waiting near the trolley.

"Zidane, Ron! I'm so glad you're here!" He exclaimed.

"Vivi, where's Uncle Cid?" Dagger asked looking around for the oglop with the moustache.

"U-Um... He said, 'Gwok-gwok. Wait here,' and went away somewhere." He said.

"Where could he be...?" Zidane pondered.

"Probably messing stuff up..." I added.

Vivi gasped "Look!"

We looked at the trolley track and see Regent Cid running down the rail track to meet them. And he was surprising enthusiastic...

"(Gwok!) I did it! I stopped a trolley between here and the Serpent's Gate!" He shouted. "(Gwok-gwok!) That'll show them not to fool around in my castle! Now, go. (Gwok-gwok.) The excavation site is like a maze. Be careful not to get lost. And also..." He pulls out a brown cloth. "Take this with you!"

Zidane looked at it and wasn't impressed. "It's a rag."

Cid then jumped on his head and bonked him. "You big dope! It's not just a rag!" He yelled. "(Gwok!) that is a national treasure of Lindblum! That is an ancient map of the entire world!"

"Wow. Thanks!" I said, taking the map.

"Now, go, before they find you!" He yelled. "Zidane, Vivi, Ron. Please protect Princess Garnet."

"Okay."

"No problem."

Vivi and I gave him our word. Of course Zidane would, if he voiced it or not...

"Uncle Cid..."

"(Gwok!) Don't worry about me." Cid said as he interrupted Dagger, "I'm stronger than I look! Now, go! They'll squeeze all the oglop oil out of my body if we're caught!"

"Let's go, Dagger." Zidane said as we boarded the trolley and depart. Afterwards, we headed outside past the Dragon's Gate and possibly find a new continent at the Qu's Marsh.

(Lindblum Territory- Heading towards Qu's Marsh)

Again, we travel through the thickness of the Mist, this time with Dagger instead of Freya and not heading to Burmecia, but the new continent. While walking, we basically traded stories, Dagger told us how she and Steiner passed Qu's Marsh and through the Chocobo's Forest to go to the South Gate and eventually Alexandria. Zidane and Vivi saw how they couldn't have seen her at any of Burmecia's territory, and I added the fact that I knew where she going. I was already chewed out when we rescued Dagger, so no need for that again...

Then, we told our side of journey going through Qu's Marsh and meeting Quina and how she has an extremely big appetite for eating anything. Dagger was amused at some of the details and disgusted with the rest. Next, we talked about Gizamaluke's Grotto battling Brahne's Black Mages and the Master of the place who was brainwashed, by the jester twins. Finally, we talked about the events of Burmecia and Cleyra, involving the battles with Beatrix, Kuja's actions and training Choco as a fighter...

"Wow, all of that happened while I was gone?" Dagger asked us.

"Yup, good times and bad..." I said.

"And it's good to see you're not dead from Kuja's attack." She told me.

"No kidding, and he even caught me off guard with this 'Project Eclipse' business." I added in.

"Right, Zidane did say you had some distant flashbacks of it." Dagger pointed out. "But, why do you have them, if you haven't experienced them?"

"That's what I need to figure out." I answered. "Like, I told Zidane before, my techniques like Ice Tomb and Dragon Kick are the product of this syringe that got injected into me, it also made me a bit more wary of things..."

"Like the aura and your appearance?" Vivi cut in.

"The appearance was minimal reason, although I never had my muscles defined as much as now, even though I was getting their according to my father," I answered. "The aura was a definite change, seeing as I've never done it before and in Trance."

"Maybe we'll find more clues about the Eclipse bit in the Outer continent, once we shake up Kuja for answers!" Zidane exclaimed. "I know you want some payback!"

"Duh!" I replied. We continued onward and soon enough, we were right in front of the Qu's Marsh. It was all smooth sailing until...

*RRRRAAARRRR!!!*

A familiar large and pink dragon showed up in our path.

"Another Ironite?" I said. But then I grinned. "I guess it's time to break my new toys!" I pulled out my new Asuma trench knives, while Vivi pulled out his staff, and Zidane and Dagger pulled out their new weapons as well.

"Let's show 'em what for!" Zidane shouted, but as we planned to charge...

*KWEHHHHHHHHH!!!*

"Huh!?"

A blue blur showed up and tackled the dragon inside a red and blue spiral blur that knocked the Ironite to the ground.

"Whoa!" Vivi shouted.

"Hey Vivi, hit it know!" I shouted.

"Right!" He charged up magic and shouted...

"Blizzara!"

The pink dragon was suddenly frozen in an ice crystal about its size. When it shattered, so did the dragon.

"We got better!" Zidane shouted.

"Or rather Vivi and a special help did." I corrected.

"Who was that?" Dagger asked.

"KWEH!!"

The blue blur ran by and stopped right in front of me, with a happy look on its face...

"Choco!" Vivi, Zidane and I said as the blue chocobo nuzzled me. I returned the gesture by petting him on the head. "Long time no see, buddy!"

"Kweh!" Choco nodded. "Kweh?" He turned to look at Dagger as he never seen her before...

"Oh, right. Dagger, this is Choco." I introduced the chocobo to the princess.

"This is the chocobo you were telling me about?" She asked.

"Yeah, the first chocobo to treasure hunt and battle monsters!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Yup, and it seems he has a new ability." I said, scratching the bird's feathers as he gave a sigh of content.

"How about Spiral Impact?" Zidane asked.

"Hmm, a tackling force and a spiral of energy increasing damage..." I pondered. "Choco, what do you think?"

"Kweh! Kweh!" He shouted in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" I said. "Choco's new attack will be called 'Spiral Impact!'"

"But what's he doing here?" Dagger asked.

"Probably wanted to see if he could come along again." Vivi pondered, earning a cry of agreement from Choco.

"Well, we're not in any danger of an actual threat." I said.

"And were not in any place that Choco cannot escape easily." Zidane added. We turned to each other and nodded.

"Why not?" We said together.

"KWEHH!!!" Choco jumped up in happiness.

"Looks like he's thrilled." Dagger joked.

"Well, since Cleyra's was attacked and then destroyed, I don't think he could've ridden in those telepods, the Red Rose had." Vivi said.

"Right." I said. "Okay Choco, we need to get to a new continent and it's inside the Qu's Marsh somewhere. We can continue training over there, but right now let's focus on getting there, cool?" Choco nodded. "Alrighty, let's get inside!" With Choco in tow, we set off to find the passage connecting to the new continent.

(Qu's Marsh)

Once again, we find ourselves in Qu's Marsh, nothing much has changed, so why bother keep talking...

"The passageway has gotta be covered around deep in the brush." I figured.

"Yeah, we basically didn't look since last time we just basically came around and left with Quina." Zidane added.

"I hope she made it out before Cleyra was destroyed." Vivi said sadly.

"That reminds me..." Zidane said directly to me. "Ron, what happened to Quina?"

"I tried to get her into the telepod with me and Vivi, but she took off like a bat out of Hell!" I told him. "She was saying she didn't like heights. But don't worry, with the speed she ran off in, she possibly came back to this place."

"I hope..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, Zidane." Dagger tried to assure him. "She's probably here now."

"Kweh!"

"See, even Choco agrees!"

"I'm surprised, Quina was going to eat Choco, now Choco's defending her, wow!" I said.

"FROGS!"

We stopped when we heard a familiar voice, screaming for her favorite delicacy...

"No way..." Zidane and Vivi whispered.

I smiled. "Yes way, let's go."

We ran through the same patch of tall grass to reach the pond, and at the pond we found...

"Quina! You're safe!" Vivi shouted, hugging the Qu from behind.

(Play Quina's Theme from Final Fantasy 9)

"Hmm?" She turned around as saw Vivi along with the rest of us greeting her. "Long time no see, everybody. Much trouble, coming back from Cleyra alone."

"Oh!"

Dagger stepped forward to address the female Qu...

"You're the special cook Mother talked about!" She exclaimed and bowed. "It's so nice to finally meet you on person!"

"Huh?" I asked. "You know her, Dagger?" She nodded her head.

"Who you?" Quina asked her.

"Oh, I'm the Prin... Um, my name's Dagger." She said, catching her mixup.

"You girl, Zidane and others look for in Burmecia!" Quina realized.

"That's right!" Dagger said.

"Hey, Quina?" Zidane asked, getting her attention. "Do you know a way to the Outer Continent? I heard there was an entrance somewhere around here..."

Quina pondered on it for a minute. "Outer Continent..." She said and then pulled out her giant fork. "Maybe I find more delicious frogs. Sound interesting. I help you, and I eat more frogs. I come with you." She then ran off into the tall grass.

"Oy..."

"Kweh..."

Zidane, Choco and I groaned at her reason to rejoin while Dagger and Vivi laughed at us.

"Wait up, Quina!" I said. "Come on, Choco!" We both ran off into the unexplored patch of tall grass.

"Let's go!" Zidane called as he, Dagger and Vivi ran after us.

---

(10 minutes later...)

We searched for a short while and still no sign of Quina or the entrance to the excavation site. We almost gave up until...

*Ribbit!*

"Frog!"

... We saw Quina run through another patch of grass, chasing two frogs.

"Quina! Where are you going!?" Zidane called after her.

"I smell..." Quina said, sniffing around until she ran off again... "I smell frogs!"

"No, we have to look for the entrance to the Outer Continent!" I yelled.

"I smell frogs this way!" We heard her yell back.

"Hey, Quina! Hold on! Darn it..." Zidane ran after her as Dagger and Vivi stood near me.

"Does she do this every time?" Dagger asked.

"Oh yeah." Vivi and I said together as we followed after Zidane and Quina.

It wasn't long until we found Zidane near some ruins and Quina running in after the frogs.

"A-HA! Frogs!!!" She tried to grab one but it slipped out of her hands... "Hold!" She chases the frog into the cement opening, and then runs back to us. "They run away again..." She said sadly.

"Wait a minute, Quina. Check it out." Zidane said, pointing to the ruins she just ran into. "This entrance... This must be the entrance to the excavation site!"

"Yeah, it does look the part." I added.

Quina turned around to get a good look at the spot. "First time I see this. Zidane, we going inside?"

"Of course we will." He answered It might lead to the Outer Continent. "Let's go, everybody!"

We ran into the ruins, hoping to see the excavation site and later the Outer Continent...

Choco learns a new attack!

**Spiral Impact:** Red Energy forms around Choco and mixing with his body color and strikes the foe in a spiral tackle force.

Alrighty then! Another chapter finshed. Sorry, there's hardly any action, but the next one should make up for it! From the details of the next place, it'll probably be a short chapter unless anybody has ideas to increase the length of the adventure their...

**Next time: **We reach inside the ruins, a pretty dark place if you ask me, even with torches... (Scene of the inside of ruins)

But it gets crazy when a demon chariot chases you (Scene of a half demon, half machine monster chasing Ron and the gang)

And a familiar face wants you head for a trophy (Scene of Lani swinging her giant axe around)

At least the wild gargants won't kill us if we feed them (Scene of untamed gargants taking food from Zidane)

**Next Chapter:** Fossil Roo's Trials and Tunnels

Please Rate & Review! Later people, I have an after party to get to, see ya!


	12. CH:23: Fossil Roo

**Duelist of Dawn:** Whoo! The after party was slammin' baby! It was great celebrating my 100 reviews of the entire Melodies of Life Chronicles so far, and it will only continue to be great on from there, please believe it!

**Beatrix:** Yes, your story has continued to gain praise as much as others.

**Duelist of Dawn:** And to think, it has been the battles I've written that's been the dominating factor of the ordeal, you should feel proud being that your battles are really famous among the readers.

**Beatrix:** (smiles) I do; you've brought the battles to life instead of just using turn based system on a video game. You could've probably done this with the other Final Fantasy games.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hmm, yeah; after this whole story is said and done, maybe I'll try my hand on the other series.

**Beatrix:** Maybe, but now you should finish the entire story of Final Fantasy 9 first.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Right! Now, it's time to thank the great reviewers of my previous chapters. Cyrus Truth, Hiiro Mizutani, lilypop 8, FF & STH, and Katherine the Black Rose, who has also commented on some previous chapters as well. Plus a big thanks to Mennis-Chan who added me to his/her favorites page, don't be shy to leave a review now! Now Beatrix, would you kindly give the viewers the disclaimer?

**Beatrix:** Certainly, The Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9 or any music used in the story. He owns his OC Ron and any ideas added to the story.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you, Beatrix! Also, I found this great Final Fantasy 7 story called **Testing Fate**. If you haven't heard of it, go check it out its frickin' awesome! And I hope the author KDMN comes back to finish it, it follows a lot of detail! Now with all the important out of the way, let's start the chapter! Also since they never said how old Lani was, she'll be 23 in this story.

**Chapter 23:**

**Fossil Roo's Trials and Tunnels**

(Fossil Roo)

After rejoining Choco and Quina near the Qu's Marsh, our party of 6 enters the excavation site called Fossil Roo. For all the places that have the word 'Roo' in it, there's bound to be gargants around. We may need to have them transport us around the place to reach the outer continent along with any other spot this place has.

"I think this might be the place, guys..." Zidane says, as we walk down the stairs into the tunnel. Torches dimly lit the place as we see the tunnel leading ahead. I really didn't like the feel of this place, since it did have some old chains and some freaky looking stones. "Hey Ron, what does the map say about this place."

I pulled out the old map of Gaia and search the Mist Continent section and compared it to the original Mist Continental map for any differences. I found a spot on both maps on top of the Qu's Marsh and found the place. Choco also loomed over my shoulder to see the spot under my finger.

"It's called Fossil Roo, nothing else out of the ordinary." I told him.

"Well, I guess we better explore this place." He replied as he passed a gate and walked further, followed by Quina. I walked by next as Choco's curiosity gotten the better of him as he tried to peer into the gate for anything...

"What's wrong, Choco?" I asked.

"Kweh..." He muttered as he still looked inside the gate. I went over to look inside to find anything he was looking for. I looked inside, but only found darkness.

"Do you guys, see anything?" Vivi asked as he and Dagger stood behind us.

"No, but Choco seems to think something's in there." I told him. "Maybe because he's aware of some things due to his instinct. I use my aura to find out this time." So I close my eyes to see the aura of living beings, nartually I could see Choco's, Dagger's and Vivi's, so I focused inside of the gate to see into the darkness. To my surprise, I found a purple aura inside, and it was surrounding something... big. I stood back a couple of steps as Vivi and Dagger noticed the look of shock on my face. "Choco, get away from the gate."

"What's wrong?" Dagger asked as Choco complied with my sentence.

"There's something in there, and it's best that we move away, now." I told them, with urgency in my voice.

"Okay." Vivi and Dagger said as they passed me with Choco following. As we caught with Zidane and Quina, who waited further down the tunnel, he had an impatient look on him.

"What happened, guys?" He asked. "We turned around and saw that you were gone."

"Choco and I saw something in that gate," I told Zidane. "And it's basically a good thing if we..."

I was interrupted by the ground shaking, causing everyone to high alert...

"Wh-What the--" Zidane says as he looks around for the cause.

"Something bad is about to happen..." Dagger said as she looked around as well.

"KWEEHHH!!" Choco shouted as he looked behind us.

"Huh!?" I looked around and saw the gate opening. "Oh hell no!"

(Play Scrambled Eggman from Sonic 3 and Knuckles - Project: Chaos)

"What?" Quina asked.

"The gate opened!" I shouted as that big something inside of the darkness came out for everybody to see. It looked like a demonic machine hybrid. The body had no head on it as it wore some type of sliver armor with spiked shoulder pads. It carried a giant lance with its right hand and a shield in the left, but if you looked closely it had a magenta colored face. The machine had a chariot for legs and pulled by a front half of a dragon machine by the claws.

"What is that!?" Vivi shouted.

"Big monster machine!" Quina shouted.

While freaking out, the large creature on wheels starts to chase us into the next room.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Zidane yelled as we ran for it.

"I don't think it is!" Vivi added as he ran alongside him.

The machine chases us through a passageway big enough for it ride on.

"I think this machine may have been a centuries old trap!" Dagger yelled.

"I thought so too, after the gates opened." I shouted back.

"Guys look in front of you!" Vivi shouted.

We turned to the front and stopped just in time to see some swinging guillotine blades along the path.

"Damn, how are we going to escape with these things blocking the front while the mad chariot's chasing us?" Zidane yelled. The thing was fast approaching, we had to act quickly.

"Let's keep going!" I told them. "Just time the guillotine just right and you'll get away!"

Zidane was first; after the guillotine swung right, he dove right past as Vivi followed close. As Dagger tried to past, the monster was getting close.

"No time!" Quina shouted.

"Okay, Quina, Choco, we gotta push it back!" I said. "Looks like I'll finally get to see your moves against more enemies, Choco!"

"Okay!"

"Kweh!"

"Ron, Quina, Choco!" Dagger yelled as she passed the guillotine. "What are you doing?"

"Just catch up to Zidane and Vivi, we'll buy you guys some time!" I answered her.

"Wait! I'll summon Ramuh to help us!" She yelled back.

"Of course! Summon magic!" I said turning back to Dagger. "Then we'll buy YOU some time to get the old man out."

She nodded as the monster came upon us.

"Let's take him guys!" I shouted as we rushed towards the monster.

"Goblin Punch!" Quina jumped over the dragon and dodged the lance as she threw a big punch at the monster's chest, pushing it back slightly.

"Dragon Kick!" As the monster's guard was down, I kicked the dragon part of the machine and made the whole thing turn on its side.

"Kweeehh! Kweh!" Choco charged at the chariot part and delivered a Choco Kick to the wheel, he followed with a scratch to the dragon's head as an insult to injury.

"Yeah!" Looking at the handiwork we setup, the monster was trying to turn on its side, but was disoriented since its wheel was bent up and the dragon was trying to straighten itself out. I looked back to Dagger to see her progress. "You ready Dagger?"

"Ready!" She shouted. "Get away from it!"

We complied with her demand as Quina, Choco and I passed the guillotine as safe as possible. When we got behind Dagger, she chanted...

"_Power of thunder, grant me the wisdom of sages! Appear now, Ramuh!"_

The Peridot gem glowed brightly and shot up to the ceiling, creating a massive, gray cloud above us that darkened the skies. Suddenly, a giant thunderstorm started as Ramuh descended from the skies and parted the clouds like Moses and the Red Sea.

"Face your judgment!"

Ramuh threw his staff towards chariot monster and the staff stopped mid-air right in front the monster.

"Judgment Bolt!"

Lightning shot out from the sky and struck Ramuh's staff, this in turn caused a dome of thunder magic to spread around staff's area and swallowed up the chariot monster, making it short out and collapse into pieces. Afterwards, Ramuh vanished after seeing that his job was done.

(End music)

*whistles in amazement*

"Wow!"

"Kwehhh!"

Me, Quina and Choco were amazed by Dagger's newfound summoning power, having Ramuh become her new eidolon was good call.

"Glad Dagger did that test, otherwise we would still have to run from Gladiator over there." I said in amazement.

"Well, if you three are done gaping at the sky, we to catch up with Zidane and Vivi." Dagger called out as she continued down the path.

"Wait up!" Quina called as she chased after her in big steps.

I just sighed and patted Choco on the head. "Come on, boy. Let's not lose 'em."

"Kweh." He agreed as we ran after the rest of the gang.

Little did we know, something was moving behind us and getting up ...

(Few minutes later...)

"Hey guys!" I called out to Zidane and the rest. Apparently, everyone else kept on the move and then picked a perfect time to wait on us at the near end. "Why's everyone not at the exit?"

"That..." Zidane pointed out in front of him, a large hole separating us from the other side; wider than I thought it'd be... 'Why does real life version of this hate me so much?' I complained in my head.

"And there's nothing we can use for a makeshift bridge." Vivi added.

"Awww, we no get frogs in other continent?" Quina said sadly.

"We won't be able to stop Kuja from corrupting my Mother, either." Dagger said.

"Kweh. KWEEHHH!!!" Choco suddenly shouted.

"Choco, what are you yelling about!?" Zidane asked.

"Oh no!" Dagger said.

"It back!" Quina added.

"Ok, what everyone talking about?" Zidane asked, in a frustrating manner. "Who's back?"

"That chariot thing's back!" I said looking behind me. The monstrous machine reformed itself and came after us. "I thought Ramuh put him away."

"Well it didn't!" Zidane commented. "We need to find a way over the pit before it reaches us!" He then snapped his fingers. "Ron, you could throw us over the pit!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Zidane like he was crazy, I was no different.

"Are you mad!?" I yelled at him. "I'm not trying to gamble on my throwing distance right now!"

"Well if we don't, we'll be pushed over the pit!" Zidane countered.

"But--"

"Do it!"

"Huh?"

I turned to Dagger and Vivi as they voice their concern on the matter.

"You guys sure you want me to do this?" I asked.

"Like Zidane said, we have to unless we'll end up in the pit." Dagger said. "You have to."

"Vivi?"

"I trust you, Ron." Vivi said. "Please..."

I sighed. "Okay Vivi and Dagger, you two first." They nodded. "At least the distance between us and the chariot was long, add in the swinging guillotines and his shot wheel, we'll have plenty of time. I picked up Vivi as I got ready to throw him like a football; to tell the truth my throwing sucks when I'm passing to other players, but I can still manage a distance. It's the fact of having lives at risk in my hands.

"Ready Vivi?" I asked.

"Ready!" He answered.

"OK, 1, 2, 3!!!" I threw him over the pit as far as I could but not so hard as to send him into a wall.

"Aaahhh!!!" Vivi cried as he flew right over the pit while flipping into a somersault and actually landed on his feet then went into a rolling stop.

"Vivi, are you okay!?" I asked as I seen him stop rolling face down. Gladly, he slowly got up and dusted himself but he staggered a little from being thrown and all.

"I'm okay!" He called as best he could.

We all exhaled our breath as we seen no physical harm.

"Good, I feel little better now." I said, but truth be told I'm still nervous since Dagger's tall than Vivi. "Okay Dagger, you're next." For her, I had to carry her nearly like person would when lifting weights, but to not touch anything...personal, I held her over my head by her thighs and right shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"A little scared, but I'll manage." She said nervously.

"And Vivi, you gotta be ready to break her fall okay?" I asked him over the pit.

"Okay, I'm ready on this side!" He called getting ready with his hands out to carry.

"Dagger, on three okay?" I asked as I looked up. She nodded as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry, we're not going to let anything happen."

"You better not." I heard Zidane mutter.

"1, 2, 3!!!" I threw Dagger like a spear and made sure to put her distance when she'll fall onto Vivi...which she did, unfortunately for Vivi who ended up on his back.

"Sorry, Vivi." Dagger said, getting off the little mage and pulling him to his feet.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I helped." Vivi replied straightening his hat and clothes.

---

In the next set of minutes, I got Quina and Choco over, surprisingly. I had to ram Quina with a running start to get them over since throwing her, would cause problems to both her and Dagger & Vivi when landing, as she left an imprint of her backside which she didn't mind. Strange, I know. With Choco, he easily jumped over the ledge by using my hands as a launching pad and he landed perfectly on the other side.

"Looks like I'm next." Zidane said. But as I looked behind us, the chariot machine was a couple of minutes away...

"But out of time." I added.

"Quick, get over here!" Quina yelled.

"Even if I get over, Ron won't!" Zidane shouted back. "We need a plan and fast!"

"Give me a minute..." I said looking at everything around.

"Ron!" I turned around to see Dagger pointing near me and Zidane. We saw a broken guillotine near the edge of the path.

"Oh! I can trip the chariot causing it slide!" I realized.

"Also, you can use the lance's length to run across the pit!" Dagger added.

"Right!" I grabbed Zidane to throw him. "Get ready guys, I need to be quick!"

"Just do it, now!" Zidane yelled. Without another countdown, I threw Zidane at Quina's waiting arms, but I missed. Luckily, Zidane was acrobatic enough to use the momentum and landed without harm.

"Now..." I picked up the guillotine by the handle and start to swing it at the good wheel. When the monster extended its lance to thrust, I jumped to the open side and threw the guillotine at the wheel, breaking it on impact. When it fell, it slid on its back making the dragon part of it to collapse as well. I jumped to the side, as it passed me and got near the pit, now's the chance. I hopped onto monster and ran on the lance, unfortunately it threw the lance as a last resort to throw me off before the monster falls into the pit. Luckily, I jumped off when the lance was thrown and landed on the ground safely.

"Run!!" Zidane shouted as the lance was close by. They all ran into the next room as the lance stuck near the doorway.

"Yeesh!" I said as I ran past the lance and after the gang.

(Inside the next room...) (3rd POV)

Vivi and Dagger were the first ones to reach inside the room. But because of the running, Dagger ran into Vivi when he stopped.

"Yikes!"

"Aah!"

Dagger gets up and helps up Vivi for the second time today.

"Sorry, Vivi." She apologizes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Vivi says and looks toward the door. "Look out!"

They both get away from the door in time for Quina and Choco to rush in and then Zidane comes and accidentally knocks Quina face down due his speed. Choc was spooked to the other side.

[Zidane and Quina run into each other.]

"Aiya!"

"Outta my way!"

"KWEEHH!!"

Quina gets up and wipes the dust off her clothes. Zidane hears footsteps running behind him as gets away from the door...

[Ron's POV]

I ran into the next room to find everyone safe and sound, a little worn out from being thrown and running away from the lance, but who could blame them? I was feeling the same way, throwing them to safety and running across the pit before the monster went into it.

"Whew. That was a close call." Zidane said.

"I'll say." I added.

"Well... I've seen you've been improving on your skills, handsome."

We heard a female voice coming from the room to the left of us. All of us immediately went on alert as footsteps were approaching us...

"Who's there!?" Zidane yelled in hostility.

'Handsome?' I thought, until I recognized the voice. 'Oh no...'

Walking up the stairway and into sight was no other than Lani, the bounty hunter.

"Hey there, Ron." She says, doing a flirting wave at me.

"Lani?" I asked, surprised to see her here. Zidane on the other hand pushed me aside to gawk at her. "Hey!"

"H-Have we met?" He asked while rubbing the back his head and trying to lay on the charm.

Dagger ended up hitting him on the shoulder causing him to flinch. "Quit flirting with her!" She scolded.

Zidane slumped his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Ron, do you know her?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, she was one of the competitors in Lindblum's Festival of the Hunt." I told. "Before, I teamed up with Zidane and Freya against the Zaghnol, I ran into her at the air cab station, and..." I rubbed the back of my head and blushed as I finished talking. "She kind of..."

"Flirted with you?" Lani finished with a devious smirk.

"Yeah, that's it." I said.

--------

(Flashback) (Lindblum's Festival of the Hunt)

"Mind telling me why you're blocking my way?" I asked politely. Lani smirks as she picks up her axe with one hand and hoists it over her shoulders without difficulty. _'Wow, she must be very strong. That axe seems to weigh nearly 200 pounds!' _

"I came to see who's left in the competition, but I am very much liking what I see here!" She says checking me out.

"Really?" I ask having a slight blush. I then feel her arms around my shoulders and hear her breathing.

"Really." She whispers in my ear making me blush an even redder color. "I can see you're a strong guy and I like strong guys." She adds in a sultry tone.

'_Man, I can't believe I'm getting this much attention!' _I thought feeling my body temperature rise up a few degrees and my heart beat faster. _'Wow, do I really like her attention?'_

(End Flashback)

--------

"So I did leave an impression on you?" Lani asked in a happy tone. "Great!"

"Aww man!" Zidane complained. "Ron had to get her for a hot girlfriend!?" That earned a smack behind the head from Dagger and I deeper blush from myself...

"Kweh?" Choco was confused as to what was going on between all of us.

"Whoa! Who said she was my girlfriend!?" I shouted in embarrassment. "I'm not dating anybody, right now!"

"He's right, I'm not asking for a date." Lani added.

"See?" I said feeling relieved.

"Normally, by order of the queen, I was sent to find you, Princess." She said pointing to Dagger.

Dagger looked at her with shock. "My mother? What does my mother want with me?" She asked. "I am not returning to Alexandria."

"I've got bad news for you, Princess." Lani informed her. "It wasn't you I'm after."

"What do you mean?" Dagger asked.

"The pendant. Does this sound familiar?" Lani said as she pointed at Dagger's crystal pendant.

Dagger gasped as she grasped the pendant around her neck.

"Cool it girl, I said I was normally sent after the pendant." Lani said. "Also, I was hired to take out that black mage, but I'm not doing that either."

"What!?" We all said except Zidane as Vivi took out his staff in panic.

"Wait a minute..." Zidane said to us. "She was 'normally' after those things. Meaning, she's not now." He then turned to Lani. "Then, if you're not doing those things, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to battle him." Lani answered pointing to me.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

Lani smirked as she brought out her giant axe. "I heard from Brahne you had quite a showdown with Beatrix."

"What about it?" I asked.

"You brought out the best in her and still survived." She said. "Quite impressive feats since her skills are the best among many swordsmen."

"Uh, those three battled her too, ya know?" I told her pointing to Zidane, Quina and Vivi.

"But we got knocked out in the first two battles." Vivi blurted out. Quina nodded in agreement.

"And yet, you were conscious enough to keep up." Lani said. "Plus, you escaped unscathed from that monster, but you're not gonna be so lucky with me!"

"Are you the one who set that monster loose?" I said. She nodded. "You could've killed us!"

"Like I said to my friend here, I prefer strong guys to entertain me." She nonchalantly replied. "Call that monster you sent into the pit back there a test to see if the bounty Queen Brahne set up on your head was worth it."

Everyone gasped. "...What do you mean by that?" Dagger asked.

"I meant exactly what I said. My orders also included Ron's head on a platter."

"KWEEHH!!!" Choco was ready to fight as he scratched the ground, ready to charge.

"What...?" Dagger was horribly shocked now. "She really meant to kill us!?"

Lani slammed her axe to the ground with an angry look, talk about mood swings. "That's enough!" She yelled. "Either Ron fights me or I'll just get my pay originally what I agreed on! You're trying my patience!"

"Alright fine." I said. "Let's go."

Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious, man?"

"Kweh! Kweh!"

Zidane and Choco wanted to get me out of this, but seeing the cards laid on the table, I had to deal in...

"I don't want Queen Brahne to get what she wants." I said pulling out my new Asuma trench knives. "Besides, she went to all of this trouble to fight me, why deny her request?"

"Alright..." Zidane turned to everyone else. "Let's let them fight."

"Why?" Vivi asked as everyone's eyes widen at Zidane's decision.

"Think about it; if Ron fights her, we won't have to be on the run from her since Brahne got her to get the things we have." Zidane informed them. "Plus, I think Lani just wants Ron's attention."

"Well, she sure has a strange way of getting it." Dagger muttered angrily.

"Well, looks like I get to see if all the rumors were true and if those muscles of yours aren't just for show." Lani says and grins.

"Believe me, they aren't." I said getting my dukes up.

"This'll be fun!" She returned.

(Play Echidna from the Bouncer OST)

She starts cart-wheeling with her axe and it landed on the ground with a mighty slam, intended to cleave me in two. I retaliated with a kick to her left side, but was blocked by the blunt side of her axe.

"Sorry!" She swung the back of it to my stomach causing to fall back to the wall. "I'm not one of best bounty hunters for nothing, handsome! You better kick it up a notch!"

"Fair enough!" I said. "Ice Tomb!"

I slammed the ground creating the ice path, making her jump when the ice spires shot up where she stood. I jumped to the sky and caught her in mid-air with a knee to her kidney and a hard palm strike to her back, sending her face first to the ground, as I landed behind her.

"Was that good enough?" I asked, still ready for more. She got up and gripped the handle and back of her axe and crouched down.

"Well, it seems you don't treat a lady nicely?" She said, trying to flirt and tease a little. "Did your mother teach you any respect?"

"Yeah, just when I get hit, I hit back!" I countered. "Another thing I learned her!"

I ran to her this time and hoping to hit her from behind since her axe's size can make an excellent shield; but it also meant she's not big on defense on her body. I flipped over her as she tried to meet me head on.

'She's fast with the heavy axe.' I thought as I landed behind her. "There's your blind spot!" I went in to throw her a right hand, hoping to make her drop the heavy weapon. But she turned around quickly and blocked it with the axe's blunt side.

"Nice try!" She said as she swung the giant axe and pushed me off. "Let's see what makes you tick, Scan!" She casts a white magic which formed into small, brown machine orbs circling around me and scanning me for data as the magic says.

"What?" I said as the orbs finished their purpose and returned to Lani and gave out a sheet of paper, possibly with my data on it.

"Let's see here..." She said reading the paper. "Moderate Level Health and magic power, High attack strength and weak to fire, ooh!" She let off a pleased squeal as she stored the paper away.

"Weak to fire?"

------

(Flashback) (Battle against Black Waltz No.2)

"Fira!"

I remembered when that Waltz created a miniature tornado of fire which surrounded me and started burn me.

"Ron!!" I heard Vivi and Dagger yell out. As the fire died out, I had burn marks all over my arms.

(End Flashback)

-------

"Oh hell." I said as I charged energy to my trench knives like the weapon owner said. "That's not gonna happen!" I threw a right hand to her axe, knocking it out of her hands, but she flipped over me and grinned as I felt her focusing her magic.

"Time to burn..." She said in a sing-song voice. "Fira!"

Flames started to dance around me as I stomped both of my fists to the ground as the flames swallowed me. Everyone gasped at the giant fire swirled around me.

"Aww, and I really liked him." Lani mocked. "Guess Queen Brahne won't get that head."

"Just tell her I kicked your ass!"

"What?"

I jumped out of the fire and used it to power up my own fire-based move.

"Dragon Kick!"

My whole leg ignite in a bigger flame as I kicked Lani straight in the chest as she slid across the room and had her back against the wall. She widened her eyes as she stood her ground.

"How'd you escape that inferno!?" She asked. "I had you trapped!"

"You did, I used my Ice Tomb to surround me to block the flames." I told her. "And as the ice melted and covered me in cold water, I was able to less the damage from the fire. Just cause you scanner said I'm weak to fire, doesn't mean I won't have anything to counter it!"

"You probably made that on the whim!" Zidane called from the sidelines.

"It's true!" I said. "I'm not letting what happened at Dali, happen here!"

"But you overlooked one thing!" Lani said with a devious smirk.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Thundara!"

She sent multiple lightning bolts to strike me, and with being drenched with water, I caught a massive shock from it! When it ended, I flinched from the left over aftershocks.

"Ron!" Dagger and Vivi cried.

"Aw man, I don't think he'll survive another hit!" Zidane added.

"Well, looks like it's over." Lani said as she picked up her axe and got ready to swing. "Any last words?"

"Look behind you..." I said in a raspy voice.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that!" She yelled. But something tapped her on shoulder causing her to turn around to find...

"Hyah!"

Me chopping her on the head making her recoil back and I followed up by clipping her legs off the ground, making her fall on her back. She tried to grab her axe again, but I kicked it away.

"I win." I said, offering her a hand up.

But instead of getting angry, she smirked in a friendly way and stood up with my help.

(End music)

"Hey, you're pretty good," She said, stretching herself out. "No wonder Beatrix had a hard time. I'll let you go for now!"

"Excuse me!?" Dagger yelled. "Let us go? You tried to kill us!"

"Kweh!!" Choco added looking mean as Dagger was.

"Whoa, slow down!" I said. "She accepted defeat and we're all alive, and she never said she was going to carry out her demands since I did beat her." Everyone tunred to me like I was crazy. "What? Something on my face?"

"Why are you defending her?" Dagger asked me. "She nearly hurt you."

"What that Thundara thing?" I said. "Oh right, I made a temporary clone of myself inside of that Fira spell. The real me left out of sight as the clone took the Thundara spell."

"Wait!" Quina said. "When you learn that?"

"Sometime near Cleyra, I never really had a chance to use it."

"Oh."

"So you faked me out." Lani said as she took her axe and strapped it to her back. "Clever, you'll be an interesting opponent. A few more days, and I might see you as a potential suitor for me."

"Suitor!?" I yelled. "I thought were just battling for leaving rights!"

"Yet you also piqued my interest." Lani proceeded out to the door, but not before blowing me a kiss. "Later, sweetie!" And with that she left.

"I'm never going to understand how she thinks." I said, with a sweat drop running down my head. "In and out of battle."

"At least, she'll leave us alone." Vivi said.

"Yeah, she'll leave you guys alone." I said. "I believe, I'll see her again. And it will drive me crazy."

"Kwehhh." Choco growled.

Dagger went to pet him to calm him down. "It's okay Choco, I didn't like how she sent that monster after us either."

"Should we go now?" Quina asked. "We get to new continent."

"Quina's right," Zidane said. "Let's just blow this over and get moving!"

We proceeded to head the opposite way Lani took, which was how she came in. The next room was only a cliff with tall grass with yellow flowers growing around.

"How do get here further from here?" Vivi asked. "There's nowhere to walk."

"Yeah..." Quina agreed.

"Wait a minute!" We all turned to Zidane. "Look up there!" He pointed up to a green vine on the cave's ceiling. "Look familiar?"

"Oh, those are those vines we've seen in Gargan Roo!" I realized.

"And if there here..."

*SREEEKK!!*

We all turned to a cave and see a wild, blue gargant on the overhead track.

"... The gargants are not far." Vivi said finishing Dagger's sentence.

"An untamed gargant, huh?" Zidane pondered. "Maybe we can ride it and some others."

Zidane picks a flower and waves it near the gargant's trail. Pretty soon, the same gargant comes back and stops in front of the flower. The gargant takes the flower and eats and allows Zidane to hop on.

"Anyone need a ride?" He asks, while hanging off the giant insect, upside down.

"How are we going to get up there?" Vivi asked. "I can't flip onto the gargant like you can."

Zidane pondered on it. "Good point..." He muttered. "How 'bout I carry you?"

"O-okay..." Vivi stood up near the edge of the cliff as Zidane took on hand off the gargant and grabbed the black mage and held him against his chest, so he wouldn't fall.

"Let's go!" The gargant takes Zidane's cue and advances into the cave, leaving Dagger, Quina, Choco and myself. I then realized one huge problem about riding the gargant...

"How's Choco supposed to ride a gargant?" I asked no one in particular. "He can't hang upside down by his claws!"

"Kwehh! Kwehh!" Choco jumped up.

"Hmm?"

Choco dashed in side of the cave, but in a way, I thought unimaginable for a chocobo; he was running and jumping against the walls like a ninja, from the left side wall to the right side wall before returning to us.

"Kweh!" Choco called out taking a proud stance.

"Damn, that was impressive!" I said.

"Chocobo can walk on walls?" Quina asked in amazement.

"Maybe one of us can take Choco and ride with him like that." Dagger pondered as she looked at Choco. "Can you do that, Choco?"

Choco walked over to me and took the bandana from my neck, confusing us. He then threw it in the air, and it landed on his head, blinding his eyes. "Kweeehh!!"

Dagger and Quina couldn't help but laugh at the charade he put on. I just shook my head and took the bandana back, wrapping it on my neck.

"Okay hotshot, I don't care if you could do it blindfolded," I told him in a playful, mocking tone. "Nobody likes a showoff, ninja bird!"

"Kweh!" Choco just walked over to Dagger and crouched near to let her on.

"We'll see you guys on the other side!" Dagger told us. "Go Choco!"

On her command, Choco ran through the cave jumping from wall to wall, following the gargant's trail.

"Well Quina, guess we need to call a gargant." I said, picking up a flower.

"But gargant already gone." She said.

"It's cool." I said, holding up the flower. Soon another gargant came out and took the flower to eat. "Since this isn't a station like Gargan Roo, and a place like this houses a wild gargant, there should be more." I said climbing onto the garganr's back and locking my legs so I wouldn't fall. "Coming Quina?"

"Uh-huh!" Quina jumped on the gargant and I helped her to focus her weight upside down so the gargant wouldn't be held down by her. "Go!" The gargant was surprisingly quick in navigating the tunnel with two people who are heavier than the others...

(A minute later...)

The gargant reached another cliff where the others were waiting...

"Quina, Ron! Over here!" Zidane called to us. I nodded as I nearing the jumping point.

"Quina, ready to jump?" I asked, holding on to her. She nodded in response. "Okay... now!" We unhooked from the gargant and made a diving flip to the ground near the gang.

"It was fun!" Quina exclaimed, running into the next room. "Can we do again?"

"We'll probably do that throughout our entire time here." I figured.

"If most of this place like this, we have to rely on them." Zidane added in. "Plus, one of us can ride on Choco to save a trip. By the way, whose idea was it to have Choco travel between the tunnels?"

"Believe it or not, it was Choco." Dagger answered.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

"Smart bird!" Zidane remarked. "Let's go on further and see what we can find."

---

The next room was filled with many boxes and mining tools. This place had sure looked like it been through long months or years of excavation. As we walked in and up some steps, my eye caught a familiar armor wearing moogle looking around near a small tent for his size.

"Stilzkin?" I asked. "That you?"

"Really, Stilzkin's here?" Vivi asked.

The moogle turned around and saw the six of us, with a happy expression.

"Well, if it isn't my traveling friends...uh..." He stopped a bit to think, before continuing with, "You know, I never did get your names."

"Oh, right!" I remembered now, the times we met up we never introduced ourselves. "I'm Ron, and this is Vivi."

"Good, now I'm better terms with you two." He replied and looked at the rest of us. "And who're your friends?"

"This Zidane, Dagger, Quina and Choco." I introduced them all when pointing to them as they all gave their own greeting.

"Well, I'm glad to see some friendly faces, I got into some real trouble back in Cleyra..." He said with a smile.

Everyone was shocked to hear that. "You were in Cleyra?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, I ran into the sandstorm and climbed the tree to the settlement." He told us. "Sometime after that, the place became a war zone and exploded when I jumped from the trunk."

"Damn, that must have been painful being near the blast." I commented on his escape. I felt glad that Odin focused on the tree and not anything around it, otherwise he'd be dead.

"I was hurt so bad I couldn't even move, but now that I've recovered I'm back on track, thanks to the moogles from Gizamuluke's Grotto!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Mogmi and Moguta?" I asked. "How've they been?"

"Never better, they even had a couple of kids." Stilzkin replied. "Sweet little ones, too."

"I bet." Zidane said. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm in need of money right now before I continue on." He said as he pulled out three items: an ether, a remedy and a bright red feather. "You wanna buy a set of Phoenix Pinion, Remedy, and Ether for 555 Gil?"

"No sweat!" I replied, handing him the gil and receiving the items. "We are loaded for the moment."

"Well, thanks to you, I can continue my journey." Stlizkin said. "As soon as I rest here for the day, I continue on. But I wonder; what the heck is this place!? It's like a maze in here!" He yelled as he went into the tent and closed it.

"Hey you guys!" We hear a man dressed in yellow shirt, brown boots, blue plants and bandana come from another tunnel with a pickaxe in hand. "Are you here for the treasure, too?" He asks us.

"Treasure? What are you talking about?" Zidane asked. "We just got here."

"You don't know?" The treasure hunter looked surprised to see us shaking our heads 'no.' "This excavation site has tons of valuable treasure and rare fossils." He then readied his pickaxe to fight. "You're not here to steal them, are you?"

"No, we're not treasure hunting." Vivi said, trying to calm him down. "Do any of these tunnels connect to the Outer Continent, by any chance?"

"The Outer Continent? You're trying to go outside?" The hunter asked, earning him a round of nods. "Huh... This tunnel's like a web. I don't even know how far it travels." He turns to the north side tunnel. "You'll need to go that way, but it's quite a trip. The only way to go further is to hitch a ride on the gargant. But it'll lead you to a dead end if you let it go wherever it wants. So you navigate the gargant with that switch over there." He pointed to a lone switch valve on top of a cliff.

"What's the relationship between the switch and the gargants?" I asked.

"The switch changes which fountain the water comes from." The hunter replied. "Gargants hate water. You can block off the sections you don't want to go to by activating the fountain with that switch. That over there is the No. 2 switch. You'll need to trigger it to go over to the other side."

"I see..." Zidane muttered, taking in all of the info. "How do I get there?"

The hunter groaned. "Do I have to tell you everything...?" He pointed to the south tunnel, where he came from. "You can get there on a gargant, but... ...you'll need to trigger the No. 1 switch to do it."

"I see." Dagger said, trying to relay the info. "The northern side leads to a dead end right now, and there's open road to the southwest. To get the No. 1 switch, we go southwest, and trigger the No.2. And the No. 1 is at the deep end of the north side, that all?"

'Dagger hit it all right on the head." I thought, impressed by her intellect.

"Correct miss!" He praised, and then caught Quina and Choco digging through boxes of treasure. He blocked them both from the boxes and crossed his arms. "And the treasure here is all mine. You can't take it."

"No yummy-yummies, in boxes?" Quina asked.

"Not here." The hunter answered, earning a groan from Quina as she sadly walked back to us.

We headed near the south tunnel, so we can plan out our travels...

"We should just send three people to travel through the tunnel." Dagger said, looking near the gargant path. "And from the looks of it, Quina and Choco can't travel this way."

"I understand." Quina nodded, she knew as the gargant ran up the path with her, she'd hold it back. Choco however looked down.

"Don't worry buddy." I said, consoling him. "We need to travel out of this place; you can battle when we travel towards the exit." Choco perked up and nodded. "Alright, we just need to decide who's going up there."

"Ron, how about staying with Choco and Quina?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, you can train Choco for right now and Quina can help." Vivi added.

I pondered on it for a while. "Not a bad plan. All right, I guess you guys and Dagger are heading to the switch."

"That's the idea!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Then get going, we gotta get to the Outer Continent before curfew children." I said to them, like I was their father causing all three of them to laugh. Zidane took a flower and got another gargant's attention, letting them on.

"Later!" Zidane called out as the gargant moved up. I turned to Choco and Quina.

"Well let's move back and get this training started!" I said, as walked away from the cliff, having both of my traveling buddies follow. I notice that the treasure hunter was gone and took the goods with him, not that I wanted to hi-jack it or anything, but it gave us room to train. "Alright Choco, let's find us some monsters to fight against."

"Kweh." Choco nodded.

"We didn't wait long as three purple bats came and flew towards us.

"Right on time!" I said. "Okay Choco, sometimes you'll fight enemies that can go out of your reach. Sometimes, when magic users like Vivi are not around, you'll have to wait for them to come your way." One of the bats opened its mouth to apparently suck some blood from one of us. "Watch and learn." The bat headed for me as it glided down and aimed for the jugular vein. At the last minute, I leaned my shoulder back and hit the bat on the back as it fell to its death.

The next bat casted magic on Quina, and it blinded her as a dark cloud was right in front of her face.

"Angel's Snack!"

She quickly covered her face in a golden light which evaporated the darkness. She quickly swung her fork at the bat that moved out the way, but was struck at the wing. It in turn caused it to fly low.

"Choco, now!"

"Kweh!"

Choco swooped in and gave a sharp stabbing peck at the bat, making it two-for-two.

"Alright, one more!" I said. "Choco, it's all you. Follow its movements and then attack."

The bat tried to get a little creative by swooping in and pull back, to lure us in to a false sense of security and biting us. Thankfully, Choco was quick to notice as he took one step and followed the bat. As soon as the bat began casting something, Choco jumped and stomped the bat, injuring it.

"Cool you stopped it!" I said. My praise was cut short when Quina picked up the bat and swallowed it whole. "And now I'm sick..." Choco gave a sickening look on his face before turning away from Quina.

"Hmm, strange taste..." Quina muttered going into connoisseur mode, which is strangely not surprising if knew she was a gourmand. "Much different than Mist Continent."

"Well, this cave does connect the Mist and Outer Continents together." I added in my thoughts. "So maybe those are from the Outer Continent."

"Guess so..."

----

(Minutes later...)

Choco, Quina and I kept gaining experience fighting these new monsters. There were these small, green manta ray monsters called Feather Circles that kept using the trouble status and multiple attacks so we'd keep getting her now matter who got hit. We had to have Quina cast White Wind to heal us after she ate one of them. She said it was a jelly sandwich, weird.

I even got to do a few squats since I've obviously been skipping out on exercise ever since the war on Burmecia started. I even got Choco started as he did some sprinting, even though Chocobos have been doing that kind of thing for a long time. Afterwards, we rested to wait on Zidane and the rest to flip the switch above us when...

"Hey down there!"

We looked up to see Zidane, along with Dagger and Vivi pushing the valve down so the gargant will go the desired direction.

"About time." I said. "You guys ran into trouble!?"

"Yeah, there were these purple head monsters with dreadlocks up there!" He said. "Vivi and I had to take out five of those things until Dagger summoned Ramuh to finish off anymore of those things."

"Well, I guess we had it easy fighting small time monsters." I said.

"And tasty ones, too." Quina added.

"Kweh!" Choco called.

"Well, since I'm too lazy to mess with those monsters or called the gargant," Zidane stepped on the ledge. "Geronimo!" He jumped off the cliff, towards us, causing Quina and I to catch him out of reflex.

"Are you nuts, man!?" I shouted. "Warn us next time you jump off something!"

"Hey, shaves off the time to travel, huh?" He asked.

"That's true." Vivi called down. "Can somebody catch me and Dagger next?"

"Sure, come on down!" I said holding out my arms and ready to catch. They both jumped at the same time; Vivi in my arms, Dagger in Zidane's. After sorting out the numerous items we've gathered. We took the next couple of gargants, plus Vivi riding on Choco, to the next path. We found our way to some stairs leading up to another switch. But since we don't where it leads, it'll be hard to figure out how to push it or not.

"Another switch?" Quina said.

"Maybe it's for this next room." Vivi said as he peered into the next room. "There's another gargant spot to ride on."

"Should we push it down?" Dagger asked.

"I don't think so." Zidane pondered. "I think we should scout out the next place before deciding on that."

"Good idea." I said. "I'll go and take Dagger and Quina with me."

"How do we wait?" Zidane asked.

"Give us about 10 minutes." I said. "If we're not back by then, you, Vivi and Choco come on down."

"How does that prove that it's safe?" Vivi asked. "That could mean you guys are in trouble."

"Or found a way out." Zidane realized. "Alright, try making a noise to echo into the tunnels. We could just regroup faster."

"Cool, Dagger and Quina, let's roll." I said, heading into the next room with them. I grabbed the flower nearby and called the gargant down and hopped on it. Quina helped Dagger on before getting on herself, making the gargant run across the path and avoiding the water. A few minutes later, we made it to the other side and followed the single path laid out. Inside, there was a lake, a wall full of ivy and stone animal faces, and a sword in a pedestal.

"Quina, call Zidane." I told her as she ran back to the cliff side to do that. "Dagger, watch my back, I'm going to see what's up there."

"Okay, be careful." She warns as I started to climb up the ivy. Luckily, the plants didn't snap as I pulled on it to gain leverage, but still something bad did happen...

When I nearly got near the sword, the stone statue face dropped a hard pressure of water on me causing me to fall off the vines.

"AAAHHH!!!" I cried out as I plummeted to the lake.

*SPLASH!!*

I was disoriented from the fall, but still alive, thank God. I pulled myself together and found a Chocograph in the water before pushing up to the surface. Once I did, I gasped for air and swam back to shore.

"Ron, are you okay?" Dagger said in concern. Hey, if anybody fell from a semi-great height that I did and crashed into the water, I'd be scared for that person's life.

"Yeah..." I coughed out some water. "Man, I didn't expect something that hard!" I stood up away from Dagger and started to shake myself free of the water. It was then Quina returned with Zidane, Vivi and Choco.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Zidane said. "Took a swim?"

"Har har har..." I muttered. "I tried to get up there, but then some water dropped on me and I fell."

"You okay?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." I said. "Now, I need to get back up there."

"No sweat, I'll just go." Zidane said, as he climbed up the same path I took.

"Wait, that's how Ron ..." Dagger's message was cut short by Zidane falling into the water by the same trap I fell into. "... fell."

Zidane jumped out the lake like dolphin and landed on shore. "That was crazy! Is that what happened to you?" He asked me.

"Yup! Excuse me..." I said. I then walked up a new path of ivy and made sure to avoid the stone heads, so I wouldn't get drenched. After carefully navigating the ivy, I made it to the sword, but there was something on the pedestal. I kneeled down to read it:

_**Warning!**_

_**You will be shut out once you flip this switch and go outside!**_

_**Treasure Hunters Association**_

'Another switch!' I thought. I pushed the sword down further into the pedestal until I heard a clicking sound.

"What's up there Ron?" Zidane called out to me.

I peered over the ledge and said, "We're getting out of the cave and into the Outer Continent!" I took the ivy down and dodged the water on the way. "That sword was switch, but it had a warning on it."

"Warning?" Quina asked.

"Kweh?" Choco added. "Kwehhh?"

"Once we take the gargant out, we can't get back in this way." I told them, causing everyone to look at each and ponder this. "So, if there's a way back, it won't be Fossil Roo."

There was a few minutes of silence before...

"I'm still going."

We turned to Vivi as he looked up to us.

"We can't stop people from dying and losing homes if Kuja's around." He said.

"Vivi's right!" Dagger exclaimed. "I'll still need to stop Mother!"

"Kweeehhh!!!" Choco exclaimed, guess he's in too.

"And I'm in as well." Zidane added. "I'll promised Cid I keep Dagger safe, and I promised to keep Vivi safe, too."

I smiled at everyone's devotion. "So we all in agreement?"

"Yeah!"

"Kweh!"

"Let's go!" We all ran into the last gargant point and fed the gargants as we rode them to the exit as I rode Choco this time. After what it felt like hours, we found a bright light leading to the outside. But we noticed something about this light.

"This light... There's no mist here." It was all Zidane said as we entered into the light and the Outer Continent...

Hey! I did another long chapter! I thought it might be short but I had to add things here and there as to travel a maze-like place! And that must did the trick along with the battles, hope you like the old school music! Well, onto the previews...

**Next time**: The Outer Continent, a barren wasteland mostly... (Scene of the Outer Continent's landscape)

It also houses some crazy monsters... (Scene of a little cactus man)

And a strange town with little dwarves... (Scene of a village on top of large roots...)

**Next Chapter:** The New Continent

Please read & leave a review! Later good people!


	13. CH:24: The Outer Continent

**Duelist of Dawn:** Alright folks! I'm back and with a new goal on this story: reach 100,000 words! I already passed the previous story by 15,000 words now thanks to the last chapter, but I must continue on!

**Ragtime Mouse:** (In game show host voice): You are correct, sir! Just less than 13,000 words more and you'll have your moment in the spotlight once again! (Audience applause)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Okay, how did my opening bit turn into the Game Show Channel!?

**Ragtime Mouse:** Well, I am making a debut this chapter; so what's the harm of playing a quick quiz game?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Still doesn't mean you'll be hosting a game show on national television. This is fictional work, man!

**Ragtime Mouse:** I know that! (Sulks) I just want to host something so bad! That's why I want to guest host on this story!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Dude, you already are!

**Ragtime Mouse:** (Perks up): Well then, let's get on with the show!

**Duelist of Dawn:** We will but first, let me ask you question.

**Ragtime Mouse:** Ask away, Mr. Duelist! (Brings out podium with a buzzer)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Okay... (sweatdrops) Why is your name the Ragtime Mouse? You don't look anything like a mouse, or even a Burmecian/Cleyrian!

**Ragtime Mouse:** Oh, an easy question! (Hits buzzer) The reason for that is the mistranslation of my Japanese name, Ragtime Mouth as Mouth translates to mouse!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hmm... That explains the fact that your face is just a big mouth, aside from the game show host personality. Oh well, I understand now.

**Ragtime Mouse:** So... Do I get any prizes?

**Duelist of Dawn:** You'll give out the disclaimer for the chapter. But first, a big thank you to FF & STH, Hiiro Miztani (Lovers of ninja chocobos), Katherine the Black Rose (lover of a little character showing up in two more chapters) and Cyrus Truth (The Exile of ) for their reviews. Also another set of thanks to Mennis-Chan and Batthan for put this story on the favorites pages and story alerts! Okay, mousey, the disclaimer.

**Ragtime Mouse:** Okay! All readers of the **Melodies of Life Chronicles: Sorrow** story will know that the Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters and places of the game. He does own his character Ron and the changes made to storyline! And also he doesn't own my questions I give out either!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you, RM! And now, with the flashy announcer voice, (clears throat before putting on the voice) let's start the chapter!

**Chapter 24:**

**The New Continent and the Quiz Master**

(The Outer Continent)

After hours of traversing Fossil Roo's tunnels and the traps laid out for us, we finally get the Outer Continent. At first glance, there are hardly any grassy plains to see, but there are some signs of life, not counting the monsters. We found another Qu's Marshland and stayed there for a couple of days, where Quina got some more frog catching training, she was even rewarded with a new Needle Fork weapon for her skill! It looked like the last fork she had but it was slightly longer and had sharper points. She also learned this new move called Frog Drop. When she used it on the local monsters inside the marsh, she actually summoned a giant frog to crush them flat! It was like a manga I read, only without any special powers.

Later, left the Qu's marsh after Quina made some food out of the monsters, and we walked up a long hill...

"Whew, here I thought the lack of Mist wouldn't cause us problems." Zidane said. "Now it's the fact we have to walk up a big hill!"

"It's not that bad." I said. "Think about it; we haven't run into a single monster since the Qu's Marsh. I consider the hill a luxury."

"Ron's right!" Vivi exclaimed. "We can actually take it easy and not be cautious for once!"

"And doesn't the sun feel great?" Dagger happily asks. "We don't have to go for higher ground anymore!"

"And food here tastes great!" Quina adds, taking a large bite of meat from the marshlands.

"Kwehhh!!" Choco also found some greens growing out of some patches. After testing it, we decided to pack some for him in case he gets hungry again. We also went on the lookout for any more greens so we can keep the stock high enough. Then, near a forest we came across a strange plant growing out of the ground...

"Hey guys, look at this!" I called to the group as I inspected the plant. It was green and prickly looking with three black needle points on it.

"What is that?" Dagger asked.

"Don't know; but it's weird-looking." Zidane said, moving closer to the plant. "Then again, the Mist Continent didn't have any plants like this." He went to poke the plant with the dagger he had since the beginning of the journey. He once said he never lets it out of his sight, since he joined Tantalus, being that's how Baku got him started on. But poking it, lead to the plant moving a little...

"It moved!" Quina alarmed.

"Wha...?" Vivi said. Zidane poked it again, and this time he heard something like... a giggle?

"Did... it ... just laugh?" I asked, moving back. "This is weird."

"I know..." Dagger adds moving away from it as well. "Zidane, I think we should leave that plant alone."

"Kwehh!" Choco followed suit behind me and Dagger.

"You don't have to be scared guys!" Zidane said humorously, as he kept poking the plant. "We're not in Evil Forest! What's in going to do? Jump out and poke me back?"

On cue the, the plant popped out of the ground and struck Zidane on his foot!

"Yeowwwwww!!!!" Zidane hopped up and held his foot that had a needle in it.

"Ouch!" I said, trying to hold Zidane down. "Stop hopping around man! Let me see!"

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" He cries as I got his leg.

"Hold still..." I slowly took the needle and...

"OWWWW!!!!"... Pulled it out of his foot, luckily he's not prone to excessive bleeding, otherwise bye-bye bandit! "What was that for?"

I threw the needle away, and answered him. "It was either that, or you'd be a pincushion to whatever hit ya!"

"Guys, look at the plant now!" Vivi pointed. Zidane and I saw the green plant was actually standing! On two feet! It was half of Vivi's height and had three holes on it. From the looks of the expression it put on, as it fell to the ground, holding its 'stomach', laughing with a squeaky voice, it was the face; the two dot eyes and an oblong mouth. Also, its head was covered in three small black spines.

"Is that... a cactuar?" I asked, still looking at the small creature.

"That's a cactuar?" Vivi pointed at the plant that got up and looked at us curiosity. "My grandpa told me about them. They're little docile plants who attack when provoked."

"Well, that explains why Zidane got struck." I said with a grin. The cactuar started to dance around and pointed at Zidane.

"Hee-hee-ee-ee-e-ee!" It squeaked in a mocking manner.

"Shut up!" Zidane yelled at. "We don't know a thing about this continent!" He turned to us. "How's I supposed to know, these things attack like that!?"

"Grr..." We heard the cactuar let out a squeaky growl. It's face had an angry look; the eyes narrowed and the mouth closed with a from "Ki-ki-KI!!!" It yelled, waving it's hands the air. It caused to the ground around us to start rumbling.

"What's going on!?" Vivi asked in panic.

"Plant mad!!" Quina yelled as she fell on her butt.

"KWEEHHH!!!" Choco shouted.

Soon, more cactuars popped out of the ground, surrounding us with the same angry look as the original. Looking around, there were seven of them surrounding us, eight if you count the one calling them.

"We're... in... trouble!" I said, looking nervous around the eight cactuars.

The cactuars suddenly put their hands out towards us...

"What're they doing?" Dagger said frighteningly.

From the plants' hands, grew more needles...

"Oh no!" Vivi cried out.

"EEEE!!!" The cactuars shot out, thousands of spines at us in an alarming rate!

"DUCK!!" We all hit the dirt as the spines collided with each other and covered us in a big pile. Later on, it stopped, but we didn't want to take any chances in appearing. I looked through the pile of needles, and found a nearby forest we could take cover in. I whispered to Zidane and Dagger as I told them about how to escape. Dagger told the plan to Quina and Choco while Zidane turned to Vivi to formulate the escape plan...

"Vivi..." Zidane whispered. "Cast a fire spell on them, we're going to make a break for the forest."

"Okay..." Vivi whispered back. He focused the spell longer than normal as I thought he'd was going for the whole bunch, and then he popped out the needle pile and cast his magic. "FIRA!!"

A flaming circle appeared under the cactuar herds' feet and caused them to jump around in a frenzied state.

"NOW!!!" Everybody headed for the forest amongst the cactuars' confusion and dived in. Unfortunately, Quina didn't get away fast enough as the cactuar she jumped over, caught her with a head-butt to her leg, making her trip.

"Quina!" We called out as the cactuar moved in closer.

"I'll get her!" I tried to leave the forest, but the cactuar shot off spines at where was going to step, cutting me off. The other cactuars shook off the fire on their feet somehow and started to stalk Quina.

"Quina, you gotta get out of there!" Zidane called out to her, while dodging more of the cactuars' spines.

Quina was able to get up, but slipped up and fell which caused her to turn around and fall on the cactuar, by eating it! The other cactuars stopped and paled at the sight of one of their own being eaten by the Qu. They watched has Quina got up and chewed up the cactuar then swallowed it with a big gulp.

"Tasty!!" Quina shouted and looked at the frightened cactuars. "MORE!!"

"EEEEEEEEE!!!!!" The cactuars shrieked at the thought of being the next meal as they burrowed underground to escape.

"Wait! Come back!" Quina said, trying to dig into the ground with her fork to no luck of finding them. "Aww..."

"Quina, get in here!" Dagger called to her. Quina walked into the forest and met up with the rest of us inside. We all tried to catch our breath as we shook off the fear of being hit by those needles.

"Those little things are trouble!" I said. "If any of those needles hit anything vital..." I didn't want to finish that sentence knowing the end result.

"Well, thanks to Quina, we got them off our backs." Zidane added. "Damn, I had to piss 'em off!"

"At least you learned your lesson, Zidane." Dagger retorted, followed by a nod from Choco as he rest near her.

"At least nothing will get us in here." Vivi said as he peered out of the trees to see if anymore cactuars showed up.

"They shouldn't after what they saw." I commented pointing to Quina and went to lie down on the ground.

"Thank you, Ron!" Quina said.

*SWOOP!*

I heard a fast movement in the trees as I shot up to my feet. "Did you hear that?" I whispered to everyone. "Listen..."

*SWOOP!*

Everyone else stood up after hearing the noise again.

"I heard it!" Zidane said.

"Me too!" Quina added.

"Kweh!" Choco shouted, looking around for the culprit. He then settled onto something to the left of us. "Kwehhh!!"

"He's there!" Dagger pointed to the spot Choco indicated.

Suddenly, a human-shaped figure jumped out of the trees and landed with his back toward us. He then turned around and said:

"Hello there!"

"AAAHHHH!!"

We jumped in fright seeing a creature with a big, red mouth with a yellow antenna on top like a moogle. In fact, it was his whole head! The mouth was attached to a strange body wearing pink suit with a white undershirt and green bowtie. His bottom half was covered in purple and black puffy shorts and brown boots.

"W-who the heck are you!?" Zidane shouted at the strange being.

(Play Game Corner from Pokemon G/S version)

"Glad you asked that question, sir!" The creature said in a voice full of charisma. "I am the master of quizzes," A giant blue 'X' appears on his right side, "the trivial gamer," a giant 'O' appears on the left, "the man with the prizes," the creature pulls out a deck of cards with question marks on the back, "and the creature who knows all!" He stretches arms to the sky. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Ragtime Mouse!" He then gives a dramatic bow.

We all looked at each other with confusing looks on our face before looking at the strange creature again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, causing the Ragtime Mouse to do one of those anime-style falls and the giant X and O to sweatdrop.

"I'm trying to put on a flamboyant entrance!" He replied. "I finally have great audience to play my game and I wanted to test your knowledge of Gaia's history and geography!"

"Okay..." I said. "So your just happened to be here to give us a quiz?"

"That's correct!" He exclaimed. "And I'll be happy to make it worth your while if you participate!"

"Like how much worth?" Zidane asked suspiciously. "What's your angle?"

"No angle, no tricks!" The Ragtime Mouse said staying calm. "If you answer some true or false question correctly, you'll be rewarded with an amount of gil staring with 1,000 annd it doubles for each correct answer!"

"Really?" Vivi sounded like he was getting into it.

"Of course, my young friend!" The Ragtime Mouse answered and pulled out a sliver ring with a small orb on it. "And if you get all of them right, you'll win this fabulous and rare Protect Ring, guaranteed to lessen any damage of the elements!"

"We could use that!" Dagger said.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded in approval.

"Do we get food, too!?" Quina asked.

"With the money you earn here, you could buy lots of food for you and your friends!" The quiz master replied.

"Let's play!!" Quina exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute..."

"Okay! Here's your first question!" Zidane was cut off by The Ragtime Mouse's voice as he pulled out a random card from his deck and read the contents. "The 15th Lindblum War started in 1600, true or false?"

"Dagger, you know this one?" I asked her.

"I think so, Dr. Tot once told me about the war and it was between it and Alexandria, but no victor was determined due to the one ceasefire my mother just broke... that's it!"

"If you have your answer, simply hit the O for true or the X for false." The Ragtime Mouse said. With her Multina Racket, she volleyed a ball of wind at the X, making it light up.

"You chose false!" The ragtime mouse threw the card in the air and it exploded into confetti. "You are correct! That's 1,000gil for you!"

"Cool! Nice work, Dagger." I said.

"Thank you!" She replied.

"Question 2..." Another called was pulled from the quiz master's deck. "Chocobo Forest is located between Lindblum and South Gate."

"Kwehh!!" Choco ran to the O and pecked it making it lit up.

"Correct! You are now up to 2,000gil!"

"Of course Choco knew, he lived there!" Vivi commented, petting the blue chocobo as the Ragtime Mouse shouted 'Correct!'

"Question 3: The Theater Ship Prima Vista was built in Artania Shipyards."

"Heh..." Zidane taps the X slightly. "It was built in Zebolt Shipyards!"

"Correct! You guys are on a roll!" RM exclaimed. "Here's question 4: "I Want To Be Your Canary" was written by Lord Afon."

"That's false!" Vivi said hitting the X.

"Alright, your final question for the day: Lindblum Castle is larger than Alexandria Castle."

"And that would be true!" I said, tapping the O.

"Wow! Five out of five correct!" RM said as he put his quiz cards away. "You really know your stuff! As promised, here's your earnings and Protect Ring!" He tosses us a bag filled with 16,000 gil and the silver ring. "Well, that was a fun time! Be sure to tell all about the great Ragtime Mouse! Thank you and good night!" And with that he vanished into a flash of light with the giant letters.

(End music)

"That was uh ... flashy." I said, absent-mindedly.

"Bad pun dude!" Zidane said. "Come on guys, thing should have calmed down in the time we been in the forest."

"Good idea." I replied.

------

We all left the forest and continued to walk uphill. Eventually, we all came across to a strange looking building on top of two giant roots. Another sign of life, I thought.

"It so weird" Vivi pondered. "We came all this way and there's still no Mist at all..."

"Yeah I know," Zidane agreed as he looked at the building. "And what a weird-shaped...village?" He gave the structure another once over. "What is that thing?"

"Maybe it's a temple of some kind." Dagger said.

"Or it could be a village inside of a temple." I said as Dagger looked to me. "Like how Lindblum was a city inside the castle walls."

"Good point."

"Is very delicious shape." Quina said giving her two cents in the conversation. "Inside might have fine cuisine!" And with that, Quina runs towards the structure.

"Geez... All she ever thinks about is food." Zidane said as watches Quina going inside.

"Well, all you ever think about is girls..." Dagger states as she starts walking off towards the place as well.

Zidane starts looking flabbergasted. "Uh, that's right! My mind is filled with thoughts of...you!"

He turns around to see me, Vivi and Choco looking at him with confused expressions. Vivi runs off after Dagger.

"You are definitely trying too hard kid..." I said, walking after Vivi and with Zidane and Choco.

"Kweh..." Choco sounded bored out of his mind and staying out of the conversation.

"You shouldn't even talk!" Zidane retorted. "You don't even try when women come on to you!"

"That's because I don't feel that certain spark." I said. "Sure, women are beautiful, but I don't wanna base my relationships on looks; I'd rather get to know the girl and connect with her."

"Then get to know that girl from Fossil Roo!" He countered. "She obviously likes you, take her out to dinner or something!"

"Oy..." I groaned as we went inside the building.

---

Inside, we see Dagger and Vivi stop three dwarf-looking people wearing some clothes you would wear to a polka festival.

"Rally-ho!" The first dwarf raises his fist up in the air as he speaks to us.

"Rally-ho!" A second male dwarf does the same gesture as he addresses Dagger.

"Rally-ho!" The third, a female dwarf addresses Vivi in the same manner.

"Wh-What's up with these little guys?" Zidane cautiously says.

"Maybe they're saying 'hello'?" I asked.

"Kwehhh..." Choco shrugged.

"Wr-Wraly-ho...?" Dagger says awkwardly.

"Rh-Rhallie-who...?" Vivi says, trying to word it.

"Rally-ho!" The dwarves in front of them reply and let them by on their own accord.

'_I guess Quina already went through this ordeal already.'_ I thought as Dagger and Vivi left to explore the place.

"Hey, hold up..."

"Rally-ho!"

Zidane gets cut off by the dwarf in front of us repeating the saying.

"Oh, come on..." Zidane complained.

"How come you won't let us in?" I asked politely.

"Rally-ho's oor sacred greetin'!" The male dwarf in front of us said in a Scottish accent.

"If ye dinnae say Rally-Ho, then ye cannae enter Conde Petie, hametoon o' the dwarves!" The female dwarf adds in, answering my question.

"Oh, I understand." I reply. "It's like permission to pass or a password."

Zidane still tries to protest. "Now, wait just a minute here..."

"Rally-ho!" The dwarves repeat. If it's how it's done, it's how it's done...

"Rally-ho!" I said, raising my fist.

"Kweh-kwehh!" Choco said, raising his right foot.

I look to Zidane who's still irritated by this whole thing. "Zidane, come on..."

He lets off a big sigh as he gives in and raises his fist. "... ...Rally-ho..."

"Rally-ho! Ye can pass!" The dwarven villagers reply. Choco decided to head to a nearby spot from the entrance and take a nap...

"Thanks very much!" I said gratefully and then turned to Zidane. "Well, I guess it's time to explore this place, eh?"

"Yeah, since we have 'permission to pass.'" Zidane said as he walked away to the north side. With Choco being content where he was, I just walked over to the east to find any supplies; after that fiasco with cactuars, I needed to be more prepared and I also decided to ask anybody for Kuja's whereabouts. I stopped one of the dwarves who also had a dog trailing him...

"Excuse me..." I tapped the guy on the shoulder as he turned around. He gave me a startled look as he said,

"Wh-What's an ootsider doin' here!?"

"Hi, I'm just passing on a journey." I replied. "But anyway, have you seen a strange-looking guy here? He goes by the name of Kuja..."

The dwarf gave me a weird look and pointed at me and said, "...Ye're strange-lookin'..."

"No..." I protested, seeing that he thought I was Kuja. "You see, uh, he looks really sinister, and uh..."

"...Ye're sinister-lookin'..." He replied.

'_I give up...' _I thought as there was no convincing him in the best possible way. "Uh, thanks... see ya around..." I wanted to get out of their so I just headed to the nearest room possible, a grocery store where I saw Quina just happened to walk in as well as the store clerk notice us..

"Rally-ho!" She greeted.

"Rally-ho!" I returned, I could get used to this.

"Rally-ho yourself." Quina said as she looked around the store. "This village have tasty munchies?"

"Aye, that we do!" The clerk replied proudly. "Conde Petie is hame tae the most delicious nuts an' berries in the world! Ah ken that's why folk're always stealin'oor food!"

Quina then scowled. "How rude! Thieves very bad people."

"Aye! That's right!" The clerk agreed. I looked around the store to find a medium-sized pumpkin on the counter. It had a sweet smell that was similar to pumpkin pie. Quina also took note of it as well...

"Mmmm, lots of yummy-looking food here..." She commented.

"I'll say, never been around a sweet smelling pumpkin like this around my parts." I added.

"Ah'll let ye have that pumpkin bomb there fer 1000 Gil!" The clerk said, hoping to make a sale.

"Huh?" Quina turned around to face the clerk. "Why you need Gil to eat food?"

The clerk then got an angry look as she put her hands on her hips. "If ye dinnae pay fer somethin', ye're stealin'!" She then pointed an accusing finger at Quina. "Och! So ye're the thief, are ye no!?"

Quina stood back in fear. "N-Not me! I only gourmand!"

"Ye cannae fool me, thief!" The clerk yelled again.

Quina then starts to panic and run out the back way yelling: "No, I not thief!"

"Quina!" I yelled, and groaned while slapping my forehead. '_She shouldn't have been so quick to run away, it only complicate things. We could've have just sorted out the whole thing.' _I sighed as I walked up the nearby stairs. '_Let's go see if anybody else is having any luck communicating...'_

The stairs led me to the top of the village, but it had a holy feeling to it, like the whole place was blessed. Add that with some dwarves dressing like priests and it seems like the whole place was a church. I walked to the nearby podium and it actually confirmed my thoughts of being in church. From that point, I looked around and saw Vivi talking to some of the dwarves, and I noticed how friendly they were being around him, like they known him for a long time. I saw Zidane come on over from downstairs as I listened in on the conversation, mainly to see why the dwarves were friendly to Vivi...

----

(3rd POV) (With Zidane and Vivi)

"What's the matter, Vivi?" Zidane asked.

"Um... These two people--"

"That hen ye cooked fer me was awful good, it was!" Vivi was interrupted by praise from one of the dwarves. "What way did ye cook it? Did ye frizzle it wi' some o' yer mejick?"

"Um... I--"

"The berries ye traded me were astoondin', too!" The second dwarf in priest robes spoke to Vivi next. "But likesay, what's a wee lad like ye doin' here the day?"

Zidane looked surprised to see that Vivi was being treated like a long time friend to the dwarves. "Hey, Vivi... Do you know these people?"

Vivi shook his head as the dwarves finally left. "How could I? I've never been here before."

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"I'll try talking to some other people." Vivi said, leaving downstairs.

-----

(Ron's POV)

"Well, I guess Vivi's looking happier here, than the Mist Continent that's for sure." I said to myself, "Otherwise he'd still be unhappy inside." I then decided to keep on moving and find Dagger, she how she's taking in the sights. I came across a small room when I exited the church room and it was like an inn/relaxation room; the inn part had four small beds being laid down, small enough for the dwarves to sleep in. The next part was a room with three fountains; a big one in the middle where four dwarves we sitting around it and conversing with each other and two small ones side by side. It was then that Dagger walks into the room near the four dwarves sitting together.

"Excuse me..."

"Soon, Ah'm gonna have tae find a wife fer ma wee William." The male dwarf near her was too busy in his own conversation to listen.

"No lassie wants yir William fer a man." The female dwarf sitting next to him responded bluntly. She noticed Dagger and then said, "Well, what's wrong wi' this ootsider lass right here?"

"Um, hi. I was wondering--"

"Hmmm... Aye, she's a bonnie lass, at that." Dagger was once again cut off by the male dwarf's comment.

"Have any of you seen--"

"But she's awful small tae send tae the Sanctuary, din ye ken?" Another female dwarf around the fountain suddenly interrupted her this time, mistaking Dagger's height.

"Look at her!" The second male dwarf just yelled. "She's a mickle bigger'n ye, Ah ken!"

"I'm not marrying anybody!" Dagger interrupted as she ran near me. "Hmm... Sanctuary..."

"What's that?" I asked, startling her.

"Oh, Ron!" She said, trying to shake off the scare. "I didn't see you there; how long were you here?"

"Not long." I replied. "Everyone was content going about their business, just wanted to see where you went off to."

"Oh." She turned to the four dwarves around the fountain. "I was trying to ask them about Kuja's whereabouts, but they suddenly talked about marriage and a Sanctuary."

"I heard." I said. "I tried asking a guy, but he misinterpreted my question and thought I was Kuja!"

She giggled. "How could anyone make that assumption? You're not anything like him."

"Well it seems that they never seen him, so they quickly came to the conclusion." I replied. "And the fact I said I was looking for someone strange-looking didn't help."

"Well, it seems you struck out!" She said.

"Funny girl." I said, ruffling her hair a bit. "Making jokes about me like my little sister."

"I... remind you of her?" She asked carefully. I sensed the tone of her voice, and smiled to dispel the worry.

"Yeah, don't worry, she's a tough woman!" I said. "Not afraid to stand up to anybody, speaks her mind, she'll be able make it out in the world!"

"I'm not like that..." She said.

"You really need a confidence boost, girl." I said, patting her shoulder. "You're getting pretty strong yourself! And don't say it's because of the eidolon, if you have the power to summon him, that'd probably take mental strength to do."

"Really?" She said hopefully. "But I rely on people too much to help me."

"Right now, in this world, we all need help." I said. "We are human, not super people..." I then think about the stuff we can do and blush a little. "Well, not so much super..."

Dagger then hugs me. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem, everyone's starting to feel like a brother and sister to me. And besides, I am the oldest next to Quina, but with a little more common sense." I said. "Gotta make sure everyone's feeling fine."

"W-Wait!"

"Hang on, Vivi!"

We were interrupted out of our surrogate 'big brother-little sister' moment, by Vivi and Zidane yelling from downstairs.

"Come on!" Dagger shouted as she left downstairs with me following. Once we reached the bottom, we were greeted by a black mage running by with Vivi on his trail.

"Come back!" Vivi shouted.

"Vivi!" We then see Zidane coming in sight as we run over to him.

"Where's the fire, man?" I asked.

"Zidane, what's going on?" Dagger asked as well.

"I have no idea..." He said and pointed to Vivi's retreating form. "But we gotta catch up with Vivi!"

We all ran towards the exit and found Vivi out of breath, staring outside with Choco.

"Vivi, where's the black mage?" Zidane asked.

"He ran away." Vivi replied.

"Kweh! Kweehhh!?" Choco walked up to me, probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"I don't boy, I didn't think a black mage would be here." I said.

"Huh. Where the heck did he come from? Has Brahne found us?" Zidane asked frantically.

"Do ye ken the Pyntie-Hats?" The dwarf near the entrance asked, making Vivi gasp.

"Huh? Did you just say Pointy-Hats!?" He asked.

The dwarf waved it off. "Nay, Ah said Pyntie-Hats! They often come from the Soothern Forest tae trade wi' us."

"They!?" I asked.

"You mean there's lots of them?" Zidane added. "And...they live near here?"

"Aye!" the dwarf nodded. "But ye gots tae go all the way aroon' yon cliff an' then go east tae find the Sootheast Forest! They live sae deep in the forest that even the owls dinnae live there!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zidane asked.

"Maybe if don't see any owls, we'll find the Black Mages." I said.

"Kweh!" Choco agreed.

"Zidane, I want to go to the Southeast Forest and find them!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"I think it's a good idea." Dagger added. "We might find some clues."

Quina then showed up after finding us near the entrance. "If possible to try new food, anywhere fine."

"Alright, let's head to the Southeast Forest." Zidane said as we left the village, in search of the Black Mages. I just hope Brahne, didn't find us...

-----------

Yay, it was hard making up this chapter! The dwarves' language was hard to do! And don't worry about the spelling on their dialogue, it's all legit!

**Next Time:** After hearing about the Black Mages being on the continent, we head to the local forest to find them (Scene of a black mage running through the forest...)

But it looks like they're not happy to see us... (Scene of black mages running and hiding)

**Next Chapter:** Discovery! The Black Mage Village!

Please Rate & Review!


	14. CH25: Black Mage Village

**Duelist of Dawn:** I'm on a writing frenzy! I can't seem to shake off the possibilities!

**Machina:** I'll say! This next one could be great, I mean it has the one of the greatest job classes in the game: The Black Mages!

**Duelist of Dawn:** You know it, my friend! It was hard to come up with, but I remember something before the village itself so I'm back!

**Machina:** Cool! And maybe this chapter will put you over the 10,000 word limit! I mean the first part was about 72,000 words, the 2nd disc of Final Fantasy 9 must rock!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well it does have rather life changing events throughout the second part and some discoveries, but I'll take my time on revealing them.

**Machina:** Right! Now let's see about last chapter's reviewers.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Let's see: Cyrus Truth (cool guy to be around), FF and STH (fan of the cactuar monster) and Katherine the Black Rose (funny girl), glad you loved the last chapter and commenting on the funny moments, especially from Quina eating a cactuar and freaking out the rest of them. It reminded me of an episode of Teen Titans.

**Machina:** And also, The Duelist of Dawn does not own the Final Fantasy 9 or any of the characters or places within. He owns his character Ron and if any other character shows up that the game didn't have, he'd probably own them. But no such thing happens in this chapter!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you Machina! Now let's start the chapter, I'm impatient today, which is quite surprising...

**Chapter 25**

**Discovery!: The Black Mage Village**

After we left Conde Petie, we ran as fast as we could outside to catch up to the lone Black Mage. A lot of questions were coming out of our heads...

How did that Black Mage get here?

Where did he come from?

Did Brahne come here to the Outer Continent to invade?

If they are Brahne's, why do have a village so far away from the Mist?

"Here we are..." Vivi said, anxious to see another black mage who could possibly be like him; aware of things on his own, wouldn't attack people out of the blue, and full of emotions like people.

Well like Vivi said, finally made around the cliff and found the forest the dwarf described; it was full of dead trees. It had to be weird since it's not the winter season, hell it doesn't even feel like autumn either. But because of the distance between us and the black mage, we lost sight of him.

"I think the dwarf said they live 'so deep in the forest the owls don't even live there.'" Zidane said, quoting the dwarf's words. We all looked up to the trees and saw numerous owls sitting on the branches minding their own business.

"Well, even if we don't find the place, the black mage isn't exactly wearing clothes to blend in around here, ya know?" I said.

"Kweh!" Choco walked in front of us and pointed somewhere.

"What is it, Choco?" Dagger asked.

"Kweh! Kweh!" Choco ran further into the forest having the rest of us trail him.

"Why Choco run?" Quina asked.

"Maybe he saw the black mage!" Zidane thought out loud.

"Let's hurry!" Vivi exclaimed running faster ahead of us.

"Whoa! He must really want to find this guy!" I said.

We all found Choco standing in the middle of the forest, looking at something...

"Hey Choco, what's up man?" Zidane asked. Choco pointed his beak at a wooden sign at the top. We take a look at the sign and it resembles a black mage with a giant hat made up of more wooden signs. "These guys had a lot of time on their hands to make a sign this tall."

"Wait, look at what it says on the face." Dagger pointed out.

The sign reads:

--- Where there are owls

Where there are no owls ---

"Looks like there's our clue!" I said. "We just head on to the right and we'll find out where the black mage live."

"Although it does surprise me, how they live among dead trees." Dagger inquired.

"Maybe we can find out after we find the one running away!" Vivi said.

"Then, let's keep moving." Zidane said. We decided to walk the rest of the way, besides how bad could it be...

-------

(Hours Later...)

For the past few hours, it looked like we've been running around in circles. We keep find ourselves at the freaking sign! On top of that, the sign was lying the whole time! We've been seeing owls flying around and away from the forest since the very beginning.

"Aagghh!!" I yelled, making more owls fly away from the trees. "I can't believe we've spent hours finding this place, but we haven't gone anywhere fast!"

"Calm down, Ron!" Dagger yelled. "I know it's been frustrating, but if you let your anger cloud your mind, you'll continue to stay lost."

"Besides, were all fed up of this forest." Zidane added.

"I can't believe we won't make it there..." Vivi said, in a gloomy tone.

"I tired." Quina said sitting down on the ground. "No food anywhere, either."

"Kwehh..." Even Choco was as sick of this forest like Zidane said. "Kweehh!" Choco perked up and looked around.

"Choco what's going..."

"Shhh..." I cut off Zidane as I heard wings flapping. "You hear that?"

"Probably more owls flying." He said, in a bored tone.

"No, it's not owls," Vivi said.

"It sounds more like..." Dagger started.

"...Ladybug!" Quina finished Dagger's sentence.

"Ladybug?" We all asked in a puzzled manner. Quina pointed in the direction of the noise and found...

"Hello!" The voice was that of a small girl.

... A ladybug 10 times its normal size! Except it had blonde hair, a blue face, and a green front body to go along with the standard black and red colors on her back as well as the wings.

"Are you travelers lost in the woods?" She asked.

"Uh... yeah..." Even though I've got used to place in probably a month or so in duration, a giant, talking ladybug was not on my 'getting used to' list.

"Do you know the way to the Black Mage Village?" Vivi asked kindly. The ladybug noticed Vivi and zoomed right into his face. "Ahh!"

"Aww, are trying to get home little fella?" She asked sweetly as she turned upside down.

"Actually, he tried to follow the Black Mage that ran into this forest, after running away from Conde Petie." Dagger stated. "We had to ask him some questions."

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Oh, okay!" The ladybug understood "So you guys are friends of the Black Mages?"

"That's right!" I said.

"Yes, Vivi black mage, too!" Quina added.

"Alrighty, but I'll lead you to the place on one condition." She said.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Zidane asked.

"You have to pay me two ore stones!" She said holding out her small hands.

We all looked at each other to ponder on it, before shrugging it off and saying.

"Okay."

"That's great!" The ladybug replied as Zidane handed her two ore stones. Lucky these things are common around monsters. "Okay, follow me!" She started to fly off to the way 'where there are no owls.' Whatever...

"Uh, are you sure that's the way?" I asked nicely.

"Of course, they live so deep in the forest, the owls don't live there!" She replied. "And as you can see, there are no owls!"

"Huh?" I looked around the tree branches and she was actually right, the owls were nowhere to be found! "But we when we kept trying to navigate this forest, there were an endless number of them!"

"Oh that, the black mage must have played a fun little trick on you!" She said happily.

'I'm really starting to hate this forest even more.' I thought angrily.

"There's the black mage now." The ladybug snapped me out of my thoughts and pointed to the black mage that had been eluding us. "Okay, I'll be going now, goodbye!"

"Thank you!" Vivi said as the ladybug flew away home. (Bad pun, I know.)

"Guys look!" Vivi whispered as we saw the black mage wave his hands to charge magic.

"Reveal!"

The black mage clapped his hands creating a dimensional rip through forest. As soon as the rip got bigger it revealed forest that was alive with green pines trees; the whole thing was an illusion like the owls! As soon as the Black Mage ran into the lively forest, we followed suit.

"Let's go!" Vivi shouted as he led the group into the forest, just as it closed.

(Play Black Mage Village from the Final Fantasy IX soundtrack) (A/N: It's a very catchy music track, enjoy!)

We finally made it across the forest and found an entire village made up of the trees around. The distinct thing was, the sides were made up to look like the black mages' faces. As we walked further into the village, we found three black mages conversing with each other. We still hoped to find Kuja after all this time, so we decided for whom better to ask than the creations of the guy.

"Uh, excuse me guys?" I said, trying to get their attention. I did but, not the welcome I wanted...

One of the black mages gasped and started to back away cautiously, in fear.

'So they can show emotion...' I thought.

"Ahh!" Another turned around and saw us with same fearful look in his eyes. "H-H-Humans..."

The third Black Mage tilted his head to the side in a puzzled way. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"B-B-Behind you..." The first black mage pointed to me and the gang. The third one turns around as starts developing the same fear as the other two.

"Humans! Run!!!" They shouted and scattered throughout the village telling others that we were around.

"Damn!" I said. "They saw us like the end of the world!"

"Kwehh!!" Choco agreed.

Vivi was mesmerized by what he saw. "W-Wait... Did you see them!?"

"Y-Yeah..." Zidane said carefully, followed by nods from Choco and me.

"They were talking!" Vivi suddenly became overjoyed. "There ARE others like me!" And without a moment's notice, he took off into the village.

Dagger came from behind us as she continued look from the forest to the village. "Why would anyone build a village in the middle of a dying forest?" She asked.

"Beats me..." Zidane said.

"Well, judging from the fear they had upon seeing us, they did it to hide." I said. "From humans."

"I guess..." Dagger said and looked around the place. "Where's Vivi?"

Zidane pointed to the west side of town. "He went that way...but I..." Dagger suddenly ran off in that direction. "Hey!" Pretty soon, Quina bumped into us after catching up as well, looking around the place with enthusiasm.

"A village!" Quina exclaimed. "Village always have good food. I go find!"

Quina bolts to east side. Choco then decides to head that way, too.

"I guess it's time again, Zidane." I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Later, bro!" I headed off to northeast side, past a bridge.

"Geez, you people..." I heard Zidane call out, making me chuckle a bit.

I decided to head into the next building they had. Inside, there was a front desk with mailboxes in the back. Also, some paintings were hung in the back as well. Behind me on a dresser, came an old vinyl record player and it had a catchy tune to it. To the right, it was a room with three sets of bunk beds. But the most prominent thing to take note of, was the two black mages standing behind the desk, looking at me and scared out of their minds. I noticed that the black mage were all of the same types being made at Alexandria. The two I looked at was a type B black mages (Look back at the chapter 'Judgement Day' for description) and a Type C black mages (Check out the chapter 'To Save A Princess from a Queen' for the three black mages for description). I had to liven up the mood; show them I'm not someone to be feared... at least to them.

"Hello, um, this is... a nice village you have." I said, trying to choose my words. I noticed a white tag on their forearms with a number printed on them. The type C mage I was addressing had a number 234 on the tag.

"Th-This is an inn, but we're not ready to check you in." He said, trying to stay composed.

"Hey its okay, I'm not here to hurt you or anything." I said.

"T-Then, what are those on your hands?" The other mage replied, pointing at my hands. This one had a number 114 on his tag. "Why do you humans want to harm our village? Leave us in peace.

I looked at my hands and noticed I still retained the habit of having my trench knives still on my hands.

"Oh, I use these on monsters and other enemies." I said, putting them in my belt straps. "I wouldn't harm any good people, you guys included!" I then decided to introduce myself, to know each other better. "Let me start off by introducing myself; I'm Ronald Harris, but you can call me Ron."

The black mages looked at each other and shrugged as if saying 'what's the harm?'

"I'm Mr. 234." The type C mage said with a slight bow.

"And I'm Mr. 114." The type B mage repeated the same actions as his friend. I smiled and nodded as I thought we were getting on the right track.

'Hopefully ever one else is making progress...' I thought.

(3rd POV)(With Quina and Choco)

After splitting up with everyone, Quina ran up to a small stable where a black mage sees her and run inside and shuts the door to hide. Choco walks behind Quina, watching the whole deal. He had a feeling of something similar to him being around here, and that's what led him to following Quina's footsteps.

"Hey! Why you run away?" Quina asked knocking on the stable door. She notices Choco staring at her and says. "I not do anything..." She then turns back to the door hoping for answers. "What you hiding?" Suddenly, she gets a whiff of an aroma inside the shack. "Ooo!!! Is aroma... Is delicious aroma!"

"Kweh?" Choco asked.

Quina turns to him and says, "Choco stay here! I get food for us!" And with that Quina barges inside the stable, finding two black mages; a type A, the first ever black mages with a number 33 tag, and another type B mage with a number 111 tag. She noticed that the number 111 mage was holding a giant, yellow egg in his hands. She sniffed it and noticed that the aroma she felt came from the same egg.

"A-ha! I know you hide food!" She exclaimed.

"Get out!" No. 111 yelled.

"This egg is ours!" No. 33 added.

"Is chocobo egg! Chocobo egg super-delicious!" Quina said happily. "We share and eat it!"

No. 111 clutched the egg tighter to himself "We're not gonna eat it!"

"A chocobo mother left it for us before she stopped moving!" No. 33 said.

"That's right! We're gonna raise it for her!"

Quina shook her head. "You crazy. You never raise animal before."

"Shut up! We can so do it!" No. 33 snapped.

"I not believe you. You eat egg behind my back!" Quina accused.

"No way!" The black mages yelled in unison. The shack's door opened again revealing Choco in the door.

"Hey, it's a chocobo!" No. 111 said amazed at seeing a living, breathing one. He decided to approach him. "Is she with you?" He asked Choco, to which he nodded. "Can you take him somewhere else?"

"Kweh?" Choco asked 'why?'

"She's trying to eat our chocobo egg we are raising!" No. 33 yelled.

"KWEEHH?" Choco looked angrily at Quina and shielded the egg himself. "KWEH! KWEH!!"

"Aww..." Quina said as she strolled out of the stable. "No food anywhere again!"

"Thank you kind chocobo!" The black mages said together bowing in thanks.

"Kweh!" Choco replied.

(With Dagger)

Dagger ran off after Vivi but couldn't find him among the houses. She then notices that some black mages are looking through doors of their houses.

'Are they really afraid of me?' She thought. 'I'm not going to harm anyone.' She decides to walk in the closest door and finds two black mage sitting around in walk looks like an observatory, but also double as a synthesis shop due to all the tools being laid around. A black mage with a number 32 was sitting high atop a chair with another one, number 192 standing near the chair.

Both of the Black Mage gasped at the sight of Dagger walking into their shop.

"Um... Excuse me..."

"Why are you here!?" The number 192 mage yelled, cutting her off. "This is our village!"

"Yeah!" No. 33 agreed.

"You forced the little guy to guide you here, didn't you!?" No. 192 accused. "That's all you humans ever think about: using us!"

"You mean about Vivi?" She asked. "That's not true! It's just that I was surprised to see black mages other than Vivi who could talk like he does, so... Besides, I'm here to stop the person who is sending you off to fight!"

"A-Are you telling the truth?" No 33 was hesitant to believe her until No. 192 said.

"Lies! All humans are liars! You're lying!"

"But it's true!" Dagger pleaded. "I can't just sit here and watch while terrible things are happening!"

Now both black mages were considering believing her, she had the look of sincerity in her eyes.

Just then, Zidane comes into the shop.

"Oh, Zidane..." Dagger said, noticing him walking in.

"What's up, Dagger?" He asked.

"I was telling them why we're here." She explained.

"Hmm, why are we here?"

"Zidane!"

"It's just a joke!" He said, trying to calm Dagger down. "Geez, don't get so mad."

"Can't you see I'm trying to make them understand?" She scolded.

"What's a 'joke'?" No. 33 asked. "Is it scary?"

"No, it's something funny!" Zidane said. "Right, Dagger?"

"Uh, right." She replied.

"Well, you two don't seem so bad." No. 192 pondered.

"'Cause you're here to fight the bad guys!" No. 33 exclaimed. "And so are that strange woman and that other human with the chocobo!"

"That's right!" Zidane said.

Dagger shook her head at all of this. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" She said. "Hey, where's Vivi?"

"I don't know where he went..." Zidane said. "I thought he came in here."

"That worries me..." Dagger pondered. "I'm going to look for him!" She then leaves out the door way leaving Zidane behind.

"H-Hey, Dagger!" He groans. "Not again..."

(And now Vivi...)

Vivi ran into the village, hoping to strike a conversation with anyone. But with everyone afraid of humans, he thought since he traveled with Zidane and company, they'll avoid him, too.

'I was so close, too." Vivi sadly thought. He stumbled onto a particular part of town where numerous steeple-crown hats were hanging on top of stones. Looking at them, were two more black mages; a type A with the number 56 and a type C with the number 288. When the No. 56 saw him, he started to look fearful/

"Is he the one who came here with that group of humans?" He asked.

No. 288 nodded but showed no fear in his eyed. "He's alright." He spoke with a voice full of wisdom. "Look into his eyes. He's aware, just like us."

Vivi saw acceptance in his eyes and calmly approached them. "Th-Thanks... Um... What are you all doing here?"

"We escaped together from Alexandria and the cargo ships." No. 288 replied.

Vivi widen his eyes at that. "This far!?"

"That's right." No. 288 replied. "We wanted to live in a world where there were no humans. To do that, we had to cross the ocean."

"I see..." Vivi said and then looked at the numerous hats on stones. "So... Um, what's this?"

"This is a...uh..." No. 56 struggled with the explanation. "What's the word...?"

"It's a cemetery." No. 288 said.

No. 56 nodded. "Right. A cemetery."

"A cemetery...?" Vivi gasped and realized. "So... Underneath the ground--"

"Yes, our friends are buried under ..." No. 288 finished for him.

"But...why?" Vivi said seemingly confused.

"That's because..."

"I...I came here with Mr. 36." No.56 explained his story to Vivi. "We escaped together. We had so many things to learn. It was really scary at first, but we helped each other. Then one day, Mr. 36 stopped moving. He just stopped..." He looked say as he said this. "Wouldn't move or say anything. My friend who knows lots of things told me this was what 'death' was, and we had to bury him. Mr. 36 is buried under the ground now. But I don't understand why." He then looked hopeful. "He's going to come out again one day, right? When he does, I'm going to wash him off in the pond."

Vivi looked to No. 288 "Wh-What's he talking about...? Was it a disease? Or was he hurt?"

No. 288 stayed slient.

"Tell me! Why?"

"That's because..." No. 288 sighed I think our life span is limited..."

Vivi gasped at that relevation, he was shocked by it so much that he ran off...

(Ron's POV) (BMV Inn)

During my time in the inn, I started to tell Mr. 114 and 234 about myself and all the adventures I've been on, while they told me about how they came into this village. Like I thought, they made it out of wood from the dead region part of the forest and had created an illusion to ward off any unwanted visitor. Just when I was about to ask them about Kuja, Vivi rushed by the door and ran into the bedroom. I excused myself and went to see him, Vivi was sitting on one of the bottom bunks, looking sad...

"...Vivi? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Huh?" Vivi noticed me. "Oh, Ron... It's... It's nothing."

"Hey guys, I..." Zidane walked in on us. "Did something bad happen here? All the black mages seem pretty nice."

"Nothing happened..." Vivi replied.

"What he said." I told Zidane, but then I whispered to Zidane. "Just leave it alone for now, he'll tell us when he's ready." He nodded.

"Grr... I hungry!" Quina stormed in, with Choco walking in behind her." This village people eat terrible food."

"Where'd you go Choco?" I asked.

"He was with us and the Chocobo egg." I looked and saw Black Mages No. 33 and 111. (A/N; He know because of the tags, instead of meeting them.)

"Is it okay that he sleeps over in the stable?" No.111 asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Good to see that Choco also made some friends as well."

"Kweh!" Choco said.

"I see you in the morning okay pal?" I said, scratching him behind the head.

"Kweh!" And with that, Choco left to sleep in the stable, and Dagger walked into the inn.

"Oh, Vivi there you are." She said. "You're back. Where were you? You look very..."

"You got tired, right, Vivi?" Zidane said, speaking for Vivi's looks.

"Y-Yeah..." He replied.

"I don't blame you. We've been walking around non-stop ever since leaving the Qu's marsh awhile back." She realized. "We should call it a day."

"I go to forest and look for food." Quina said and ran out of the inn.

"What about you guys?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, we'll call it a day." Zidane said, stretching his arms out.

(End music)

"I'll call it night!" I said, jumping on a top bunk. "Sweet dreams, children!" Causing everyone in the room to laugh as I let sleep take me. I actually fell asleep pretty fast, faster than normal; must have really worn myself out without noticing in the forest back there. Anyway, as I slept I had this type of dream I never really experienced before...

(Ron's Dream)(Play 'A Song From Her Memory' from Final Fantasy IX)

I found myself under a tree, relaxing my back on its trunk near a pretty and tranquil place. I thought to myself this was place I could come here all the time, maybe bring a special someone when I find her...

Then on cue, someone came by and sat on my lap. A woman. A woman with blue hair down to her shoulders and had the scent of jasmine. She wrapped my arms around her waist and then wrapped her arms around my upper back, holding each other close as she laid her head on my chest, listening to my heart beating. And then I felt my head leaning down on her head, feeling happy and content just holding her.

(Awake)

I woke up with a start but still lying down on the bed I was just sleeping on. I wanted to make sure, I didn't wake up anyone up, I figured since no one was moving around and it was nighttime.

'That dream I just had,' I thought. 'It wasn't like those visions of Project: Eclipse's time, it was a pleasant one, and of a girl.' It finally hit me. '21 years, and I finally get a picture of a dream girl in my head, not like those perverted fantasies my college roommates go on about, but someone that could be real...'

"Zidane... Vivi just walked out." T was snapped out of thoughts as I heard Dagger talking to Zidane.

"Maybe he's letting us have a little romantic quiet time, since Ron's fast asleep and everyone else out." Zidane joked

"I'm serious!" Dagger exclaimed.

"...I wouldn't worry too much." Zidane said, being real now.

"But..."

"He's trying to figure something out for himself."

"...What do you mean?"

"Think about it... Vivi's never met black mages like himself before." Zidane explained

"But what if they're being mean to him, or saying nasty things?" Dagger asked.

"Do you really think the people of this village gathered to do something like that?" Zidane returned.

'Villagers who do something like that to one of their own are a bunch of hypocrites.' I thought as I continued to listen to Zidane.

"Maybe... Just maybe, he'll find what he's looking for." He pondered.

"...Find what?" Dagger asked.

"A place to call home." Zidane answered.

"Home?"

"Yeah... A place where he belongs..."

'Home...' I thought. 'Really starting to miss mine; my brothers, sister and I talking about school life, mom calling every weekend to see how I'm doing, even my dad trying to keep me surviving on my own in everything.'

"Hey, Zidane..." Dagger asked. "When you said home..."

"What's the matter? Can't fall asleep? How about a bedtime story?" He asked. "Let's see... Once upon a time..."

Dagger sighed. "There you go again, teasing me..."

"Once upon a time..." Zidane just started telling a story. And if paid attention to how he talked, there was something deep in it. "...there was a man. There was a man who didn't know where he came from..."

"...Zidane?" Dagger noticed it too.

"This man had longed to find his birthplace ever since he was a small child. His birthplace. A place he only remembered in his dreams..."

"Why...?" Dagger asked.

Zidane shrugged."He wanted to know more about himself, maybe. About his place, the house where he was born... One day, the man left the home of his adoptive father and went on a quest to find the answer. His only clue was the blue light he saw in his dreams..."

"A blue light?"

"Yeah. He thought it might be a memory of his birthplace. An ocean, maybe...?" Zidane was really thinking on this one.

"Did he find it?" Dagger asked.

"Hey, you're jumping ahead. A lot of things happened along the way." He said, but then decided to drop it. "Alright, we can skip ahead... No, he never found it. I mean how could he? His only clue was a colored light. So he went back to the home of his adoptive father... What do you think his father did when he came home?"

Dagger thought like anyone would about their parents. "...Welcomed him home?"

"No way! The father raised his fist and beat the son he had worked so hard to raise..." He even made the punching noises... Wham! Pow! Whack! Bam!

"Why?"

"I don't know... But you know what surprised him even more? The father smiled, after beating up his son! Can you believe that? He just gave his son a beating." Zidane exclaimed. "But this is what the man thought when he saw his father smile... This is my home. This is the place I call home. The man is still searching for his birthplace. But he already has a home." He said ending his story. "Maybe... it's the same for Vivi. He's looking for a place to call home."

"I wonder if Vivi will stay in the village?" Dagger pondered.

"Who knows..." Zidane yawned. "That's for him to decide." He fell fast asleep, Dagger went to bed soon after.

I smiled at the whole thing. 'Pretty insightful story, Zidane.' And finally, I went back to sleep.

[At the cemetery) (3rd POV)

Vivi found himself going back to the Black Mage cemetery where Mr. 288 was standing there...

"Hello. Nice to see you again." He said as Vivi arrived.

"Um... I wanted to ask you something." Vivi said.

"What is it?" No. 288 asked politely

"I was wondering how many people have...stopped...moving." Vivi said, using the other meaning of dead.

"You're very kind to use our words." No. 288 replied. "But you already know what it means to live...and to die. You're asking about our friends who have 'died,' not 'stopped.'"

"Um..."

"Several of our friends stopped functioning recently... I think our life span is limited... I've suspected this ever since the first one came to a stop. It varies a little, but most of us stop moving one year after production."

"No..."

"I haven't told anyone else about this." No. 288 confessed. "If I did, they'd feel the same way I do."

"What do you feel?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know... Fear?" No. 288 said, more to himself. "I don't want to stop. And maybe I want to run away from it all. But living in the village with everyone fills me with joy. The joy of living with them far outweighs the fear of death. Isn't it the same with you?" Vivi looked more alert at hearing that. "Traveling with your friends gives your life meaning."

"I..."

(Ron's POV) (Village Entrance in the morning)

After waking up and doing some exercises, I head out to the entrance to find Choco coming from the stable.

"Morning, Choco." I said.

"Kwehh!" He replied.

"Ready to go?" I asked to which he nodded. "Let's go find everyone else."

As we head near the entrance, I found Dagger talking to black mage No. 144

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that's what you're looking for."

She looked like she just found out something. "Thank you!" That's when Zidane popped up.

"What's up, Dagger?"

"Zidane! Someone saw a silver dragon in the northwest part of this continent." She said, making of us smile. "The people of Conde Petie said there was a place called Sanctuary, where entrance is restricted..."

"I think this 'Kuja' said something about a secret being hidden on this continent." No. 144 added.

"You heard him say that?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Something about the source of the Mist..." He replied.

"Maybe we can find our more if we go there." Dagger pondered. "And maybe save my mother..."

"And give Kuja the beating of a lifetime!" I exclaimed while cracking my knuckles.

"Right..." Zidane grinned.

"Kwehh!!!" Choco added.

"Oh yeah, where's Vivi?" I asked, earning puzzled looks from Zidane and Dagger.

"If Vivi's says he's staying behind..."

"Wait for me!" Dagger was cut off by...

"Vivi?"

"Everyone in the village asked me to see the outside world and tell them all about it." Vivi said.

"I see..." Dagger smiled.

"Oh, man! I thought Dagger and I'd get to spend some quality time together." Zidane whined.

"Did you forget about us?" I asked pointing to me and Choco.

"Uh..."

"What you say?" We all see Quina coming from the forest. "You no can leave me here. I starve."

Zidane slumped over. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you..."

"Let's go, everyone!" Dagger exclaimed. "To Conde Petie! And to the Sanctuary, that lies beyond!"

"You heard the happy girl!" I joked, getting everyone laughing as we all left the Black Mage Village and setting off for Conde Petie again.

Don't you just love the whole tender moments in this chapter ladies and gents? And it looks like Vivi's feeling happier with himself, know that he has a home to return to after the whole Kuja debacle is over with.

**Next Time:** To get to the Sanctuary, a couple of us have to get hitched! (Scene of Dagger and Zidane at the church level in Conde Petie.)

After crossing that bridge we meet a little girl with a big mouth (Scene of a little, blue-haired girl hanging of a branch)

Also another woman who I never seen in the game before (Scene of a taller, blue –haired girl facing a green giant)

**Next Chapter:** Meet the Carol Sisters! (And I know someone has been waiting for this one to come)

Now would everyone stand up and repeat the holy phrase : 'I will read, rate and review this story!'

Until next time, see ya!


	15. CH26: Meet the Carol Sisters!

**Duelist of Dawn:** It has finally come! The chapter has been created! It is alive!!

**Zidane:** Uh, dude? Turn around, the readers are here.

**Duelist of Dawn:** What? (Turns around to see audience) Oh! Hello good people! I am now certain that this will be the chapter to reach over 100,000 words! (Audience cheers) And 'how am I so sure' you ask me? Go ahead ask me!

**Zidane:** Ok... how are you so sure, this chapter will go past 100,000 words?

**Duelist of Dawn:** I WILL TELL YOU!! (Audience laughs) By my last count, I'm only about 400 words away! So with this chapter, I will create longer chapter!

**Zidane:** Sweet! So are we ready to get the show on the road?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Yes, but first I must thank my great reviewers: Cyrus Truth (Who's always ready for a story), Hiiro Mizutani (man of few words, but types them proudly!), FF & STH (who loves a great story like many), No Romance (A new reviewer to the party), lilypop8 (whose many people have enjoyed the last two chapters!), Aerith the Evenstar (Who I missed so much and has graciously reviewed all the chapters she missed on!), and Katherine the Black Rose (Whose patience will be rewarded in this chapter and her favorite character!) I have over 80 reviews on this story, I ask now to spread the word to review so I may reach 100 on this story alone!

**Zidane:** That's a lot of accomplishments! Oh yeah, the Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters, places, etc. He does own his character Ron and a new original character debuting named Lovrina Carol. (See author page for bio)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Oh yeah, time to rock and roll! Before that, there's another sweet story to check out if you haven't! It's called **The Gunslinger**: a Final Fantasy X story with a crossover from Vincent Valentine, and it kicks ass! Now then, start the chapter!

**Chapter 26:**

**Meet the Carol Sisters!**

(Conde Petie, Entrance)

We all left the Black Mage Village on good terms and even got a lead on where Kuja will pop up! Which now brings us back to Conde Petie; the only way to reach the Sanctuary, is past the mountain behind the village, but it's still easier said than done...

We all stop before the entrance to discuss the layout of land...

"So the Sanctuary is on the other side of that valley..." Zidane said.

"Yeah, but the exit leading there from the upper floor is guarded by a dwarf who won't let us through." Vivi informed us.

"Twin dwarfes block way out from shop on right side. No can get through." Quina adds on the info.

"Wow, only places out are blocked for reasons unknown." I said.

"That's how it sounds." Dagger responds.

"Kweh..." Choco added.

"Hmm... Well, let's just try to go as far as we can." Zidane says as we all walk into the village again. We all said our 'Rally-Ho!' greetings before heading past the grocery shop and into back where a guard was blocking way out. Zidane decided to talk to him about going out.

"Say, me and my friends wanna get through here." He said.

"Never!" The guard replied. "Only those who've received the ceremony kin pass!"

"What the heck is that ceremony?" Zidane asks.

"Speak tae His Holiness!" The guard said.

"And where is 'His Holiness'?" Zidane asks again.

"Ah dinnae ken where he is!" The guard says, shunning Zidane away.

"Well what happens now?" I ask Zidane.

"We find this holy guy and see what this ceremony's about so we can do it and get past the guards." He replies. "Let's go."

"But do we know where he is?" Vivi asks.

"I might..." I say, with everyone turning to me. "The top floor's is like a church, so I bet that's where to find him."

"Well then, lead the way." Zidane says.

"All right." We all leave the out the grocery store and proceed into a hallway, which leads upstairs. Soon enough, we see an old dwarf in reverend's robes walking down the stairs. He seemed to be heavily on thought on something. And Zidane's quick to question the old reverend.

"Wait outside guys, we'll ask him." Zidane said to everyone else as he and I approached the old dwarf. "Hey, mister..." Zidane said, grabbing the dwarf's attention. "Are you the holy guy?"

The dwarf nodded. "Aye. Ah'm Father David."

"What are you doing, hanging around this hallway?" I stepped in to ask politely. "I mean shouldn't you overlook the upper floor or something?"

"Well...a priest has much tae worry aboot, ye see?" He said.

'That explains why he was so lost in thought.' I thought. "I see..."

"Yeah...whatever." Zidane interrupted. "Look, we wanna get past this village."

"Hmph! Tradition states that only those who undergo the ceremony kin approach the Sanctuary." Father David stated.

"So, what the heck is this ceremony about, anyway?" Zidane asked as Dagger stepped in closer into the hallway, to hear about it.

"Well, after a man an' a woman are blessed in holy union, they leave oan holy pilgrimage tae the Sanctuary." The reverend replied.

"So...basically it's a wedding...and a honeymoon, right?" I asked. 'Sounds like it from the weddings I went to, just honeymoons are usually on someplace more... tropical.'

"Ah dinnae ken yir words, lad, but methinks ye understan'." Father David acknowledged.

"So we can go to the Sanctuary if we undergo that ceremony, right?" Dagger pondered to herself.

Zidane jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hey, Dagger! So yeah, that's the deal. Whaddya think?" He asked. "We can go if we get hitched. But there's no way we'd actually--"

"Let's do it." Dagger said, cutting Zidane off.

"What!?" Zidane couldn't believe it; she wanted to get married... to him! I actually snickered a bit, it's just for getting out of here. But I can't lie on saying she's probably warming up to him for a while now.

"Sae ye wantae be joined, eh?" Father David said, stepping into the conversation. "The ceremony's only fer dwarves, see..." That statement made us lose hope, until he said, "...But we have sae few young folk nowadays. We're doon tae ninety-nine couples. Ah was worryin' aboot that very thin'..." He then put on a big smile. "But where's the harm? Now we can have oor hundredth ceremony!" He left upstairs to make the necessary preparations.

"... Uhh... Dagger? Wh-What's going on?" Zidane asked carefully.

"It's the only way to get past the guards, right?" Dagger asked. "So it's better than trying to force our way out, making everybody hate us."

"She's right." I said.

"Come on Ron, you know about these marriages right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's not legal without a marriage license; which I noticed some married couples don't even have." I countered. "So, you two going through with this is just for the village."

"He's right." Dagger agreed. "So let's go." She grabbed Zidane and led him upstairs.

"You sure you don't need someone to give you away Dagger?" I joked. "I'll be happy to oblige."

She giggled and said. "No thanks, but thank you, anyway. Just worry about getting the other three out of here when Zidane and I do."

"Right!" I said as they left upstairs.

I gathered Quina, Vivi and Choco and told them about the plan to leave out the back. Needless to say, Vivi was shocked...

"What!?" He exclaimed, making me laugh a bit. "Zidane and Dagger are getting married!?"

"Calm down, Vivi!" I said.

"I could make big feast for them!" Quina said, as she tried to leave.

"Hold on there, girl." I said grabbing her dress and pulling her back. "This is all just for show so that we can leave outta here."

"Aww..." Quina said. Choco just sweatdropped.

"So what are we going to do?" Vivi asked.

"Well...

...

...

(3rd POV)(With Zidane and Dagger)

(Play Before the Altar from Final Fantasy IX)

While Ron was busy getting Vivi, Quina and Choco out of the village, Dagger and Zidane stand on the Kirkboat in the middle of the church floor and face the altar where Father David stands preaching with two other priests playing some sacred music.

"Speerits o' the moontain, Speerits o' the wood..."

'Uh... Now, how did I get into this?' Zidane thought as he faces the altar.

"Watch ower this man an' woman as they begin their journey..."

'We gotta do this ceremony to get past this village...' Zidane looks to Dagger who still faces the altar. 'And only a guy and girl can have the ceremony...'

...

...

(Flashback to a few moments before the ceremony)

As Dagger walks up to the Kirkboat, Zidane tries to protest one more time. (A/N: Ironic, isn't it? At least there's no rain on this day!)

"Now hold on a sec, Dagger!" Zidane shouts grabbing Dagger's attention. "Don't you get it? This is marriage, m-a-r-r-a-i-g-e!"

Dagger just shrugs it off and replies with, "No kidding... But we have to do it to go on, right?"

"Yeah, but... But that's not reason enough!" Zidane returns.

"Oh, come on." Dagger says taking her place on the Kirkboat.

(Flashback: end.)

'What is she thinking?' Zidane thought, still looking at Dagger. 'She's supposed to get angry and say no way!'

"...In sickness an' in health..."

Zidane let out a huge sigh. 'Of course we're just trying to get past this village...'

"...Have the strength to carry ye through the trials..."

Zidane was suddenly struck with a revelation as he looks toward Dagger again, this time seeing her smile. 'Could it be that she...likes me?'

"...An' the wisdom tae follow the path..."

'Gotta admit, I was pretty deep that night in the black mage village. Maybe that's when she fell for me?' He then develops a big grin as he looks back towards the altar. 'I'm such a stud!'

"May the blessin's o' heaven be upon this man an' woman!"

After the preaching was done, a light shined through the roof over Zidane and Dagger, signaling the completion of the ceremony.

"Dagger! Now we're man and wife!" Zidane happily exclaims. "Time for the kiss..."

He puckers his lips to accept a kiss, but she didn't respond as she's about to turn away. Then suddenly, Zidane lunges at her for an embrace her but misses as Dagger walks away, making him crash into the floor.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Zidane says as he follows her to the back gates.

...

...

(Ron's POV)(Near back gates)

While Zidane and Dagger were doing the ceremony, I got everyone near the gates to hide while we wait the guards to let Zidane and Dagger in. And on cue, Zidane and Dagger show themselves to the guards.

"Hi, guys! We're the newlyweds, Zidane and Dagger." Zidane announces.

"Rally-ho! Happy fit!" The guard exclaims. "Off tae the Sanctuary then, are ye?"

Dagger nods. "That's right. Will you let us through now?"

"Rally-ho! O' coorse!" He steps to side. "Safe journey tae both o' ye!"

Zidan turns to Dagger and says. "Let us be off, my darling!"

As I watch this with everyone else, I shook my head and thought, 'Well now he get into this...'

"Thief!"

"Huh?

I then turn around as a little girl with blue hair and a yellow bow runs by with a moogle, holding some food in her arms.

"Mog, hurry!" The little girl says as the moogle trails behind her.

"Kupo!" It replies.

They run off past Zidane and Dagger as the guards run after her.

"Stop, thief!" The guards yell.

"Wh-What's going on?" Dagger asked.

"I dunno. Let's go take a look." Zidane inquires. They both walk to the town's edge and find the guards near the town's edge.

"They got away..." The first guard says.

"Feuch! An' we cannae go any farther..." The second guard adds.

"Does anyone live out here?" Zidane asks.

"O' course no! It's forbidden!" The first guard exclaims.

"Och! Yon two thieves are always snitchin' food!" The second guard says.

"Oh yeah?" Zidane asks. "Wow."

"Weel, Ah'd best go report the theft." The guards leave past the gates into the village, now's the time...

"Now!" I whispered as Choco, Vivi and Quina follow after me and meet up with the 'newlyweds.'

"Oh, hi, guys..." Dagger greets.

"'Sup" I said.

"Hey, you guys snuck through during the commotion?"

"Y-Yeah..." Vivi replies.

"It easy!" Quina said. "All we do was hide and wait."

"Kweh!" Choco added. "Kweh!"

"I guess we didn't have to go through with that ceremony, after all." Dagger realized. "We could've waited for this to happen." She said, talking about the little running off and causing a ruckus.

"What!?" Zidane said in a disappointing tone. "But it's the stuff memories are made out of!"

"And we'll forget it all once we leave." Dagger replies as she walks down the mountain path. "Come, it's time to press on."

"Yes, dearest..." Zidane said, following her.

"Come on, guys!" I said to rest of the gang as we all followed after the happy couple.

(Conde Petie Mountain Path)

We all traveled down the path to reach the sanctuary until we are met with a strange sight...

"Hey..." Zidane said, pointing to something. Or should I say someone...

We saw that same little girl from before, being suspended in the air with her moogle trying to help her off. She wore an orange long-sleeve shirt under her yellow overalls and gray shoes. But strange thing about her was that she had small white wings on her back and a horn on her forehead. Her shirt caught on a branch, hanging over a pit between two ledges. Quina walks up a ledge while the rest of us walk down near the pit.

"Kupopo!!!" The moogle yelled as it tried to pull its friend off the branch.

"Hurry, Mog! Before we get caught!" The little girl exclaimed. The moogle that was named Mog stopped to look at all of us with curiousity...

"Kupo." It said meekly.

"What's wrong, Mog?" The little girl asked Mog. Mog suddenly started shaking in fear as it looked at Quina and then...

"K-Kupo!!!"

Mog flies off, scared for its life.

"W-Wait!!! Don't leave me here!!!" The little yelled frantically as tried to shake herself free. But it was no use. "Sigh... Stuck on a branch... Betrayed by my own trusted moogle... Is this how I meet my end?" She pondered to herself. She then got an angry look on her face. "Mog... I'm gonna haunt you if I die here!" She yelled which echoed off the mountains. As she caught her breath, she finally noticed Zidane and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, am I hallucinating? That person has no horn." She then see's Zidane's tail waving around. "He has a tail, though. Huh!?" She then looks toward the rest of us; first me and Choco, then Vivi and Dagger. But when she finally looked up to see Quina, she panicked. "AHHH!!! Help!!! Don't eat me! I won't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!!!"

Zidane looked up to Quina and said. "You heard her, Quina."

"I see. Too bad." Quina replied as she was about to walk off the ledge, but then turned around suddenly. "But moogle that ran away a very strange color. I go find and eat it."

"No, don't!" The girl yelled.

Quina jumps over the little girl and knocks her loose from the branch, causing her to fall...

"Ahhh!" The girl screamed as she closes her eyes to wait for the end...

"Gotcha...!"

... But Zidane catches the little girl in time and holds her up bridal style as Quina runs off to continue chasing the moogle. The girl opens her eyes and looks into Zidane's and blushes while she jumps out of his arms.

"Th-Thanks..." She replied shyly still carrying the blush.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She replies.

"You're not hurt?" Dagger then asks her.

"I told you I'm okay!" The girl yells back and then points to Vivi. "I'm not a child, like that kid in blue!"

"But... You don't look any older than me." Vivi responds.

"Are you kidding!?" She yells again.

"Wild little one, ain't she?" I said to Choco.

"Kweh!" He replied.

"Hey buster!" She said walking up to me. "I do have a name, you know!"

"And it's..." I ask.

"The name's Eiko!" She says putting her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before addressing a lady?"

(Play Eiko's Theme of Final Fantasy 9)

"But you just introduced yourself first..." Vivi noted.

"You got a problem!?" Eiko yelled him as she got his face. Vivi felt intimidated by her outburst and timidly looked away.

Dagger sighed and started the introductions. "I'm Dagger, and this is Vivi."

"I'm Ron and this here is Choco." I said for my side.

"Kwehhh!" Choco greeted.

"Yeah?" Eiko said and turned to Zidane next. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm Zidane." He said.

"Zidane. Alright." She replied as if committing to the memory.

"So, Miss Eiko, why did you steal from the village?" Zidane asked.

"I was hungry..." She replied. "Now I lost all the food, when I got caught up on that branch."

"Ha ha ha... You sound just like Quina." Zidane said humorously.

"Hey, did she really go chasing after that moogle?" I asked.

"Oh no..." Eiko asked. "She's gonna eat Mog!"

"I don't think Quina would eat a moogle." Dagger said. "Do you live nearby, Eiko?"

"Yeah, beyond this path." Eiko said pointing down the trail Mog flew away. "I'm sure Mog went home... and if she ran into trouble, my sister will save her!"

'Sister?' I thought. 'She has a sister!?' I know I haven't remembered everything in the game clearly, but Eiko having a sister around was not one of things I knew.

"Why don't we take her home?" Dagger suggested to everyone.

"Yes, yes... Anything for my lovely wife." Zidane stated as he put his arm around Dagger's shoulders.

Eiko looked surprised. "You two are married!?"

"Yep, we're newlyweds." Zidane said with a flashy smile.

Dagger then took his arm off of her. "No, no. We're just friends."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing..." Zidane said, slumping over.

"I wanna be your friend, too!" Eiko exclaimed, but I also noticed the way she said it; sound like she was infatuated with him.

"Alright, then, let's go to our new friend's house." Zidane said.

"I guess Quina will have to wait another time, huh?" I said. "But then again, she's tough enough; all she has to do is eat them!"

(End music)

Everyone laughed at that statement as we started walking down the path. It was basically a canyon-like road with a bunch of trees growing in a twisted fashion. Eiko lead the way, showing us where we should go. Eventually, she asked us a question...

"Hey, can I ride on your chocobo?" She said.

"Well, it's up to Choco." I said as Choco stopped when he heard his name.

"But isn't he your pet?" She asked again.

"More like a traveling companion." I said petting the blue chocobo. "A friend, not like a dog or anything."

"So, I ask him?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, uh Choco?" She asked him. Choco crouched down and craned his neck to his back. "Thank you!" She climbed up on his back and held on to his neck.

"Don't grip him to hard, unless he might..."

"I got it!" She interrupted. "Giddy-up!"

"Kwehh!!!"

"Whoaaa!!!"

Choco started running down the path with Eiko laughing all the way. All of us had to run to catch up to her. This went on for a short while before we had to stop it...

"Choco, slow down!" Vivi yelled.

"Eiko, tell him to stop!" Zidane yelled.

"Aww, I was having so much fun!" Eiko yelled back. "Choco, stop!"

"Kweeehhhhh!!!" Choco ground his feet to a dragging stop. When he did, he kneeled down to let Eiko off. She got a little dizzy when she did and landed on her bottom. As we all caught up, we went to check on Eiko, who was shaking a bit...

"Eiko, are you alright?" Zidane asked.

"That... was... SO COOL!!!!!" She jumped up and hugged Choco. "You were so fast! My sister's going to be sooo jealous that I rode on a chocobo before she did!"

"Kwehhh!!" Choco said cheerfully.

"She's fine." I said smiling at the two of them.

"You've never riden a chocobo before?" Vivi asked.

"No way!" Eiko exclaimed. "The only time I've seen one is on a book I read back home! And they were yellow!"

"Well, Choco's a special case." Zidane pointed out. "Not only he's a speed demon, he can hunt for treasure and fight enemies."

"Wow, Choco's even cooler than I thought!" Eiko exclaimed again. "Lots of people must be jealous that you have him around."

"Actually, I don't think people have said much on him." Dagger said. "We always just pass by ..."

"Shh!!" Zidane said.

"You heard something?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hahh!" A spear showed up and nearly stabbed Vivi as it land on the ground.

"What the--"I said as two big green trolls made themselves known to us wearing some chain mail armor with skulls around them and a helmet with longhorns and a long red feather from the back. Their weapons of choice are shields and spears. "What's with them?" I asked.

"There are two tribes of monsters here; Trolls and Gnolls." Eiko informed us. "Right now, they're at war with each other."

"And I guess were in the warzone?" I said.

"Yup." She replied.

"Okay guys, battle time!" Zidane declared. "Here they come!"

The trolls jumped down from the cliff they were observing from and landed in between us. One side was Eiko, Choco and I, the other was Zidane, Dagger and Vivi.

"This should be easy!" I said. One of the trolls tried to charge me with the shield. "Dragon Kick!" I ignited my right leg and ran towards him. On impact I burned the shield, causing it to drop it. The troll tried to lunge its spear at me next, making me duck under it...

"KWEEHH!!!" Choco rushed in and with the Spiral Impact, jumping on the spear and tackled him into the rock wall.

"Double Kick, Choco?" I said igniting my leg again.

"Kweh!" His foot starts glowing as we both run to the dazed troll with a Dragon-Choco Kick Combination, burning the Troll in hot white flames.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Choco, we need come up with some combos like that!"

"Kweehh!!" Choco agreed.

The other troll kept lunging at Zidane, but he was too quick as Vivi charged up magic.

"Fira!"

The flames surrounded the troll as Dagger used the racket to throw a wind ball at the flames, making a fiercer fire attack. As the flames were extinguished, the troll was reduced to ashes.

"Alright!" Zidane yelled. "We could just battle our way through this war no problem!"

"Maybe..." Vivi said.

"What do ya mean? We cleaned house!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Against two, it was easy." Dagger said. "But we only one since we ganged up on them; they only used force while we had numbers and tactics."

"True." I said.

"The next time we see any enemies, I'm fighting!" Eiko burst out.

"Huh!?" We all said.

"You can fight?" Dagger asked.

"Of course!" Eiko said pulling out an orange flute. "I show ya as soon we find more bad guys!"

"This I gotta see." I said. "What can you do? Can you cast any spells by playing music?"

"Yeah, I can use white magic!" Eiko said, "Watch! Cura!" (A/N: When Eiko uses her magic with her flute, I'll be use the Ocarina music from the Zelda games; I don't own them!)

(Play Song of Healing)

Eiko played a soothing melody that casts the Cura magic over us; even thought we didn't need any healing at the moment, it was a demonstration after all.

(End music)

"That's useful, hey Dagger you two can alternate between healing!" Zidane said.

"You can use white magic too, Dagger?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, I was kind of born with it." Dagger stated.

"So was I!" Eiko said. "My grandpa helped me develop it; he said I was a quick learner to mid-level white magic."

"Uh, guys." I said. "We're going to have to fight some blue wolf things in armor, look." I pointed over a cliff showing 10 blue, bipedal wolves in sliver armor carrying a pinwheel-like weapon with five small blades on it and a double-edged spear. They were approaching an eastern hill leading towards us.

"Oh man, we can't take on that many at once!" Zidane said.

"Oh no, more trolls!" Vivi pointed to another cliff showing 10 trolls coming around as well, and they approached a western hill.

"Damn, we're screwed here!" I said. "They spot us and charge us all!"

"Wait, I can summon Ramuh to fight them off!" Dagger said. "But I can only get one group of them!"

"Right, your eidolon!" I said.

"Eidolon?" Eiko asked Dagger. "You can summon an eidolon?"

"Yeah, it's the thunder eidolon Ramuh." Dagger answered. "But how do you know about them?"

"I tell you in a minute!" Eiko exclaimed. "Just summon Ramuh to take out those Gnolls over there!"

Dagger nodded as she focused her magic and chanted...

"_Power of thunder, grant me the wisdom of sages! Appear now, Ramuh!"_

The peridot gem from Dagger's racket glowed into the sky as Ramuh appeared from the thunderstorm clouds and charged his staff with lightning.

"Judgment Bolt!"

Ramuh throws his staff near the Gnoll army and destroys them in an explosion of thunder magic.

"So you CAN use summon magic!" Eiko realized.

"What do you mean by that, Eiko?" Zidane asked.

"Oh yeah! Watch this!" Eiko said as she chants...

"_Power of Gaia, protect yourself with your earth! From the full moon, come Fenrir!"_

(Play Sun's Song)

As Eiko plays her flute, another gem shines on it. A sapphire stone appears from the flute and shines over the sky. Suddenly, the sun is blocked by an oncoming red moon, creating an eclipse. (A/N: The sun's song from Ocarina of Time can go from day to night and vice versa; a note to non-players of Zelda)

*AWOOO!!!!*

Jump from the cliffs, a purple and silver horned wolf appears and jumps in front of Eiko; The eidolon of earth, Fenrir.

"_Terrestrial Rage!"_

_*AWOOO!!!!*_

Fenrirhowls at the moon and raises a giant titan's head from the ground near the trolls. Next thing they know, the ground cracks under them as they are hurled into sky by a massive fist, never to be seen again.

(End music)

Finally, Fenrir took his leave in a flash, making everything around us the same as it was before; the sky and the ground.

We all couldn't believe that Eiko could use summon magic!

"There you see!" Eiko said cheerfully as it was normal to her.

"That was incredible!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Kweehhh!!!" Choco added.

"What they said!" I added.

"Come on guys, you're making me blush." Eiko said, enduring all the praise.

"Hey you deserve the praise, with what you did!" Zidane said. "You're just as good as Dagger!"

"Wow, really!" Eiko asked.

"Uh, guys?" We turned to see Dagger pointing. "Shouldn't we get moving? If what Eiko said was true about those two monster tribes, more would be coming!"

"Oh snap!" I said. "We should move! Where to Eiko?"

"This way, there should be a ladder up to some giant roots and we can walk across them to my home!" She said, pointing west. "Follow me!" We all ran after her as we led to the ladder. Also at the ladder, a familiar face was near there...

"Hey Ron, Vivi, guys! Nice to see you again!" The return of Stilzkin yet again!

"Stilzkin, feeling better I see?" I ask.

"Yup, got some sleep and found my way past the village!" He said.

"Wow, you didn't have go through the ceremony?" Vivi asked.

"What ceremony?" Stilzkin asked back.

"It was similar to wedding." Dagger answered. "We had to do one and used the commotion to get over here."

"So that's why the guards were so finicky about it ..." Stilzkin realized. "Anywho, I ran into your Qu friend that passed by here, she followed a little moogle over here."

"She didn't eat my moogle, right?" Eiko jumped in.

"No." Stilzkin replied. "And who are you, miss?"

"Oh, I'm Eiko, nice to meet ya!" She said cheerfully, probably from hearing that Mog escaped Quina.

"Likewise, and since you're here, I got another package for ya for just 666 gil!" He pulled out another small package: a rolled up tent, ether, and a black paper with a strange symbol on it.

"What's that black paper?" Zidane asked.

"It's a Magic Tag; used to cancel the effects of Zombie." Stilzkin replied. "It's a handful if you don't want to suffer damage from healing effects."

"We'll take it." I said, giving him the money and receiving the items.

"Thanks again, I'll be able to go on the last leg of my journey before returning to Alexandria." He replied.

"Well then good luck!" I said as we left for the ladder.

"Bye!" He said back.

After climbing a short ladder, we were walking across a large root.

As Eiko led Dagger, Vivi, and Choco further down, Zidane stops and looks off in the distance and causes me to stop...

"What's that...?" Zidane asks.

"What's what?" I asked.

"Over there..." He points off and I see a large tree with fog around it and numerous roots sprouting from it. "Is that the Sanctuary?"

"I guess..."

*gasp*

...

...

(????)

(Play 'Who... Are You?' from Final Fantasy 9)

'_Not again!' I thought. 'But...' I look around the place and see a barren wasteland. 'Why am I in a dead place?'_

"_Perfect! This place is ideal for the soul filter!" I turn around as see Garland walking towards me. "Yes, very ideal!"_

"_For what, master, may I ask?" My voice asks._

'_This again?' My voice was coming out but I wasn't moving my lips like in my last vision._

"_We shall filter the souls of Gaia so that our planet may survive!" Garland stated. "It's part of the Project: Eclipse program I've created."_

'_Huh?' I thought. 'I thought I was the Project: Eclipse! The hell's going on!?'_

"_You named it after me, master?"_

'_Eclipse is really just a name of Garland's servant?' I thought. 'It's not the full project?'_

"_Yes." Garland answered. "This planet, Gaia, will offer their souls to save ours; this soul filter, along with you and the Invincible shall fulfill your purpose and my dream of saving our kind!" _

'_We're on Gaia!?' I thought and then looked around the place and put it all together. 'Oh no!'_

_He pulls out a small, shriveling plant from his pocket and throws into the dirt. "Now Eclipse, feed your aura into the soul filter!"_

_My hands charged aura into the ground and seeped into the plant. The more aura power it took, the bigger it got until it formed into a demonic, zombie-looking plant._

"_Eclipse, meet the Soulcage!" Garland praised. "Your servant!"  
_

'_My servant!?'_

_(What is your will?) The Soulcage spoke but it wasn't form it's mouth._

'_Holy crap, the thing was speaking in my head.'_

"_Create yourself into likeness these people will not suspect." My voice ordered. "Also..." I pointed to a far off continent in the distance. "Make sure your roots reach to that continent as well, Master Garland as I plan over there for the soul vessel Kuja."_

'_Kuja!' I thought. 'So that's how he's in on this!' _

_(As you wish! It will take a full year to accomplish!)_

"_Will that be sufficient, Master?" My voice asked._

"_Plenty of time! Begin!"_

_The zombie plant growled as it drove roots into the ground. But then I noticed a familiar white smoke coming from the Soulcage, a thick, white smoke..._

"_Once the Soulcage finishes transferring its roots over there." My voice claimed. "It will contaminate that continent with the leftover by-product of the fliter; pumping it from the roots. It will serve as Kuja's base for causing war over there."_

"_And its name?" Garland asks._

"_Mist..."_

'_That's where the Mist came from!?'_

_(End music)_

_..._

_..._

_(Mountain Path)_

"Hey Ron, let's go!" I was shaken out of the vision by Zidane calling for me.

"Coming!" I said catching up to him and then catching up to the rest of the gang.

"What took you guys so long?" Eiko asked, impatiently.

"Sorry, we were distracted by that tree over there." I apologized pointing to that weird tree.

"Oh that's...

*THUMP!!* *THUMP!*

Eiko gets interrupted by the ground shaking...

"What the...!?" Zidane said in shock.

"KWEEHH!!" Choco was scared as Vivi and I tried to keep him balanced on the roots

"What's going on!?" Dagger yelled.

"That green giant is back!" Eiko yelled as she ran down the roots.

"Eiko!" Vivi yelled as we all ran after her.

"Look!" Eiko pointed to a large green giant stomping across the path. It wore some kind of overalls with black straps around its upper body, black wrist gloves and brown boots. "That's the Hill Gigas!"

"Guess we gotta beat that thing to get by." Zidane said.

"Wait a minute!" Dagger said. "Someone else is down there!"

"Where?" I looked around and saw a blue-haired with woman wearing a white shirt, green skirt, black sandals facing the giant. But it looked like she had trouble standing as she leaned on the rock wall for support.

"Big sister!" Eiko cried.

"That's your sister!?" I said.

"Yeah, we gotta save her!" She replied.

I suddenly sprang into action as I jumped across the roots to get more speed. As the Hill Gigas was about to stomp the woman...

"Hey big ugly!"

The giant looked confused as it turned towards me as jumped into the air and charged up my arms with lightning.

"Electric Blades!"

I crossed my arms in an X formation as I charged the giant and knocking it back a few giant steps back and fell on cliff with a loud thud. I landed near the girl as I offered her a hand up, which she took. But also noticed the problem, her left ankle was bruised.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now; thanks so much." She replied in a soft tone as she shook my hand.

"No prob... lem..." I took another look at the woman and saw that the woman's blue hair reached her shoulders. 'No way...'

(Flashback to Ron's dream last night)

A woman with blue hair down to her shoulders and had the scent of jasmine. She wrapped my arms around her waist and then wrapped her arms around my upper back, holding each other close as she laid her head on my chest, listening to my heart beating. And then I felt my head leaning down on her head, feeling happy and content just holding her.

(End Flashback)

'Is she that woman from my dream?' I thought. But I also noticed a small horn on her forehead like Eiko's...

"Big sister!!" I turned around and seen Eiko tackle the girl in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"I'm fine little pixie." The woman replied as she embraced Eiko.

"Grr... Stop calling me that!" Eiko retorted making her older sister laugh.

'She has a cute laugh.' I thought and then I realized what I thought. 'Oh man, I losing it...'

"Hey Ron!" We all turned around to see Zidane and the rest of the gang. "Man you work fast, dude!"

"Sorry, but if we just followed the path, we wouldn't have made it time to save her." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"And by the way..." Zidane said walking up to Eiko's sister with a big grin. "My name's Zidane and you are..."

'Great, he's flirting again...' I thought feeling annoyed.

"Not interested, little boy." She replied.

"Huh!?" Zidane said. It caused me to laugh hard. "Shut up!"

"Man, shot down fast 'little boy'!" I said, going back to laughing.

"Hey!" Zidane shouted again.

"Um, who's this?" Vivi asked pointing to Eiko's sister.

"Oh right!" Eiko said. "Guys, this Lovrina Carol, another summoner! And Lovrina this is Vivi..."

"H-Hello."

"...Choco."

"Kwehh!"

"Dagger!"

"Nice to meet you."

"You've met Ron."

I just smiled and nodded.

"And you also met Zidane!" Eiko said that a little more cheerfully. "He saved me from falling into a pit."

"Hiya!" I'm guessing he's still trying to flirt with her, making me irritated.

'Wait, why am I irritated?' I thought. 'I just met the girl!'

"I see you made a lot of friends during your little adventure through Conde Petie." Lovrina stated. "Even though I told you not to go there!"

"Aww, Mog and I were just getting food!" Eiko stated.

"You know you're not allowed to leave the village until your 16 years of age." Lovrina argued. "Grandpa said it as much!"

"But that's ten years away!" Eiko whined. "I wanna go out and explore!"

'So that makes Eiko six years old.' I thought.

"No buts Eiko." Lovrina said.

"You're just lucky your 20!" Eiko stated.

Lovrina just sighed as she turned to the rest of us. "I apologize for my sister's attitude; she can be quite a handful as you've probably noticed as you traveled with her."

"Hey!"

"It's okay." I said. "My younger brother was like that, too. He did it to get attention."

*THUMP!* *THUMP!*

We all felt the ground shaking again...

"What is it this time!?" Zidane shouted.

"It's back up again!" Eiko shouted as she pointed to the Hill Gigas behind us.

"Eiko, heal me!" Lovrina said quickly.

"Right!" Eiko began charging her white magic. "Cura!"

(Play Song of Healing)

A healing wave washed over Lovrina as her injury was fully healed and she stood on her left foot with no problem.

(End music)

"Okay, time to take this monster down once and for all!" Lovrina stated.

"Well, we can give you some time to summon your eidolon." I said, but then she just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I can use more than just summons." She stated as she pulled out a katana from nowhere. It was made of mythril metal and had a black handle. A

"Nice blade." Zidane noticed.

"Thank you, but let's leave the admiration after the giant goes down." She said as the giant approached us.

(Play 'The 13th Struggle' from Kingdom Hearts II)

The Hill Gigas starts by trying to knock us down with its massive fist. I met him halfway with a double punch with my trench knives. Needless to say, the results caused us both to jump back; the giant because of the green blood running his fingers (A/N: Eww!) and me since the punch was stronger than I thought.

"Whoa!" I said as I stumbled on to my feet. "Blocking might not be worth it next time."

"Though effective." Dagger stated. "Just watch it next time okay?" I nodded in response.

"Fira!"

Vivi casts fire over the giant's feet making it jump to douse the flames.

"KWWEEHH!!!" Choco runs and dashes up on the rocky walls and gives a double kick to the giant's stomach, making it stumble back. Zidane followed up with a sharp slice to the monster's right leg making it kneel on the other.

"That had to hurt." Zidane commented "Huh?" Zidane noticed a shine from the monster's pocket. "What is that?"

"Zidane, pull back!" Vivi said. "Dagger's gonna summon Ramuh!" Zidane jumped back as Dagger focused on bringing out the Thunder God...

"_Appear now Ram..."_

She was interrupted by the giant's foot being raised down, making Dagger break her concentration. Next, the monster start stomping with both feet hard, creating a earthquake that knocked us off our feet.

"We can't do anything magic that takes awhile unless he'll interrupt it." I said.

"Yeah, kinda makes us wish we had wings." Zidane added.

"Wings..." Lovrina stated, and snapped her fingers. "Eiko, use that spell!"

"Okay!" Eiko focus her white magic and yelled, "Float!"

(Play Zelda's Lullaby)

As Eiko played her flute the wings on her back started glowing and lifted her off the ground. It then shot feathers at the rest of our feet, making our shoes, boots and sandals grow little wings and made us all float about 5 feet in the air.

(End Zelda's Lullaby)

"So we can just walk around in the air, now?" Vivi asked, being a little afraid.

"That's the idea!" Eiko answered. "Hey Lovrina, try using your jutsus to stop him?"

"Jutsus?" Everyone else asked.

"This is what I mean by not just being a summoner." She informed us. "I trained myself in ninja arts as well, watch!" Lovrina jumped into action on top of a cliff. The Hill Gigas saw this and tried to strike her with his fist but got interrupted by Zidane stabbing giant's left foot.

"Ice Tomb!"

"Blizzara!"

Vivi and I used our joint Ice attacks to lock his knees in place so it wouldn't move.

"Thanks guys!" Lovrina said. She threw a bunch of shurikens that came from the pouches behind her and threw them at the giants shoulder and head. Next, she made a number of swift hand signs and shouted...

"Ninja Art: Flame Arrows!"

From her fingertips, flames appeared and shot out red arrows at the where the shurikens stuck at, causing the metal to burn the giant as it howled in pain.

"Now the final touch!" She bit her right thumb, making it bleed and made more hands signs and glowed with a blue aura as she chanted. "_Winged maiden! Sing your song of death upon my foe! Fly forth, Siren!"_

She placed her right hand on the ground in front of her and a puff a smoke washed over her.

'This is how she does a summoning?' I thought. 'Dagger waves a racket or rod with the gemstone and Eiko plays music with her flute. But she didn't have to use a jewel.'

As soon as the smoke cleared, a tall, blonde beautiful winged woman appeared and was about 10 feet tall. But the strangest thing was that the wings WERE her hair! And her clothing was a low-cut dress going down to mid-thigh and showing off some cleavage.

'_Lovrina!' _She happily said. _'To what I owe the honor my friend?_

"I believe it's time for that giant to hear your song, don't you think?" Lovrina asked.

'_Certainly!' _Siren replied as she pulled out a golden harp and started playing. 'Lunatic Voice!'

Her voice along with the harp produced wave of music notes that encircled the giant Hill Gigas. The music sounded beautiful to me and rest of the gang, making us calm, but the giant starting writhing in pain as it was finally knocked out.

'Don't be afraid of asking for an encore!' Siren said as she flew away fading into the light.

"Now to finish it!" Dagger shouted as she summoned Ramuh. 'Appear now, Ramuh!'

Since she shortened the chant, Ramuh's staff appeared and shocked the giant to ashes as the dome of thunder surrounded and fried it.

(End music)

"Finally, we can add the 'giant killers' to our resumes!" I said.

Eiko giggles and says. "That big monster just shows up from time to time. I usually just run away or Lovrina drives it away."

"But you can be a pretty good fighter, Eiko." Zidane says.

"Tee-hee. Thanks." She replies with a happy smile as Lovrina jumps over to us.

"The skills could run the family." I added. "You two, could make a good team fighting off monsters."

Eiko and Lovrina smiled at the compliment. "That could be true, if the little pixie didn't run off all the time."

"Lovrina!" Eiko whined causing all of us to laugh. When she shook the embarrassment off, Eiko noticed that Vivi and Choco were staring off to left side of an intersection... "Hey you two, that's not the way to my house! That's the way to the Iifa Tree!" She then led them to the right side. "This way to my place!"

"I was only looking at the mountains..." Vivi said.

"Kweeh." Choco had some greens in his mouth, probably pulled that out from that side.

"The Iifa Tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was called Sanctuary." Zidane added.

"Huh? Oh, that's what the dwarves call it." Eiko replied.

Lovrina nodded. "Everyone else calls it the Iifa Tree."

"The Iifa Tree...?" Dagger said lost in thought.

"Come on, my house isn't very far now!" Eiko said pulling on Zidane's arm with Dagger, Vivi and Choco following them.

"W-Wait! Eiko!" Zidane said as he continued to be pulled by the arm as she walked.

"My sister has a thing for older boys..." Lovrina humorously muttered.

"You noticed too?" I asked, standing next to her.

"Oh well, she's young." She said. "Let's go." And we follow the gang side-by-side. But the thing that was wandering my mind was two things...

'Lovrina's similar to the girl from that dream...'

And...

'The Iifa Tree, is it from that crazy plant in my vision?'

What a day to be bombarded with so much on your mind!

******************

Another chapter down! I had to work some stuff in here, but I did it! This chapter's for you Katherine the Black Rose, hope ya liked it!

**Next Time:** We finally get to see Eiko's and Lovrina's village but what happened to it? (Scene of a village in ruins)

We also learn about the tribe of people than used to live here (Scene of a wall with paintings of Eidolons in it)

Plus, a little sparring helps as well! (Scene of Ron and Lovrina battling)

**Next Chapter:** Madain Sari: Village of the Lost Summoners

Read and Review people, and I will answer your call! Bye-Bye for Now!


	16. CH27: Village of the Lost Summoners

**Duelist of Dawn:** Yes!! I've reached the great times! Over 100 reviews in one story! This is becoming a great saga in my FanFiction career! I deserve some victory music played! Machina, throw the music on!

**Machina:** You got it! (Clicks on stereo, plays Ozzy Osbourne's "I Don't Wanna Stop")

**Duelist of Dawn:** Excellent choice! Because the way I'm feeling about this story, and after such praise, like Hell I'll stop this whole thing!

**Machina:** You'd disappoint all the people who've reviewed all of your stories, even I'd be sad. All your battles, funny moments and plot twist you've add in tune with your created characters and other characters not originally in the game's fighter lineup, would be lost!

**Duelist of Dawn:** All the more reason to see the whole Melodies of Life Chronicles saga through. Also, the fact of having more than the initial 8 fighters was inspired by the game Star Ocean: Til the end of Time's 'Director's Cut Edition', where they have 12 fighters instead of 10 from the original edition.

**Machina:** Not a bad way to go! So who are today's reviewers who you like to give thanks?

**Duelist of Dawn:** Of course! We have Cyrus Truth: who helped me to think about Lovrina's battle techniques as well as loved the idea of a Gnoll and Troll turf war, Katherine the Black Rose: who absolutely love the last chapter she's waited on, Aerith the Evenstar: she found the addition of Lovrina to be interesting, Hiiro Mizutani: Who likes a kunoichi in the story now, No Romance: helped me add some more summons that Lovrina will use later in the stories to come, FF & STH: he really likes the ninja skills, Solark: Missed ya man welcome back, and finally Kai: I recognized your nickname little brother, I'm happy you loved the story and I'm ecstatic that reviewed the first story as well! Thanks to all of these good people, my story is reaching its own top of the pyramid more and more! Now the disclaimer and claimer!

**Machina:** The Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9, the summons from the other FF series or any music noted in the story. He does own the characters Ron and Lovrina!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Now with all the greatness of the intro done, let's start the chapter and hit the story off with more awesomeness!

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 27:**

**The Village of Lost Summoners**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After getting out of Conde Petie, meeting up with Eiko and Lovrina Carol and defeating that Hill Gigas all back at that mountain path, it was finally time to see the home that Eiko was talking about earlier. Even though with Eiko brought back to her older sister, they insisted we stay as guests for reuniting them and helping out with the giant monster. We graciously accepted seeing that we're getting more chances to take it easy on this continent.

"You're gonna love the village, Zidane!" Eiko exclaimed as she walked alongside him.

"I'll bet." Zidane said, not noticing Eiko's attitude in the conversation. "What's it like?"

"You'll see when we get there!" She replied in a sing-song voice. Behind Eiko and Zidane, were me and Vivi, looking at the two of them.

"I can't believe he's so oblivious to Eiko's actions." I said.

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"You don't see it? Eiko's trying to get Zidane to..." I decided to drop it. "You know, never mind; I don't think you're old enough to learn about a girl's affections of any level beyond 'liking'."

"Uh... okay?" Vivi said, confusedly.

And behind us, I saw Dagger, Lovrina, and Choco talking amongst each other. And I had to say, just meeting the both of them, Choco had warmed up to Lovrina quicker than I thought.

"You've had your eidolons taken from you!?" Lovrina asked in a shocked manner.

"Yeah, by my own mother." Dagger answered solemnly. "She even hired bounty hunter named Lani to come after us."

"I don't believe it." Lovrina said. "I thought I'd never hear family members turn against each other. I know would never do anything to jeopardize my little sister's life."

"I thought Mother was like that, too." Dagger said. "But with everything that has gone on, I have to stop Kuja from corrupting her any further!"

"Kweh!" Choco added as he nuzzled Dagger's face, making her giggle a bit.

"I know you won't let anything happen to me, Choco." She said, giving the blue chocobo a kiss on his cheek.

"So, is that your chocobo?" Lovrina asked. "I've never seen a blue one before."

"Oh no, I met him before reaching this continent." Dagger replied. "Zidane, Vivi and Ron told me that Choco originally joined them for a while helping him train as a treasure hunter and a fighter."

"Impressive!" Lovrina said. "I've seen he's grown to be a good fighter; it's very rare to also see a chocobo battle since they usually run away."

"Kweh! Kweh!" Choco said as he was offended by the running away, until Lovrina petted him to calm him down.

"I didn't mean any offense to that Choco." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Kweh." Choco nodded and started to nuzzle Lovrina.

"You're sweet." She said giving him a hug. "There's also a couple of friendly animals around here."

"Really?" Dagger asked, getting a nod as her answer. "What animal is it?"

"Well, it's a..."

"ORRRREEEEE!!!!"

Lovrina was interrupted by a loud, gruff voice appearing out of a nearby forest. The figure dashed out and ran over to us and circled around us in a quick circle.

"ORE!! GIVE ME ORE!!!" The thing said.

"Whoa, buddy calm down!" Zidane shouted while waving his hands.

"W-What is that?" Vivi said gripping his staff, trying to point it at the beast.

"If it stops, I could tell ya." I replied, getting a little dizzy from watching it.

"Yeti?" Eiko asked sweetly. "Is that you?" The beast stopped running around in circles and we finally got a good look at it. It was a gray, shaggy-furred beast with little yellow eyes, two long arms and no legs as it was flying around. It also had a big mouth with its sharp teeth grinning at us. Eiko stepped up to greet it. "It is you!" She exclaimed.

"EIKO!" The yeti came over, picked her up and started flying around in the sky with her. Eiko was having the time of her life as she was laughing as she was in the sky. I walked over to Lovrina to see what the deal was.

"Uh, friend of yours?" I asked with a puzzled look. Lovrina just smiled as she looked at Eiko and the flying yeti in the sky.

"This is the animal I was talking about." She said, answering Dagger's earlier question. "He's a yeti that I saved from Trolls years ago. Ever since then, he's been a friend ours, even playing with Eiko during the day."

"Another friendly creature?" Dagger said.

"You've seen others?" Lovrina asked turning to Dagger.

"Yeah." We all turned to Vivi and Zidane approaching us. "We've seen a Mu and a Ladybug so far." Vivi said.

"And on my way to Treno, I ran into a Ghost." Dagger added. "This is the fourth I've seen."

"Hold on, I'll introduce you all." Lovrina said as turned to the yeti in the sky. "Yeti? Come down here, please!"

The yeti came down as soon as he heard Lovrina's voice; when he reached the ground, he set Eiko down who had a look of someone who's been on the greatest roller coaster on the planet.

"Yeti, I want you meet some friends of mine who helped me and Eiko along the mountain path." Lovrina said. She introduced us all as we said 'hello.' The yeti, instead of saying hello back, floated towards Zidane and asked...

"You have ore!?"

"Whoa, hey calm down!" Zidane said as he jumped back due to the noise. "Yeah, I do but you didn't have to yell about it."

"Sorry." Yeti said.

"It's probably the way you talk, isn't it?" Vivi asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, how many do you need?" Zidane asked.

"Two!" The yeti said he held out his hands.

"One second..." Zidane pulled two ore stones out of his pants pocket and gave it to the yeti.

"Thank You!!" He said as he pulled Zidane into a bear hug.

"You're... welc... ome..." Zidane strained out, as everyone else was laughing at Zidane's discomfort.

"Okay, yeti put him down!" Eiko said. "You're hurting him!" The yeti ended up releasing Zidane to the ground as Eiko went to help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Zidane groaned out.

"Yeti, we'll see you later." Lovrina said. "We all have to go home now."

"Okay!" Yeti said as he started to fly away. "Bye!!"

"Guy's not afraid to be heard." I noted.

"He's always been that way, for as long as I known him." Lovrina said as she started to walk ahead of us. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Right behind ya!" I said as the rest of us walked after her.

As we passed another forest, we found ourselves inside another village. But the problem was that it was all in ruins. It seems as though a storm hit this place and hard! Also, whatever was left seems to be in decline a bit from the rubble. Eiko and Lovrina didn't seem too disappointed as they turned around to introduce the place to us.

"Zidane!" Eiko started. "This is my home: Madain Sari, the village of summoners!"

"The village of the summoners...?" I asked looking around the place more.

"You two live here...?" Zidane asked.

"For awhile now, yes." Lovrina answered.

Zidane started to look at the rubble around him as well until he settled his eyes on Dagger. "Dagger?"

"What happened here...?" She asked in a worried manner. "This place is in ruins."

"Well..."

"Kupo! Kupo! Kupo!"

We were interrupted by three small moogles calling down from the top of the rubble on the right side of the path.

"Mocha! Moco! Chimomo!" Eiko said happily to them. Chimomo was the shortest of the three, with Moco being the middle and Mocha the tallest of them.

"Kupo! Kupo!"

From the left side of the rubble two more moogles popped out.

"Momatose! Morrison!" Lovrina called out to them. Momatose and Morrison were both taller than the first three moogles with the latter of the two being taller.

"Wait!" Eiko started to look around the place for something. "Where's Mog?" She asked the moogles, but no one answered. "No... Mog got eaten!? MOG!"

"Kupo!" The moogle started flying over the rubble and landed in front of Eiko. "Kup! Kupo... Kupo?"

"No, I'm not mad." Eiko said. "But don't ever leave me behind again, okay?"

"Kupo! Kupo!" Mog nodded.

"Good!" Eiko said as she turned to the rest of us. "Zidane! Follow me!" Eiko and Mog started to walk into the village as the five other moogles followed after her.

"How does Eiko understand Mog?" I asked Lovrina.

"It's because of our horns." She said as she pointed to the small horn on her forehead. "It allows us to communicate with animals, eidolons and other beings."

"I see..." I pondered. "But doesn't Mog talk like the other moogles?"

"No, she's just a child." She replied with a smile. "Moogles don't talk until their teenage years."

"Wow, learn something new every day in this continent." I said. "Hold on; don't female moogles usually have those purple vests?"

"Like I said, Mog's a child." She repeated.

"Right, right." I dismissed. Our talk had leaded us to the village square (or what's left of it). Eiko talks to the moogles as we all listen on...

"Get to work, you guys!" She commands. "Lovrina and I expect a clean house!"

"Kupo! Yes, ma'am." Morrison replies as he leads the moogles to another part of the village. Mog was about to follow until Eiko stops her.

"Mog, you stay here with me." She says to the smallest moogle.

"Kupo!" Mog replies.

"Okay, come on!"

"Kupo!" Mog jumps inside Eiko's overall pocket by shrinking inside it, it amazed all of us how a moogle could do that. Zidane was the one who voiced our thoughts.

"Did that moogle just go inside your dress?" He asked.

"Yup!" Eiko exclaims. "Mog always stays with me."

Choco walks up to Eiko and curiously crouches down to Eiko's height, looking at her pockets. "Kweh?"

Suddenly, Mog pops her head out of Eiko's pocket saying "Kupo!" and spooks Choco, making him run behind me and Lovrina.

"Kweh! Kwehhh! Kweh!" Choco shouted.

"Well, you shouldn't have let curiosity get the better of you." I told him while Lovrina was holding in a laugh.

"Kupo!" Mog shouts again and waves at everybody before she goes right back inside Eiko's pocket.

"Zidane, come sit over here!" Eiko says as she pulls him over to a bench.

"H-Hey!" Zidane lets out as he's forced to sit down by the young girl.

'Eiko's been working out or something?' I thought, seeing this humorous scene in front of me.

"Okay, tell me more about yourself!" Eiko says to Zidane. "Tell me!"

"Sure." Zidane says. "I wanna know more about you, too, Eiko."

"Really!?" Eiko says with sparkles in her eyes.

"He shouldn't have answered like that..." I heard Dagger say as she sat down watching Zidane and Eiko. Vivi was staring at the fountain in the middle of the square, Choco decided to take a nap while Lovrina and I kept listening to Eiko's and Zidane's conversation.

"For instance, those eidolons you and Lovrina summoned..."

"Where are you from? How old are you? What do you do? Where are you going?" Eiko interrupts Zidane, bombarding him with questions.

"No, what I wanna know is..."

"What kind of foods do you like? What kind of eidolons do you like? What type of moogles do you like? What type of girls do you like?"

"Uh, okay then." Zidane finally gives in and answers her questions.

"I can't blame her for being curious." Lovrina says. "I would like to know more about you guys."

"Why not start with me?" I asked. "I've got a lot of free time after all that business in the mountain path."

"Okay." She agrees. "Eiko and I plan to make dinner later on and we'll talk about our story later, so let's start off with you."

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"How about where did you learn to fight?" She starts off. "After seeing how quickly you stopped that giant from crushing me, I would like to know."

"Well that's two part answer." I say as she looks confused at my answer. "I learned fighting from my dad, and let me tell you he put me through the ringer when he trained me. As for the second part, those techniques I did; a very painful injection."

She gasped at that. "Who would do something like that to you?"

"Very angry old man." I quipped. "Don't worry, in fact, it helped me survive throughout this whole journey I got thrown into." I added to calm her down. "I probably wouldn't have been quick enough to reach you."

"Still, aren't you worried about any side effects?" She asked.

"There hasn't been any so far." I said, thinking about the past of any bad things with the power I obtained. But nothing came to mind. "Now I might be certain that there is some."

"Well after helping me out, I should be able to help you in case something does happen." Lovrina stated. "I wouldn't be able to bear if something happened to my savior."

"Savior?" I asked. "First time someone's called me that." I said smiling at her as she smiles back.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Awhile later...)

I continue to tell Lovrina about what I've been through my journey on the Mist Continent; how I met the gang, the trials we've endured and the battles I've been in. She knew about the Queen Brahne's actions from Dagger and the fact that she has eidolons now. I noticed how well she was listening to my story and even asked some questions to anything that seemed awkward to her. I also made sure to keep that dream I had out, and save it for another time...

"...And that's it in a nutshell." I finished. "We came here to stop Kuja so we can end the hold Brahne has over the entire continent. I also owe him one for knocking me out in Burmecia."

"Sounds tough." She states. "Have you all trained enough so you could match his strength?"

"Hmm, couldn't hurt to do that." I pondered. "I mean battling monsters is all good and all but Kuja's smarter than that."

"I'll help you out with that." She says.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the least I can do for saving me, like I said earlier." She said getting out of her seat. "Meet me over at the entrance of the village, so we can spar, okay? I'll go by my house and get my weapons restocked."

"Alright." I said. She said as she left to go home. Meanwhile, Eiko and Zidane were finishing up their conversation...

"I never met anyone like you before..." Eiko said softly. And Zidane still doesn't catch on...

"Man, I remember used to be that oblivious." I muttered. Luckily, no one here heard that as Zidane turned around to see Dagger with dazed look in her eyes.

"Dagger? What's wrong? You look dazed." Zidane asks as he walks over to her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Dagger replies.

"Do you have a fever?" Zidane goes to feel her forehead for any sign of it.

"Ahhh!" Dagger jumps at the touch and swats Zidane's hand away.

"You're fine." Zidane says and then thinks. "Hey, are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Dagger asks with a slight tone of anger. Maybe it's just because of how Zidane reacts to Eiko.

"Are you and Dagger really just friends?" Eiko asks suspiciously as she walks over to the two of them. "Seems like...you guys are...something more."

"Well... Yeah, we're more than friends." Zidane answers.

"So? What are you guys?" Now Eiko's just prying.

With one of those cheesy hero poses, Zidane answers with: "We're a team."

"A team...?"

"Yeah." Zidane states. "Choco's part of the team." We see Choco still napping. "Ron and Vivi are also part of the team." He looks around to see only me, Dagger and Eiko around. "Hey... Where did he go?"

"I think walked over near the house somewhere." I said.

"Is it sort of like me and the moogles?" Eiko asked, still talking about the 'team' theory.

"Something like that." Zidane says. Afterwards, one of the short moogles comes by.

"All clean! Kupo!" He said.

"Thanks, Mocha! I'll be right there!" Eiko says, and then turns to Zidane. "I'm gonna start cooking! You have to come and eat at my place later, okay?" And then she runs home.

"There's still stuff I want to ask her. Let's accept her invitation."

"Okay..."

"Sure."

Dagger and I agreed.

Eiko runs back over to us and says, "I'll call you when the food's ready. Don't go too far!" And then runs off again.

"Well, I'll go stretch out and exercise at the entrance before Lovrina comes back." I said.

"What're you two gonna do?" Dagger asks.

"She said she wanted to spar with me." I answered. "To honest, never thought I find a summoner who could use ninja skills; I hope she doesn't have to bring out Siren or any other eidolons, otherwise I'm done."

"You know, I'd like to see that." She replies.

"Yeah, this'll be a cool fight!" Zidane exclaims. "But, I'll see what Vivi's up to."

"Okay, later." I said as Dagger and I walked to the entrance.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd POV)(With Vivi)

Vivi left during the conversations to look over the sea near the Carols' house. He was thinking about the times at the Black Mage Village.

"Mr. 288 told me that I understand what it means to live and to die..." He says to himself. "But it's only because I thought stopping was different from dying. I don't think I really understand what it means to live and to die." It was then he starts asking some critical questions. "Where do we come from? Do we go back there when we die? If that's what it means to live. I wonder, where did I come from? Where will I end up when I die?" Suddenly, he starts to shudder. "Why am I shaking? What is this that I'm feeling?"

"...Vivi?"

He turns around to see Zidane coming up behind him. "Hi, Zidane."

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Zidane asks.

"Oh, it's nothing." Vivi answers and stares back at the sea. "I was just thinking..."

"...Well, try not to think too much. You should get some rest after dinner." Zidane says.

"Okay. Thanks, Zidane." Vivi says.

"I'll be with with Ron and Dagger if you need me." He says as he leaves Vivi to his thoughts.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Eiko)

Eiko ran into the house to check out the place. The place was surprisingly clean, well as far as a house among some ruins goes. But it met her standards as she walked into the kitchen seeing Mocha, Chimomo and Momatose sitting near the table.

"Thanks for cleaning! You guys did a great job!" Eiko said. "A clean house worthy of hosting my hero, Zidane! But here's where the real challenge begins!" She puts on a thinking look. "I don't think Zidane and Dagger are dating, yet. Dagger has been slow to catch on to Zidane's moves." She then puts on a big smile. "That means there's plenty of time for me to get between them! I'm gonna cook lots of yummy food and show Zidane what a good homemaker I am!"

"Kupo! It might work if you cooked good food." Mocha says. "Maybe Lovrina should cook again."

"No way!" Eiko yells. "Remember: today's my day to cook!"

"But Eiko screws up a lot when she cooks." Chimomo says. "We don't have much food in stock right now..."

"I know! That's why I can't screw up." Eiko says, smiling.

"Huh?" The moogles say as they see Eiko's smile.

"You're all gonna help me." Eiko says in a sweet tone.

"NO!" Mocha says.

"Kupopo..." Chimomo steps back from Eiko.

Momatose puts on a fake yawn and replies. "Kupo... I'm sleepy!"

"You're all gonna help!" Eiko growls, making the three moogles jump in fear.

"Okay! Okay! We'll help!" Mocha says. "Don't hurt us!"

"Thank you!" Eiko goes back to her sweet, innocent demeanor. "I got it! I'm gonna cook my specialty: rock-fisted potato stew!"

"Kupo. Yeah, that's delicious." Momatose says.

"But the last one you made tasted so bad, I thought my pompom would fall off..." Mocha muttered as he held the pompom on his head.

"Just stew?" Chimomo asked. "There should be more."

"Yeah, I think I need another dish." Eiko said. "What do you guys think?"

"Kupo. How about some fish?" Chimomo offered. "Fresh fish tastes great barbecued."

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Eiko exclaimed. "Okay, our menu is rock-fisted potato stew and barbecued fish! Let's see... Chimomo, start fishing!"

"Kupo!" Chimomo flies near the stairs and picks up a fishing rod.

"Mocha, go dig up some potatoes!"

"Right!" Mocha grabs a shovel and flies off somewhere.

"And Momatose, you'll help me in the kitchen!"

"Okay!" Momatose answers as he starts looking for a pot to cook with.

As the moogles go to their own duties, Eiko is left to her own thoughts...

"Grandpa... Help me do this right..."

"You will."

Eiko turned around to see Lovrina coming from downstairs. "Oh hi, big sister. What are you going to do?"

"I plan to spar with one of our guests." Lovrina said.

"You better not hurt Zidane!" Eiko yelled.

The older sister just giggled. "I won't; it's not him I'm fighting."

Eiko blushed after that and took a minute to get her emotion in check. "Uhh, then who are you fighting?"

"Ron." Lovrina answered.

"Huh? Why are you fighting him?" Eiko asked as Momatose found a pot and set it on the stove and began searching for a ladle.

"Help him keep up with his training." Lovrina replied. "Also, I plan on seeing how well he can fight."

Eiko just looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all you're doing?"

"Why do you ask?" Lovrina calmly asked as Momatose found a ladle and Mocha came back with some potatoes.

"I seen you two talking to each other while I was talking to Zidane." Eiko said in a sly voice. "You were getting awfully close with him, asking all those questions."

"I did want to know more about him and the rest of his traveling party." Lovrina said. "So, why not ask him question about himself?" She sighed. "I'll leave now; call me when the food's ready."

"Okay! Let me know how your date's going!" Eiko said with a growing smile as Lovrina proceeded to leave.

"We're just sparring, little pixie." Lovrina corrected as she called out from the next room.

"Stop calling me that!" Eiko growled spooking the three moogles in the kitchen.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV) (Madain Sari's Entrance block)

I was currently doing stretching exercises, making sure I didn't get any unnecessary cramps doing my sparring session. Dagger was also here with me, wanting see more of Lovrina's eidolons. She was also looking at the ruins of this place a lot with more focus.

"Hey Dagger, you okay?" I asked feeling concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that..." She said, trailing off a bit. "This place, Madain Sari..."

"Something wrong?"

"I'm remembering something I seen back in Alexandria's library: a village of summoners... I read about them in a book once..."

"Oh?"

"They were a tribe that possessed the power to call forth eidolons..." She informed me.

"Yeah... Oh, I get: the fact you had eidolons for the past 16 years or less, it makes you think about what happened with your mother." I realized.

She nodded. "Knowing that I had eidolons inside me didn't bring me any joy." She said. "Mother imprisoned me...used the eidolons she stole from me as tools of war. I thought I would kill my eidolons if Kuja was going to use them for war..."

"Hey." I stopped stretching to walk over to her. "No one knew she was planning to do that; don't beat yourself up over the bad past."

"I know it's just..." She starts to look lost. "Now that the eidolons I used to have are gone... I feel like I've lost a piece of myself..."

"Like losing a best friend or family member." I interpreted.

"Right." She agreed, but turned thoughtful again. "But I wonder; why am I thinking all this now?" She turned to the ruins. "It must be the location. This place feels so familiar to me somehow..."

"Feeling nostalgic?"

We see Lovrina jumping down from some ruins and landing right in front of us.

"Oh, hi." Dagger greeted. "And yes, to answer your question. But I don't remember ever seeing this place in my life."

"Well, seeing as you summon eidolons as well, I might figure you being a lost summoner." Lovrina said.

"I don't know about that, I only remember having my eidolons and being a princess in Alexandria." Dagger stated.

"Well, we'll talk more at dinner okay?" Lovrina said and then turned to me. "So, you ready?"

"Yup." I said as we climbed the ledge to make sure Dagger was out of the line of fire. We both got in our fighting positions; I took a boxer's stance as she had her katana out defending her front with her right side facing me.

"I do hope you don't hold back on me, just because I'm a lady." She said, starting to smirk.

"Haven't gone easy on the two I've told you about; Beatix and Lani." I said. "I'd be disrespectful to you, if I did that now."

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Thank you. But let's stop talking!" She said as she ran towards me.

(Play Kaldea Orchid from The Bouncer)

She started to swing her katana toward my head and I ducked out of instinct of keeping my head. She followed it up with a knee to my face, making me drop to the ground.

"I knew it; the katana was a distraction." I said as I picked myself up. She took some shuriken out and threw at me, so I moved. But I knew she'd try to blindside me again so, I followed her movements. As soon as I landed to the side she came up behind me, expecting to kick me again. But I quickly caught her foot and threw her away. But in mid-air she performed some hand seals...

"Wind Art: Wind Cutter!"

She sliced the air with her katana making three sickles of wind and threw them at me. I use my trench knives to destroy them and then ran towards her and ignited my right foot waiting for her to land...

"Dragon Kick!"

I jumped up to kick her but she blocked with her katana and pushed me off. She was definitely trying to keep her distance, as most ninjas do. Dagger was impressed at the fight.

"Hey did I miss anything?" I heard Zidane come up near Dagger.

"Not much; they just barely fought right now." Dagger answered.

"Good!" Zidane said. "I can't to see what they do next!"

"Well, you're sure living up to the skills of a ninja." I said to Lovrina.

"Thanks, but you better step up or else I'll really hurt you!" She yelled back.

"Okay." I slammed the ground yelling "Ice Tomb!" and let the ice path travel to her, but I decided to do something different: I skated along the path which confused her and as the ice path got to her, she jumped before the spires came. 'Like always...' I thought. I saw that one of the spires made a ramp to jump of off and I used that chance to get up to her.

She gasped as I appeared before her. I smirk as I charged my arms with lightning.

"Electic Blades!"

She got her katana up in time as she fought off the blades as best she could.

"Got ya!" I yelled. While I got her distracted with the katana, we were nearing the ground and I clipped her legs from under her with my left foot, making her back face the ground and I elbowed her to the ground.

"Urrgg..." She groaned.

"Sorry about that..." I said. "But did say step up."

"Don't worry about it!" She yelled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a rock in her place.

"Uh-oh!" I said as she came out of nowhere and kicked me in the head and into the ground. "Ow! What heck you did you do?"

"Replacement Jutsu." She said and tried to stomp me. I rolled out the way in time and quickly tried to get up dodging punches, chops and kicks from her. I had to switch direction quick, because I could notice a large, ruined structure coming from behind me. "End of the road!" She yelled as she pushed me to the structure.

"Ahh!" I let out as my back hit it. She kicked me in the gut and followed with an uppercut and kicked me to the side again.

"Got ya!" She mocked as she continued her onslaught.

"Damn it!" I said. Lovrina was keeping me on the defensive, had to catch her somewhere. 'I got it!' I let my guard down again as she kicked me to the side again. I used the fall to roll on my shoulders and get back up and quickly went on the attack. She was quickly getting her guard up and blocked everything I threw at her. When I went for the sweep kick again, she jumped up and back flipped and landed near a stone bridge on the other side. I was crossing to bridge until she performed another set of hand signs and said...

"Shadow Connection Jutsu!"

Suddenly, her shadow stretched out and came after me.

"Crud!" I jumped back to the other end of the bridge as the shadow lashed out at me.

"Well, I'll give you credit for hanging in there." Lovrina told me. "But you need to learn to adapt quicker to your opponents more. I guessing you beat all of the previous opponents by fighting them more than once."

(End music)

"That's true." I answered. "Some I just assumed and it end up paying off."

"Yeah." Zidane said, catching everyone's attention. I guess he and Dagger had been following us while we moved away from the starting point. "Its how he always ended up being the only one conscious after the fight with Beatrix."

"I suggest you take potion or something." Lovrina said as she bit her thumb. "Because I plan on showing you how to adapt." She performed her hand seals again, but the same one's how she summoned Siren.

'Oh I hope she doesn't summon Siren." I thought as I took her advice and drank a hi-potion.

"_Wielder of the swords of legend! Show your art of the six blades! Appear now, Gilgamesh!" _Lovrina slammed her hand on the ground, making a cloud of smoke appear.

"Gilgamesh!?" Dagger gasped.

"You heard of him?" Zidane said.

Dagger nodded. "I've read he was one of the five greatest eidolons, a six-armed swordsman that could decimate an entire army!"

"Whoa! What's Lovrina thinking summoning something like that!?" Zidane exclaimed. "Ron's gonna get killed!"

As the smoke cleared, Lovrina was there but with no one else.

"Huh?" Dagger, Zidane and I said.

Lovrina sighed. "He always does this..."

"Does what?" I asked.

"You'll see..."

Suddenly, something came flying out of the sky and closing in fast on the bridge.

"Mwahahahaha!" It laughed as it came closer to the bridge. But it did something, unbecoming of an eidolon... It made it to the bridge, but it landed on his side. "Ooof! Aiyee!" And fell of the bridge, into the river below.

Zidane laughed out loud, Dagger tried to hold in a giggle, I looked bewildered, and Lovrina just shook her head at the antics of the flying thing.

"Gilgamesh?" I asked pointing at the spot the guy landed before hitting the water.

"Gilgamesh." Lovrina replied. Soon enough, the eidolon jumped out the water as we got a good look at him. True to Dagger's description, Gilgamesh was a six-armed man wielding six silver blades. He had blue skin and wore a large red samurai suit.

"_Ahh!" He stretched out his arms and flexed them. "It has been long since I've waited! The great Gilgamesh of the legendary four has been summoned!" He rejoiced. His voice sounded like a grown man looking for a fun fight, rather than an experienced swordsman._

"Gilgamesh, over here." Lovrina said in an unimpressed tone. Gilgamesh turned around and kneeled before her.

"_Lady Lovrina; a pleasure it is to see you again." He said. _

"Gilgamesh, you really need to stop appearing like that!" Lovrina scolded. "Every time I summon you, you always try to make a dramatic appearance. You're one of the legendary five eidolons, act like one!"

"_My apologies." He said, acting polite and with a slight fear in his tone. "What is your will, milady?"_

"I want you to spar with my friend here." She said pointing to me. "But don't hurt him okay?"

"_As you wish!"_ He said as he stood up.

"What're you going to do?" Dagger asked.

"I'm going to see how Eiko's doing with the food." She said. "I'll be back!" And with that she dashed off.

"_You, mortal!" _Gilgamesh said to me. "_Under the command of Lady Lovrina; I shall face you in battle!"_

"Uh, okay..." I said sheepishly. It felt really weird fighting an eidolon and scary facing Gilgamesh. "You do know, we are just sparring right?"

(Play Clash on the Big Bridge ~ FFXII version from Final Fantasy XII)

"_Of course, now en garde!"_ Gilgamesh rushed towards me about to slice down with his bottom two swords.

"Whoa!" I backed away from the slashes, already he had me running away. I ducked under his feet as he tried to perform a jumping slash and found an opening. "Ice Tomb!"

I slammed the bridge make the ice path and Gilgamesh just rushed ahead anyway. 'Curse my luck for my only distance-keeping technique!' I thought as the path gets closer to him. As soon as he meets it, the Ice Tomb erupts in the chilly spires which actually hurt him. "Ha!" I laughed as he was cut by the spires.

"_Rrrr!"_ He sliced the ice away and freed himself. "_I've fought worse, mortal!"_

"Oh my damn..." I muttered as Gilgamesh advanced again, swinging his swords with precision. Luckily, I blocked what I could and kept my distance, because a guy with six arms is a dangerous one.

(Pause music)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd POV)(With Eiko)

With Momatose holding the pot near the outside waterfall, Eiko was contemplating on how much to put in...

"How many people do I need to cook for?" She asked herself. "There's me, Lovrina and Zidane. There's that quiet boy, Vivi... And Ron and Choco, too." She hesitated on the next person. "I guess I should cook for Dagger, too." But then, she perked up on the next set of people. "And all you guys: Mog, Moco, Mocha, Chimomo, Momatose, and Morrison!" She turned to Momatose who held the pot. "Will you put water on for all the people I listed? I'll get the ingredients."

"Kupo!" Momatose got ready to put the water in but he hesitated. "Um... How many people do I need to account for, kupo?"

"Um, 14 people!" Eiko said as she tried to recount the number of people.

"14 people! Got it, Kupo!" He said as he poured the water in the pot. Afterwards, he set the pot on the hot stove.

"Thanks!" Eiko said. She started humming a song as she added the potatoes that Mocha peeled into the pot and set some ingredients with them. As she stirred them in...

"I caught one! Kupo!" Chimomo yelled as he held the fishing rod over the ocean. He struggled to hanging on to it as the fish fought the tug. "It's heavy... Kupo!"

"Are you okay!?" Eiko asked. Just then, Lovrina came in and saw what was going on.

"Hey Eiko, how's the cooking going?" She asked.

"Momatose and I are fine with the potatoes, but Chimomo needs help catching that fish over there." Eiko replied.

"Okay, hold on." Lovrina ran over to Chimomo to help out with the fish. She held onto the fishing rod with the little moogle. "Okay little guy, we'll pull it together on 3, okay?"

"Okay!" Chimomo replied as he got a tighter grip.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

They pulled up the fish with all their might and succeeded in pulling up.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Chimomo screamed at the sight of the giant fish they had pulled up. But it wasn't just any fish...

"Your bait not so good."

It was Quina. Chimomo hid behind Lovrina as Momatose and Mocha stayed far away as possible from the female Qu.

"Um, who are you?" Lovrina asked as she got a kunai ready to attack with.

"Wait a sec..." Eiko said as she took a better look at Quina. "Pale... White hair... Strange clothes..." She gasped and pointed at her. "Zidane told me about you! You're Kuja!"

"You're Kuja!?" Lovrina asked as she stood on high alert.

Quina just turned around and explained herself to the two summoners. "Zidane look for man named Kuja. I called Quina."

Lovrina cautiously put her kunai away, but still was wary around the newcomer.

"...OH!"

(Flashback)

Eiko remembered when she first met Zidane and the others while she was struck on a branch and the fear of seeing Quina for the first time. "AHHH!!! Help!!! Don't eat me! I won't taste good! It's true! I taste awful!!!"

Zidane looked up to Quina and said. "You heard her, Quina."

"I see. Too bad." Quina replied as she was about to walk off the ledge, but then turned around suddenly. "But moogle that ran away a very strange color. I go find and eat it."

"No, don't!" The girl yelled.

(End Flashback)

"You chased Mog on the Conde Petie Mountain Path!" Eiko realized. I'm Eiko!" She then whispered to the moogle inside her overalls. "Mog, don't ever come out while she's around."

"Kupo!" Mog whispered back.

Quina started to smell that familiar odor of food again. "Smell good." She jumped over Eiko and ran over to the stove.

"Don't eat anything!" Lovrina said. But her concerned was dismissed as Quina was just checking it.

"The heat too low." Quina said.

"You can cook!?" Eiko asked.

Quina nodded. "Is my destiny to pursue way of gourmand!"

"Uh, Eiko who is this... person?" Lovrina asked.

"Th-This must be a helper from above!" Eiko said as she jumped up.

"I don't think she's 'from above'" Lovrina said as she laughed a little from her sister's thoughts.

"Hrm... I know how many people live in this village." Quina said. "Is Zidane's group, the moogles, and me make 14 people." She went to check to the heat. "This heat only strong enough to make food for 9 people. Was not possible to make enough for everyone."

"NOOOOOO!" Eiko cried.

"It's okay, Eiko." Lovrina consoled her. "You'll do better next time."

"No it's not okay!" Eiko said. "What am I going to do now?

"I teach you very important lesson in cooking." Quina said, grabbing the sisters' attention again. "'Always make more than you need.' Maybe more people show up. Maybe your guests very hungry. You correct to make food for more than 10 people!" That got Eiko happy a little. Quina looked inside the pot and saw some seasoning. "This your own ingredient for stew?"

"Mocha went to dig up some rock-fisted potatoes." Eiko said.

"Is problem now with heat. How we get more heat?" Quina pondered for awhile. She gasped as she got an idea. "Ah! I know! I know black mage. I ask him to make fire."

"You mean Vivi." Lovrina realized. "I'll go get him, I gotta go check on how Gilgamesh is training Ron."

"WHAT!?" Eiko yelled. "You summoned Gilgamesh on him!? You know how crazy he is when he looks for a fight!"

"Don't worry, I trust Ron to see why I did it in the first place." Lovrina said she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Eiko groaned. "Sometimes I don't get half the things she does. Summoning one of the five legendary eidolons on some is overkill!"

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV)

(Resume 'Clash on the Big Bridge ~ FFXII version)

Gilgamesh was putting me through the ringer right now, I kept my distance and dodged when I needed to. But without trying to damage him, I was still in a no-win situation.

"_What's wrong, little mortal?"_ Gilgamesh taunted. "_Have you no spine for battling the greatest swordsman that's ever lived?"_

"Get over yourself, pal." I said. "I'll find a way to get past your swords."

"_Try if you dare!"_ He challenged as I charged up my arms with lightning.

"Electric Blades!"

We both charged in, about to meet each other. But I had another idea; I flipped over the swordsman as he cut down. As soon as I landed behind him, I tried to strike on the back but...

*CLANG!*

He blocked my attack by using two of his swords to move behind him and defend him. He pushed them off, causing my blades to cut into the bridge followed up with a powerful kick to my gut.

"Gahhh!" I let out as I was launch backwards and into the ground.

"_Nice try, but no one can catch me off guard!"_ Gilgamesh laughed.

"How about now!? Ice Tomb!" I slammed the bridge with both of my fists as hard as I could which caused the whole bridge to freeze.

"_Again with the ice spires_?" Gilgamesh asked. "_I'll just slice them down and continue to dominate this battle!"_

"Not my intention!" I shouted as slammed my fists on the bridge again with the trench knives cutting into the ice and made it shatter.

"_AIYEEEE!!" _Gilgamesh shouted as the bridge broke and he fell into the river below.

"Finally!" I said, breathing hard. "I thought I'd never get the chance to drop him."

"Nice work, dude!" Zidane shouted.

"Yeah good job!" Dagger added.

"Thanks!" I said, but then noticed a shadow looming over me and two swords lying on my arms. "Damn..."

"_Great tactic, that was mortal!"_ Gilgamesh said as he was drenched with water. "_But now the game is over!"_

"It sure is!" Lovrina appeared in front of me in a swirl of leaves. "Hi!"

(End music)

"What's up?" I said. "You think you can call off the big guy here?"

"Why not, he did his job." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Wasn't I supposed to win against Gilgamesh?"

She shook her head. "Gilgamesh, you can let him go now." The six-armed swordsman did as he told as he sheathed his blades. "It wasn't about winning the battle; Gilgamesh would have clearly won the battle as soon as it started."

"What!?" I said. "You mean I was coming up with ways to stop him for nothing?"

"Exactly!" Lovrina said as she clapped her hands. "You passed my test!"

"Wait what?" I asked. She just giggled at how I was acting.

"I was teaching how to think of new ways to use your moves against opponents that would have been impossible to take on by yourself." She told me. "It's essential to know that when you're relying team attacks too much."

"Ohhh..." I finally got it. "Now, I gonna pass out..." I dropped to the ground on my back.

"Can one of you guys heal him?" Lovrina asked Dagger and Zidane. "I think Gilgamesh took the battle a little too far with your friend here."

"I'm on it." Dagger said as she and Zidane ran over to me.

"Cura!"

She casted her healing magic and the magic washed over me healing any wounds and bruises I obtained during the fight. I was able to get up, but I was still feeling sore.

"You okay?" Zidane asked.

"I'll live..." I replied and then turned to Lovrina. "Thanks for the training session, the toughest one I ever had."

"You're welcome." She said and then turned to Gilgamesh. "Alright Gilgamesh, time for you to go."

"_Oh, alright!"_ Gilgamesh said. _"But fear not, the mighty Gilgamesh shall fight again!"_

"Just go..." Lovrina muttered as she did a single hand sign. "Dismiss!" Doing that, the six-armed eidolon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, what do we do now?" Zidane asked. "I doubt the food will be ready this soon."

"Yeah, Eiko needed some help with heating up the stove so Vivi's in their helping her." Lovrina said. "How about I have Morrison show you all the Eidolon Wall?"

"The Eidolon Wall?" Dagger asked.

"A circular wall of eidolon murals." Lovrina said. "It's been a part of my family's summoner heritage for generations."

"And you trust us with seeing something that belongs to your family?" I asked.

"Of course, I trust you." Lovrina said. "I can tell you don't mean any harm to any innocent people, so let's go find Morrison." We all left the entrance and headed straight for her house where Morrison waiting in the doorway.

"Lady Lovrina!" Morrison greeted as he bowed. "How was the training session?"

"It went quite well, thank you for asking." She replied. "Listen, could you show these three to the Eidolon Wall while I'll go see how Eiko's getting along?"

"Actually, Lady Eiko says the food will be ready soon." Morrison replied. "Also, she planned on showing the guests the Eidolon Wall as well."

"Really?" Lovrina said. "Well, as long as we're both in agreement, would you?"

"Certainly." Morrison said and flew up to me, Zidane and Dagger. "Please follow me, everyone." All three of us followed him to the far side of the village where another moogle, Moco was standing near a stone opening. Morrison flew up to him and spoke him briefly, causing Moco to be alarmed and fly away past us with a sad face.

"Moco was very proud of his role as the Eidolon Wall guard." Morrison explained. "Eiko's and Lovrina's decision to show the Eidolon Wall to outsiders upset him. But we moogles love Lovrina and Eiko. He'll understand, in time."

"So that's why he flew away like that." I said.

"But, why does the wall need protection?" Zidane asked.

"The Eidolon Wall has been protected by Eiko's and Lovrina's summoner tribe for generations." Morrison explained.

"...Summoner tribe? Hey, you know Dagger can use summon magic like them." Zidane said.

"Is that true, miss?" Morrison asked Dagger.

"Yes." Dagger replied. "Although I've just summoned recently, I've had eidolons for as long as I could remember."

"Ah..." The moogle acknowledged and gestured inside the stone opening. "Please come in. The Eidolon Wall is this way."

We all went inside saw the Eidolon Wall. The Wall was actually a circular structure with a large incense pile burning in the middle. Paintings of all the eidolons were everywhere.

"Wow." I said as I looked at the entire place; honestly, it felt like walking into a museum seeing the paintings so detailed. I found a couple of familiar paintings: the two eidolons Lovrina summoned. "Siren and Gilgamesh, crazy." Siren's painting had her playing a harp over a group of men, Gilgamesh's painting was him holding all six of his swords in different directions.

"The Eidolon Wall is a collection of paintings." Morrison explained. "The summoner tribe painted all their eidolons they found during their research."

"These eidolons all exist?" Dagger asked.

"Kupo." Morrison nodded. "This is a holy place for the summoner tribe. Lady Eiko and Lady Lovrina come here every day to pray and burn incense for their ancestors."

"What's this one...?" Dagger went to two paintings side by side. "There's Atomos." She pointed to the painting of demonic, purple eidolon shape like a gateway that trashed Lindblum. "And that's Bahamut." The next painting showed a giant, black dragon with purple wings. It was firing a massive blast at the sky. Suddenly, she kneeled to the ground in front Bahamut's painting, as Zidane ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Dagger?" Zidane asked.

"I..."

"You'll get it back." Zidane said in a calm tone.

"...... I want to look at the murals some more." She said in a voice a lot more calming than normal. "Somehow, I'm feeling at peace while I'm here..."

Zidane nodded. "...Okay." He turned to me. "Come on, let's give her some time alone."

"Sure." I said as I took one last look at the place and left with Zidane. As we walked back to the Eiko's and Lovrina's house, we just talked a bit...

"I haven't seen Dagger so calm ever since she got here." Zidane said. "It's like she found something she's been missing in a long time."

"Maybe it's this place..." I thought. "Before my sparring session with Lovrina, she was talking about her relationship with her eidolons with a lot more insight than before."

"You think she's been here before?" Zidane asked.

"I asked her the same thing." I replied. "But she said, she doesn't know."

"Oh well." Zidane said. "Hey, back at the battle with you against Lovrina, gotta say she was kicking your butt back there."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Ninja's are a tricky bunch; never expected to fight one. But it's just like she said: I gotta learn to adapt to any kind of battling style."

"So I guess you don't feel bad about her beating you down, huh?" He asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"And you gotta admit, she quite a looker." Zidane added.

"Yeah, she's really beautif... whoa!" I covered my mouth as Zidane laughed.

"I knew it! You're crushing on her!" Zidane pointed out.

"So what?" I countered. "It's just a crush!"

"Don't worry, pal." He said, putting his left arm around my shoulders. "I could help ya out in that department."

"Oh like you're the expert of dating?" I sarcastically asked. "Especially after the stuff you pulled at Lindblum and the strike outs you had coming to this continent."

"Hey!" He retorted. "I'm just having an off day!"

"Man, shut up." I said.

"Okay..." He said. "Don't ask me for advice on women."

"Don't worry." I said. "You're advice will end get me stabbed by Lovrina's shuriken or getting one of her eidolons summoned on me."

"Whatever." He countered. Our argument continued on as we made it back to the house, where Mog was standing in the doorway. I crouched down to her level and greeted the smallest moogle.

"Hey Mog, is everything ready yet?" I asked.

"Kupopo!" Mog nodded and went inside as we followed after her. As we went inside we saw the inside of a room with a small bookshelf, small windows and round table with about 8 chairs around it.

"Wow, this looks great!" Zidane said eyeing the food on the table. A pot filled with potato stew and great number of barbequed fish.

"I bet it tastes even better." I added.

"Kupopopo!" Mog called into the kitchen and Eiko came out.

"Welcome, guys!" Eiko greeted. "Have a seat."

"You made a lot!" Zidane said.

"What's her name? Quina? She helped me." Eiko said.

"What?" I said disbelieving. "She helped you without eating all the food? Amazing." Afterwards, Vivi and Lovrina came out the kitchen as well.

"Vivi helped, too!" Lovrina said, patting the black mage on the head.

"Hehehe." Vivi said sheepishly. Pretty soon, all the moogles, Dagger and Choco came around and saw the spread, too. As soon as every got their share of food, there were only two words to say...

"Let's eat!"

Everyone started eating their share of food. I tried out the potato stew first since I never had potatoes as a stew before. After one sip, I chowed down on it. Also the fish was great as well, I might start eating my fish barbecued a lot more than fried.

"How is it?"

"Wow, this stew tastes amazing! You should start a restaurant. And the fish is just right." Zidane said, which got a big smile on Eiko's face.

"She certainly got a lot better than the other times she cooked." Lovrina said.

"Hey!" Eiko exclaimed.

"It's quite alright." I stepped in. "You've certainly improved on your cooking at a young age, Eiko."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, um, where are all the other summoners?" Zidane asked the sisters. "Are they hiding underground or something?"

"Underground?" Lovrina asked.

"Yeah. They're all underground, sleeping the eternal sleep." Eiko said, and she was actually cheerful about it.

"What...?"

"Eiko and I are last survivors of our tribe." Lovrina stepped in.

"We've been living with moogles ever since our grandpa died last year." Eiko added.

"I'm sorry..." Dagger said solemly.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." I added. "I've lost both of mine."

"Oh, don't worry about us." Eiko said cheerfully. We're really happy here."

"About 15 years ago, this was about three years before Eiko was born... A natural disaster struck the village." Lovrina explained. "Even the survivors of the village suffered a great deal."

"But our mom and dad were out of the village when Lovrina was five years old; they had me before I we returned to the village. Not that I remember what they look like, because they died when I was very young, when I was three years old."

"I see..." Zidane said.

"Our grandfather took us in and taught us about our tribe's history and even gave us our first eidolons." Lovrina informed us.

"What were they?" Vivi asked.

"For Lovrina, it was Siren." Eiko said. "And I learned to summon Fenrir; that was my 5th time summoning him!"

"Wow." Vivi said.

"Kweh." Choco added as he was eating outside the house.

"But like Eiko said earlier, last year our grandfather died." Lovrina said. "Afterwards, I trained myself to use the ninja skills you all seen earlier today."

"So you could protect yourself and Eiko better?" I asked.

"That's right." Lovrina nodded.

"Not bad." Zidane said.

"We've also been told that when we turn 16 and our bodies builds a resistance to summon magic... we can leave the village with any eidolon I want!" Eiko exclaimed. "Lovrina's already 20 and for me, that's only a short time away! Just like the small difference between our ages, Zidane!"

"But you already know how to use summon magic at a young age, Eiko." Zidane stated.

"Well, a summoner can't choose her eidolon until she has come of age." Eiko informed her. "That why I can't choose an eidolon or leave the village until I turn 16. We just keep training until then!"

"What eidolon did you choose, Lovrina?" I asked.

"Siren." She replied. "I've worked with her more that any other eidolons, plus as you saw before were best friends."

"And you still have more than her and Gligamesh? Wow." I added.

"Well, before I turned 16, the other eidolons didn't want to leave me." She stated. "So I kept them as well."

"But how do you train with your eidolons?" Dagger asked.

"How...? Oh, it's our horns. We use our horns to communicate with eidolons." Lovrina replied.

"Oh, yeah you told me that earlier." I said.

"How do you communicate without a horn, Dagger?" Eiko asked.

"I don't know." She said returning to her food.

"I'm like a beautiful young heroine in turmoil, don't you think?" Eiko asked Zidane.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You know why I'm here in this village?" Eiko asked as her eyes became sparkly. "It was to meet you, Zidane, my beautiful shooting star..."

"Eiko..." Lovrina said as she giggled a little.

'She's really infatuated with him.' I said as I returned to eat my fish.

"That's a line from Lord Avon's play 'Wishing upon a Star.'" Dagger said.

"How did you know!?" Eiko asked Dagger angrily. "Darn it!"

We all got a laugh out of that before finishing our meal.

After we all finished, it was nearly sundown...

"Thank you."

"Thanks, Eiko!"

"Great job!"

Dagger, Vivi and I said our thanks for Eiko for the dinner.

"That was really good!" Zidane added in.

"See?" Eiko asked with a grin. "Don't you wanna eat my food every day?"

"Maybe." He said.

'Bad choice of words...' I thought.

"Hey, there's some other stuff I wanna ask you."

"Maybe!? That's soooo rude of you!!!" Eiko yelled as she went into the kitchen. "Zidane, help me clear the table! Bring the pot over to the kitchen!"

"Someone's in trouble..." I said in a sing-song voice, causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up!" Zidane said as he grabbed the pot and went into the kitchen. Lovrina spoke up...

"If everyone's ready, I can show you all to your rooms." She said.

"Yeah, I could catch a few Z's." I said, but I saw Choco about doze off himself. "But I'll go see to the blue wonder here before I turn in." I went over to Choco got him to stand up.

"I'm pretty tired, too." Dagger said.

"Okay, follow me upstairs." Lovrina said.

"Night ladies." I said to them before leaving out the door with Choco.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(With Eiko)

In the kitchen, Eiko was contemplating on how she could get to Zidane after dinner.

"So it wasn't just Dagger... Zidane is really slow, too!" She realized. "Those two are going nowhere fast. Well, this is good news for me!"

Zidane came in right after she finished talking, so she turned around with a thoughtful look on her face while looking at Zidane.

Zidane noticed this and asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Eiko shook her head. "Thanks, Zidane. Could you leave the pot on the stove?"

"Sure." He set the stew pot down and asked her a quick question... "Hey, Eiko, do you know anything about the Iifa Tree?"

"What about the Iifa Tree?" She asked.

"We want to go there." Zidane replied.

"It's sealed with an eidolon. You can't get in." She told him.

"Sealed? Did you seal it, Eiko?" Zidane asked.

"Well..." She trailed off as she thought. 'So he's sharp about certain things.' And then spoke out loud. "It all happened before I was born, but they sealed an eidolon that we failed to summon in the Iifa Tree." She explained. "It's our custom to seal a failed eidolon where we summon it."

"An eidolon you failed to summon...?" Zidane thought. "Oh okay. I think of something else, night Eiko."

"Good night, Zidane." She replied.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV) (Village Square)

I took Choco back to the spot where he took a nap. I sat down next to him and began to talk...

"Man, I had a pretty eventful time in the village today, buddy." I said. "Wanna hear about it?"

"Kweh?" Choco answered and nodded. "Kweh-Kweh."

"I had a sparring session with Lovrina today." I told him. Choco tilted his head wanting to hear more. "She basically kicked my butt today!" He ended up having a smirk across his beak. "Yeah, yeah, Zidane had a laugh, too. But then again, I never fought a ninja before and from what I hear from her story, she's only been at it for a year."

"Kweeeh!"

"Impressive, huh?" I told him. "I've trained with my father for 6 years to learn how to fight before going to college. But then again, I never settled on a certain fighting style since my techniques are all-around."

"Kweehh..." Choco growled, guessing he thought I was angry.

"No, I'm not angry." I told him. "Just re-evaluating my fighting style. I won't change it, so I'll just improvise and adapt like Lovrina said."

"Kweeeh." He sounded like he was teasing me.

"I think you hung around Zidane a little too much." I told him. "Okay, I'll admit this, I like the girl. Just, I'm not sure if it's going farther than that. Besides, I just met the girl."

Choco shrugged and went to sleep.

"Well, you're a big help." I said sarcastically and yawned. "I'm too tired to move, I'll just sleep on you." I laid my back against Choco's and just proceed to doze off. Little did I know, I was being watched by a blue-haired ninja the whole time I talked to Choco...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(3rd POV)(With Zidane)

In the middle of the night, Zidane walks out the house and finds Vivi by the balcony.

"Vivi... You better get some sleep before we leave tomorrow." He told the black mage. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to stop worrying about things, but I just can't." Vivi said. "I know you told me not to think too much, but..."

"That's because we're different, Vivi." Zidane interrupted. "You don't have to do everything my way, you know?"

Vivi just sighed. "I want to stop... I don't wanna feel like this anymore. What if I keep feeling like this?"

"Hmm... Well...in the end, it boils down to two simple choices; either you do or you don't." Zidane said. "You'd think with all the problems in this world, there'd be more answers. It's not fair, but that's the way things are. The choice is yours."

"Zidane..." Vivi said as he was thinking about what Zidane just said.

"I just wanna protect the people I'm with. Doesn't matter if I can or not. It's what I believe in."

As Vivi and Zidane were talking, Eiko was sitting on the kitchen steps overhearing them, but she couldn't see them on the other side of the house.

"I knew it! I was right!" Eiko exclaimed. "Zidane is the man for me! He's right. Either you do, or you don't. My choice is clear! I wanna go with Zidane!"

"So when are we leaving?" A voice called out.

"Aah!" Eiko screamed and saw Lovrina right behind her. "Stop doing that!"

"You didn't answer my question." The elder sister proclaimed.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Eiko asked.

"Uh-huh." Lovrina replied. "Eiko sweetie, you shouldn't be chasing after guys at least 10 years older than you; it won't be healthy for you in the end."

"But still, I want to help him!" Eiko said. "After meeting Zidane, I want to get closer to him. Besides, I know he likes me!"

"As a friend, Eiko." Lovrina said, trying to get her sister to understand. "I think he likes Dagger as a love interest."

"You don't understand!" Eiko argued.

"Which is why I'm coming with you tomorrow." Lovrina added in.

"But what about the village?" Eiko said. "Someone could steal something from here!"

"They won't." Lovrina said. "I've set up traps to subdue anybody from stealing our family's heritage."

Eiko sighed. "Okay, I give."

"Good, now let's get some rest." Lovrina said as they ran upstairs to their room. 'I'll also see if Ron's sincere in his words.'

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Ron's POV)

The next morning, everyone gathers at the city entrance, ready for departure without Eiko and Lovrina...

"Zidane, I want to come back here." Dagger spoke up. "When I first saw the Eidolon Wall, I was scared... But when I went inside and saw the murals, they calmed me. I want to see more."

"Sure." Zidane agreed. "We'll come back after we check out the Iifa Tree."

Dagger smiled. "Thank you..."

"We gotta come back and get Quina, anyway." I said. "We can't just leave her here."

"Aren't you coming back here for Eiko?" Dagger asked Zidane.

"Eiko is only six years old. She acts tough, but I think she's lonely." Zidane stated. "I think she just wanted more friends, besides her sister and the moogles."

"I haven't seen her today." Vivi said.

"I haven't seen Lovrina either." I added.

"You're right." Zidane agreed.

"Kupo! Kupo!" Two moogle appeared with Lovrina.

"Good morning!" Lovrina called out to us.

"Hey!" I waved back.

"Kupo! Kupo!"

Two more moogles popped out, this with Eiko.

"Eiko!" Zidane called out.

"Tee hee." She giggled. Lovrina picked her up and jumped down off the rubble and landed right behind us.

"You can't break the seal of the Iifa Tree without calling an eidolon." Eiko told us cheerfully

"You're coming with us?" Zidane asked.

"Of course." Lovrina replied.

"Don't you want me to?" Eiko asked.

"Of course I want you to come along!" Zidane replied.

"That's what I thought." Eiko said in a playful manner. "Okay, I'll join your team for a while! Vivi, Dagger, Ron and Choco let's have fun!" She flashed a piece sign. "The Iifa Tree is beyond the Conde Petie Mountain Path! Let's go!" Eiko runs out of town and jumps over Vivi, knocking him over.

"Why are you so nice to everyone, Zidane?" Dagger asked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Zidane wondered.

"Forget I asked..." She said as she left after Eiko.

"I think she was mad..."

"Definitely." I added.

"Kweh!" Choco nodded.

"You guys think so, too?" Zidane asked.

"Well, you were kind of holding Eiko in higher regard." Lovrina stated. "She kind of feeling left out of the picture."

"Oh..." Zidane said as Morrison flitters down.

"Please look after Lady Eiko." He told us. "And if it comes down to it, Lady Lovrina as well. Come see us if there is any trouble."

"Aww, I'm glad you cared!" Lovrina cooed as she hugged the moogle.

"Don't worry about a thing." I told Morrison.

"Vivi, have you figured out a solution to your problem?" Zidane asked.

"Not really. But I'm moving on." Vivi said.

"Good!" Zidane said. "Let's hit the road gang!" We all left the village. Next stop: The Iifa Tree.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Man! These long chapters are sneaking up on me! Never expected it to be this long! Anyway, don't forget to leave a nice review or comment!

**Next Time:** We finally reached the Sanctuary! Or rather the Iifa Tree... (Scene of a large tree with Mist surrounding it)

But we find out that this tree has more secrets than it lets on... (Scene of the gang fighting zombie monsters)

Also Ron comes face to face the monster from his last flashback... (Scene of a large, zombie-like root monster...)

**Next Chapter:** Iifa Tree: I'll face Myself!

See ya then!


	17. CH28: The Iifa Tree

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello, hello! Welcome back, my good readers! I finally got another special guest for ya!

**Eiko:** Oh yeah! I finally get to come here! Hi everybody!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Did you go trick-or-treating on Halloween? You sound more energetic than I thought.

**Eiko:** Uh-huh! I got lots of candy and got some real good ones too! I'm ready to kick some butt this chapter!

**Duelist of Dawn: **You may wanna pace yourself, candy may give you some energy but later on you'll...

**Eiko:** (Falls asleep on the floor, snoring...)

**Duelist of Dawn:** ... crash. (sighs) Guess I gotta do it all today. A big thanks to Cyrus Truth, FF & STH, Hiiro Mizutani, No Romance and Katherine the Black Rose for last chapter. You continue my inspiration! Also I have a favorite alert from Gray Wolf Demon and a story alert from RPFarseer! Glad to see more people enjoying, hope you guys review and tell me what you like! Also, I don't own anything from Final Fantasy 9 or any music involved. I only own Ron and Lovrina! Now since Eiko's passed out from the sugar rush, let's...

**Eiko: **Start the Chapter! Gotcha! You thought I was sleeping! (giggles)

**Duelist of Dawn:** (growls)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 28:**

**The Iifa Tree: I'll Face Myself**

After a good rest at Madain Sari, the gang and I set off for the Iifa Tree. But after hearing that we can't enter the place without calling the eidolon that was sealed there, Eiko and Lovrina joined us as well since they have the ability to communicate with the eidolon. Plus, it helps to have another set or two of helping hands. Right now, we were all on the mountain path again, luck that the Iifa Tree was just past the spot where we fought the Hill Gigas, so it was just a short walk along the path. But still...

"We got company, people..." Zidane said as he peered around the corner of the stone wall. The rest of us took a peek as well and found two small groups of Trolls and Gnolls, 3 of each still fighting their turf war.

"Kweeh..." Choco groaned softly.

"Those guys are still at it?" Lovrina whispered.

"Looks like it..." Eiko replied.

"How did this whole mess get started anyway?" Dagger asked.

"We don't know." Lovrina replied. "One day, they just started a fight with each other, the next minute a war erupted."

"But it looks like they didn't do much around here." I noticed.

"Yeah, you think one of those tribes is not from around here?" Vivi asked.

"That could be a good explanation..." Lovrina pondered. "But for now, we just need to get past them. And we need to do it without wasting so much energy..."

"What about leading them away from here?" I thought. "I could draw their attention to me and lead them away from you guys."

"No, Ron that's suicide." Dagger said. "You could get killed."

"Actually, I could spare anyone the trouble and use a decoy." Lovrina said.

"How?" Vivi asked her.

"Just get ready to run on my word." She stated.

"I see." Eiko realized. "We'll do it."

"Huh, what's she going to do?" Zidane asked. His answer was confirmed when Lovrina started her hand signs.

"Clone Jutsu."

In a flicker of the wind, two copies of Lovrina appeared by both her side.

"I should've known after the replacement jutsu she pulled on our fight." I said causing all three Lovrinas to smirk at me. The original turned to the clones.

"Distract them." She ordered. The clones nodded and dashed out in the open and stepped on the heads of the Trolls and Gnolls. As soon as the clones got their attention, they ran across the roots with the monsters following them.

"Now!" Lovrina said as she took point and lead us on the path towards the Iifa Tree. As soon as we got enough distance away from the mountain path, we stopped running in front of a nearby forest.

"That was easy." Zidane said.

"Kweeh!" Choco added.

"Of course, we just ran." I said, giving Zidane a noogie.

"Stop that!" He yelled pushing me off.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" A soft voice called out from the forest. We turned around and saw a little girl who was basically head to toe in green; she had green hair, green skin, and wore a green bikini. Looking more at her, she was like a plant coming out of the ground since in her hair was a flower and her feet were roots.

"A Nymph?" Zidane said. "All the way out here?"

"I've always lived here!" The nymph angrily shouted back.

"Calm down, calm down!" Lovrina jumped in. "He's new to the continent, as are the rest of my friends."

"Lovrina, hi!" The nymph greeted.

"Was she the other friendly being you was talking about earlier, Lovrina?" Dagger asked the kunoichi.

"Mm-hmm." She answered. "She's been around since the summoner tribe first came to the Iifa Tree to seal the eidolon."

"Pleased to meet you!" The nymph bowed to us politely.

"Pleasure's ours." I replied.

"Kwehh!" Choco yelled. We all stood up to see Choco looking around.

"Choco?" Vivi asked. The blue chocobo suddenly walked to me and fished the chocograph I had since Fossil Roo, out of my pocket.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked in startled voice as Choco picked up the Chocograph and put it in my hands.

"Kwehh! Kweeeh!" Choco cried out and pointed his left foot at the forest. "Kweeh!"

"Is the next treasure around here?" I asked. "In the forest?"

"Kweehh!" Choco nodded. The girls were all confused by what was going on.

"Vivi, what's going on?" Eiko asked.

"I think he found some treasure." Vivi replied.

"Cool!" Zidane said rubbing his hands together. "Been a while since we got any!" Dagger and Lovrina shook their heads at his antics.

"Was he always like this?" Lovrina asked.

"It's a major change to me." Dagger replied. "I usually see him flirting with other girls, but he used to be in a gang of thieves so it could be expected."

"A thief!?" Eiko exclaimed.

"Ex-thief!" Zidane tried to correct them. "Well, at least I'm not stealing from kings or nobles anymore."

"Oy..." We all groaned. I hopped on Choco and let him see the Chocograph again to make sure we were in the right spot.

"Alright Choco, let's find the treasure." I said.

"Kweeh!" He replied and led me into the forest. It was about few minutes before... "KW-EEEHH!!"

"Found it!" I shouted. "Okay, get digging!"

"Kweehh!!" When Choco started he did something I never expected. His beak started glowing! "KWEE-EEH!" He slammed his beak at the ground with such incredible speed, I had to take cover from behind the trees to get away from the dirt piles he was making. "KWEEH!!"

"You got it?" I said, coming out of hiding. Suddenly, a treasure chest shot up from the hole and landed near my feet. "Yikes!" I shouted. "Hey Choco, a little warning could've been nice!"

"Kweh!" Choco jumped out the hole and shook the dirt off his feathers. "Kweh-Kweh!"

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill..." I knocked off the lock on the chest. "Alright, let's hope it doesn't send us to space like last time."

(Flashback)

_I remember back when we found the first treasure chest like this one..._

"Okay, let open this sucker and help ourselves to some riches!" Zidane said rubbing his hands together.

"Calm down, dude." I said pulling off the worn-out lock. "Here goes!" I opened the lid to find…

"Nothing!" Zidane shouted. "Oh man, what a rip!" Zidane stormed away.

Freya just sighed. "Come on, guys let's just get to Cleyra." She said as she left with Vivi followed after her.

"Let's go, Choco." I said feeling down myself. "Guess we..."

I was interrupted by a burst of white smoke enveloping Choco and me.

"Kwehh..." Choco suddenly fell to the ground.

"Aw man..." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I just woke up…" I fell to the ground.

_Afterwards, that's when the crazy stuff happened..._

Choco and I found ourselves floating in space of all places!

"Did that smoke mess with my head?" I asked myself in shock. "How are we in space? And on that note, how am I breathing while I'm IN space!?"

"Kweh! Kweh!" Choco suddenly stood right-side up.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. I soon got my answer when I started to be right-side up. "Weird."

The next thing showing up was a small planet showing up under our feet.

"Weirder." I muttered.

"Kweh-ehh!" Choco mimicked me.

"Hello, wanderers of Gaia!" A voice said from behind us.

"Ahhh!"

"Kweh!"

We both jumped and turn around in a panic to find the weirdest thing ever; in fact…

"Now that's the weirdest thing I have EVER seen!" I shouted.

Right in front of me and Choco, was a giant, golden chocobo about twice my size sitting on a throne and wearing a royal crown!

_At least a good thing came out of it..._

"Choco...You seek a quiet life with other chocobos...Am I right?" The Chocobo King asked Choco

"Kweeeh!" Choco jumped happily into the sky.

"I can imagine; he's just about the only chocobo I've seen so far." I added.

"Wanderer, we await your return…" The King waved his wings as tiny sparkles showered over Choco. While that happened, the sky blue chocobo suddenly became transparent and flew over into Choco's body. As the sparkle shower end seconds later, Choco now had that sky blue color on his body!

"Choco?" I asked as I looked over him.

"Kweeeh..." Choco was giving himself a once over as well. "Kweh!" He really liked it!

"Choco!" We both looked to the Chocobo King as he addressed us again. "You now have the ability to cross rivers! But remember, your journey to our paradise is long, but you have taken the first step…" He then faded away as light bathed Choco and me...

(End Flashback)

'Well if the smoke does come out, at least I'll know what happens.' I thought as I finally got the nerve to open the chest. When it did, it was as I thought; the white smoke appeared again...

"Here we go againnn..." I said as I drifted off to slumber.

"Kwehhhh..." Choco let out as he fell asleep as well...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Chocobo's Dream World)

(Play Aloha de Chocobo from FFIX)

"I just wish we didn't have the falling down effect!!!" I shouted as I fell through space again.

"Kwweeehhh!!!" Choco yelled after. At least the fall wasn't as long as we thought as both of us were turned upright again and landed safely on the dream world.

"Whew!" I said. "This is starting to get me acrophobic."

"Welcome back, Choco and friend!" Turning around, the Chocobo King appeared on his throne with his three remaining chocobos with ocean blue, red and golden colors. "I've seen you've found another one of my chests."

"Kweh!" Choco nodded as he stepped forward.

"You think you could find some other way of putting us to sleep with smoke?" I asked.

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be called the Chocobo Dream World, of weren't asleep." The king replied.

"Right..." I muttered.

"Now Choco, are you ready to receive your next gift?" The king asked the sky-blue chocobo.

"Kweh!" Choco said exuberantly. The King waved his wings as tiny sparkles showered over Choco. It was like what happened the first time, except it was the red chocobo become transparent and flew into Choco's body. As the sparkle shower end seconds later, Choco now had that red color on his body.

"You now have the ability to climb mountains!" The king rejoiced. "Your reef crossing ability is also still intact. I shall await your next arrival." He finally faded away as the light surrounded me and Choco, taking us out of the dream world.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Forest)

"Wake up!!"

I shot up as I heard a loud voice screaming in my ear. "Hey!! What's the problem!?"

"Oh good you're awake!" Zidane said. "Why were you sleeping?"

"Some smoke came out of the treasure chest Choco dug up and knocked us out." I told him.

"You okay?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, never better." I replied. "By the way, where's Choco?"

"Right here!" Vivi and Eiko said as they stood next to the new, red-feathered Choco.

"Wow!" Lovrina whispered, and in normal volume, "How'd he get like this?"

"Oh, that..." I spent the next few minutes telling them about the Chocobo's dream world and how it ties in with Choco's color and abilities...

"All of that from a treasure chest?" Vivi asked.

"Apparently so." I told him.

"Kweh." Choco nodded.

"You sure that was all in that treasure chest?" Zidane asked as he checked out the empty treasure chest. "Aww, I was hoping for like a million gil, maybe some new gear!"

"Zidane, calm down." Dagger scolded.

"Cheer up, Zidane!" Eiko told him. "The next treasure will probably have something you want!"

"Hey, you're right!" Zidane said with a happy grin.

"Alright, everyone..." Lovrina interrupted. "Shouldn't we get to the Iifa Tree? I mean, if we got the treasure..."

"Right! We should hurry in case Kuja shows up!" Zidane said.

"Then let's get out of here!" I said as we all left the forest. And it was about a five moment walk to the destination and man was it was a sight to behold...

(Play "Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life from Final Fantasy 9)(A/N: Ominous, isn't it?)

Up close and personal, the Iifa Tree was weirder than Cleyra ever was. The thing didn't have leaves! It was basically all wood-like and it had numerous massive roots, I wonder how long it took to get like that. And if that was crazy enough, Dagger explained it best when she said...

"There's Mist here...!" The tree was basically blowing it out from the roots, it's like being in a small scale version of the Mist Continent.

"So this place really must be the source of the Mist." Zidane pondered.

"No surprise there..." I added.

Vivi tried to get closer but trips over a small rock.

"You okay?" Eiko asked as she helped him up.

"...I-I'm fine." He said, getting the dust off his clothes.

"So Kuja has a hold over this place?" Lovrina asked us.

"Maybe, the dwarves from Conde Petie spotted a silver dragon near this place." I told her. "And from Zidane and Vivi, Kuja rides one."

"Oh..." She noticed Zidane walking closer to the tree. "Zidane, wait..."

As soon as he got close enough, Zidane was pushed back by an unknown force...

"Whoa! What was that?" He said, alarmed by the force.

"That was the seal." Eiko informed him. "It shouldn't hurt you, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt. Hmm..." He started to think of something, and snaps his fingers. "Ron, try knocking it down."

I was confused by what he was trying to prove... "I can't break a seal, Zidane. Probably a physical barrier, but nothing magical..."

"At least try to see if we could just get through." Zidane said.

"OK... Everyone step back." I said. I was given some room as I was going to try and ram the seal open. "Here's goes nothing..." I ran at the barrier and gave it a jump kick and as I thought, the force repelled my attack and bounced me back. "There, you see?"

"So it's true." Dagger said, turning to Eiko and Lovrina. "Only your clan can break the seal? No wonder the dwarves of Conde Petie call this place a Sanctuary."

"You did say the summoners used the power of an eidolon to seal this place?" Zidane said. "Amazing. How do you break it?"

"We're going to ask the eidolon to come back." Eiko replied.

"How?" Vivi asked.

"The summoner's horn allows us to communicate with eidolons and wild animals." Lovrina answered, and then turned to Eiko. "Eiko, let's break the seal now. Watch!" Both sisters went up to the seal and kneeled down. They held their hands together in prayer and chanted:

"By the light of our spirits! We call upon thee! Answer the call! Wherever your soul may be!" Their voice echoed throughout the place until...

*CRACK!!*

The seal crackles in a few places, making it like a window shattering and the pieces disappear from sight. One shard remains and took the form a shining, red Ruby. Eiko picks it up and puts in her pocket.

"Finished! We can go inside now." She says.

"Thanks!" Zidane said.

"Kweh!"

"Was that the spell to break the seal?" Vivi asked.

"Nope. All we did was just focusing our thoughts into the horn." Lovrina said.

Vivi just looked at them strangely. "Then why were you two...?"

"That was just for show!" Eiko said, rubbing the back of her head. "The spell is actually much longer, but the eidolon asked us to hurry it up."

"Who was it exactly?" I asked.

"A little fox called Carbuncle." Lovrina replied. "An eidolon with powers over certain gemstones. Normally, she uses reflect for beginners but with more training, she uses other magic spells at once."

"No wonder she needed another eidolon to be seal..." I wondered.

"Alright." Zidane interrupted. "Let's go! The only way inside the tree is to walk across this root in front of us."

We started to traverse the roots and it was narrow, but not enough to resort to balancing. Zidane took point and I brung up the rear. Lovrina had an easier time since she could use her ninja skills to 'cling' to the roots by her feet. As we walked, I noticed a strange feeling about the roots...

"Something wrong?" Eiko asked me.

"Not really, it's just these roots were walking on doesn't feel like a tree's root."

"How so?" She asked.

"Just stepping on it feels harder than a root." I told her. "You can't feel that?"

She tested my theory by jumping on the root a couple of times, and as she landed it had a solid feel to it... "Hey, you're right!" Then, she suddenly stopped... "You feel that?"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Something else is here, around the roots." She said. I close my eyes and scanned the aura, while the rest of the guys were in front of me and Eiko. When I looked to the side roots, I found some brown auras around some strange lumps on them.

"Huh?" I thought. "Guys, I think we should get out of here and fast." Everyone else stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter?" Dagger asked.

"See those strange lumps to your left and right?" I pointed out the 8 lumps on both sides of us. Zidane, Vivi and Dagger looked to the left and Lovrina and Choco looked right. They gasped suddenly... "See what I mean?"

"Eiko, summon Carbuncle quickly!" Lovrina shouted. As she did, the lumps came to life and suddenly grew eight, swinging limbs.

"Stropers!" Eiko yelled and quickly attached the ruby to her flute. "_Spirit of defense! I call upon your shield! Help us, Carbuncle!"_

(Play Sonata of Awakening from Majora's Mask.)

As Eiko played the tune, the ruby floated in mid-air and opened up a portal with light shooting out. The light formed around the ruby and created a green fox that held the ruby on her forehead.

"_Ruby Light!"_

The ruby shined over Eiko and the rest of us as soon as the Stropers tried to swat us with their limbs. Just in time, the barrier was set up and blocked the hits.

"Let's knocked 'em out!" Zidane shouted.

"Fira!"

"_Ramuh, Judgement bolt!"_

Vivi took the left side casted his fire magic over the monsters as Dagger called down Ramuh, who threw his staff down and rained lightning on the right side's monsters.

(End music)

"That should do... wha?" We saw the smoke clear and the Stropers were still alive!

"How they survive that?" I said.

"_He's right, they should've been destroyed." _Ramuh added before he was dismissed.

"It'd help if we knew what these guys are made of." Zidane said.

"Wait!" Dagger said. "Scan!" She started to cast the same spell Lani used on me back on our fight. The scanners showed up and collected their data on one of the Stropers before they got damaged. As soon as they were done, the scanners floated to Dagger and gave her the information. She gasped at what she found.

"What's wrong?" Lovrina asked.

"They're not plant monsters!" She said. "They're stone monsters!"

"Should've known from the roots." I said.

"Well we don't have anything that can stop stone monsters quickly!" Dagger said.

"Or maybe we do..." Lovrina thought out loud, looking at Dagger and Eiko, the latter noticed the look.

"Sis, why are you looking at me?" Eiko asked.

"Can any of you use Stona?" Lovrina pointed out. Eiko shook her head.

"I can, but not on multiple enemies." Dagger replied.

"Well, try to hit some of them while Carbuncle's still maintaining the barrier." Lovrina stated.

"_And hurry, I can't concentrate any longer with this many hits!" _Carbuncle yelled.

"Hey Zidane, didn't we buy something to cure petrification?" Dagger asked.

"Right!" Zidane pulled out a number of yellow vials. "Soft!"

"Perfect!" I said. "Lovrina, we could hop over monsters and pour some of these vials on them!"

"Yes, but we have to be careful; the moment the soft touches the stone, it melts." She warned me.

"I'll hurry." I told her and turned to the rest of the group. "Zidane, you and Choco protect Dagger while she casts Stona. And Eiko and Vivi, try to help Carbuncle maintain that barrier." Everyone nodded as Lovrina and I got ready to make our stand. "Go!"

"Stona!"

As Eiko and Vivi used their magic to help Carbuncle maintain the barrier, Dagger threw a shot of magic at the Stroper at the far end. As it made contact, the monster's stone body melted like mud. Lovrina and I used the chance to take some Softs and hopped over to each sides; with Lovrina being faster than I am, I took the side where Dagger started. I grabbed the limbs of one and dropped the soft on the base, giving me time to swing to the next one and repeat. On Lovrina's side, she was swift in her movements in throwing the softs on her side. The Stropers fell by the wayside. The cycle kept repeating until all the Stropers melted. With the exception of Choco and Zidane, we were a little winded from fighting and defending.

"That was fun!" I said. "Never thought I could imagine swinging from tree-to-tree like that!"

"You mean stones." Zidane corrected.

"Oh yeah." I said. "I swear those things look like trees! I mean, what kind of living thing makes itself a plant type, when it's really a rock!" (A/N: Reference, anyone?)

"Uh, Ron?" Vivi said, grabbing my attention.

"What's up?" I asked. I noticed a giant shadow hovering over me and I immediately figured out what it was... "How'd I miss one?"

"Look out!" I felt the Stroper raising its limbs to attack until...

"KWEEEEEHHHH!!"

Choco yelling got me to jump back over to the gang while Choco jumped at the Stroper. Choco's head and feet started to glow red, and as he reached the Stroper, he rapidly smashed at the stone monster's limbs, torso and pretty soon the entire body. After it was all said and done, the last Stroper was reduced to rubble.

"I think Choco learned a new ability." Zidane said.

"Yeah, and he saved my butt with it too." I added. Choco jumped back over to us with a happy "Kweh!"

"That was so cool!" Eiko said.

"I guess he had a great trainer, huh?" Zidane said, patting me on the back.

"You did that?" Lovrina asked.

"Yeah, but I had no hand in teaching him techniques." I told her. "All I really taught him is to be good at his normal strengths and to cover his weaknesses."

"Kweh." Choco agreed.

"Well still, it's impressive seeing a chocobo able for combat." Lovrina stated.

"Yeah, we hardly caught a glimpse of it during the fight with that green giant." Eiko added.

"_Um, is there anything else you need, Eiko?"_ Carbuncle asked.

"Oh no, you can take a rest now." The youngest summoner replied. Carbuncle nodded and disappeared through another portal, leaving the ruby behind.

"I think we should keep moving, unless more of those weird stones comeback." Vivi said.

"Good idea, let's keep ahead." Dagger added. "I think we're about to head inside."

After getting settled, the gang and I headed towards the tree again. Since we were walking on the roots, it led us under the tree. Inside, it looked like it was made for something a long time ago. We also found a weird platform with a circular indentation in the middle.

"What's this...?" Zidane said he looked around. "The place looks old. I wonder who built it?"

"And I thought the tree looked strange from outside." I said, looking around. Dagger, Lovrina and Choco also looked around the place with questionable looks.

"I can't believe a tree would look like this from the inside." Dagger said. Eiko ran over with Vivi trailing behind.

"This way!" Eiko called to him. Vivi walked over cautiously and started to catch his breath. "Hey, are you alright?"

"A-Aren't you guys scared of heights...?" Vivi asked.

"Gosh, you look so helpless." Eiko said in a worried tone. "Why don't you stay here and let us handle the rest?"

"No, I'm going with you guys!" Vivi exclaimed. "I have to."

"Then don't leave my side, okay?" Eiko asked.

Vivi nodded. "O-Okay. Thanks."

I smiled at the sight of those two, helping each other. Lovrina was also watching.

"You got a strong-willed sister." I told her.

"Like my mother and grandfather." Lovrina stated. "Eiko thought she had to grow up a little to help me and the moogles adjust."

"Yeah, children should live out the fun things in life before moving on to adult things." I said.

"Eiko, Lovrina, do you know anything about this place?" Zidane asked.

"Nope. This is our first time inside the Iifa Tree." Eiko replied.

"We've always just came here to check on Carbuncle from time to time." Lovrina added.

Zidane nodded and kneeled down near the middle part of the platform, with the indentation on it. "This place looks ancient..." He starts to tap on the indentation part, and it started glowing.

We all gasped as the glowing faded.

"What the..." I went over and tapped the platform with my foot, and it suddenly glowed again. "Whoa..." 'It glowed when I stepped on it? How's that possible?'

"Freaky, huh?" Zidane asked. "What do you guys think?"

"Maybe... try standing on it?" Eiko suggested.

"Alright, then!" Zidane said as he stood up.

"Zidane... are you sure about this?" Dagger asked as she felt worried.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry!" Zidane reassured her. He gets on the indentation, making it glow and it starts to move down; he jumps back up before he leaves everyone behind.

'An elevator?' I thought. Everyone stayed slient, waiting for it to come back up.

"Here it comes again." Zidane jumps back on the indentation as it comes back up. "It works. I'm gonna see where it takes me. I'll call you guys over if everything is alright."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Me, too."

"M-Me, too."

Dagger, Eiko and Vivi all voiced their addition to the going further now.

"Okay, we'll all go." Zidane said. "Ron, you can take Lovrina and Choco down with you."

"Okay." I nodded. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi and Eiko walked on to the elevator and took them below. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What was so startling about that elevator?" Lovrina asked me.

"It... felt like it wasn't of this world." I said. "I also got a sudden familiar essence around here."

"Have you been here?" She asked.

"That's the weird thing, remember about those weird daydreams I told you about?" She nodded. "Well, the last one I had involved when I looked at this place from afar..."

"So whoever's causing this Mist is in here?" She realized.

"Yeah, but I won't know until I find it." I said. "So I wouldn't say anything yet."

"Maybe, your friends won't like it if you keep secrets from them." Lovrina warned me.

"Kwehh!" Choco added, agreeing with her.

'Yet I'm keeping a bigger secret from you guys.' I thought. "Alright, I'll tell 'em as soon as we get down there."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No need! We heard you from down here!" I heard Zidane shout from the bottom. "By the way, the elevator's coming back up!"

'They heard me!?' I thought. 'Am I loud when I'm talking to people one-on-one?'

"Ron, time to go." Lovrina snapped me out of my head and I saw her and Choco standing on the elevator already. It also answered a silent question of mine that proved that Zidane and I are the only ones who could activate the elevator.

"Coming." I stepped on the elevator and it activated, sending us down to wherever Zidane's group are. As the elevator stopped at the bottom, the place seemed a lot darker. The path was like a spiral staircase with the clear Mist rising up from the middle.

"Over here!" Zidane and the others were already moving down the path. "It's just a straight path down, so let's meet up at the bottom!" Zidane's group continued on down.

"You two okay with that?" I asked Lovrina and Choco.

"We'll be alright; it's actually better to travel in two groups, with the place not having much room for at least five people to fight." Lovrina stated.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Yeah, and they have some healers on their team." I said. "Plus, Choco and I can cover close combat with you attacking from behind."

"Nice to see that you're thinking ahead!" Lovrina said. "Let's hurry and catch up."

I lead her and Choco down the tree. I started talking about how different it was going deeper inside this tree than climbing one. I could never imagine the inside of tree being like this.

[Eclipse has returned...]

I stopped at the whispering of something in my ear...

[The Project will be complete...]

"Who's there?" I asked out.

"What's wrong?" Lovrina asked.

"Did you two hear something just now?" I asked her and Choco. "Someone whispering in your ear?"

"No, I didn't hear anything." Lovrina said.

"Kweh-Kweh." Choco shook his head. "Kweh?"

"I heard something say 'Eclipse has returned.'" I said. "I know that I'm a part of this, and I'm definitely sure that the plant thing from my last vision has something to do with it as well." I turned to Lovrina and Choco. "Let's keep going!" I then ran on ahead.

"Ron, wait!"

"Kweeehhh!"

Lovrina and Choco ran after me as I continued to descend the inner part of the tree. I was hoping to catch up with Zidane and gang on time to tell them about this stuff when...

[Eclipse!]

A hand busted out from the ground and grabbed my ankle.

"Ahhh!" I pulled out of the hold but when I freed myself the hand was still on my ankle! "Oh great, a fine day for a thriller movie!" Suddenly, five holes busted from the ground and the tree wall and the figures from them surrounded me. There were five zombies with decaying red skin on the bones.

[Eclispe! You have returned!] One of the zombies said. (A/N: If you've played Bioshock, imagine the zombies' voices as those splicer guys)

[The one who made this place is here!] Another zombie said.

"The one who made this place?" I asked.

[Well, your appearance is very different] The first zombie stated. [But that aura is unmistakably familiar to that of Eclipse.]

[So he's found a vessel to infuse himself with.] A third zombie noted. [I wonder what happened...]

[Doesn't matter, we should kill him now before he reaches the end!] A fourth zombie said.

[Yes, he shall pay for the souls that have been stolen from our bodies, by this wretched place!] The fifth zombie shouted,

"Wait a minute!" I said, preparing for battle. "Who told you about this?"

[KUJA!!!] The zombies attacked at once.

"Dragon Kick!"

I ignited my foot and did a round house kick that send them all back.

"Look, I'm sorry this had to happen this way; but I'm not the same person!" I shouted.

[LIES!!!] The zombies bellowed and jumped me once again.

"Ninja Art: Flame Arrows!"

Five flaming arrows shot and pierced the zombies and mid-air. The zombies were reduced to ashes with Lovrina and Choco standing behind them.

"You shouldn't have run off like that." Lovrina scolded me. "You might've been killed if you weren't careful enough."

"Sorry." I said. "But I had to warn the others quickly until those zombies stopped me."

"That doesn't excuse you from leaving me and Choco behind!" She yelled, making me cringe.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"I know... it's just... that those zombies were those voices I heard." I told them.

"Well, all I heard was screaming from them." Lovrina said. "We better hope that Eiko and our friends didn't get caught up in what you've experienced." And with a stern look, she ended with: "And we'll go together."

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I lead them down the tree once more. It was a while but we finally reached Zidane and the others at a strange, large pillar with briars wrapped around it. Also, a stranger, green aura was shining down from the bottom.

"Finally, you guys made it!" Eiko exclaimed.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Vivi asked.

"Nothing major; just a zombie attack." I told them.

"Zombies? We didn't see anything like that on the way down." Dagger said.

"She's right; it's been pretty uneventful on the way down." Zidane added.

"Really?" Lovrina asked. "We thought they might come after you after failing to get Ron."

"Well, since we can't worry about it now, we might as well continue to explore this place." I suggested.

"And it's better since we are all together now." Zidane added. "I mean, look at this thing." He pointed to the pillar in front of us. "Everything up there looks withered, this place gets totally different every passing step."

"And it's so bright I can't see the bottom..." Vivi said, peering down the pit.

"I guess we should try to get to the bottom of this!" Zidane said cracking a joke.

Everybody groaned at his sad attempt to humor us, except Eiko who was busy jumping on something. "Hey, Zidane. I found something here." She said. Gesturing to the large leaf-shaped object she was jumping on that's connected to the pillar.

"Hmm... Maybe it'll move like the last one..." Zidane pondered.

"It didn't move when I got on..." Eiko told him.

"You got on it!?" Lovrina asked. Eiko nodded. I could tell she was angry, but relived that nothing happened. "Well... at least you didn't get carted off somewhere on your own..."

"Why don't we all try getting on?" Eiko suggested.

"Good idea." Zidane said. We all get on the giant leaf. I noticed that nothing happened until Zidane and I put a foot a on it as the leaf started glowing... "When I got on, I felt it respond." The leaf started to move. "I guess we're in luck!"

The leaf starts to head down the pillar, encircling it in a fast pace. We all braced ourselves in case we were blown off the leaf, but there was no backdraft or breeze knocking anyone around, though...

"Whoa... It sure freaked me out at first, but there's no wind or anything..." Zidane noted. "

"I guess that glowing powder is stopping the wind somehow." Lovrina said, seeing glowing, green powder around the edges. Zidane looks at Dagger, having thinking expression on her face.

"You okay, Dagger?" Zidane asks.

"Yes... I wonder where we're going?" She pondered.

"Yeah...me, too." Zidane said.

"Kweh!" Choco wondered the same thing.

"Maybe I could sense the aura around this part." I suggested.

"Great idea!" Zidane exclaimed as I started to close my eyes and scanned the aura.

"Also, maybe Mog can tell us something!" She said as she lets Mog out of her pocket and back to normal size. "Help Ron sense the insides of the Iifa Tree."

"Kupo..." Mog responded as she landed on my head. "...Kupo? KUPO! POPO!" I also gasped and started shivering and opened my eyes, there was a lot of aura around here!

"Really?" Eiko asked.

"Kupo!" Mog replied.

"Alright... Thanks!"

"Kupopo!" Mog goes back inside Eiko's pocket.

"Well? What's the word you two?"

"Um, Mog senses a lot of life beneath us." Eiko informed us, earning questionable looks from all of us except Lovrina. "Moogles are faeries, so they sense life everywhere, but Mog says there's a whole lot here!"

"Yeah, and there's a lot of aura here!" I added.

"I wonder if agents of Kuja are down there..." Dagger wondered.

"But what's the connection between Kuja and the Mist?" Zidane also pondered.

Eiko suddenly gasped. "Incoming!" She pointed at four zombies dropping down from the air and onto the leaf.

[ECLIPSE!!!] The zombies shouted.

"Not these guys again!" I said.

"Ron, Lovrina how do you defeat them?" Zidane asked quickly.

"They're undead!" Lovrina shouted. "Use fire or healing magic on them!"

"Eiko!" Dagger said getting ready to cast her white magic.

"Right!" Eiko pulled out a new, sliver flute; probably got it from somewhere inside the tree.

"Cura!"

(Play Song of Healing)

Eiko played her flute while Dagger waved her racket around and directed the magic toward the zombies. The healing magic was burning away their bodies as the zombies melted.

(End song)

"There are so many strange monsters here in the Iifa Tree!" Eiko said.

"First the Stropers, now these zombies." Lovrina pondered.

"Could the Mist be causing it?" Dagger wondered.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me... The Evil Forest and Gargan Roo had unique monsters, too."

"But if the Mist comes from this tree, how come it only appears on Zidane's continent?" Eiko asked.

"I guess there has to be something that channels the Mist." Zidane said.

"Yes, but the question is, why?" Dagger asked.

"Project: Eclipse." Everybody turned to me with astonished looks. "This is what the Iifa Tree is a part of."

"You had those dreams again?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah; and I think the last one I had involved this place before it was created." I said.

"What happened?" Eiko asked. "And what's this Project: Eclipse all about?"

I had told everyone from the beginning since Eiko and Lovrina didn't know about it, plus the 'daydreams' I had, especially about the last one where the Mist was the most prominent thing and the what the zombies were saying...

"So there's monster called the Soulcage that made this place?" Dagger asked. I nodded.

"And you made it grow like this?" Eiko pointed at me.

"Whoa!" I held my hands up in defense. "I may have been Eclipse in those dreams, but it's not me."

"But that does explain how the Mist is being created..." Zidane asked. "And those zombies accused you of stealing their souls? I only heard them screaming."

"That's what I said before I stopped the last group." Lovrina added.

"But how come I understood them?" I pondered and looked at Vivi who was staring off at the wall with his back turned. "Zidane..."

"Hmm? What's the matter?" He asked. I moved my head to Vivi's direction, showing Zidane. "What's wrong, Vivi? You've been lost in thought for a while."

"Oh, Zidane..." Vivi snapped out of his thoughts. "I've been thinking about the Mist. Do you remember the...factory we saw in Dali?"

"Yes, the factory where black mages were being made?" Dagger asked.

"Huh?"

"Black mages?"

"Kweh?"

Eiko, Lovrina and Choco asked.

"The black mages; they look a lot like Vivi." Dagger told them.

"Dagger!" Zidane was shaking his head rapidly. That's when Dagger realized what she said and covered her mouth...

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." Vivi interrupted. "I'm not upset anymore...about being made and everything."

"Vivi..."

"Anyway, that factory had a lot of Mist inside, right?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Zidane said. "There was a huge machine filled with Mist."

"That's right. And there were those strange eggs we saw." Dagger added.

"There's gotta be a connection between the Mist, Kuja, and... the black mages."

"Gotta be..." I said.

"I'm so confused." Eiko said and she gasped. "Another one's headed this way!" But this other one was way different than the other monsters. It looked like a zombie with the decaying skin and bones, but the zombie was a dragon!

"Anybody got a stronger spell than Cura?" Zidane asked. "'Cause, I don't think a double Cura spell will work!"

"RAWR!!!" The Dragon zombie unleashed a breath attack that nearly caught us.

"That was close!

"Hey, I can finally see the bottom." I said.

"It's so deep!" Eiko exclaimed.

"I don't know what's down there...but we'll soon find out!" Zidane declared as the leaf platform lands at the bottom. Everybody got off and we looked around the place; I didn't know what to make of it really, but I feel a lot more life and aura around here.

"Come with me!" Eiko was talking to Vivi who looked at her strangely. "Are you gonna make a helpless little girl like me go all by herself!?"

"S-Sorry..." Vivi said as both of them walked further down.

"Wait! There might be some monsters lurking there!" Zidane warned them.

"Choco, go with them." I said.

"Kweeeh!" Choco followed the kids as the rest of us looked around again.

"Let's go there as well to cover more tracks." Lovrina told me.

"Yeah, it's getting livelier down there, and I don't mean the kids." I told her. As I walked with her, I overheard Zidane and Dagger talking.

"Say, Zidane... Mog and Ron said he sensed life down here." Dagger said. "Do you sense anything?"

"Yeah, but you sense it, too, don't you?" Zidane asked and she nodded. "We don't even need them to tell us there's life down here."

"You're right. I can tell there's something down here." Zidane said. He walked down the stairs after the rest of us and started looking around.

"What could this be?" I wondered, observing the pillar that we got down from. "It could be a plant, but it also looks like a machine."

"Machine? What do you mean, 'machine'?" Lovrina asked.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like any normal tree." I told her. "It looks man-made; that's the word I was looking for."

"Yeah. It's weird enough that the inside of a tree looks like this." She agreed. "And from the looks of this place, it's been here for ages. A hundred, two hundred years or more..."

"Trees do have a high longevity." I said. I went over to where Vivi, Eiko and Choco was and saw them looking over the ledge.

"You can see some sparkling water down below." Vivi said as I looked over as well. That water had the strange aura I've been sensing. "It's really pretty. Maybe the Mist comes from that water down there?"

"Maybe..." I muttered. Zidane walked over to Eiko as he looked over the ledge with the sparkling water.

"Mog is a little scared." Eiko told him. "So, that sparkling water is a living thing? It's so pretty." She then got a twinkle in her left eye. "Hey, Zidane! Come watch it with me."

I sighed. 'Zidane you gotta know by know what's she's been doing..." I thought.

"Alright." Zidane replied to Eiko's request.

'And yet he doesn't...' I thought. 'How come the guy that hits on the women is oblivious to the advances of other women?"

"Really!? Okay, come here!" Eiko was estatic.

"But... I can see it fine from here." Zidane told her.

"No! It has to be romantic!" She yelled. Zidane stood next to her. "Hehehe..." She was more interested in watching Zidane who watched the glowing water. Zidane ended up noticing this...

"Eiko, you're not watching the sparkle, are you?" He asked knowing full well she wasn't.

"I was watching the sparkle reflected in your eyes, Zidane." Eiko replied in a dreamy voice. I nearly cracked up and walked over to another spot and looked over one of the platform's bows. But I felt something move and turned around quickly, but no one was there except for the roots I was leaning on...

"Is it moving...?" I tapped the roots, but it didn't react. "Just my imagination."

"So much for Kuja." Zidane walked over to me. "None of his lackeys are here, either."

"Or that Soulcage..." I added.

"Or maybe we have to go down there?" He said looking over the bow. "I definitely sense something down there."

[Welcome back...]

I gasped.

"What is it?" Zidane asked.

"Zidane!"

Eiko ran over to us, in a panic.

"What's up?" I asked.

"M-Mog's saying... Something coming from above!" She warned.

"From above!?" Zidane asked and called up to the stairs. "Dagger, come here! Now!"

Dagger starts to head down but the platform rumbles and she fell over.

"Aaaa!"

"Dagger!!!"

Zidane runs up to her and Lovrina jumps up over to them as well.

"Look! The wall is moving!" Eiko shouted as she, Vivi and Choco ran over to me. I turned around to see her statement was correct; the green walls were shaking in a slow pace.

"You're right..." Vivi said. "It's like it's alive!"

"Kweh!!" Choco yelled at the wall.

"Eiko! Vivi!"

Zidane, Dagger and Lovrina arrived at the scene as the walls starting shaking faster.

"Zidane! Lovrina! The wall's shaking faster!" Eiko exclaimed.

"What's going on!?" Lovrina asked.

[The Project shall now begin...]

"Aahh!" I clutched my head at the voice inside it.

"Ron, are you okay?" Vivi asked me.

I shot my head up to the wall yelling, "It's here!"

A large mass of something drops past.

"What was that!?" Dagger said in a horrified tone. We got our answer when the mass pulled itself up and looks down at us. I gasped at the sight of it...

(Flashback)

"_Now Eclipse, feed your aura into the soul filter!"_

_My hands charged aura into the ground and seeped into the plant. The more aura power it took, the bigger it got until it formed into a demonic, zombie-looking plant._

"_Eclipse, meet the Soulcage!" Garland praised. "Your servant!"_

'_My servant!?'_

(End flashback)

"Soulcage!" I yelled.

[So, it wasn't Kuja.] A demonic voice was spoken into my mind.

"Huh? What's going on? I can hear a voice inside my head!" Vivi said. I guess the rest of us can hear it too.

"It must be this plant!" Lovrina said, pulling out her katana.

"You just said Kuja! Where is he!?" Zidane asked the demonic plant.

[I do not know.] The Soulcage replied.

"What are you doing here!?" Lovrina asked.

"Are you the one who makes the Mist!?" Zidane added.

[It is not produced...] Soulcage informed us. [Mist is a by-product of the refining process. It is discharged through the roots.]

"Discharged?" Vivi asked.

"So it's sent to other continents through the roots, right?" Dagger asked.

"But why!? Why would you do that!?" Zidane added last.

[I contaminate the other continents with Mist to stimulate the fighting instinct.] Soulcage said. [This, in turn, leads to war among the leaders of nations, and then to the fall of civilization; the intended purpose of Mist. Kuja merely puts the by-product to a different use.]

"A different use!?" Vivi asked. "What is Kuja trying to do!?"

[I cannot lie.] It claimed. [Kuja used the waste product to make weapons. Weapons...like yourself.]

Vivi gasped in a horrifying manner.

"He's really ticking me off!" Eiko growled. "Can I kill him?"

"Wait a minute, Eiko!" Lovrina jumped in. "What kind of weapons did Kuja make?"

[Kuja called them black mages, dark spawn of the Mist.] Soulcage replied.

Dagger gasped at that. "So the factory in Dali was really..."

[Defeat me, and no more Mist will flow. And then no more weapons like this puppet will be made.] Soulcage turned to Vivi. [Answer me, puppet. Do you deny your very birth?]

"Why, you--"

"...... No more!" Vivi yelled in defiance, also interrupting Zidane.

"Vivi?" Dagger asked.

"I won't let you make any more instruments of murder!"

"Way to go, Vivi!" Eiko praised. "I know it must be hard for you. We can knock off this rat now, right?"

"Alright! Let's bust him up! Who knows, it might even lure Kuja here!" Zidane said as everybody else pulled out their weapons.

"Wait a minute..." I interrupted.

[Eclipse, you have returned.] The soulcage said. [I can't believe you would defy our master.]

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else." I told it. "I'm not Eclipse."

[Wrong. I can sense my master's aura with you; and I never forget a face.] It replied back. [I thought Kuja said that you've perished.]

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I wanna know why I'm a part of this; Kuja's been telling me this crap and these weird 'daydreams' of mine are adding to the problem."

The soulcage growled. [So Eclipse has a new host. No wonder his power is far weaker right now.]

"What are you talking about!?" I asked.

[So the Project has fallen under my control now...] The soulcage said ignoring my question. [At least I have your power that you've fed me.]

"Then maybe I should strip it away..." I said. "Like you said: 'No more Mist will be made' if my friends and I kill you. Besides, we could just stop this project of yours by doing just that.

[I have seen the end of my thousand-year life, and it is not now.] The soulcage proclaimed. [You cannot stop me. It is futile to even try. In fact, how can you stop a manifestation of yourself.]

"You were never me!" I shouted. "And I won't let my friends down as well!"

"That's right!" Lovrina added.

"Kweh!!" Choco yelled.

[Worthless...]

(Play I'll Face Myself from Persona 4 OST) (A/N: You gotta play this music! Also, even though it's an undead monster, I'm still making this a fight!)

[First, I'll protect myself from your life-giving spells.] The soulcage absorbed some nutrients from the tree. [Demon's Reverse!] His body took a greener shade color, masking his original brown color.

"Great, this fight would have been over if he didn't do that!" Zidane yelled.

"Can't worry about that now, fight!" I said. "Aerial Drive!" I rushed the monster by the roots and gave it an uppercut, then jumped and gave it a driving elbow.

"Here comes another hit!" Zidane came in and sliced at the bark.

[Shockwave!] Electricity emitted from the Soulcage's mouth as he blasted in sonic speed, pushing us back.

"Kwehh!" Choco got up and quickly and used his new technique that I now call 'Mountain Crusher.' The red chocobo rapidly stuck down.

"Choco move!" Lovrina drew some kunai and threw them at the Soulcage after Choco got out of harm's way. "Shadow Kunai Clones!" After casting the justu, some kunai became many as they hit their mark all over the demonic zombie.

[Arrrgh!] It growled in pain. [You won't stop my existence! I'll end yours! Mustard Bomb!]

"Mustard Bomb?" Lovrina said. The Soulcage sudden made a flaming orb from its mouth and spat it out at the kunoichi. She dodged it, but was unable to stop the next hit...

[Fira!]

Fire surrounded her as she neared the ground.

"Lovrina!" Eiko cried.

"Someone heal her!" I said I jumped up and caught her.

"Cura!" Eiko played her flute and healed most of her big sister's burns.

"You ok?" I asked her. She stood up and nodded.

"Takes more than fire to keep me down." She stated.

"Bio!"

Vivi threw the poison orb, guided by his staff, at the Soulcage.

[Enough of this!] Soulcage bellowed. [Leaf Swirl!] Leaves flew up from its branches and shot down at the Bio spell making it splatter before it hit its mark.

"Ninja Art: Gust Shield!"

Lovrina made a cyclone that blew away the oncoming leaves.

"Thanks for the cover." Vivi said.

"You're welcome." Lovrina replied. "Dagger, now!"

"_Appear now, Ramuh!"_

Dagger summoned Ramuh to battle and quickly struck Soulcage in the face.

"_Judgement Bolt!"_

Ramuh charged his staff with lightning and drove it into the monster's skull.

"_Stand back!"_ Ramuh warned us. We got a safe distance from the battle zone before it erupted in lightning.

"Did we get 'em?" I asked. Pretty soon, a fire started around the area for some reason.

[Fire Blades!] From the flames, a flurry of fire started to cut us down. It danced around us, burning us slightly and quickly, not letting up.

"He gains... power from fire?" Eiko asked.

[I'll never die!] Soulcage yelled. We finally got a good look at him; it wasn't even phased by the fire even though being undead and a plant makes him vulnerable to it. It continue to use

"Fire was going to be my next move..." Vivi said.

"And he's still blocking any white magic launched at him." Dagger added.

[Eclipse!!] Soulcage roared. [I offer you one final chance to rejoin my side, and won't label you as a traitor.]

"How's this for an answer?" I slammed my fists on the ground. "Ice Tomb!" But instead of making that tell-tale path of ice, it erupted on to the Soulcage and took it off the roots. The flaming blades suddenly stopped and we were able to move freely.

"Hah!" Lovrina threw three shuriken straight at the monster's face, stopping it from flailing on the ice pillar.

(End music)

"Alright Ron!" Zidane praised, slapping on the back.

"Ow! Burns!" I shouted.

"Sorry!" He stepped back.

"I think we should heal ourselves now." Eiko said.

"Yeah..." Dagger agreed.

"Cura!"

The girls used their white magic to heal us enough to move. We used potions to finish the healing.

[Ahhh!] The soulcage yelled. [My power! It's leaving me]

"His power?" I asked.

"The roots!" Dagger realized. "That's how it was able to withstand a lot of our attacks!"

"It took the nutrients from the Iifa Tree, giving it nearly limitless strength." Lovrina said.

"But when Ron took the thing off the roots, it couldn't maintain its power." Vivi added.

"Which means..." Eiko got a devious look.

[NOOO!!]

"Life!"

Eiko casted the Life spell on the Soulcage and since that barrier wasn't on it, the undead monster started to wither away.

[Even as I die!] The soulcage's voiced started to become warped as it died. [Project: Eclipse will still commence!]

"Whatever, if I'm supposed to be a part of this, then I would've kept you alive.] I told it. [This Project's over!]

"Yeah, yeah!" Zidane and Eiko shouted.

[You'll see soon...] On that last note, the soulcage finally withered up to nothing.

"Finally... it's over..." I said dropping to my knees.

"Yup, the Mist should stop now." Zidane said. "Just make sure nothing else happens in this crazy tree..."

Suddenly, the inside of the tree started shaking...

"Zidane!" We all shouted.

"KWEH!!"

"I didn't think this would happen!" He protested.

"Let's just get outta here before we die!" Eiko said as we all ran out of the tree.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Minutes later...)

Even after all the rumbling inside the tree, we managed to escape. Luckily, when the Soulcage died, it took everything with it except the tree. We know stood outside the Iifa Tree, gazing at the Mist-free environment.

"Wow, the air's so clean!" Eiko exclaimed. "The Iifa Tree looks so pretty now. Will this clear up your Mist Continent?"

"I think so." Zidane stated. "Now, let's see if Kuja shows up." He noticed Vivi looking a little down. "...Vivi?"

"Zidane... Did I do the right thing?" He asked.

"The right thing?" I asked back.

"It said that black mages are made from the Mist, right?" I nodded. "When I thought about how other black mages were being made for war... I didn't want that to happen, no matter what. Now, there'll be no more new black mages. I think they'll all hate me."

"No way!" Eiko jumped in and ran over to Vivi. "Listen to me. You should never lie to yourself. After all, your brothers wouldn't want you to do that."

"Do you really think so?" Vivi asked. "Do you think...they'll understand?"

"Of course! They're your brothers. It'll be alright." She replied. "Take it from me and Lovrina; we'd do anything to protect our family!"

"Well said, Eiko!" Lovrina said. "And Ron, what about you? That Eclipse thing shouldn't bother you right?"

"Won't know until I get Kuja off my back." I told her. "Plus what Soulcage said before it died still bothers me..."

"KWEH!!"

"Choco?" Choco was looking out towards the lands and saw a moogle coming over, one of the moogles from Madain Sari.

"Moco!?" Lovrina said.

"Eiko! Lovrina!" Moco said, catching his breath.

"What's the matter? Why did you come all this way?" Eiko asked the moogle. Moco whispered into her ear, causing Eiko to gasp. "No way! Okay, Me and Lovrina'll be right back!"

"Alright, I'll go on ahead and tell the others." Moco said and left back for the village.

"Lovrina, we gotta go back to the village!"

"Wait, Eiko! What's up?" Lovrina asked her little sister.

"Someone stole something precious from the village!"

We all gasped. "But... how they get past my traps!?"

"Guys!" Zidane and I looked to her and got the message.

"We'll go with you, Eiko!" Zidane said.

"Thanks, but what about Kuja!?" Eiko asked.

"Madain Sari isn't that far. He can wait." I said. "Besides, our friends need us."

The Carol sisters both smiled. "Thank you! Now let's hurry back!"

We set off for Madain Sari again, hoping to catch the thief responsible...

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the delay, but homework, exams and volunteer work caught up with me! Still hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

**Next Time:** We return to Madain Sari to find that Carol sisters' family treasure is stolen (Scene of an empty treasure chest)

Also, we meet up with Lani again (Scene of Lani appearing 'suddenly')

But it turns out another thief is in our midst (Scene of another woman inside the Eidolon Wall)

And another guy who has it in for Zidane (Scene of a red-haired man fighting Zidane)

**Next Chapter:** A thief in the Village and the Flaming Amarant!

Please read and review! Later!


	18. CH29: The Flaming Amarant!

**Duelist of Dawn:** (Plays Ozzy Osbourne's "Crazy Train) ALL ABOARD!!! HA HA HA HA! Had to get that out, I've listening to Prince of Darkness's music for a while know ever since the game Brutal Legend came out and watch in him host WWE Nov. 2nd! Anyway, I'm back for another chapter and after close examination, I'm almost done with second story! I'm talking a chapter or 2 left! And I have to say, this has been my best one yet!

**Lovrina:** We can only imagine what you could do with the 3rd disc storyline.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Well, we all see when that comes to a head, especially with all the things that will happen in there. The people, who've played or watched Final Fantasy 9, know what to expect! But like always, my personal flair will be added.

**Lovrina:** Hmm, I wonder. Oh well, better finish this one first.

**Duelist of Dawn:** Right you are! But first, a special thanks to FF & STH, No Romance and Cyrus Truth. You guys still with me? Then keep on reading, 'cause the gang's gonna come together in this chapter! Well, not completely, but you'll see the final peoples joining in! And now, disclaimer time! Lovrina?

**Lovrina:** The Duelist of Dawn does not own Final Fantasy 9 or any music he's used for the chapter. He does own Ron, myself and this new OC for the chapter, whose name will be known as you read.

**Duelist of Dawn:** With all that said and done, let's start the chapter! Raise the curtains!

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

**A Thief in the Village and the Flaming Amarant**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After taking care of some business at the Iifa Tree, we learned that a thief broke into Eiko's and Lovrina's house and stole something valuable there. Learning that, Zidane and I decided to return to Madian Sari to help in any way we could. Thankfully, we didn't run into any Gnolls or Trolls when we passed through the Mountain Path; none of us were in the mood. Minutes later, we once again reached the village of lost summoners...

"We're home!" Lovrina called out but no one answered. "Where is everyone?"

"Let me try, sis..." Eiko stood in front of her and took a deep breath before screaming, "WE'RE HOME!!!" Her voice reverberated throughout ruins, and causes most of us to cringed at the volume. At least the five moogles heard and immediately ran from wherever they were straight to Eiko. "Moco told me the news. Are you alright?"

"Come now! Talk later, kupo!" Morrison replied as he and the other moogles ran back into the moogles. Then, Eiko and Lovrina ran after them,

"H-Hey, wait you two!" Zidane shouted, but it went unheard. "We'd better follow them!" He told us. We followed after them to their house and found them near the kitchen surrounded by all the moogles. Eiko and Lovrina had very sad faces.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. I saw them staring at a broken, empty treasure chest. The underground room they were in had all sorts of book in there, and it had the tell-tale signs of sprung traps that Lovrina said she setup.

"It's... It's... The precious stone that has been passed down in this village for generations is gone!" Eiko said, tears being held back.

"Our grandparents said..." Lovrina begun, wiping some tears off her face. "They said that we should take care of it because it's a symbol of the summoners' heritage."

Zidane walked and stood next Eiko. "Well...how about crying for a change? It'll help."

"I'm not gonna cry!" Eiko shouted. "I'm a grown-up now, and crying won't help one bit!"

"Alright." Zidane stood up and looked to the rest of us. "How about we start looking for clues?"

"The best thing we could do for now." I said.

"I'll help, too." Dagger added.

"I'm very thankful for you help, everyone." Lovrina replied.

Hiccup.

We heard Eiko started hiccupping.

"Is it..." Hiccup. "Is it my fault?" Hiccup. "Is it 'cause I broke my promise and opened the Iifa Tree's seal?" Hiccup. "Everyone...everyone was watching over the stone." She started to say, and then she was caught in a hug from behind her by her older sister.

"No, sweetie..." Lovrina told her little sister. "It's not your fault; it's not anyone's fault but the thief."

"Listen to her, Eiko." I said. "Besides, we're the ones who made you open the seal to the Iifa Tree. You understand, right? The real villain is the one who stole it. So, let's look for some clues and get that stone back, okay?"

"Okay!" Eiko finally got over the sorrow and turned to Zidane. "I wasn't going to cry, you know! After all, I'm a grown-up!"

"We know, Eiko. But if you feel like crying, just cry." Zidane told her.

Eiko just sighed as she left the room. "I'm gonna go pray to my grandparents! I'll be right back."

"Wait, I'll go with you." I said. "With all of this happening, better to have some muscle on your side."

"Okay." She nodded. "Lovrina, is that alright?"

"Go on." Lovrina said. "Thank you, Ron."

"No problem." I walked out the house with Eiko. We walked in silence until she stopped in front of the square. "Something wrong?" I wondered.

"Ok, you..." Eiko said suddenly. "You know you didn't have to come with me."

"Actually, there's a possibility the thief is still around here, so someone else might've come, but I decided to." I told her.

"Or you're trying to get with my sister." She retorted.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Don't play dumb with me; I've seen how you looked at her when you two were talking the other day." She said.

"Yeah, we were trading stories, well more like I did..." I said.

"That's not the whole reason!" She said.

"Okay..." I said. "I do like her, but I just met her; so don't worry about it."

"So you're using me to get to her." She accused.

"What!?" I said. "If I did that, I wouldn't have any respect for her or you."

"Yeah, so..." Eiko trailed off until she said, "Look out behind you!" I swiftly put my fists up in a guarding position while turning around. I ended up stopping a giant axe. A familiar giant axe...

"Aww kid, you spoiled my fun!" A female voice said as the axe was removed from my sight and was replaced by the sight of...

"Lani?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" She said, giving me a wink.

I groaned out as Eiko pointed out. "Hey, who're you and what're you doing here!?" She asked.

"Well aren't you a little cutie?" Lani asked sarcastically. "But to answer your questions, the name's Lani and I'm here for a little warning."

I widened my eyes. "You didn't steal anything from here, did you?"

"Huh?" Lani asked.

"A precious stone from this village," I said sternly. "Did you steal it?"

"Ooh, planning on giving me an engagement ring?" She said, flirtatiously.

"I'm serious!" I said. I couldn't take it; how did my brother endure this or maybe my father when he was in the dating scene.

"Okay, I'm just having a little fun with ya." Lani said defensively. "I just got here, after trailing you from that weird tree."

"Your warning?" I asked.

"Yup, someone else is after what I was used to be after." She informed.

"Another bounty hunter?" I asked.

"Bingo." She said. "And basically, she took over my spot."

"Wait a minute!" Eiko interrupted. "What's going on? Is she the one that stole from my house or not?"

Lani growled. "I said no you little brat!"

"Brat!?" Eiko was about to jump at Lani, until I grabbed her. "C'mon Ron, let me go!"

"Hey guys..." We turned around in saw Vivi coming towards us. "Why you guys arguing..." He trailed off once he saw Lani and felt frightened. "Oh no, you're that girl from Fossil Roo!"

"Relax, for a minute Vivi." I told him while still trying to control Eiko. "She's not here to harm anybody, well she's probably trying to fight me again."

"But remember how she hurt you back then?" Vivi asked. "I won't let that happen."

"Ha ha ha!"

We stopped our actions when we heard another woman's laughter.

"So this is the reason stopped your client's orders, Lani?" The voice said. "And you call yourself the best bounty hunter in the world?" She scoffs. "He's not even worth my time, running after."

"Who's that?" I asked, getting ready to defend.

"Like you need to know..." Just then, a flash bomb was set off in front of us blinding me, Eiko and Lani.

"The hell!?" I said.

"AHHH!!" Eiko screamed.

"Eiko!" I shouted out. As soon as the flash was over, Lani was still there but Eiko wasn't. "Damn! That must have been the thief!" I turned to Vivi. "Go get Zidane and the others!" He nodded and ran back to the house. I ran towards the Eidolon Wall, knowing where the screamed ended at.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lani called after me.

"Who the Hell was that?" I asked her.

"Callisto, she's the one I was trying to warn you about." She answered. "Brahne must have hired her on the off chance, me or my partner slipped up."

"Partner?" I asked. "What else haven't you told me about?"

Lani sighed. "I wasn't alone, I had a partner with me when I got hired; at least I can trust him not to go after ya."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you after with get the kid back."

"Hold you to it."

We ran to the Eidolon Wall, and inside standing on the incense pile was a woman who looked like she could be an amazon. She had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, and wore a green leather dress that stopped down above her knees. And in her leftt hand was a flailing Eiko.

"This is no way to treat a lady!"

"What's this ornament thing on your back?" Callisto commented on the wings Eiko had on her back. "It makes you so easy to pick up."

"My grandpa gave it to me!" Eiko yelled. "Get your grubby hands off of it!"

"Oh, shut up. Just be still until those two get here with the rest of your band."

"Just you wait; my big sister's going to kick your butt!"

Callisto groaned a pulled out a familiar, green plant and stuffed in Eiko's mouth. "Shut up you little brat!" Pretty soon, Eiko stop moving and fell asleep. It was then I notice a jewel around her wrist.

"You must be the person that stole from the village." I said.

"Right you are!" She said. "Name's Callisto, and I've come for the bounty on your head!" She pulled out a broadsword with her right hand and pointed at me.

'_Does every female bounty hunter carry giant weapons with just one hand?'_ I asked myself, remember that Lani does the same thing with her axe. "So you are working with Brahne."

"Of course; with the amount of gil she's paying, I'd be _stupid_ to pass it up." I noticed Callisto directed the 'stupid comment' to Lani who was pissed off by it. "In fact, the reason why it's so high because Lani's head's on the platter now!"

"What!?" Lani was astonished. "Why!?"

"Oh I'll be more than happy to tell ya..."

* * *

(Flashback)(Callisto's POV)

I got this letter from a bird carrier, courtesy of the Queen of Alexandria. Naturally, I thought I could earn some big time money from the affair so I went anyway. After getting to meet with the Queen back at Alexandria, I listen to her demands.

"_Listen well, because I hate to repeat this a 3__rd__ time!" Brahne retorted as I listen to her demands. "You have four objectives to carry out: 1. Find Princess Garnet and take back the pendant that she wears around her neck. 2. Kill the black mage traveling her. 3. Bring me the head of the human also traveling with him, but don't underestimate him; he was able to hold his own against Beatrix. And 4. Kill that traitorous tramp Lani._

"_Hmm, I get the first three requests; but why Lani?" I asked her. "From what I've heard, she also doing a job from you."_

"_From my sources, she decided to turn traitor on me." Brahne grumbled. "I suspected it when she mentioned that man, she was only interested in fighting him. So I had a black mage trail her relaying info to another one here in the castle."_

'_Lani, have you finally gotten soft?' I thought, neutrally. "I'll do it and don't worry; if you got a hefty price waiting, you won't have another traitor on your hands."_

"_Good!" Brahne said, delighted to hear that. "Now, go!"_

_(End flashback)_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

(Ron's POV)

"And that's how I got here! Of course, Fossil Roo was busted up so had to steal some poor sap's boat in Lindblum, but hey it was well worth it!"

"So I guess, you came to finish what your partner started?" I asked.

"Partner? Her?" Callisto started laughing like a superior. "I wouldn't be caught dead with this tramp!"

"I'll chop your head off!!" Lani shouted.

"Uh, uh!" Callisto held her sword to Eiko's neck. "One false move, and this kid's not gonna live long enough for her first kiss!"

"Stay calm, Lani..." I said to the female axe wielder.

"Grr..."

"Ron!"

I didn't turn around, but I heard Vivi's voice and I could feel Zidane, Dagger, Lovrina and Choco behind me as well.

"Well, so the gang's all here." Callisto said smugly. "I was bored telling these two the story of my profession.

"Who are you!?" Lovrina shouted, pulling out her katana. "What have you done to my sister!?

The sword wielding bounty hunter smirked. "So you're the big sister who's 'gonna kick my butt?'" She scoffed. "She was too rambunctious, so I put her to sleep with a sleeping weed."

"Sleeping weed, eh? Then she's probably sleeping well." Zidane deduced.

"You still haven't answered my first question!" Lovrina shouted.

"She's another bounty hunter." I told Lovrina. "She here for the same reason Lani used to be after."

"Hi guys!" Lani greeted.

"You!" Dagger shouted. "What're you doing here?"

"I was about fight with your friend & bodyguard over here." Lani said, pointing to me. "But then, we got caught up in this situation."

Dagger narrowed her eyes at Lani before focusing on Callisto. "If it's my pendant you're after, leave the others out of it!"

"No can do." Callisto said. "This is way too convenient to pass up! Hand over your pendant, and I'll hand over the girl, capice?" Then Callisto noticed Dagger didn't have the pendant around her neck. "What happened to the pendant that you always have on!?"

Zidane pointed to himself. "I have it."

"Oh, you must be one of her many knights." Callisto remarked. "Now, cough it up already!"

"First, tell me something. Was it you who stole the village stone?" Zidane asked.

"Queen Brahne is after the royal pendant, but I found another jewel just like it in this village!" Callisto replied. "I'm glad I came all this way looking for it; I could sell this jewel for more money! Now, hand it over!"

"You will not!" Lovrina shouted.

"Wait a minute, Lovrina." Zidane whispered to her. "I got a plan; you'll get Eiko and your jewel back."

"Hold on!" Callisto interrupted. "You're plotting something, aren't you? Stay right there!"

"Grr!"

Callisto pointed to Vivi. "You, black mage!"

"Huh? M-Me?" Vivi started to shake.

"Bring me the pendant!" She ordered and to up the ante, she placed her sword near Eiko again. "Remember, do as I say if you value this brat's life!"

Vivi looked to Zidane. "Zidane..."

Zidane sighed. "Do it, Vivi."

"O-Okay..." Vivi takes the jewel from Zidane and then cautiously walks over to Callisto and was about to hand it over.

"Hahaha..." Callisto was about to strike Vivi until...

"Hold it!"

A red-haired man appears and jumps down at Callisto, who dodges his attack but drops Eiko into Zidane's arms in the process.

"About time you got here!" Lani said to the new guy.

"I dunno who you are, but thanks!" Zidane also thanked him, but the red-haired Man stayed silent.

Yawn. Eiko was waking up.

"Yo, can you stand?" Zidane asked Eiko as she jumped out of his arms.

"Huh? What's going on?" Eiko asked, looking around before gasping. "Where's that old hag?" She asked angrily.

"Oh, that's it!" Callisto stared at Eiko with a killer intent. "Who are you calling a hag!?"

"You!" Eiko shouted.

"Eiko!" Lovrina cried as she embraced her little sister. "I'm so glad you're not hurt." Eiko smiled and hugged her back.

Everyone smiled at the reunion. "So, the tables turn!" Zidane said.

"Now, hand over the jewel you stole!" I added.

"What are you tryin' to do, Red!?" Callisto growled at us and then turned her attention to the red-haired man. "I thought you're supposed to be the number one bandit!"

(Play Amarant's Theme from Final Fantasy 9) (A/N: Great Character music, eh?)

Dagger gasped. "I've seen him before... He's the one with wanted posters all over Treno!"

"He's a criminal?" I asked. "Then, why's he helping us?"

"I'm not here to help. I just want it to be fair." The red-haired man finally spoke in a voice sounding like a loner. (A/N: Think of how Squall is from FFVII during the early stages.)

"What are you talking about?" Callisto asked.

"Leave the jewel and get out of here." Red told her. (A/N: To shorten the deal, until he introduces himself, he'll be called Red.)

"What!?" Callisto was shocked. "We're partners on this job!"

"Last I checked, Lani was my partner." Red announced. "Besides, I don't work with hostage-taking scumbags. Now, get lost." He then flexed his right arm, showing off his weapon of choice: a bronze fist guard with sharp sword-like claws on it. "Or...would you rather fight me?"

Callisto growled at the situation she was put in and who could blame her; she was staring down a notorious bandit who had remarkable fighting skills. And when you add me and the rest of the gang to the mix, it's a no-win situation for one fighter. She dropped the village's jewel at her feet and yelled to Red. "Mark my words! I'll collect the bounty on YOU someday!"

Callisto jumps onto a pillar and runs away from the village. Red then jumps right where she stood and picks up the jewel. He slips it into his pocket and then faces Zidane in a fighting stance.

"Now, fight me!" He declared.

"Just a second here. What's going on?" Zidane asked.

"I told you. I'm not here to help. I just want to level the playing field." Red repeated what he said earlier. "Lani, stay out of this."

"Okay..." Lani said, staying back.

"What's it going to be, kid?" Red asked. "You do want this jewel back, right?"

"Fair enough. Let's do it." Zidane said pulling out his weapon.

"Zidane!" Dagger exclaimed.

"It's okay." Zidane reassured her. "I was just looking for more ways to impress you!"

"Get serious, man!" I shouted. Zidane waved it off.

"Let's go!"

(End Amarant's Theme)(Play "Volt Kruger" from The Bouncer OST)

Zidane made rushing attack with his double-blade, the Exploda, at Red but he jumped out the way and went into a counterattack. Zidane was able to dodge it enough to avoid any pain, but the claws manage to cut into Zidane's shirt.

"That's my good shirt!" Zidane shouted, and quickly ducked under another attack. "Whoa!" The tailed ex-bandit scored a kick to Red's chest and was able to get away. He then, picked up a small rock and threw

"Good, but Zidane knows he has to get back up front." I noted.

"Yeah, but how's he gonna do that?" Eiko asked. "That red-headed guy has speed on his side, and with Zidane carrying that weapon he's slowing himself down."

"That's it!" Zidane shouted. "Ron, catch!" He threw his Exploda at me, and I caught it by the handle. Zidane pulled out his trusty daggers and then went back into the fray.

"Now this should be better..." Red muttered.

"It should, Zidane's a lot faster with lighter weapons." Vivi noted.

"Plus, it looks like speed is the most important attribute in this fight." Lovrina added.

Zidane took another swift dash at Red, but this time was able make a strike. Granted it wasn't a major hit, but it pissed off his opponent big time.

"That's it!" Red shouted, "I've had it up to here with your crap!" Red starts jumping around the pillars in an attempt to throw off Zidane's game plan.

"Running away are we?" Zidane taunted as tried to follow him.

"Gotcha!"

Something blue flew at Zidane in a quick speed. "Aah!" He ducked in time for his head to dodge, but his tail got struck instead. "OW!!"

"You're mine!" Red came out of hiding and then back handed Zidane to the wall.

"Zidane!" Eiko cried out.

Red jumped down to the ground where Zidane was on his knees panting. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a trick?"

"What are you talking about?" Zidane asked.

"Doesn't matter, time to lose!" Red was about to strike with his claws when...

"Sike!" Zidane kicked the red-headed guy's legs off the ground and then slammed the handle of his dagger to Red's gut.

"Urrgh!" Red let out when his back hit the ground. He was about to lift his head up but was stopped by a dagger in front his face.

"I win." Zidane said with a smile.

(End music)

Red was left on the ground, not believing what had just occurred. "I...lost?" He asked himself. "Go on. Finish me!"

"Huh?" Lani asked. "He was ready to die?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well..."

"Can you stand?" Zidane asked Red, interrupting Lani's explanation. He got back up and stood up perfectly despite the condition he was in. "Give back what you stole." Red does the honorable thing and returns the stolen jewel, instead trying to escape with it. "Eiko, I got it back!"

"Alright!" Eiko exclaimed happily.

"Now, finish me!" Red shouted.

Zidane looked at him with a confused expression. "You wanna die that bad? I just spared your life."

"So you want to banish me, then?" Red asked.

"You can go if ya want." Zidane replied. "I won't follow you."

"Aha!" Red pointed at Zidane like he found out something. "Trying to trick me, eh?"

"Trick you?"

"I tried to kill you. Why are you letting me go?" Red asked.

"The fight's over, and we're both still alive." Zidane replied. "Good enough, right? We got back what was stolen from us, after all."

"Listen to you." Red sounded irritated. "I lost to some spineless thief."

"The sly eagle doesn't kill at whim." Zidane returned.

The red-haired man just grumbled, jumping on a pillar and then disappears over the wall.

"Better follow him, later!" Lani said following the same escape route her partner took.

Zidane handed Eiko the jewel back. "Keep that in a safe place."

"I will! Thanks, Zidane!" Eiko exclaimed. She starts to leave, but then stops and turns to Vivi. "Well!?"

"Hmm?" Vivi asked.

"You're not going to leave me alone after what just happened, are you!?" Eiko retorted.

"Huh?" Vivi asked.

"I'm going!" Eiko left out the eidolon wall. Vivi turned to the rest of us with a confused look.

"I think you should follow her, bud." I said.

"Oh... right." Vivi runs out of the Eidolon Wall and follows after Eiko.

"Kids..." Zidane shook his head. Choco and the girls stayed silent. Before Zidane left, he looked to Dagger. "Shall we?" She nods and they leave out to together with Choco following after them, leaving me and Lovrina behind.

"Well, since everybody's leaving by two's..." I told Lovrina, whom started to chuckle a bit.

"Sure." She said.

"After you." I offered. She left first and me afterwards. We both walk towards her house, silently. I also noticed it was the evening time. '_I'm surprised she's didn't snap at me or something, after all I failed to protect her sister when she was in danger. If that red-headed guy didn't show when he did, who knows what would've happened.'_

As soon as we got to the house, we found everybody right outside the room underneath the kitchen where the jewel was originally placed. I also saw Mog hiding timidly behind Dagger.

"What's with Mog?" I asked Dagger.

"She ran away when Eiko was captured." She told me.

"Huh? I didn't see that." I said. "Must've been paying attention on getting Eiko back."

"Kupo, kupoooh." Mog said. "Ku, kupo"

"She said, after seeing that big sword, she panicked and flew over the wall." Lovrina translated.

"Kupo, kupo..." Mog cover her eyes.

"Don't worry, she won't hate you." Lovrina kneeled down and held Mog her hands.

"Kupo?" Mog asked.

"You've been together since you two were babies." Lovrina told her. "And I know she wouldn't leave you after all you two have been through."

"Kupo?"

"I know so." Lovrina smiled.

"Kupo." Mog nodded.

"Zidane, let me ask you something." We all turned our attention to inside the room where Eiko, Zidane and Vivi were at. Eiko was currently talking. "My grandfather told me not to leave the village until my sixteenth birthday... But I want to go with you guys! I really do! Do you think it's okay if I leave the village?"

"You know, it doesn't really matter what I say." Zidane replied. "What really matters is what you want." Eiko was speechless on that end until Zidane turned to Vivi and said, "Don't you have something to say to her, Vivi?"

"Huh?" Vivi asked and then noticed Eiko waiting on his word on the matter. "Um, remember what you taught me at the Iifa Tree? You said I shouldn't ever lie to myself. I'll try to be more honest with my own feelings... You should, too, Eiko..."

"Hmmm..." Eiko looked at the ground for a moment, and then gasped. "I forgot my own advice, Vivi! Thanks!" She said and hugged the little mage. "You know what, I'll wear the jewel as an earring. It'll be okay then, right, Zidane?" She asked as she hung the jewel in her ear.

"Eiko?" Lovrina got her attention. "I think Mog wants to talk to you." Dagger, Lovrina and I stood aside and let Mog in the doorway.

"Ku-Kupo." Mog said, meekly. When Eiko took one step towards her, Mog hid behind Lovrina. "Kuuupoh!"

"What? You think I'm mad at you?" Eiko asked calmly. Mog took that as a sign if hiding until... "I'm furious!" Eiko yelled causing, Mog to hide again. "You went off without me again, when you promised me you wouldn't! What would you do if you went off and got into trouble!?"

"Kupo..." Mog looked sadly at the ground.

Eiko sighed. "Oh, well. Thank goodness we're both alright." Mog perked up and ran up to Eiko.

"You're always nice to Mog, aren't you, Eiko?" Vivi asked.

"Well, yeah. We're best friends, after all!" Eiko replied happily. "We were born on the same day, and we have always been together!"

"She's right, I hardly seen a day when they weren't together." Lovrina added.

I then noticed something hanging out of Eiko's pocket. "Hey, what's that hanging out of your pocket?" I asked her,

"Huh?" Eiko then looked at where I was pointing, and pulled out the item. It was a green ribbon with white stripes. "This is friendship ribbon Mog gave to me! Mog, do you have the ribbon I gave you?"

"Kupo!" Mog nodded and held up a pink ribbon with white stripes.

"This is the one I gave to Mog!" Eiko told us. "It's too big for her now, but once we're both sophisticated ladies, we'll wear them together!"

"Kupo!" Mog added.

"Maybe then, Zidane, you'll dance with me?" Eiko asked Zidane, but noticed he was looking at Mog. "Zidane?"

"I didn't know Mog was a girl..." Zidane commented. "Without the vests, I thought Mog was a boy."

"Kupo!" Mog said angrily and flew past Zidane.

"What the--?"

"Mog hates when you call her a boy." Lovrina informed him.

"Wow, glad you told me those facts about moogles otherwise Mog would be angry at me." I added while chuckling.

"Uh, Zidane?" Vivi asked. "Where's Dagger?"

"Huh?" We all turned around to see that Dagger wasn't around anymore. "I better go find her." Zidane ran out the door.

Eiko sighed. "Why won't he pay attention to me?" She walked out the room with Vivi following her, probably because of what she said earlier.

"Why'd she walked off without telling anybody?" Lovrina asked.

"Probably need some alone time." I told her. "She did always want to be independent in a way." We both left the room and out of the house.

"'In a way?'" Lovrina asked.

"Dagger doesn't mind the help; she just wishes she could be the one doing something without blowing up in her face." I told her. "Plus, she has a serious problem with blaming herself for others behaviors."

"Oh, poor girl." Lovrina muttered. Our walked led us to Zidane looking over the balcony.

"Any luck finding her?" I asked.

"No, Vivi and Eiko went back to the Eidolon Wall and Choco's at the entrance searching with the moogles." Zidane informed us. "I wonder where she went...?"

Then, we heard a beautiful singing voice over the balcony...

[la..lalala…..lalalalala……lalalalala..lalalalalala…]

"I can hear a song... Dagger...?" Zidane was looking around the current spot. "It's from down there!"

"She must be at the old docks; there's a side set of stairs in the kitchen." Lovrina said, but she looked distracted with something.

"Thanks!" Zidane ran back into the house. While he did that, I decided to talk to Lovrina.

"You okay?" I asked.

"That song..." Lovrina muttered. And then she jumped up to the roof of her house.

"Hey wait!" I shouted, trying to find a way up there. I found a ledge where I could stand on and used that to climb the roof. I crawled along the roof's surface to find Lovrina sitting on the roof, looking over the ocean. "What's up?"

"Dagger, she's singing a song that my tribe used to sing." She told me.

"Huh!?" I said. "It's from here!?"

She nodded. "I remember hearing from my grandfather few years back. During the storm that wiped out most of our people, a woman and her baby daughter escaped the village on a boat. They got away from the storm, but no there was no reply of what became of them."

"Nothing?" I asked.

"None." She replied. "But there wasn't anyone in the tribe that had the eidolons you and Dagger told me of; Atomos and Odin. I heard that someone entrusted to a little girl with black hair."

"Dagger does have black hair, but other girls could have it as well." I thought out loud.

"But there's only summoner tribe that can know the song Dagger was just singing." Lovrina added.

"Wow; do you know what the song is called?" I asked her.

"Melodies of Life." She answered.

'I knew it!' I thought. 'The fact that she could summon eidolons, song from a village that no one else knew...'

"How does it go?" I asked, just to be sure it was the same song.

She took a deep breath before singing: (Play "A Song from Her Memory" from Final Fantasy 9) (A/N: It's basically the in-game version of the main song, a little tidbit for the people who haven't played the game.)

'That's the song!' I shouted in my head. 'Dagger's from the summoner tribe!'

* * *

(3rd POV)(The docks under the house)

Zidane follows Lovrina's instructions and gets down to the dock somehow. It looks like a cave with it leading out into the ocean. He finds Dagger sitting in a boat, while singing until she's Zidane.

"Zidane..."

"It's okay. Keep singing. 'Cause it's our song, right?" Zidane said as he got into the boat with her. "I'm surprised you found this place. You got the talent to be a

bandit! How 'bout you and me team up? We'll call ourselves 'The Betrothed.'"

Dagger scoffs. "My talent's up to snuff, but that name isn't."

"Hehehe. You're really something these days." Zidane said.

"If I am, I must've gotten it from you." Dagger said.

Zidane shook his head. "Naw... It's all because you made the effort to learn."

"No, it's because you stuck with me." Dagger said, sounding a little down. "Without you, I couldn't have made it to Lindblum, much less seen a whole new continent. Everything I tried to do on my own was a total failure. I couldn't stop my mother... At times I almost lost hope... You helped me so much... And not just you, either."

"Yeah..." Zidane said, thinking about the people they traveled or have helped them out. "Vivi, Choco, Ron, Lovrina and Eiko helped out at the Iifa Tree. Quina was real helpful when we left the continent. Freya, Steiner...and even Beatrix, who I thought was our enemy."

"I haven't forgotten..." She tells him. "I want to believe everyone is alright, but sometimes I just can't. I hope I can live up to the hopes of everyone who has helped me."

"You don't have to feel so responsible, Dagger."

"But I do!" Dagger shouts, startling Zidane a little.

"Nobody wants you to feel that way." He said consoling her. "They didn't do it all for you, either. Each was following his own path."

"His own...path?" Dagger muttered. "Well, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come with me?" Dagger asked.

"Hey, that's Ipsen's line." Zidane said, looking thoughtful.

"Ipsen? Who's that?" Dagger asked.

"Ipsen is a character from a play, but he's a real-life adventurer." Zidane informed her. "I think the play is based on his adventures. It kind of goes like this...

(A/N: 'Story inside a story' time!)

"Ipsen and his good friend Colin worked at a tavern in Treno. One day Ipsen got a letter. The letter was so wet from rain that most of the writing was illegible. The only part he could read said 'Come back home.' Nowadays, we have airships and stuff, but back then, it was really hard to travel. He didn't know why he had to go back, but he got some time off, gathered his things, and set out on his journey home. He walked a thousand leagues through the Mist. Sometimes he was attacked by vicious monsters, but he made it, because his friend Colin was by his side. And then, after much time on the road... He had to ask Colin something. 'Why did you come with me?'"

(A/N: Well, sort of.)

"And? What was Colin's answer?" Dagger asked.

"'Only because I wanted to go with you.'" Zidane told her, which was his own answer. The two of them, sat together in silence staring at each other as the boat carries them out to sea, slowly.

"Zidane... I..." She started to say, but was interrupted by the same song she was just singing.

"Dagger?"

"Can't you... Can't you hear the song?" Dagger was surprised to hear that someone else knew that song.

"Huh!?" Zidane listened closely and finally heard it. "Yeah... It's that song!"

"How come... Who's singing it!?" Dagger asked as she looked around. She found Lovrina sitting on the house with roof with Ron, singing the song. "Lovrina!?"

"She knows it, too!?" Zidane asked. "How?"

"I... I don't know..." She then turned her attention to the outer part of the Eidolon Wall and gasped. "The sun makes the Eidolon Wall look like it's on fire!" Dagger started to tremble. "I've seen this somewhere before..."

"What? Where?" Zidane asked her.

"There was a village..."

(Flashback)(Play Dagger Remembers from Final Fantasy IX)

_A village at night appeared in her mind, Madain Sari before it was ruins._

"...And a storm with fire...!"

_The village was set on fire, as a storm cloud and two tornadoes spread the flames._

"...A large eye was in the sky, causing that to happen...!"

_A giant eye was looming over the village, which seemed to be the cause of the disaster taking place._

"...Myself and an older woman like me, on a boat like this...!"

_A woman and a little girl, possibly mother and daughter, was on a rowboat trying drift away from the storm,,_

(End flashback)(End music)

After the strain of all the recurring memories, Dagger starts to faint. Zidane was able to catch her before she fell into the water.

"Dagger! Dagger!? Wake up!" Zidane shouted.

* * *

(Ron's POV)(Up on the roof)

"Dagger! Dagger!? Wake up!" Lovrina stopped singing when we both heard Zidane's voice.

"What!?" I said as I looked over the roof and saw Zidane trying to row the boat back to shore. "What happened, Zidane!?"

Zidane looked up and shouted. "She had a weird memory relapse and then fainted! It's hard to get back to shore now!"

"Damn!" I said. "I guess we need some help."

"Already on it." Lovrina said as she bit her thumb and performed her hand seals. _"Priestess of the healing arts! I need your aid! Come, Asura!"_

In a puff of smoke near Lovrina's left side, appeared a tall woman sitting on a large sword and scabbard. She wore a white cloak and had four arms. And the most bizarre part about her was that she carried three faces on her head; the front was a calm face, the left side was a happy face, and the right side was an angry face. The side faces had their eyes closed, while the front had her eyes open as she stared at Lovrina.

"_What is your wish, my lady?"_ The calm face spoke.

"I need you help my friends on the boat down there." Lovrina said. "Take them back to shore and healed the young woman down there."

"_It shall be done."_ Asura floated down to Zidane and Dagger's boat.

"Uh, hi there?" Zidane said as he saw the three-faced woman holding the boat and carrying it back to the village.

"_Do not be alarmed, I'm here to help."_ Asura said as she carried the ship back to the cave.

* * *

(Later...)

After Asura healed Dagger, she was dismissed. Dagger had to rest for an hour, before she was well enough to walk on her own.

That night, Dagger, Eiko, Mog, and Zidane sit around the kitchen table. Lovrina and I stood near them.

"Where's Vivi?" I asked.

"He's sleeping." Eiko told us. "I don't wanna wake him up. Choco's already sleeping with the moogles in the square."

"Well?" Zidane asked Dagger.

"I have no memory of my early childhood." Dagger said. "I never really thought about it. Besides, nobody ever told me. I was raised in Alexandria...but only from the age of six or so."

"Six!?" Zidane said. "So where you were you till then?"

"Until then..." She took a deep breath. "Until I turned six... I must have been here, in Madain Sari. I still can't remember everything. Some things are like they're shrouded in fog. But I do remember one thing... About ten years ago, an unbelievably huge hurricane hit this village. That's as far as I remember. That day, I...I was with my true mother on a little boat, far from the village. There's a cove behind Eiko and Lovrina's house, right?" Zidane and I nodded. The boat I was on was just like the one there. It all came back to me when I heard Lovrina singing that song on the boat."

"That song is from Madain Sari." I said. "That's why nobody else knows it."

"Oh yeah, you were sitting with Lovrina when she sung it." Zidane said.

"I was shocked when I heard another person singing a song from the village." Lovrina said. "Then I told Ron about how someone escaped that storm. Dagger fit the description of the little girl."

"Also, I remember before you and Ron fought, was that what you meant by 'feeling nostalgic?'" Dagger asked.

"I might've thought you've visited this place." Lovrina confessed. "But after hearing about how you could summon eidolons like Odin, I was hoping to jog your memory."

"Maybe it's because I'm four years younger that you?" Dagger thought.

"Hmm, you may be right..." Lovrina said. "How about we got to the Eidolon Wall? You could come pray with us."

"Good idea." Dagger stood up and led us outside. As we reached the square, it was me and Lovrina side-by-side again.

"I forgot to tell you this earlier." I said.

"Hmm?" Lovrina asked. "Tell me what?"

"Sorry, I couldn't protect your sister from that bounty hunter earlier today." I said.

"Was that the reason, you seem so down after it was over?" She asked. I nodded. "Don't be."

"But..."

"But nothing, we never would have guessed that someone would do that." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "At least you didn't endanger her any further."

"Guess you're right." I said, a slight smile on my face.

"Of course, I am." She said as we finally made it to the wall and went inside.

"How did you get to Alexandria?" Eiko asked Dagger. "How come you got to be a princess? How come you don't have a summoner's horn?"

"I don't know. But maybe Doctor Tot can tell me." Dagger replied. "About the lady who protected me from the storm as the boat lurched about in the waves... My biological mother, who died on that boat."

Zidane had sorrowful look on his face, I could tell he was thinking about Dagger's past and her present right now.

"I used to pray every day here, at the Eidolon Wall." Dagger continued.

"You, too?" Eiko asked.

"You pray here, too, Eiko? Lovrina?" Both sisters nodded. Dagger smiled. "I'm so happy I remembered."

"Dagger!" Eiko and Lovrina walked up to Dagger and hugged her. "Welcome home!" They said.

Dagger hugged both of them. "So glad to be back."

"Ahaha." Eiko laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized that I have a cousin now! Or rather a tribe-related one." Eiko exclaimed. "Yep, I made up my mind! Zidane, Dagger, Ron, I'm going with you! I'll be breaking my promise to my grandpa, but I wanna go! Besides, grandpa always told me to be honest with myself!"

"Then I guess I better come with you." Lovrina said. "I don't want my little pixie causing trouble for her cousin and her friends."

"Lovrina!" Eiko shouted as Dagger, Zidane and I laughed.

"I don't know what the future holds... But I want to finish what I came here for." Dagger said.

"So do I!" Zidane said.

"So tomorrow, Kuja finally gets what coming to him." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Come on, Dagger, let's go pray together!" Eiko said running deeper into the Eidolon Wall.

"Alright!" Dagger said. "Lovrina, you coming?"

"Of course!" Both of them ran after Eiko.

"Ah, nothing like a family reunion!" Zidane said.

"So true." I agreed. "Let's get to bed."

* * *

[The next day, at the town gates]

After good night's rest, everyone got together at the entrance getting ready to go back to the Iifa Tree to confront Kuja when he appears.

"Grandpa, I'll be back soon!" Eiko shouts to the village. "My big sister's watching me!"

"Oh, you two coming with us!?" Vivi asked Lovrina.

"That's right!" She replied.

"Hey!" Eiko called out to Vivi in a cheerful tone. "Why the long face!?"

"Oh, nothing..." Vivi replied, adjusting his hat. "My face is always like this."

"Mog's coming, too!" Eiko said. "Mog!!!"

Mog flies over the ruins and lands in front. The other five moogles pop out, calling out "Kupo!" as they follow Mog to the entrance.

"Lady Eiko! Lady Lovrina!" Morrison says as he walks toward them. "Now, don't forget that you'll always have a home in Madain Sari. Don't let our memory become a burden. You must always be light-hearted and free. Thoughts of the Eidolon Wall will always lift your heart."

"Thank you, Morrison!" Lovrina said as she and Eiko gave him and the other four moogles a parting hug. After that, Mog jumps into Eiko's pocket once as we are finally ready out.

"Kupo!!" The moogles suddenly move behind the rest of us.

"Huh?" Vivi said.

"Look!" Eiko said pointing to the ledge. We turned to see Lani and Red standing there.

(Play Amarant's Theme)

"What's up guys?" I greeted, not knowing whether to prepare for battle or just pass it off as just another conversation.

Lani just winks at me before turning to Zidane. "Hey tail boy; my partner here wants to talk to you."

"What now?" Zidane asked in a bored tone. "You want some more, eh?"

"The victor lives, the defeated die. You know the rules." Red said bluntly. "Your actions yesterday were incomprehensible to me. Tell me! Why didn't you kill me!?"

Zidane scratches his head in confusion. "Well, that's a tough question..."

"Wait a minute..." I interrupted causing Red to look my way. "Are you really that unhappy that he let you live? I for one, see as a chance to keep on living life."

"I'd rather die as a warrior than live as a beggar." He replied.

"Then come with me."

"Zidane!?"

"What!?"

"Kweh!?

Dagger, Vivi and Choco all voiced their opinions, suffice it to say, they were against it.

"Not bad idea, we could use all the help we can get." I added.

"Huh!?" Eiko was next in line for the protest. "Even that Lani girl!?"

"Why not?" I replied. "With what we are about to do, we need all the help we can get."

"What if they try to pull a fast one on us like SHE did in Fossil Roo?" Dagger asked with an emphasis on Lani.

"Hey! Didn't you remember what happened yesterday!?" Lani shouted, causing Dagger to jump back. "Your Queen wants me dead, too! Better to join the rebellion than go at it alone!"

"Wait a second, Lani." Red said, stopping the girls' argument. "What are you after?" He asked Zidane.

"Follow me and maybe you'll understand." Zidane replied. "Besides, you're pretty good in a fight. We could use someone like you. We're hunting a man down."

Lani and Red turned around, discussing something. But they were a little above a whisper.

"Hmph. His only constant is his unpredictability..." I heard Red mutter.

"You're still trying to get a fight out of this?" Lani mutter back.

"Look at you; you want that other guy for a rematch as well." Her partner returned.

"Whatever, are we going to do this or not?" Lani asked.

Red started to grumble something before he and Lani turned back around.

"Huh? You say something?" Zidane asked Red.

"Very well. I'll find out what makes you so strong." He answered.

"And I'll come too!" Lani added and turned to me. "Looks like we'll get some more time together, eh?"

"Guess so." I shrugged my shoulders. Then I turned to Red. "What's your name?"

"Call me what you will." He replied.

"Hmm... Callisto called you 'Red,' right?" I asked.

"Some call me the Flaming Amarant." Was his answer.

"Fine. We'll call you Amarant." Zidane said. He looked around at the newly formed group of 9. "The more the merrier. Let's decide our marching order."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We'll pick teams!" He replied. "Even though one group will have five and the other four."

"Well..." I turned to the group. "Does anybody wanna go with anyone particular?"

"Well, I'm going with Zidane!" Eiko raised her hand running behind the tailed thief.

"I'll go with Ron." Vivi walked with me.

"Wait, I'm a leader?" I asked.

"Why not?" Dagger asked. "With what happening in the Iifa Tree being connected to you."

"Huh?" Lani asked.

"Long story." I replied.

"Okay, might as well hear from the main guy's mouth. I'm coming with you!" Lani said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amarant said.

"What did you say!?" Lani shouted. Amarant stayed silent and walked over to Zidane.

"Dagger, Lovrina, Choco?" Zidane asked. "Guess you guys are left."

"Looks like we are..." Lovrina said, walking towards me. "Just take care of my sister when she needs it, okay?"

"You got it!" Zidane replied with a thumbs up. "Teaming up again, Dagger?"

She shrugs and walks toward him. "I'm used to you by now."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Nothing."

I chuckle a bit. "Well, Choco?"

"Kweh!" He walks to me. "Kweh?"

"No you're fine." I said. Probably asking if it was okay.

"Alright. We'll do fine." Zidane added. "Just follow me! Next stop, the Iifa Tree!"

"Yeah, but there's one thing bothering me..." I said.

"What's that?" Eiko asked.

"What happened to Quina?"

"Oh, she's probably fishing again, kupo!" Chimomo stepped in. "She was having me do it since dinner the other day."

Everyone except Lani and Amarant groaned. "Well, I guess we could let her be until we get back." Dagger suggested.

"Yeah, let's get going." I said, leading my group to the Iifa Tree. "Chances are Kuja isn't there yet."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Carols' kitchen...)

The female Qu in question was sitting on the stairs fishing, bored out of her mind. She sighs...

"Where fishies go?" Quina asked. "Was some yesterday."

Minutes passed by and still the fishing line was tugging, that's when things got crazy...

"THAT'S IT!!" Quina threw the fishing rod away. "If fishies no come out, I come in!!" Then in a desperate move, Quina jumped into the water!! "FISHIES!!!!"

Weird....

* * *

Yup! I added Lani into the mix! I noticed in some story summaries in the FFIX lineup, people were complaining about Lani not getting enough screen time in the game. So, here's a result of that! And by my calculations, when everybody else gets together it will be a total of 12 people! Well 11 people and a chocobo, but it's still 12 guys, right? Anyway, I think there's only one chapter left!

**Next Time:** We return to the Iifa Tree, now with 90% less Mist in every step! (Scene of the gang back at the Iifa Tree)

And Kuja makes his big reappearance at last (Scene of Kuja riding on a silver dragon)

But why is Queen Brahne here with an army of ships against her supplier?(Scene of an Alexandria Naval Fleet coming in.)

All I know is, it's about to get heavy if she's bringing out the King of Dragons! (Scene of a Dragon Eidolon hovering over Kuja)

**Next Chapter:** Showdown! Kuja versus Bahamut!

Please Read and Review! Later!


	19. CH30: Bahamut Appears!

**Duelist of Dawn:** Hello, my favorite and new people! We have reached the final chapter of the Melodies of Life Chronicles: Sorrow!

Audience: (Applause!)

**Duelist of Dawn:** Thank you! Thank you! This is so far the best part of the Melodies of Life Chronicles, and to fairly warn you: PREPARE TO BE BLOWN AWAY!!! Near the ending, that is! Anyway, time to thank all happy reviewers! Cyrus Truth, No Romance, Solark, FF & STH, Katherine the Black Rose (welcome back!) and introducing Gray Wolf Demon and Hareru1995, and the return of Khiruki! Welcome (back) to the party, friends! Also, if you haven't seen it yet I have updated the last part of the previous chapter thanks to GWD's insight. Also for the final time this story, I don't own Final Fantasy 9, just a copy my mom bought for me when I was just a boy! I do own Ron and Lovrina, because I added them! And now, your feature presentation...

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Showdown! Kuja versus Bahamut!**

Before we left, we were visited by Lani and the newly named Amarant, partners in the unemployed bounty hunter gig thanks to Queen Brahne who sent Callisto after us. But I digress, they both wanted to join us for reasons of they're very own; Amarant sought to find out how a teenager (Zidane) beat him during their fight, and Lani who not only wanted a rematch with me, but probably a chance to flirt with me again. (sigh)

With 9 people, we are going to stick out like an army going to war if Kuja catches us beforehand so we decided to split in two groups. Zidane had Eiko, Dagger and Amarant with him and they've already gone ahead. I got Lovrina, Lani, Vivi and Choco. I could think of a lot tactics with this group, but I'm not playing a game anymore, as far as I'm concern it's real. And with what's about to come, I'll be ready for it this time.

As we walked towards the Mountain Path, I filled Lani in on the situation we're in; better to know what she is getting herself into than dropping bomb on her too late.

"Zombies?" Lani asked.

"Surprised as you are." I replied. "And I guess the only reason why those corpses were re-animated was because of that tree pulling their souls from their still living bodies."

"Freaky, an abnormal tree is doing all this because of some connection with this Eclipse thing you've got ties to yourself?" The axe wielder asked.

"Yeah, but the thing that bothers me is what that Soulcage monster told me when we killed it..."

* * *

(Flashback to inside the Iifa Tree)

[Even as I die!] The soulcage's voiced started to become warped as it died. [Project: Eclipse will still commence!]

"Whatever, if I'm supposed to be a part of this, then I would've kept you alive." I told it. "This Project's over!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Zidane and Eiko shouted.

[You'll see soon...]

* * *

"Now I'm sure as ever that if Kuja's stopped, we can really put this to bed."

"And you also told me that he knocked you out flat? "Damn t,hat had to be a blow to your pride!" Lani said.

"Worried about how strong he is?" I asked. "You can still back out of this, ya know?"

"Aww, is the big strong man afraid I'll die?" She said playfully. I had to hide the blush, creeping up on my cheeks.

"I don't want any of you dying out there." I told her. "I'd tell Amarant the same thing if he was here."

"You don't have to worry about little 'ol me." She said, wrapping her arms behind me. The blush couldn't hide itself no more and I stopped in my tracks. "I could protect _you, _to prevent something happening. And, I'll even take care of you if something does happen; in my own special way."

_'Oh Lord, help me!' _I thought.

"Alright! Break it up!" Lovrina jumped in and pried Lani off my back. "Listen; we're about to do something very dangerous. Ron needs to keep his mind focused as do the rest of us, including you!"

"What's wrong with talking to the guy?" Lani said, playing it off.

"You were doing so much more talking to him." Lovrina argued.

"Oh..." Lani put on a devious smirk. "It bothers you that I was giving Ronnie here some attention?"

'_Oh dear...'_ I thought. _'I wonder if my father had this trouble when he was a teenager.'_ Now I've seen girls fight over desirable guys, but I never saw myself as desirable to an extent. You'd think I'd be overjoyed about this? Save that for Zidane!

Surprisingly Lovrina started blushing. "E-Excuse me?" She sputtered.

"Think about it; if Ron was really interested in you he'd defend you." Lani gloated.

"Just what are you implying!?" Lovrina asked.

"Like I said," Lani continued. "He doesn't find you attractive in any way."

"Hey, whoa!" I jumped in between the two. I sensed Lovrina was about to turn this from a verbal fight into a physical one. "Lovrina, calm down; just ignore her, I know you got a lot of self-control in ya. Relax..." Lovrina managed to do that, but I could still see the glare in her eyes directed at Lani. "Listen, don't let get you riled up, like you said we need to be focused. I know you're smarter than this."

Lovrina sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry." She was about to enter the mountain path first, until she said. "You... really think I'm smart?"

"Of course!" I said, thinking she lost her mind. "In battle or outside it; just don't get a big head about it, okay?"

She giggled and inside the mountain path. I heard Lani growl for some reason as she went ahead. As soon as both of them were out of sight, I held my head in astonishment in what just transpired here.

"You okay, Ron?" Vivi walked up to me and asked. Choco stopped to the other side of me as well.

"21 years of age, you'd think a guy like me would be happy girls are noticing me," I told him. "But it's more trouble than it's worth, you know what I mean?"

Vivi shook his head. "No, not really. I remembered Zidane was talking to me in Dali about this stuff, I really never thought of girls in that way."

"Oh, yeah you're still young." I remembered. "What about you, Choco? Any female Chocobo trouble on your side?"

"Kweehh..." Choco shook his head.

"Oh well, I guess we better catch up to the ladies before they start fighting _with _me than over me." I said, as we all head into the mountain path. "But then again, I'd have them agreeing on something." Vivi held in a snicker and Choco gave a happy smirk.

* * *

(Zidane's group) (3rd POV)

Zidane's party was already at the forest near the Iifa Tree. They decided to rest and wait for Ron's group before heading off. Zidane already filled in Amarant about the details with Dagger and Eiko giving addition stuff.

"So we're about to fight guy that has a serious magic advantage over us, and was able to knock out that friend of yours with the trench knives?" Amarant asked, in a monotonous tone.

"Yup, as soon as we kick his butt, this'll all be over!" Eiko jumped in.

"Hmm, whatever..." He replied.

"You scared?" Eiko teased. Amarant stayed silent.

'_Just wait; after all of this is done, Zidane and I will have our rematch.'_ He thought to himself.

Near them, Zidane and Dagger were talking to each other as well.

"Are you sure we should have let him join us?" Dagger asked uneasily. "He was trying to kill you yesterday. And also I don't trust Lani either."

"I understand; but aside from having them as helping hands, better to keep them close right?" Zidane replied. "And remember; Lani was double-crossed since Brahne thought she did. So I'd say if they're targets as much as we are, we should help them survive."

"I don't know..." Dagger was still unsure, until Zidane places his hands on her shoulders, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, anybody comes after you I'll make sure that's the last thing they do!" He said. "Or have you forgotten that you can summon eidolons to kick butt for you?"

"Speaking of eidolons, I plan on getting a new one soon." Dagger said, now feeling more upbeat.

"Really?" Zidane asked.

"Yeah, Lovrina told me about it, thought they did know which one it was." Dagger replied. "Hopefully, it'll help me."

"Like I said earlier, the more the merrier!" Zidane exclaimed.

"All right, where's the other group?" Amarant broke the happiness in the air. "We should've been at this damn tree, by now."

"Watch your mouth, buddy!" Eiko shouted.

"Hey girls wait up!" They heard Ron's voice from outside the forest.

"That's them now." Dagger said as she and the others left the forest.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

"Hey girls wait up!" I had to run across the mountain path with Vivi riding on Choco to catch up. We finally reached Lani and Lovrina, and to my relief they weren't fighting, just keep some distance between each other. "You girls are fast! I had to get Vivi on Choco just to catch up."

"Well, what took you so long, slowpokes?" Lovrina asked playfully.

"A little guy talk, do you mind?" I added in the same playful manner. At least she's not angry, I hated seeing her mad.

"There you guys are!" We saw Zidane, Dagger, Eiko and Amarant appear from the forest. "Some monsters held you up?"

"Nah, just a little de-briefing to Lani." I said. "She does need to know what we are up against."

"Yeah, we had to do the same thing with Amarant." Zidane said. "But he really doesn't look scared." Amarant scoffed.

"Can we get going already?" He said impatiently. "You two can talk to each other after we're done."

"Was he always this friendly, Lani?" Zidane asked.

"For as long as I know him." She replied.

"How do you put up with that guy?" Eiko asked. "He's rude and obnoxious!" She then stood next to Zidane. "He's not a gentleman like Zidane."

Dagger and I groaned, while Lovrina and Vivi held back a snicker.

We finally made it back to the Iifa Tree, looking a lot clearer by the day. But still, some Mist was around.

"There's still a little Mist, but at least there's no more coming out." Zidane said. "That must mean Kuja isn't here yet."

"Well, it did transfer through the roots." Lovrina added. "That's why there's some still around."

"And what happened to the Mist?" Amarant asked.

"We beat the beast that breathes it. So much for the Mist Continent!" Eiko gloated.

"They never told you that?" Lani asked her partner. He shook his head.

"No more Mist...?" He added to himself.

*ROAR!!*

Dagger turned to the sky and spotted something in the sky. "Zidane, there's a silver dragon!"

(Play Kuja's Theme)

The rest of us followed her sight and saw the dragon and its rider. "It's him! He flew from the ruins of Burmecia riding a silver dragon! It's Kuja alright! And he's riding that dragon!"

* * *

(3rd POV)

Up in the air, Kuja stands atop his dragon, looking down at the Iifa Tree and unaware of the people near the tree coming for him.

"Oh, how I've longed for this day." He says in a joyful tone. "...the day I might finally cast away this mask I wear to reveal my true self. Now it no longer matters if the Iifa Tree is liberated! It means nothing to me! Mwahaha... The tree is so beautiful! Its beauty becomes the great mother tree that lives among the stars! Silver Dragon, let us watch the drama unfold from the trunk of Iifa. No one shall interrupt us there." The dragon starts descending down to the tree and lands near the trunk.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

We had already started to traverse the roots, trying to reach Kuja at the trunk. But there was one problem...

"Wait guys!" Zidane stopped us. "We'll pass the trunk if we go any farther."

"Yeah, we'll just go under it again." I agreed.

"Say, Zidane..." Eiko asked, timidly looking at the far distance between where they are and the trunk of the tree. "How are we gonna get up there?"

Zidane looked puzzled. "Can't we climb there?"

"Not me!"

"M-Me neither."

"I don't think I can, either."

Eiko, Vivi and Dagger spoke their protests.

"We came all this way..." Zidane muttered. "Now what?"

"What's the problem?" Amarant asked, gruffly. If you're so tough, you should just go by yourself!"

"'Cause then it'll be suicide!" I shouted at him.

"Ron's right, we gotta go face Kuja together." Zidane said.

Amarant grumbled. "How did this wimp end up beating me?" He starts walking by the others, not caring in the slightest.

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"You almost knocked me down!"

Vivi, Eiko and Dagger yelled at the red-head as Lani, Lovrina and I helped them up.

"Hey, Amarant! Watch where you're walking!" Lovrina shouted.

"'He who hesitates is lost.' You'd best remember that." Amarant said, ignoring the kunoichi.

Zidane pounded his chest like a tough guy. "Well, I prefer 'My way or the highway.'"

"Whatever. Like you actually have a plan." Amarant said.

"Oh yeah, smarty-pants!?" Eiko shouted. "Don't forget you're the one who lost to Zidane."

"Shut up, brat."

"You watch your mouth, when you speak to my sister." Lovrina said with a killer intent launched at Amarant.

"A plan, huh?" Zidane pondered. "That's right, Amarant! You owe me one, remember? It's payback time!"

Amarant crossed his arms, about to listen. "Shoot."

"There's some gargant grass around here, so a gargant can't be far." Zidane explained. "I want you to catch one for me. Then we can all get on and ride it to the top."

Amarant groaned. "Why should I do all that when I can just take the kids up myself?"

"Huh...?" Zidane was lost for once.

"How'd I ever let this dimwit beat me?" He walks over to Vivi and Eiko about to pick them up, when he sees Lovrina glaring at him. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Still, I'm taking Eiko myself." She said. "Eiko, get on my back."

"Right!" Eiko held on to her sister's back and as soon as she was ready, Lovrina jumped off from root to root heading towards the trunk.

Amarant just shrugged it off and just grabbed Vivi and ran after her.

"Whoa!" Vivi shouted as he was carried off.

"He sure has spirit." Zidane commented. "Alright, Dagger... I'll just carry you piggyback."

"Huh? Hey! Zidane! Wait just a--" It was too late as Zidane carried her on his back and started screaming when he jumped.

"Funny stuff..." I said.

"Are you going to carry me?" Lani asked. She was not going stop, so I tried something else...

"Come on, your athletic enough!" I said, trying to pep her up. "You're probably well enough to leap more than the others!"

"Just watch me!" And with that, Lani took off after the gang.

"It worked!" I said. "Let's go, Choco!"

"Kweh!!" Choco jumped off first, thanks to the Mountain climbing ability he could cling onto rocky and stone surfaces. I finally jumped after him, being more careful not to step in the wrong direction.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Up on the trunk, Kuja and his dragon rested near the trunk, waiting on something...

"The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong." Kuja spoke as if reciting a line from a play. "And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength. I learned of power that would daunt even him...over ten years ago. Such a long time... Now my forces are ready to strike! Ahh... The suspense is terrible!" He heard his dragon roar in the direction of Zidane's group coming. "So they've come this far, have they? Perfect. I'll warm up to them until the elephant-lady shows up." He then gasped when saw Ron coming in as well. "Eclipse!? No, you're dead!" He growled, but then he started to laugh. "Garland, have you been tampering with my plans for domination? Humph, no matter, maybe it's for the best I keep your Project going after all; because Eclipse will now lend a helping hand to my secret weapon!"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

I finally made it to the trunk and regrouped with everyone else.

"Thanks, Amarant!" Zidane said.

"Now we're even. Show me what you guys can do." He replied.

"There's Kuja!" Dagger pointed at the effeminate man, leaning near his dragon.

Vivi straightened out his hat "Kuja... Maker of black mages..."

"Any enemy of Zidane is an enemy of mine!" Eiko shouted.

"Or any enemy of Ron's!" Lani added.

"Well, he's definitely an enemy of all of ours after what I heard." Lovrina said.

"Okay, let's go!" We all made our way to roots nearest Kuja. We all cautiously walked up to him, and it took all my will power not to go off on him right there.

"You are Kuja, correct?" Dagger approached first.

"I am." He replied, not even looking at us and instead directing his eyes toward the ocean.

"My name is..." She cleared her throat before using her royal tone. "...Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I wish to ask you something. Was it really you who persuaded my mother to start the war--"

"The war that threw the entire Mist Continent into chaos?" Kuja interrupted.

"And you made everyone...the black mages...into instruments of war!?" Vivi added feeling intimidated yet angry at the same time.

Kuja looked at Vivi and put on a mock worried expression. "Oh, dear... The princess has such a bloodthirsty little puppet." Everyone glared at the narcissistic bastard. And he just laughed it off. "I don't have the power to do such a thing. I just gave them a little recipe. Begin with broth of Mist, and fermented souls, and boil..." He started his play acting tone. "Then, pour genuine black magic into a mixing bowl and heat to--"

"Stop it!" Zidane shouted.

"I'm not done telling how to make soulless toys out of the dregs of souls!" Kuja argued.

"Dregs of souls? You mean Mist!?" Zidane asked.

"First, you don't want to listen, now you start asking questions?" Kuja argued. He then laughed it off. "Oh, brother... But you're not ready yet!"

"Why, you--" Lovrina yelled. "Don't you feel anything!? Taking the lives of so many..."

"Spare me the lecture." Kuja interrupted. "Lives come and go all the time. What's the big deal?"

"When you destroy humanity and rip apart countless families, it's a very big deal you heartless bastard!" I shouted.

"Hmm?" He turned to me. "Oh Eclipse, my dear friend you're alive!"

"Shove it, wise guy!" I yelled. "You tried to kill me!"

"Oh that..." He said, like it wasn't a major thing. "What's a little playful banter with my favorite co-worker?"

"I've never worked with you, warmonger!" I said.

"Oh, speaking of warmongers," He interrupted, turning his direction back to Dagger. "Why... what about that mother of yours, Princess? She said she won't feel alive until she has everything!" He clutched his chest, as if his heart was in pain. "It breaks my heart to see such greed! The war was my fault? No, no! Your mother wanted it! All I did was give her a little push!"

"Liar!" Dagger shouted. "My mother was sweet and kind. You changed her!"

Kuja ignored it and turned to the ocean. "Mwahaha... So the curtain rises!" He rejoices. "Perfect, my canary. Let me show you the truth about your mother! First Act: The End of Ugly Desire. It's showtime!"

We turn to the ocean seeing numerous battleships approaching the Iifa Tree.

"Dagger, is that..."

"Yes... My mother."

* * *

(3rd POV)(Brahne's ship)

Inside one of the battleships, the Queen of Alexandria looked into her telescope to see Kuja standing at the tree with his silver dragon. She puts it away and then starts laughing triumphantly.

"Bwahahaha! Kuja! So you finally decided to show your girly face here!" Brahne says. "You're all that stands between me and total domination! Gehehe! But I haven't forgotten all you've done for me! In return, I will show you the ultimate power!" She then directs her voice at any intercom. "Attention, all hands! Order the black mages to focus all their magical energies into a single spell! Lay suppressing fire upon Kuja until the casting is finished! Now Fire! Fire at will!!!"

* * *

On one of other boats, the Alexandrian soldiers got their orders from the Queen and then relayed them.

"Orders from Her Majesty!" The soldier shouted to her troops. "Black mages, focus all your magical energies into a single spell!"

The black mages at the front of the boat, started to charge up their magical energies while the rest of the fleet prepared the cannons.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Back on the trunk, we all see the fleet gathering around the Iifa Tree. Dagger was horrified seeing that Kuja's claims were correct.

"I...I can't believe it!" She said.

Kuja smirked. "Your mother isn't satisfied with just one continent! Her ugliness and stupidity are truly impressive. Ahh... everything is proceeding as I have foreseen."

"What are you talking about!?" Zidane and I shouted.

"You're just the opening number. Time for the real show." Kuja stated.

"We won't let you get away!" Zidane said.

"The Mist may be created no more, but it still lurks in the caves and forests, right?"

I gasped at what he was planning.

"That's right Eclipse! I can make monsters with magic! Come forth, spawn of the mist!" Kuja forces some of the Mist to form near the tree, blinding everyone in sight.

"What the Hell!?" Lani shouted.

"Kweeh!!" Choco yelled.

As soon as the Mist cleared, Kuja and his silver dragon were gone and in his place were two black and scaly worm-like creatures.

"Mistodons!" I shouted. The monsters started to jump towards.

"Get away!" Lani shouted. All of us spread out as we saw Lani take control of the situation. "Raider's Slash!" Her axe took on a shining white color before chopping the head off of one of the Mistodons. "Amarant, now!"

Amarant jumped on the other monster's back and then ripped out something from the back of the head with his claws, leaving second Mistodon dead.

"Yikes!" I said, as I picked up both of the bodies and tossed them over roots. "You guys are overkill!"

"What did ya expect?" Lani smirked.

"Well, Kuja got away!" Eiko yelled as we now directed our attention to the sky...

* * *

(3rd POV)

Kuja rides in the air on the dragon once more as he summoned more Mistodons to tread the waters and attack Brahne's fleet.

"Hahaha! Foolish Brahne! Your cannons are useless against the spawn of the Mist!" He gloats. "Mwahaha... but even a fool like you knows that there is only one path you can take, right?" He sees that the naval fleet is just paying attention to the Mistodons. "Stupid elephant-lady! Why do you hesitate? Very well... I'll make the first move. I'll give you a clean target. You can't miss! Silver Dragon, descend!"

The dragon floats back down to the ground near another part of tree. "Now, let's see if can hit me when I'm not moving!" He spread his arms out, daring for an attack.

* * *

(Ron's POV)

Amarant nonchalantly leaned up against the tree. "So, two of your enemies are dukin' it out?" He asked. "Why not leave 'em, and finish off the winner? My money's on Kuja."

"Amarant's right." Zidane agreed. "Let's split before we get dragged into this."

"No..." We heard Dagger say. "I can't... I can't let anything happen to my mother."

"Dagger?"

"Zidane, I... I have to save her!" She shouted.

"Uhh, Dagger? She extracted eidolons from you and started a war!" Zidane argued.

"I still don't want her to die!" Dagger countered.

"Now that you mention it, Kuja's a lot worse than Brahne." Lani added.

"But she didn't care one bit whether you lived or died!" Zidane continued. "You don't have to call her mother anymore!"

"She's my only mother! I don't care if you don't understand!" Dagger yelled.

"With family, you don't have to like each other," I cut in. "But I still wouldn't wish death on them, so I'm with Dagger on this. Besides, we came to stop Kuja, remember?"

"Come on, Ron!" Zidane said. "She wanted YOUR head on a platter, if you remember!"

"Forget it!" Dagger interrupted, shocking all of us. "Lovrina, you said that there was an eidolon imprisoned near here, right?"

"Yes." Lovrina replied.

"Please! Tell me where!" Dagger begged.

"It's a long way down." She pointed down the root, we were currently on. "You see the place with lots of roots? That's it."

"There. I see it." She says, and then looking at the battle. Knowing what she was planning to do, I jumped in front of her.

"Ron!?" She said.

"You're not going alone." I said, before running down the roots, which shocked everybody. "Catch up!"

"Wait!" Dagger took off after me.

"Not again!" Lovrina shouted as Dagger and I ran down.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" Dagger told me.

"With Kuja out there, I'm not taking any chances with anyone he targets" I responded. "And think; after Brahne he could be after you next." I heard her gasp at the thought.

"Right, keep going." She said. And it didn't take long since running down those steep paths the roots gave us a lot of time. We find ourselves standing at an old shrine, shaped like a serpent.

"Ron, Dagger!" We turn around to see Lovrina, Lani and Choco reaching the end of the path.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They were held back, fighting off more Mistodons that came over." She said to me. "You two, shouldn't have run off like that. Dagger I know you wanted to save her, but never try that again."

"Sorry," Dagger said.

"I had to jump in front of her to help." I added. "Sorry about that, I didn't want her doing this with no backup."

"Oh well, you're both safe now!" Lani said, trying to lighten up the move.

"Kweh!" Choco added.

"Dagger go ahead, we'll back you up." Lovrina said. Dagger nodded and went up to the statue.

"I sense the eidolon's power!" She said, placing her hands, on the base of it. "Now... Now I can save my mother!"

As she did that, Mist spread out around us...

"Oh, great..." I said, getting ready to fight.

"Kuja's really leaving no prisoners, is he?" Lani said, taking her axe in a ready position.

"It seems so." Lovrina added.

"Kweeehh..." Choco growled.

From the Mist, four Mistodons surrounded us...

"We gotta protect Dagger, while she gets the eidolon!" Lovrina said, making a hand sign.

"Right!" The rest of us yelled.

The Mistodon's charged each of us, trying to break the 'fence' between them and Dagger.

"Dragon Kick!" I gave my opponent, a fiery kick to the face, or whatever I hit and knocked it back.

"Grrr!!!" It countered with ramming attack to my gut, but I dug my feet into the ground to hold myself in place.

"Sorry... no entry." I grunted as I held it up by its head and did a classic wrestling move brain-buster, slamming the beast on the ground.

"Now for the kill..." I said. "Thunder blade!" I created a right-hand blade of thunder, chopping the head off. "Done deal!"

Lovrina was doing the ol' matador trick, letting the monster come to her and then moving at the last second, with a stab of her katana. Lani had her's led into her axe, when she had to dodge. The best part was when the girls led both of the monsters to each other, knocking them out.

"Ninja Art: Water Geyser Jutsu!"

A massive torrent of water erupted from under the monsters, blasting them away to the sky.

"Kweehh!!" I turned to see Choco and the Mistodon ramming each other like... rams. From the looks of things, the red chocobo already had a few choice hits as the Mistodon was finally tiring out. "KWEEH!!" Choco saw his chance and delivered the Spiral Impact that pushed it into the water.

"What is Kuja playing with?" I said. "These things were too easy..."

"Yeah, this is weird." Lani added. "If Kuja was this all-powerful being, wouldn't he have these monsters being superior?"

"I don't know, but they still are a threat until Kuja is eliminated." Lovrina replied. We turned our attention back to Dagger, who was still trying to call the eidolon from the statue. Suddenly, it starts to lights up, with the cracks glowing light blue and two gigantic wings appear on its back. Then, a blue jewel, an Aquamarine ejected from the mouth and dropped into Dagger's hands.

"Guess it's time to save the Queen, huh?" Lani asked.

"...No!" Dagger said in despair. "I can't save my mother with this eidolon!"

"Huh?" Lani asked. "Why not?"

"Leviathan!" Lovrina said, realizing the power flowing from the statue.

"Hey guys!"

Zidane, Vivi, Eiko and Amarant came down from the roots, to where we are.

"Man, those freaks didn't wanna quit!" Zidane said. "Luckily, Eiko found their weakness."

"Huh?" I asked.

"They're undead monsters." Vivi told us. "All Eiko had to do is cast Life on them, and they were gone."

"Nice, too bad we had to put up a fight since Dagger had to retrieve the eidolon." I said.

"How'd it go?" Zidane asked.

"Well...

"Dagger!" Eiko saw Dagger with a sad face. "What's wrong? Can't you free it?"

Dagger shook her head. "No, I have it. I sense it's a great eidolon. But...but..."

"I don't believe it!" Eiko saw the wings on the statue, still visible. "This is the legendary sea serpent, Leviathan!"

"Leviathan!?" Vivi said, shocked the description.

"Will somebody tell me who this 'Leviathan' is?" Lani jumped in. Amarant added in a sigh.

"It's an eidolon who wipes out its enemies with a huge wave!" Lovrina said and turned to Dagger. "I'm sorry, Dagger!"

"No, it's not your fault." Dagger replied. "But my mother's still in danger!"

* * *

Out in the ocean, the war between Alexandria's forces and Kuja's Spawn of the Mist was still going. Some black mages were mangled, Mistodon's were lying dead and some of the battleships were running out of ammunition in a hurry.

The Cannoneer was out of her seat, talking to the commanding officer. "Isn't Her Majesty ready yet!?" She asked. "All remaining ammunition was spent on that last wave of monsters! The next wave will chew us up unless we pull out now!"

"That is not your decision!" The CO replied. "Get back to your post, soldier!" The cannoneer did as she was told, but scared out of her mind.

* * *

(On Brahne's ship...)

"Your Majesty, the black mages have completed their preparations." An Alexandrian soldier replied.

Brahne grinned at that. "That insolent whelp! Now I can finish him off!" She pulled out a seedling, and chanted. "Come! Draconic Seedling! Bahamut, King of Dragons!"

The seedling quickly springs out from her hand, but she's doesn't care as it's part of the summoning process. The seedling drops from the sky, heading into the water. But it never reaches it and instead creates a fiery portal that shoots out a massive, flying beast. It flies over to the Iifa Tree, splitting the water in its wake. When it stops in front of Kuja, the eidolon's full form is shown. It was a massive, gray dragon with giant purple wings that seem to have claws as well and three long horns. The Dragon King, Bahamut has finally come.

"Yes, she's finally shown some backbone." Kuja said, smiling at the eidolon. "Come, show me the power of the Dragon King!"

_RRRRAARRGGGHH!!!_

Bahamut charged up a white flame in its mouth, before firing six Mega Flare blasts in Kuja's direction, which destroyed part of the land. As the explosions were made, Kuja and the silver dragon made their getaway. The silver dragon has some burn marks as it was further away from the blast. Kuja looked seemingly unharmed as he sat on the dragon's back.

"I always have ways to defend, my dear Brahne." Kuja said, as his hand glowing with green magic. "Shell has served my shield."

_RRRAARRGGHH!!_

Kuja quickly turned around in time for Bahamut to rush through him and the silver dragon, disorienting them before the reclaimed their altitude.

"Close call... Hmm?" Kuja felt something wet, coming from his forehead and trickling downward. He wiped his hand of the feeling and looked at it; stained in dark red liquid. "Blood..." He sniffed the aroma of it. "My blood..." He looked neutral at first, but it turned into a grin...

* * *

(Ron's POV)

All of us watched in awe as Bahamut was stalking Kuja and his dragon, waiting for another chance to strike...

'_Bahamut, I finally got to see Bahamut!'_ I thought. Seeing him from all the games was cool, but now I'm staring at him in the flesh; ready to rip Kuja apart. Truly amazing!

"I've heard the stories, but I never thought summoning could be so powerful." Amarant said, looking at the dragon king.

"Not even Kuja should be a match for one of the five legendary eidolons." Lovrina said, staring at Bahamut.

"Now... Now we can win!" Dagger said, happily. "And Mother won't have to die!"

"And Kuja's going down!" Lani added.

"Like you know what's really going on." Amarant muttered.

"What was that!?" Lani shouted.

"You heard me." He replied.

"Knock it off, guys!" I jumped in.

"Kweehh!!" Choco added.

"Eiko, don't you think..." Dagger saw Eiko holding Mog, who was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Mog... She's terrified!" Eiko replied.

"Terrified?" Lovrina asked, walking over to her sister. "Of what?"

"How come?" Dagger was confused. "Don't you know? That's the last eidolon, Bahamut, the Dragon King! He'll win for sure!"

"No, it's not coming from Bahamut..." Eiko said.

"Then where...?" Dagger asked.

I continued to look at the sky. Not noticing something building up inside me...

* * *

(3rd POV)

Back in the air, Kuja was still carrying his blood in his hand, smirking...

"Blood..." He murmured, and then went into laughter. "Hahahaha... Excellent, Bahamut!" He congratulated the Dragon King. "Power, mobility... You truly are the best! You even hurt me...a little." He then stared at the Alexandrian fleet. "And you, Brahne... Your tragic role in this drama now comes to an end! I'm sure you'll enjoy the second act from your soul's hellish prison, since the stage will be your former home! And the final act will take us away from Gaia, and I will kill my nemesis...with my own hand! Hahaha! And with Eclipse present, everything is going according to plan. Let's unleash the drama, with your own vessel..." He raises his hands. "Come down, Invincible!"

* * *

(Ron's POV)

"Uh, guys..." They turned to me. I pointed up to the sky as the clouds parted. "What's he doing?"

"This can't be good..." Zidane murmured. Suddenly, a huge, red eyeball appears in the sky, looming over the water.

Dagger gasped. "That eye!"

"The eye from your memories!" Zidane realized.

"Kweehhh..." Choco stood back and started shuddering. "Kwehh!!"

"What's the matter, Choco?" Lovrina asked. Choco was pointed his beak in my direction. When she looked at me, Lovrina gasped. "R-Ron?" Everyone else looked at me and each put on a shocked look as well.

"What's with the stares?" I asked them.

"Your body... is glowing red..." Eiko said, fearfully.

"Huh?" I looked at my arms, and saw nothing. "I don't see any... Aaahh!" My veins started, glowing bright red. "Okay, that hasn't happened in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

"When I got injected by that syringe, my veins started glowing and then I passed out in front of Alexandri... aaahh!!" Suddenly, my veins started bulging and causing me pain and holding my arms.

"What's happening to him?" Lani asked, kneeling next to me.

"Ron, what's going on?" Lovrina asked fearfully.

"I don't know... I was fine until that eye came out." I grunted out.

"That's probably what's causing him pain!" Eiko said.

Everyone turned to see the giant eye suddenly, emitting a strange noise and purple waves over the ocean. Bahamut starts succumbing to the sound and is hit by one of the waves. Meanwhile on the ships, Brahne and her soldiers on the ship were holding their heads to block out the sound, and the black mages started to collapse. Kuja was staring down at the results with great delight as the waves, as well as the eye, disappeared. That in turn, stopped the pain and glowing of my arms as I dropped to my side.

"Are you okay!?" Lovrina said, kneeling down next to me.

"Not... entirely..." I said.

"Oh no..." Dagger said. "Mother's losing...

"I don't get it; we were far away from that," Amarant said. "How come this guy, got affected like the people in the ship."

"Forget that, if don't stop Kuja now, he'll..."

"What's wrong with Bahamut?" Eiko shouted. Everyone saw that the Dragon King, was still shaking off whatever it was that happened to him. But when he opened his eyes, they were glowing white!

"What did that freaky eye do to him?" Zidane shouted.

"No..." Dagger whispered.

On the ships, Brahne and her soldiers got up, only to meet the sight of the Dragon King charging up for another attack... on them!!

"No..."

Bahamut growls and gets ready to fire...

"NOOO!!!"

The eidolon fires his Mega Flare, blowing up the ship Brahne was in. Then, he flies upward and fires at the other ships, too, suffering the same fate. As soon as the ships were left in a fiery explosion, Bahamut flies out of the area being Dismissed. On the other hand, Kuja rides his dragon out of there as well, pleased with the results.

"Exit, stage right..." Kuja says, as he leaves the continent.

* * *

(Approaching sundown...)

We searched the beach near the Iifa Tree to find any survivors using any kind of escape boats.

'_That eye, did it somehow... try to connect itself with me?'_ I thought as I ran down the sandy shores. When my body was glowing, it felt like something was attaching to me, like I was drawing power for something and yet I was being drained as well. _'If that eye was what I thought it was, I... I murdered people...' _I tried to block out the thought, but it was still wrapping around brain.

"Mother!!" I heard Dagger shout. I ran into the direction of her voice and noticed the rest of the gang made it as well. When I stood next to them, I was horrified at the sight... Queen Brahne was lying on her back near a blue ship, called the Blue Narcissus. She was badly burned and scarred, I cringed at the sight. And Dagger was kneeling down next to her, in tears...

"I...I...can hear...my daughter's voice." Brahne's voice was raspy, and it sounded like she was almost gone...

"Yes, Mother!" Dagger said, holding her Mother's hand. "I'm here! Right here..."

"I...I am empty now..." Brahne was now happy. And it was the kind where you finally escape from something bad... "Free... Free...of that...terrible... greed..."

"Mother..."

Brahne free her hand from Dagger's grasp and placed it on her daughter's cheek. "I haven't...felt this way...since I saw that play...with you...and your father." She said. "I led...Alexandria...down...the path... of ruin... The people...will be...happier...with you...on the throne..." Her final words to her daughter, before she dropped her hand and left us... Tears fell from everyone's eyes that day. We had let Dagger grieve for her loss until we had to depart. Using the Blue Narcissus, we plotted a course back to Alexandria. We also brought Dagger's mother with us, so we could bury her in the country that loved her no matter what...

* * *

It took three days, until morning, to reach Alexandria's docks. The castle soldiers and servants were shocked to see that there Queen was dead. They took her body to wash it for the funeral. We also found that Steiner, Beatrix, Freya and the Tantalus gang had escaped to Treno; telling Steiner and Beatrix the horrible news would be tough but they could have some relief knowing their princess was alive and well. Me and the rest of gang stayed the inn, we all decided to stay to be there for friend...

* * *

(3rd POV)

Another four days passed and within those days, Steiner and the others returned to hear what happened. He and Beatrix took the news hard once they attended the funeral, and they made sure they were there at Dagger's side. Right now, Dagger, Steiner, Beatrix and Doctor Tot, who came back as per Dagger's request, were now at a gazebo-type area, filled with flowers, and a shrine in the middle.

"Steiner, Beatrix..." Dagger told her loyal soldiers. "It was horrible that her life had to end this way. I still can't believe all that has happened..."

"Princess, it was my..."

"No! It was my fault!"

Beatrix and Steiner tried to blame the issue on themselves.

Dagger smiled. "Thank you, both of you... I must now carry the burden ofruling Alexandria alone. Will both of you please help me during this, my time of need?"

"Certainly!"

"Yes, Princess!"

Both of Alexandria's soldiers didn't hesitate on answering.

"Thank you, both of you."

Dagger walks to Dr. Tot, holding a large wreath of flowers.

"Princess, here is a wreath of roses, your mother's favorite." He said, handing Dagger the wreath. "The townspeople sent it as an offering for the queen's grave. True, Queen Brahne had been acting quite erratic before her death..." He quickly covered it up. "...but the people are still very fond of her, as you can see."

Dagger puts it next to the memorial as Steiner and Beatrix salutes it, and Dagger praying a bit.

"Mother... I shall become a great queen!" She says. She walks down the memorial's steps to the lakeside overlooking the castle. She gazes at the reflection and castle, and then turns around to three people with a determination in her eyes.

* * *

And we are done with the second story!! I tried to make it as good as I could get, hoped I did alright!

To Every reader, new and old who's been keeping up with the story: Thank you for your support, positive feedback and constructive criticism that have made the _Melodies of Life_ _Chronicles_ a big hit.

But it ain't over yet! It's halfway done, and halfway home! So read and review this chapter and during a week off, read the next story **Melodies of Life Chronicles: Secrets!** Until then, this is the Duelist of Dawn signing off! Later happy people!


End file.
